Emerald Seas
by Goldilock
Summary: What is the real truth about Cutler Beckett's hate for Jack Sparrow, and what is the mark Jack left on Cutler? What if Jack was the one who killed Cutler's one and true love. Which changed him completely and made him the man we know today. - A Pirates of the Caribbean Prequel
1. Chapter 1

AN: I apologize in advance for any mistakes in my English, for it is not my native language. Also first fanfic on here so please be gentle and any tips are very much welcome! :D

What is the real truth about Cutler Beckett's hate for (Captain) Jack Sparrow, and what is the mark Jack left on Cutler? What if Jack was the one who killed Cutler's one and true love. Which changed him completely and made him the man we know today.

Pre-Dead man's chest & At world's end

* * *

Chapter 1

There was a time when young Cutler Beckett wanted nothing more than to see the world and travel the seas. Here he was sitting in a large office in the rainy and cold London where his quill scribbled onto some documents. He noticed he wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing and woke from his day dreaming, releasing his hand from under his head. There was a big black stain of ink on his parchment. He left out a soft sigh and threw away the wasted piece of paper.

It was already getting quite dark outside and he noticed the clock showed him it was ten minutes past midnight. Once again his work day was far too long and he felt his eyes were heavy and his fingers started to feel numb from all the writing. But it was all worth it since he got assigned to a tour at one of the East India Trading Company's offices on one of the islands along the Spanish coast. This would be the journey of a lifetime and his first real business trip which made him feel proud of all the hard work he accomplished all those months working at the London EITC office.

The week passed slowly as it always does when something grand and exciting is waiting for you. But the day finally arrived and Cutler made his way to the docks of London. It was once again a rainy and cloudy day and the streets were busy, filled with people on their way to wherever they were going.

From a distance he saw the white sails and the blue flags of the EITC ships float and dance with the wind, the magnificent seacrafts being prepared for the journey. It was a cargo ship and carried spices. Once Cutler entered the docks he noticed the familiar smell of the spices in combination with the strong sea salt smell that made him feel at home so much.

As he walked up to the ship there was a harbor master scribbling on a piece of parchment. He walked up to him and tried to make him notice his presence. But the man made no effort in noticing and Cutler coughed once to make him look down on him. It worked as the man dropped his paper down, slightly annoyed and looked him into the eyes.

'What is it you're looking for, young man?' the harbor master looked down at Cutler, his eyes peeking over the edge of his half-moon formed glasses.

'Good day Sir, my name is Cutler Beckett, one of the office workers assigned to be part of the trip to Gibraltar' Cutler spoke brightly.

The man looked at him with a frowned face and pushed the small glasses he wore higher up his crooked nose.

'Aren't you a little young to sail with the Company young man?' the man spoke with an annoyed tone in his voice.

'I'm sure my name should be on the list, Sir'

Cutler waited in silence for a few moments as the man's finger slid down the pages, turned over a few and finally at the very bottom of the last page stopped.

'Ah, there it is. Now move along!' the man pushed Cutler in the direction of the gangplank that led him to enter the ship without paying any attention to him once he climbed aboard. Cutler didn't feel the need to thank the man and noticed how he moved along to the next person awaiting his entrance. He heard the harbor master's voice turn from the cranky old man into a flatterer helping the man which seemed to have a much higher rank than Cutler. But he didn't pay any attention to it any further and was already forgetting about it when he beheld the most beautiful and astonishing ship he had ever set foot on. He was determined to have one at least as magnificent as this one, one day.

Days passed and Cutler felt at home on the ship, even though the work at the office was far from what it was here on the high seas. He mostly got the duty of scrubbing the deck and repair broken parts when needed. Every now and then one of the younger men he worked with at the office in London made haste to one of the bucket's on board or to the rail of the ship to release the already poor meals they got served three times a day. They were no men for the sea or just had never sailed in their young lives. Cutler didn't suffer from the restless stomach the young men were complaining about all the time. No, he had real sea legs and enjoyed his time on the ship apart from the hard manual labor. The burning sun, on the other hand, was what made it killing. But Cutler didn't dare and want to complain what so ever and was determined to complete this journey. There were a few occasions when one of the Luitenants would pass him a compliment on his knowledge of the ship in one of the conversations he had with the group of young men. He felt proud to receive it and it only made him more driven. Cutler was a smart man and in any conversation with him, that was noticeable. Also, he himself knew this very well and sometimes used it to his advantage.

One night the ocean felt rough and restless. There were thunderstorms high in the clouds like the ancient gods were fighting, the waves were as tall as buildings, reaching for the sails that looked like they could be ripped off and fly away any moment. Sailors up deck were busy securing every rope and mast while making their way through the waves that crashed upon the deck with the loudest bang you could imagine water to sound like. Cutler was inside assisting the sailors, along with the other young men, anywhere they could. The ship made unexpected movements and tossed a lad every once in a while to the other side of the corridor on the upper deck. Cutler held himself steady against the sudden movements of the waves and heard the captain of the ship shout to the sailors and lieutenants on deck.

Cutler heard something that made him think his ears were betraying him. Did the Captain say anything about another ship in sight? He decided to make way to the deck. Not thinking about whether this was against the orders of the Captain he figured the men were too busy with the situation anyway. Cutler opened the door to the main deck and made way towards the group of lieutenants and the Captain who were in a heated discussion. Cutler winded his ear as if he could follow the conversation with all the noise the thunder and the heavy rain caused. He heard the Captain now scream to get above all the sounds of nature, Cutler stiffened and stopped walking nearly reaching the helm of the ship. He didn't move an inch and tried to comprehend what he heard him scream.

'Did he say pirates?' Cutler mumbled to himself.

As he tried to reach for the balustrade of the deck, trying to make himself stand straight again, he looked to the side of the ship where the other ship was noticeable through the thick fog. He searched for the flag to see what kind of ship it was, as his eyes managed to find it he froze again. The Captain was right, there it was, a big black flag with a skeleton, holes in it everywhere. This was the first time Cutler ever laid eyes on a pirate ship and he couldn't believe this was happening.

All of a sudden out of nowhere he heard the loudest bang he had ever heard. The wood of the ship was cracking and getting destroyed by an object so heavy. He heard the center mast of the ship crack and soon more cannon balls followed. Cutler had to dive down onto the deck and placed his hands on the back of his head, covering it so the pieces of wood wouldn't fall on top of it. He soon stood up from the ground to make his way to the Captain to see if there was anything he could do, but it all went so fast. He looked at the place where the Captain and lieutenants were discussing a few moments ago and they were gone. He saw some men bleeding and crawling on the ground. He tried to help out but for most of them, it was too late.

Then after what seemed forever the cannon balls of both ships stopped. Cutler had managed to shelter himself along with some men still alive. A few minutes ago the sailors below deck did everything they could to shoot this damn pirate ship to the bottom of the ocean, but now it was quiet. Even the sea had stopped raging and the silence made his ears creak. There was a high tone beep in his ears that would be there at least some days. But that was least of his worries.

The few men left alive were gathering around and out of nowhere, there was a loud bang. From what they could see there was a big shadow crossing from the pirate ship to theirs and all men waited in silence, knowing they were outnumbered by this sudden surprise attack. It wasn't clear anymore who was from which rank since they all looked filthy and bloody from the battle. Hats, wigs were lost and coats were destroyed.

The big shadow formed into a man wearing a large hat with a dark purple feather that made him look even taller. Behind him what must have been the rest of his crew followed. Looking curiously to the men being surrounded, without sharing any words.

'Ah what a beautiful day for another trading ship to cross paths with..' the man with the big hat spoke, breaking the long silence.

The Captain of the EITC ship stepped forward, limping a bit, and looked the tall man into the eyes.

'Who are you? Make yourself known!' he burst out.

'Oh, how rude of me. My name is Captain Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. And you are my prisoners now..' without awaiting any response the pirate Captain waved his hand and one of his men grabbed the Captain of the Company and slit his throat. Some of the Company men stepped forward to try and stop him, but the other pirates lifted their weapons.

'For anyone of you making any move will await the same faith. You'll rot at Davy Jones' Locker!' the pirate Captain yelled, which made all the men keep their tongue.

After what felt like an eternity some of the pirates returned on deck from inspecting the whole ship. They made their way with everything valuable and expensive on the ship.

Cutler stood there in silence and couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to do something so badly but knew that would cost his head.

'Now, I only want the youngsters. They make the best slaves' the Captain spoke while inspecting the crew of the Company's ship. The pirate crew did what was commanded and killed every lieutenant and older sailors still left. Cutler tried to reach for a sword from one of the lieutenants but was busted and caught by his arm.

Before they knew it they were standing on the large dark pirate ship that stank like rotten food and long out of date rum. Nothing like the fine smell of spices aboard the East India Company ships.

'What are you going to do with us?' one of the young men spoke bravely but looked frightened for his life.

'You're part of the goods that will make us rich' one of the pirates laughed, he looked at the lad and twitched his left eye to scare him.

'You are planning to sell us as slaves?' Cutler stepped toward the Captain who turned and looked down at him as he was quite taller.

'Smart boy' was all the Captain answered.

'We will be found and you will be convicted' Cutler spoke calmly, staring into the Captain's cold eyes.

'Shut it! And if anyone of you is as bold to cross me.. or if you cross me again like that. There will be consequences!' the pirate Captain yelled. He waved one of his orders again and the pirates took them to the brig.

The young men guided by three pirates got below deck where it was dark and wet. Cutler tried to look around in the dark to study the way out of here, just in case they would escape. He looked down at his black boots that were soaking wet from the floor and they made their way through the few inches of water here below. There were two large cells which could contain at least six men each. The four men including Cutler were put in separated cells, two of the men in one and two in the other. He had no idea why but he figgered that the pirates guiding them weren't smart enough to have good a reason for it.

To Cutler's surprise, he noticed voices whispering when he walked into his cell and in the back he saw a group of three people. Cloaked and hooded so he couldn't see their faces, sitting on the ground, all looking over their shoulder, curious to whom the new prisoners would be.

'Enjoy your stay!' one of the pirates yelled and closed the door shut behind the men with a loud noise.

There was an awful long silence. Cutler and George, one of the four young men locked in the same brig, watched their cell mates still staring. They decided to await the three people making their approach, they couldn't tell if it might be other bloody pirates or not. They didn't want any more trouble.

'Are you from the East India Trading Company?' one of the men in the group of three cloaked people rose from the ground.

'Yes we are.. who.. are you, and how did you know?' George asked questioning.

'I regonize your attire' the man spoke and he revealed his head from underneath his hood. Cutler forgot they still wore their uniforms. The man was wearing a white wig and naval uniform which made him trustworthy, he was obviously a man of rank. He looked about ten years older than Cutler and George.

'I'm Lieutenant Greyer. Maybe we can work together on getting the hell out of here, we can use some men force..' Lieutenant Greyer continued. Cutler and George nodded. The other two figures stood up as well after seeing they were from the same side and made their way to the men. One of them lowered their hood as well.

'We have to be cautious and need to make absolutely sure she doesn't get harmed, Luitenant Greyer. We can't just trust anyone' the man who just revealed his face spoke uncertain but strict.

Cutler thought his ears betrayed him again and the annoying beep in his ears didn't help with hearing properly either. But did he say her, her meaning the ship?

'We can only accept all the help we get offered Luitenant Brown.. we have no choice' Lieutenant Greyer whispered toward the other lieutenant, wearing the same uniform.

They were clearly of a high rank, the other man was probably the same age as Luitenant Greyer, men that made something of their lives, Cutler though.

'You're right.. we're in the same situation, where are my manners. I'm Lieutenant Brown' the other lieutenant spoke hesitating with a tone that almost sounded sarcastic like he still didn't trust the situation but went along with it. His dark eyes tried to show friendliness.

The other figure stood quietly among the men, a little more into the back of the cell, like it was scared of the newcomers. The lieutenants looked protective of the figure as it stepped forward to make itself known as the hood dropped down.

Underneath the hood of the cloak appeared a young woman. Her long red hair fell softly onto one side of her shoulder. Her piercing emerald eyes seemed frightend yet strong. She wore a cream-colored dress while her slender shoulders were protected by a silk dark green cloak. Her attire showed she had to be an English noble woman coming from a rich family.

Cutler didn't believe his eyes and was forgetting about everything around him. She must have been near her twenties. He noticed her beauty, one that was rarely seen, it was pure and captivating. Cutler couldn't deny the fact he felt attracted to her, but he soon realized probably most men would be by her mysterious and intriguing appearance.

A woman aboard this hideous and dangerous vessel, how did she end up here for she did not belong here.

'My name is Katherina Florence' her soft voice spoke, making her name known..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was filled with silence for a minute. Cutler was sure George was as surprised as him, both not expecting a situation like this. They figured that it must have been a ship of the Royal Navy that was attacked and Captain de Rapièr took them as hostages too.

'I'm George Harrison and this is Cutler Beckett' George introduced them both.

'Pleasure to make your acquaintance' Lieutenant Greyer smiled politely.

The night fell. They were all on the ground where the deck was the driest, the cells were damp and comfort was hard to find. During the day the temperature was quite pleasant close to the Spanish coast, but at night the cold between the rotting wood inside their cells was making sleeping almost impossible. But none of them complained, no one dared to speak, knowing what kind of people were on the deck upstairs and what horrible fate might be waiting. They were discussing on how to escape but few plans were conceived and those plans were far too dangerous.

'It's not only my own safety that matters Dominic. I appreciate your concern, but if I can be of any assistance, then so be it' Katherina looked at Lieutenant Greyer as she just intervened the conversation. Katherina told them she didn't want to be treated any special just because of her title or the fact that she was a woman, they were all in the same situation and everyone had to do what needed to be done.

'It's out of the question..' Lieutenant Greyer stood up from the ground and looked away from everyone.

'Maybe we should all take a rest. Our strength is much needed later' said George who felt the tension. Everyone agreed and not much later they all used what they could find to make themselves as comfortable as possible.

After a while, it was clear that the cold and the harsh floor was making sleeping almost impossible. Cutler felt his back when he raised his head after hearing someone called for him.

'Mr. Beckett' Cutler looked up wondering who was asking for him. It was Lieutenant Greyer standing at the very front of the cell, his arms through the bars. Cutler stood tall from the ground and slowly made his way to the Lieutenant.

'Sir?' Cutler replied.

'There's something troubling me and I have to speak my mind' Lieutenant Greyer lowered his brown greyish eyes to Culter as he was quite taller, his long arms still through the bars, Cutler was able to read concern from his expression.

'It's Miss Florence.. you have to make sure she's safe at all times' the Lieutenant whispered and stopped for a moment.

'If something were to happen to me or Lieutenant Brown' he continued. Cutler was silent for a moment, of course, he would protect an innocent woman.

'Of course, Sir' Cutler's voice softly replied. Both their eyes turned toward the back of the cell where the rest was sitting, chatting, they too clearly couldn't catch sleep. Katherina was laughing while George was enthusiastically telling a story. Cutler's eyes rested on a smile that seemed too bright up the dark and dull surroundings of the inside of the pirate ship, lid up by the small candle in between them sitting on the floor. Quickly he returned his eyes back to Lieutenant Greyer as his eyes caught him staring. Cutler brushed his hand through his ash blonde hair, tied back with a black ribbon, while he smiled weakly.

'She will tell you she doesn't need protection thought' there was a light smile on Lieutenant Greyer's face, from his lips he released a soft chuckle. Cutler saw his head crook and nod her way and he allowed himself to look back as well.

'Let's say she's not your everyday woman' smiling the Lieutenant winked at Cutler as the corners of his mouth too raised.

'But that's what makes her special' Lieutenant Greyer continued in a more serious tone while still staring into the direction where the flame on the candle was dancing on the soft cold breeze that entered through the wholes of the ships' hull.

'I promise I'll protect her' Cutler felt the words roll from his lips, he hadn't been quite sure how to respond, something that was quite unique as he always knew how to reply. Lieutenant Greyer started nodding thankfully and his large left hand padded Cutler on his back which made him almost stumble.

'I just wanted to be sure' Greyer spoke and he returned to the rest of the group.

It was the next morning and the orange sun rose from the sea. Cutler felt the pain in his lower back as he rose his torso from the hard ground. He realized he had slept at least for some hours, surprised he found enough comfort to do so. The heath of the sun was pleasant as the rays of sunlight touched his face through one of the wholes. It was quiet in the cells, but every now and then he heard a moan come from the cell next to them were the other men were locked up, that mixed in with the breeze and sounds of the sails. It seemed like everyone else didn't sleep well, cause lack of comfort and the cold, but also the tension of what would come this day.

After quite a while they heard men coming down the wooden stairs of the cell complex, three of the pirates moved down clumsily and Cutler figured they might be hungover from all the rum they must have consumed last night, despicable human beings.

'All of ya, come with us' the pirate with the long nose and gray hair opened the cell doors and the other pirates handcuffed everyone and made them stand in line, ready to enter the deck. It was quiet as everyone seemed to hold their breath. Katherina, who was last in line, looked venomous at the pirate that buckled her up, pushing her roughly toward the opening of the door. Cutler looked their way and slowed his pace to see if she was alright. But Cutler too received a blow to his shoulder as a sign to walk through. Katherina had noticed his gesture and whispered something that sounded like 'I'm alright' into Cutler's direction. He looked over his shoulder back at her while making their way up the stairs and he received a soft smile.

All moved up on deck it was clear they were on open water, looking around there was nothing in the far distance, not even the smallest island. Cutler felt his stomach turn as it made all of his hope of escaping disappear. The bright sun blinded them and Cutler raised his hand sideways to block the rays from his face. When his eyes settled down and were used to the brightness he noticed the tall figure of Captain de Rapièr moved in front of them. Quickly his harsh and soulless voice echoed on deck.

'It's time to prove yourself worthy' he yelled. Next to him what seemed to be his first mate was grinning as if he was about to watch something enjoyable. Everyone was put the work, mostly cleaning and scrubbing the deck. Katherina was tied to the mast, Cutler noticed she seemed to inspect the robe around her wrists, while he passed her with the mob in his hand, as if she was trying to think of a plan for escape. But the sun was blinding her sight too and it seemed like these pirate were intelligent enough to know how to tie someone up. Cutler tried to help her but soon received a pound to his head with the back of one of the pirates' flintlock. While rubbing the back of his head he returned to the work he needed to do. Raising her sight on him she smiled softly followed by a wink. Cutler tried to hide his red ears after returning a smile, but he figured the fact that the sun was probably burning his skin was a good cover-up from his now blushing face.

The first made suddenly focused on Katherina and she tried to cover up her gasp and the fact she was trying to untie the knot holding her hands together.

'You shall have breakfast with the Captain' Katherina looked at him surprised and opened her mouth to respond.

'She shall not!' Lieutenant Greyer lifted his mop and made way to the first mate like he was going hit him with it. The first mate lifted his gun which made Greyer stop.

'What is your problem mate?' he lifted his gun underneath Greyer's chin. Everyone stopped their duties and stared at the scene going on as the pirate kept on pressing the cold iron to his jaw.

'It.. is alright Dominic!' Katherina mumbled as she seemed not sure what to say.

'No it is not Katherina, you have no idea what this man could do to you!' Greyer interrupted Katherina but then they heard a click sound, the first mate made his gun ready to release the bullet. Katherina was untied from the mast by one of the other pirates while Greyer was still under his shot.

'Let her go!' he shouted and ran towards her trying to tackle the pirate keeping her captive. Katherina turned around to tell him it would be fine, trying not to get him into any more trouble, but there was a loud shot. Katherina let out a scream and threw her hands in front of her mouth. Greyer collapsed to the ground and pressed his hands to his chest. His face was pale within seconds. Cutler and George rushed over to Greyer and laid him down on the deck to inspect his injuries. Lieutenant Brown walked up to the first mate and he received a blow to the face. The first mate fell to the ground and immediately drew his sword this time.

'Stop!' the Captain yelled who had entered the deck.

'What the hell is this all about?' he watched the first mate standing up from the ground.

'The prisoners tried to take over the ship, Sir' the first mate hissed lying and the Captain frowned.

'Well well, and whose idea was that?' the Captain asked, the first mate pointed at Brown, it seemed like the pirate was in panic and needed someone to blame.

'Let's make it a fair battle then' the Captain took the sword from his first mate and threw it at Brown who caught it quickly. The captain drew his own.

'Let's see how skilled the Royal Navy really is' Captain de Rapièr shouted while he made his first move, but Brown dodged it properly. The fight went on while Katherina, Cutler, and George aided Greyer. He was shot in his chest, what didn't mean much good.

'It will be alright' Katherina whispered with pain in her voice and helped him lay comfortable as much as she could by holding his head, moving it down carefully on the silk of her skirt covering her lap. Cutler tore the top part of his blouse so he could examine the wound, he knew this was a fatal one and Greyer would most likely not survive. But he kept his silence and tried everything he could to make the wound bleed as less as possible.

'Stay with me, Dominic!' Katherina called out from under her breath. Her hand brushed through his now wigless hair, she tried to make him look at her so he wouldn't lose consciousness. George helped Cutler and tore some of the fabric from his own blouse to try and dry the wound, blood was everywhere as it seemed like the bullet had hit one of his fatal artery's. It seemed all in vain. Greyer's eyes turned away and Katherina felt his head getting heavier, he lost consciousness. His body started to shake, in shock. Katherina whispered his name in a firm voice a couple of times.

'No.. no!' Katherina almost screamed, her head moved down while she was still supporting the back of his head, her face moved closer to his where some of her teardrops fell down his pale face. It was too late. Cutler stopped pressing his chest, he moved down onto the ground, his heart was pounding. Quickly he tried to clean his bloodstained hands to tried and comfort Katherina. Moving up from the ground he crouched down next to her, trying to help her up. Standing tall Katherina suddenly moved her head onto Cutler's shoulder, as if his heart wasn't pounding enough it now felt like it was going to explode. But he tried to comfort her by taking her shoulders. It was a heartbreaking sight to see her collapse from sorrow. George let out a sigh and moved in front of Katherina as they saw the first mate move their way.

Behind them, the fight continued and Brown seemed to lose his pace. He had not much energy left in his body cause of the lack of normal food and sleep. The burning sun and the skilled Captain didn't make it any easier. George still protecting Katherina held by Cutler made an effort to let them stop the fight. But the first mate growled at him, making sure George wasn't able to interfere the Captain and Brown fighting. Captain de Rapièr insisted on beating Brown. It took long, too long and they all realized it was his last energy as Brown moved up his sword, slicing the Captain's cheek before he fell on his knees. The Captain quickly raised his sword, knocking it from his weak hands Brown's sword flew a few feet in the air and landed on the other side of the deck.

'You killed my friend..' Brown whispered in anger, out of breath from the intense fight after the Captain pressed the tip of his sword onto Brown's chest.

'Let me be the one to reunite you two in the Locker' the Captain yelled and he stabbed Brown in cold blood without any doubt or compassion. Katherina screamed as Brown felt down. George yelled in anger.

'Stop this now!' George looked at the Captain who made his way to him, George stumbled as he backed up, one of his feet got stuck within one of the robes, he quickly moved down to remove it from his ankle. Straightening his back again the dark cold eyes of Captain de Rapièr suddenly pierced his.

'Dare to cross me and you'll be next boy' the Captain hissed watching George, his eyes moved down and he started grinning as he watched Greyer's body on the ground in a pole of blood. Katherina started struggling in Cutler's grip as she was about to choke the Captain. But Cutler made sure he kept his body between her and the Captain, making sure he couldn't hurt her.

'You monster!' Katherina hissed between her teeth as the Captain watched her still grinning, his thin almost grey finger moved across her rosy cheeks. Moving away her face Cutler quickly took a step back still standing in between them. Captain de Rapièr commanded to take the prisoners to the brig again as his voice hallowed across the deck.

Katherina watching Greyer's body got dragged inside by one of the pirates, her screams of leaving him behind went to the bone. Cutler, now separated from Katherina, and George also got forced into the direction of below. All three of them arrived and were thrown into the brig and the door shut behind them.

Hours passed in silence, it was already pitch black outside, all they could hear were the waves crashing against the wood of the ship. The moonlight peeked through the small holes in the hull, the only light they had besides some candles in the brig's corridor and one small one inside their cell. Katherina sitting down with her back against the wall was hugging her legs. Her face was still pale and wet from all the tears. George was sitting next to her, Cutler was leaning against the bars. They all seemed in shock of what had happened. Cutler decided after giving Katherina some time alone to make his way to her.

'Can I?' Cutler asking to sit next to her, she nodded and whispered 'Of course'.

They sat there in silence, Cutler didn't know to comfort her in these horrible circumstances and he already changed his mind several times on what to say.

'He was like a brother to me' Katherina started herself, suddenly breaking the silence as one of her hands moved away a tear from her cheek almost falling down. Cutler was curious what their relationship was, but it was clear from the beginning he meant quite a big deal to her.

'He worked for my father's company, we've known each other since I was a little girl' she smiled weakly like she tried remembering all the good things about Greyer. Her green eyes met his blue greyish ones as she tilted her head sideways.

'I'm so sorry Katherina.. he seemed like a good man' Cutler replied and smiled softly. He hadn't known him for a long time, but he truly felt an honorable man.

'Yes, he was' she whispered while staring into the dark. Her left index finger was moving a lock of her long red hair, that once was tied up in a perfect updo, and she kept on turning it around her finger. Cuter didn't know why but it made him calm, away from the hectic from earlier this day. He glanced her way, hoping she wouldn't feel afraid. Her appearance still captivated him, but he was drawn to her personality as well. She seemed different than most ladies of her age and status. Most of them were snobs, he had learned from a really young age, especially towards people of lower ranks. But with her, it felt different.

'Even though we have only been acquainted for a short time, I want you to know I'm here to protect you' Cutler spoke almost intelligible, hoping he could at least make her feel a bit safer. He felt his face heat up when he said it out loud but was comforted by her smile, which made her face light up again.

'Thank you, Cutler'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'May I ask your destination if we hadn't been captured?' Kate was curious to whom he was and why he was aboard the East India Trading Company's ship. She couldn't tell herself why, but there was something mysterious and interesting about him. Once she got curious she needed to know, which let her speak her mind too fast sometimes.

'Of course, you may. I work at the office of the East India Company in London, I started there a year ago and just recently got the opportunity to visit one of the offices on the Spanish coast. It's my ambition to get higher up in the Company, so this was my chance. I would love to travel the world and make the Company grow' Cutler spoke full of ambition.

Kate wanted to open her mouth to say something but stopped when he mentioned he worked in London, surprised by the fact he lived in the same city. Even though her father's Company required them to travel a lot and she was never very long in one place, as she had been sailing the sea since she was only a little girl. But her father was going to put a stop to that soon as she was the proper age to marry now. There were too many fine matches out there, her father's words, and she could only keep sailing the seas if her future husband's occupation would let her. She hated it and didn't want to be married off as she did not care for a man's rank or wealth. Kate wanted to be married out of love, but she knew it was a silly thought and a rare thing to do so for a woman in her position. At least up until now, she prevented her father from actually giving her away.

'That's very ambitious' Kate looked at Cutler smiling while her fingers brushed the silk of her dress where the hem was thorn by everything that happened.

'But you seem like an intelligent man Cutler' Kate spoke underneath her breath carefully, but her voice had been firm.

Cutler thanked her with a smile and felt his face heat up a little.

'So what is your story?' Cutler looked at her curiously returning the question.

'My story?' Kate stopped playing with the fabric of her dress and her fingers lowered to the wood of the floor.

'I too live in London, for the time being, with my father. We travel a lot for his company, soon we will leave for the Caribbean' Kate shrugged her shoulders making it clear she wasn't entirely agreeing with her father's plans.

Cutler's face looked surprised when she spoke of the fact she lived in London as well. London was big but he was surprised they'd never met, she'd stand out from any crowd.

'Fortunately, I do like to sail, I don't see it as a bother.. actually I rather love it. You learn a lot on the waters' Kate seemed to be quite honest with him. It wasn't expected of a woman to love sailing, but Cutler was glad she was showing her true feelings, it felt like a sign she had started to trust him.

'You don't come across women sailing a lot, let alone voluntarily' Cutler admired her sense of adventure. This was one of the things that made her different from the rest.

'I know it's not normal for a woman to sail so much..' Kate's voice was quieter this time. Cutler quickly raised his glance away from her when she'd lowered her head and for a moment he was afraid he offended her.

'But that's admirable, I like it' Cutler had whispered softly into her direction, after that her sight returned to his as she crooked her head into his direction. As her eyes traveled down Cutler noticed both their hands on the ground where his fingers had slightly touched hers. As he realized he quickly moved his hand away and acted as if he was scratching the back of his head.

'But soon all the traveling will end I'm afraid. No more adventures for me' Kate spoke sarcastically, it was noticeable she was smiling away the disappointment. Cutler, happy she didn't bring it up after he removed his hand, slightly tilted his head, his eyes asking.

'It won't take much longer before I'll be in an arranged marriage, according to my father I'm the proper age to marry now. If we even get out of here that is' Kate once again smiled weakly lifting her shoulders sarcastically, after that her eyes traveled back to her lap where they showed concern.

'Is that what you desire?' Cutler didn't estimate her to be the kind of woman to marry for wealth and status.

'Of course, it isn't. At least I've never met a woman who'd be happy to be in a loveless marriage. But I guess it's my duty' Kate tried to sound genuine but failed. It was silent for a moment, Cutler's thoughts were pushed back on earth as he realized that he'd never be good enough for her, according to her father.

'I wish I could help you with that' Cutler didn't know what to say to ease her burden. He could tell her to follow her heart but he understood that would ruin her. Marrying a man of no status or good income was the end for a lady like her.

'Well, we could run away once this is all over' Kate started chuckling when she noticed Cutler's face turning slightly red.

Cutler lowered his face to hide it while the corners of his mouth almost touched his ears. It was a grin he couldn't remove from his face for a couple of minutes. But soon they got distracted by George tripping and landing on the ground with a loud bang. Just before they could ask if he was alright George raised his hand.

'I'm alright. I guess these cells weren't built for escaping from the top either' he was moaning and made his back crack once he lifted himself from the ground.

'I am sorry to interrupt, go on, don't mind me' George still waving hopped to the back of the cell and moved down in one of the corners.

'As I said, it's my duty' after a short silence Kate raised her sight back on Cutler. There was a long pause. Cutler didn't know why but Kate's sarcastic smile as she had shrugged her shoulders, acting as if it did nothing to her, changed to a sad one like she was reading Cutler's thoughts as he felt like she could tell him. Kate's expression turned into a long glance as he watched her.

'I wish it were different' Cutler spoke in a soft voice, careful with his words. He felt like he could hear the blood run through his veins back to his heart that was quickening its rhythm. He couldn't tell if her eyes were teary because of the touchy subject or cause of the dry air. It made the emerald green of her eyes look like the waves of the ocean with the candlelight reflecting inside. Before he knew it their faces were only inches apart. As she still stared his way her eyes suddenly moved to his lips where his lower lip was slightly placed between his teeth, something he always did when nervous or intrigued. Quickly returning his lower lip back in place Cutler froze and wasn't sure what to do, but Kate kept on moving closer which gave him permission to do so either. Then the door slammed open with a loud bang and they both straightened their backs quickly.

'Food!' one of the pirates, now down the small stairs to below, made his way through the corridor and stuffed plates of half-rotten food underneath the cell door.

'Bon appétit!' the pirate yelled and smiled with his rotten teeth while he seemed satisfied with the way he had ruined the leftovers of his own meal even more with the way it landed in George's hands who had moved to the door quickly. The pirate seemed amused watching George taking the plates of half-rotten food. The pirate left while laughing hysterically.

'It's not edible, again.' George sighed and his shoulders lowered in disappointment. The only food they had in the last days was some hardtack, the only thing brought to them that wasn't covered in molt and seemed safe to eat.

'Anyone?' he held the plate up high and looked at Cutler and Kate. They both shook their heads from side to side. George quickly returned the plate underneath the cell door.

That night the sea was rough and restless. The water came crashing trying to swallow everything in its path. Far below deck where the cell complex was, everyone tried to escape a drowning death. George climbed as high as he could in the bars of the cell as the raging water came their way.

'Katherina, take my hand!' George shouted at the top of his lungs. Kate made her way through the water, lifting her dress that was soaked which only made it harder for her to walk. She felt her corset tighten around her waist and she wondered why she was still wearing the god damn thing. As soon as this was over she would get rid of it. While her mind was wondering off she could feel her feet slip and before she knew it she submerged underneath the cold water, without having the chance to take a breath. She felt the air escape her lungs and her body was dragged by the strong stream of the water.

Before she was dragged any further, she felt a strong hand pull her from the water. Her lungs filled with air and she quickly held on to one of the bars to prevent slipping again. Cutler was standing behind her and let go of her arm.

'Are you alright?' raising his voice to get above all the noise.

Kate nodded without saying anything. Cutler looked concerned and she felt a warmth through her body, for a moment forgetting the ice-cold sea water, as he really seemed to care for her wellbeing. She thought back to a few hours earlier, not sure whether it had been a moment between them or if she imagined it. But she couldn't deny the fact that Cutler made her feel safe.

Cutler stood behind Kate to make sure she didn't slip again. His arms barricaded her in between. He didn't want to invade her privacy but wanted to keep her safe from the rising water. He never stood so close to a woman before, he could almost smell her hair, if it wasn't for the conditions they were in. He noticed his mind wandering off and had to wake himself. George pulled Kate's hand so she could get higher up, as the water was rising fast. Cutler followed quickly.

After what felt like forever the storm had passed and the ocean was calm and steady again like nothing ever happened. There was a silence in the cell complex. Kate was squeezing the water from her long red hair while George paced up and down, he spoke of how he'd noticed men from the other cell started missing and never returned. It made them uncomfortable and they all wondered what had happened to them. As soon as the storm had ended, every now and then there would enter a pirate and take them one by one, but they never returned. It was clear the Captain wasn't going to sell them as slaves, the man was too cruel and didn't have the patience to deal with his captives before selling them at the closest port.

'Thank you for keeping your word' Kate looked at Cutler that stood with his back against the cell door, wondering the same questions as George, but got distracted by Kate's eyes looking into his. He understood why she had been skeptical about his word of keeping her safe, only a few days ago they had been total strangers to one another and she was sharing a cell with two men she didn't know at the time. But Cutler wanted her to see he was sincere about his promise.

There was another loud bang and two pirates came walking in. They made their way to the only cell with prisoners left, their cell. The door opened and George, Cutler and Kate's wrists were secured by shackles. Up to deck, there was a silence and the three of them enjoyed the fresh air. Another dreadful day had passed as it was dusk already, luckily it was a lot cooler in the evenings. Captain de Rapièr stood there in silence, his back toward his prisoners. They noticed an awful smell of blood mixed in with the sea salt air. George was keeping himself from throwing up as he was gagging.

'Bring the lady to my chambers' the Captain said without turning around. Kate's heart dropped in her chest, she couldn't be separated from Cutler and George, let alone what he might do to her. She started to panic and as if she couldn't control it, as she had always been capable of hiding her nerves, she took a step sideways, her small shoulder touching Cutler's higher one she took him by the blouse. She felt his hands slip around her waist, not caring about the fact whether it gentlemen like, it seemed like Cutler too did it out of the instinct of protection.

'No, she will not leave my side' Cutler raised his voice, but kept the calm tone it always had, it echoed on the silent deck. There was a long pause in which only the sound of the sails and the breeze moving its canvass was heard.

'Are you contradicting me, lad?' the Captain spoke up, but too in a calm manner. Suddenly he removed his piercing eyes away from Cutler as his much taller figure was watching down on him.

'I was planning on getting rid of you all, as we discovered the outbreak of the small pocks among you rats, but I figured at least one of you should be spared' the Captain started grinning.

So that was the reason the Captain was so eager to rid himself of his captives. Captain de Rapièr moved his fingers along Kate's face and followed the line of her jaw bone standing in front of them.

'And this one looks healthy and fit enough' he spoke quickly just before Cutler drove Kate back carefully out of the Captain's reach.

'What are you doing?!' George yelled and both Cutler and Kate turned around. George was being forced to walk the plank with the tip of a sword pointing in his back.

'Enjoy your time on the very own private island' the first mate pointed to an island in the distance. George was the next prisoner to be released. Before they could do anything the pirate with his sword in George's back moved his foot down on the plank, George lost balance and slipped into the water. Kate and Cutler shouted for his name but without any result. Cutler calculated the odds of George actually reaching the island in his head, and only hoped for the best. Cutler looked at Kate after he felt her slip from the grip he had on her, grabbed by one of the pirates who tried to drag her inside.

'Stop' Cutler shouted. To his surprise, the Captain and his crew did stop and watched him. Cutler quickly started calculating and tried to conceive a plan for escape, a plan to make sure at least Kate was safe.

'We can make a deal' Cutler spoke rapidly as the Captain's tall body overshadowed his.

'Enlighten us' the Captain spoke raising his hand to his crew that started laughing amused.

'Let her go, release her at the closest Port, take me as one of your slaves, I will serve you for the rest of my life without any resistance.. if you let her go' Cutler's deep voice managed to sound calm and determined even in a moment like this.

'Hah, and why would you trade your life for this lass may I ask?' the Captain bowed his long body over Cutler's even more, annoyed by his bravery. Cutler opened his mouth but couldn't bring out any words and looked the Captain in his cold emotionless eyes.

'Ah.. You have a thing for the girl' the Captain spoke, his crew started laughing while one of the pirates moved his crooked fingers through Kate's long red hair as if he was acting out it was his. Another pirate, a short one on his toes now, was pouting his lips to her as if he was attempting to kiss her.

'Don't even bother mate, she's too high for you..' the Captain started laughing along with his crew. Then Cutler did something that changed the atmosphere completely as if it couldn't turn into a more dangerous situation, but he felt like it was the only way as he didn't seem to go in on his deal. Cutler had moved out the Captain's sword from its sheath, moving it up he raised it to the Captain's face. Kate gasped as she was released by the crew, all taking their weapons they moved toward the Captain and Cutler as he was threatening him. Kate stumbled back as she noticed Cutler signing her this was her chance. Kate immediately understood what he meant and quickly ran toward one of the longboats on the side of the large ship. Quickly she started untying the robes that would make the boat move down into the water.

Cutler was breathing heavy as he was surrounded by the crew. A few guns and sword were raised in his direction.

'What are you planning boy? Challenging eight men into a sword fight?' the Captain was laughing loudly along with the crew.

'Men? You could call yourself hardly men. Let alone gentlemen. Look at your filthy clothes. Do you call that taste? These clothes are out-fashioned both in London and Paris' Cutler laughed sarcastically as he started distracting them by throwing insults at them. He noticed Kate setting in an escape in the very back of the deck. Captain de Rapièr was obviously a French man, clear by his thick accent and he seemed to care for fashion in some way, as most pirates did not. He was wearing an overdone purple suit, but it was wasted and old. Cutler was probably right about everything, but it was a distraction and it seemed to work well as they didn't notice the loud splash as Kate managed to fully lower one of the longboats into the water.

Minutes felt like hours as Cutler was driven back by the pirates. When he felt the balustrade of the ship's side in his back he knew his time was up.

'Kate leave now!' Cutler started screaming just before he surprised the Captain with a blow of his sword that seemed to impress and overwhelm him for a slight moment. All the pirates, as dumb as they were, started a duel against Cutler and didn't even noticed Kate. It was a surprise that Cutler, being this young, was able to keep them off for a short period of time, and he actually distracted them from Kate still.

After repelling some of the attacks Cutler raised his sight on the rail on the other side of the deck, Kate had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen in the darkness outside. For a moment he felt a stone inside his stomach, but the feeling of her being saved from the pirates overruled.

Cutler fell to the ground and the sword slid over the ground into the direction of the Captain where he picked it up and brought it back to his belt. Cutler was being held down by at least three of the pirates and he felt the bones inside his arms crack as they roughly lifted his body from the ground. The Captain moved forward and lifted his flintlock to Cutler's forehead. Only anger and hate was read from Cutler's surprisingly calm face.

Cutler spat in front of the Captain that was laughing along with the rest of the pirates.

Suddenly there was a loud shot. Cutler had closed his eyes but opened them quickly as he realized he was still alive. His sight moved to someone standing with a large musket in the middle of the deck, as the smoke surrounded by the darkness of the night cleared it was Kate who seemed to have never even left.

Cutler started struggling inside the grip they had on him as the Captain slapped her face, after that taking her wrists before she ran. She was forced beside Cutler to the ground, now both on their knees, Kate watched the iron of now more guns point their way.

'You.. came back' Cutler whispered with a surprised tone to his voice. Kate started nodding as if she was telling him he was crazy to think she'd left.

'Of course' where the only words coming from her lips before the crew roughly pulled them up as the Captian was standing in front of them again.

'Take him to the mast and tie him up, it's time to beat some respect into this boy' the Captain hissed between his teeth facing Cutler who was soon dragged to the very back of the ship, close to the helm.

It started raining and immediately it was pouring down, making the deck slippery. Moving closer to the direction they were heading Cutler noticed there was something else making the deck slippery, he widened his eyes and saw this part of the deck was covered in blood. Kate, now shackled, got dragged alongside the Captain who held her arm tightly.

'Are you ready for a show Milady?' the Captain growled.

Kate beheld the same sight as Cutler and her breath got stuck in her throat. There was a sea of blood on the floor and mast, loose ropes hanging that were once white were covered in something that couldn't be anything but human blood. Cutler got tied to the mast with his arms stretched by ropes. The pirates forced him down and Cutler kneeled to the ground face down. His already soaked blouse got ripped in half which showed his bare back.

'No..' Kate whispered as soon as she realized what they were planning, but she was held back by the Captain. She tried to shake him off but the shackles made it impossible.

Then the most horrifying sound she'd ever hear in her life echoed in her head. The whip lashes cut into his flesh. The screams Cutler let out pierced her very soul. There were tears running down Kate's face and she couldn't stop screaming. She kept fighting the Captain's strong grip no matter the cost. The Captain was grinning and kept on grabbing her face, even though she was fighting for freedom, by her cheeks to make sure she was watching. It was like everything went by in slow motion and Kate felt the pain of every hit Cutler received like daggers piercing her heart. Cutler dropped onto the ground, exhausted by the pain after he received a dozen of lashes already. It was clear it were not whiplashes for just a warning, but truly plain torture, slamming into his flesh as if they wanted to reach the bone. The pirates tied his arms even higher up so there was no escaping.

It felt like the hits were going on and on, with no stop to it anytime soon. Cutler's screams became softer and his body weaker. Kate's screams were only louder. She didn't know if people died of this type of torture but she was afraid they would hit him to death.

With all the power in her body, Kate pushed the Captain away and managed to kick his private parts, which would distract him for a short period of time. Kate took that chance and stumbled towards Cutler. Then she did what could have been the most stupid thing possible, she forced her body in front of Cutler, raising her shackled arms forward like she was able to protect him from the pain. The pirate with the whip had himself positioned to hand out another hit but luckily stopped just in time. Kate looked at the pirates, breathing heavy, her eyes pierced their's and spoke nothing but hatred.

'This will end, now!' she shouted and didn't step aside when one of the pirates tried to pull her arm.

'You will move' the large pirate spoke calmly with the whip still placed above his head, ready for another blow.

'No' Kate spoke headstrong and was ready to receive the pain she might feel by taking this decision. She couldn't let them take Cutler, not after what they've done to all the other men she cared about. Not after all he had done for her. It was then she realized she truly cared for him in return.

'Kate' Cutler's soft and weak voice sounded from behind her.

'Don't' his voice continued, it sounded broken and she felt a lump in her throat. The Captain, recovered from his own pain, grabbed Kate by her wrists and pushed her to the ground hard-handed.

'Enough for the day. Bring these pathetic rats to their cell' the Captain ordered. The pirates released Cutler's weak body from the ropes and carried him below deck, Kate got picked up from the ground.

Once arrived at the cell complex again Cutler got thrown onto the wet ground. Kate got pushed in as well, she right away turned to Cutler. Crouching down next to him her hopeless eyes watched the pirates ready to take their leave.

'He needs medical aid.. at least provide me with something!' Kate yelled kneeled beside Cutler. The pirates laughed and closed the door shut behind their backs.

'See you tomorrow!' one of them screamed from behind the door.

The room was filled with silence. Kate took some straw left in the prison to make something more comfortable than the floor for Cutler to lay on.

'I'm sorry, I need to move you a little' Kate pulled Cutler by his arm and he moaned in pain as he lay stomach down on the self-made bed. She took the bucket with the water they drank from the last days and ripped the seam of her dress. She made it into a piece of cloth to aid the wounds on his back. It looked awful, but she was used to something. Kate sometimes aided wounded men aboard the naval ships alongside the physician, even though the disapproval of her father. But the fact that it was Cutler made it much different this time. The tears were still running down her face, it hadn't stopped since it all happened.

'I.. I'm so sorry Cutler' Kate spoke as if she didn't know what to say and kneeled back down beside him so he could see her face, while still aiding his wounds. He felt dizzy and his sight wasn't clear, but he saw the tears running down her face and he felt some of the drops landing on his arm.

'Don't be sorry' Cutler's weak voice spoke and it made her feel warm inside, she was happy to hear him talk.

'You.. saved me' Cutler moved his hand at a slow pace and took hers. She got surprised and her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't release his hand and smiled at him.

'I had to' her voice whispered softly looking into his eyes.

Her touch felt amazing and he felt the skin of his hand tingle. But it was mixed with the sharp pain of his wounds. Cutler pinched her hand softly every time he moaned as the cloth touched his wounds.

Soon it had started to become fully dark. Kate kept on opening her eyes, watching Cutler sleeping still on his stomach recovering from his torn back. They tried to sleep as both their energy was drained from this day. It made her feel at ease once she noticed his soft snoring, that way she was sure he was sleeping and taking his much-needed rest.

Time went by slowly. Kate and Cutler were spending their days inside the brig, with no view on when it would end, whether that meant being rescued or face death. Every now and then they were allowed up deck, but most of the time not for fresh air, Cutler was put to work. Kate was half of the time present when Cutler needed to do hard manual labor in the bright hot sun, sometimes they left her in the brig as they believed she was a useless woman. The few times she was up on deck the pirates made sure Cutler worked within the heat until he passed out of exhaustion while they made her watch. Kate with her hands shackled together had forced herself out of the hold of the pirates trying to reach Cutler to help him, screaming he needed water and shade. But it was all in vain.

Many of their nights Kate was brought back to the cell, once it was dark and dead silent on the ocean. Cutler still up on deck was receiving a beating every night, like the pirates planned it out. They watched him being tortured as an entertainment. Kate had bagged, cried and screamed as she almost forced herself through the bars of the brig to safe Cutler from his horrifying fate up deck. It had driven her insane not being able to do anything. Every time when they were finished his weak and lifeless body was brought back to her.

Kate sobbing against the bars watched Cutler being brought down to her the fourth night in a row. Once the cell door opened Kate crawled into his direction and took over his lifeless body, covered in blood.

'Please.. stop this now.. I will do anything' Kate was whispering in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pirates started laughing.

'You can make it up to the Captain, but you keep refusing to company him every night' the slender pirate in front started laughing and moved his hand down to Kate's neck. To everyone's surprise, Cutler breathing heavy grabbed the hand of the pirate now touching Kate, his eyes lifted on the pirate acting out as if it hurt and Cutler hissed between his teeth.

'Let her.. be' he pushed the words from his throat. Every night Cutler defended her from being taken away to the Captain's chambers taking on the punishment for it every night that followed. Even though he was nearly beaten to death he wouldn't give up on protecting her at all cost. The pirate released his hand from Cutler's grip and they started laughing.

'Enjoy the night once more!' the other pirate yelled before leaving them behind in the dark.

There were small candles across the cell Kate had put up some days ago with the few things they were provided with. They lid up Cutler's back that was torn by the whip lashes, Kate felt her heart die when she saw pieces of his skin now hanging loose and even she had to swallow by the sight. She moved him down on his belly, back on the bed made of straw.

After a while, Cutler managed to sit up straight when Kate finished aiding his back and he found the strength to sit up carefully so she could examine him further. Kate watched his face in the candlelight closely, up until now, they left alone his handsome face, but beside his left eye, she discovered a big bruise moving all the way back to his temple. His watery blue eyes watched her in silence. Moving a cold wet cloth to the bruise, he softly moaned as it touched his skin.

Cutler noticed a tear rolling down her rosy cheek. He moved his hand on top of the one that was still on her lap. Her red hair looked like it was made of gold in the candlelight. Slowly moving his other hand up he took her cheek within the palm of his left hand, his thumb moved away another tear falling down. There was a warmth inside of him even though his back was aching, it felt like she truly cared and it did much to him. Over the last couple of days, they had gotten to know each other a lot better. They both shared everything about their lives, their dreams, and hopes. Of course, their main goal was to leave from this hell. Cutler thought back to one of the nights when his back made it unbearable to sleep. How Kate had all night sat up straight back against the cold walls, making him lay his head on her lap, functioning as a pillow so his back did not need to touch the ground. How her small tender fingers moved through his ash dark blonde hair while her soft beautiful voice was singing to him, giving him the comfort and rest to finally fall asleep. He only kept on growing toward her more and more throughout time. Cutler had even felt something he had never felt before and he wondered if it was the thing everyone called love, but after some time he was very sure it indeed was. He had never experienced it, it felt so strong and every time she touched him it made even the deepest physical pain disappear. Even though their many conversations Cutler felt like this moment did not need any words.

Kate saw Cutler's deep stare and a warmth moved through her body. She caught herself looking at Cutler's bare chest as his blouse was hanging from his body. He was in good shape, not that she had seen many men's chests to compare, but it made her face feel warm. Her hand lifted slowly to his chest and she laid her soft fingers on the place where his heart was beating. Still, without exchanging any words their fingers met with the hand that rested on her lap, they slowly hooked together. Kate looked up and saw Cutler was gazing into her eyes. Her hand on his chest moved towards his shoulder and she placed her arm softly around his neck.

Cutler's heartbeat rose as she came closer to his face. This time he looked at her lips and moved his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer gently. He closed his eyes and felt his lips touch hers. All the pain from the deep wounds seemed to fade into the background as their lips continued touching into a gentle but passionate kiss. He couldn't believe this was happening. Her lips felt so soft, mixed with the tears still running down her face.

Kate broke the kiss suddenly and stood up from the ground.

'I'm so sorry.. this.. I have no idea what I was thinking' she said stuttering turning away from him, facing the bars and curling her finger around them. Cutler was surprised since he was just as guilty, but he had enjoyed this and didn't regret it.

Kate noticed his surprised and concerned look and felt like she screwed up even more. She enjoyed it, but she didn't want to lead him on. They could never be together if they even make it out alive, could they?

'I'm not sorry, but I won't do it again if you didn't enjoy it' he said without moving from his place on the ground. Kate paced up and down the cell and stopped in front of Cutler to sit down again.

'I enjoyed it too Cutler. But we.. us.. we can't..' Cutler finished her sentence 'can't be together. I understand' Cutler felt a pain in his chest when he spoke the words, which didn't come from his wounds.

The sun now had fully risen from the sea. It was a clear sky and the sea was calm. Cutler laying on the ground on the straw bed tried to catch some sleep. Kate was standing at the door of the cell, her arms crossed, staring into the distance. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and Kate tripped over. Cutler tried to catch her and immediately moaned from the sharp pain of his back. Kate looked at him concerned.

'What was that?' Kate whispered while she returned to her feet. Quickly she touched Cutler's shoulder to make sure he was alright after a few more moans escaped his lips, but without any words, he signed her he was alright.

'It sounded like a cannonball shot' Cutler looked around from his place on the ground. There was more noise and they heard the Captain yell from up the deck. Something about taking the hostages. Not soon after that two pirates running below, through the corridor, arrived breathing heavy in front of their cell and they took Kate and Cutler out, forcing them upstairs at a quick pace. Cutler moaned again from the pain as they kept on pushing his back to move them upstairs. Kate protested that he wasn't in shape to move from their location in the cell.

But Kate's protesting stopped once they reached the deck.

There was a large ship with white sails followed by a few more, it was a familiar sight.

'It's my father' Kate whispered in Cutler's direction while holding his arm to keep him up. Cutler watched the large ships approaching, it was a small armada and it was clear they were on a rampage of destroying every pirate vessel they passed. They were coming for her. Finally, she would be safe, Cutler's thoughts were raging through his mind, trying to ignore his pain while the blood was still dripping from his back onto the deck.

There was a large number of white-wigged men entering the pirate ship as soon as they hooked their gangplank onto it. It all happened fast and before they knew it all of the men pointed their weapons at the pirates surrounded in the middle of the deck. A tall man wearing a brown one curl ponytail wig with a tall and impressive posture made his way from behind his men and his eyes seemed to be searching in haste.

'Father' Kate spoke up still holding onto Cutler tightly, her voice carrying emotion and relieve. A cold moved down her spine as she suddenly felt the icy touch of metal against the skin of her left temple. Noticing Cutler softly pulling her arm she looked aside and saw Captain de Rapièr holding his flintlock to her head. Cutler wanted to make a move but before he knew it he had a gun to his head as well.

'You will let her go or I will command my men to shoot this hell vessel to the Locker' it was Lord Charles Florence, Kate's father speaking in anger. His voice had been harsh and commanding. It took a long while before Captain de Rapièr answered. Like he, for what felt like the first time, didn't know what to say. There was only the sound of the waves slamming against the hull of the ship.

'Let's make a deal' Captain de Rapièr suddenly spoke, breaking the short silence. Lord Florence shook his head questioning. It was clear he was ready to attack, but he wouldn't fire until Kate was safe, so Captain de Rapièr had to make a deal for him to get away.

'I keep the boy and you can have your Miss. As long as you let us leave in one piece' the Captain spoke rather optimistic, hoping to get at least something out of this after they let them go. Kate opened her mouth to speak against this ridiculous plan but was interrupted by her father.

'Deal' Lord Florence spoke in cold blood. Kate was making a noise which showed her surprise and frustration but quickly she hissed at the pirate that was pushing her forward away from Cutler as she almost tripped. She could have run towards her father like he expected her to do. But she didn't move and refused to take another step while she watched Cutler's surprised and concerned face from over her shoulder.

'I'm not leaving without him father' Kate returned her sight to her father who seemed to be ready to enter his own ship. He watched her in confusion and shook his head once more.

'Katherina, you're safe. Don't try to do anything foolish now' Lord Florence spoke strictly, he lifted his elbow and offered her his arm while he commanded one of his men to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

'Father I beg you' Kate kept on standing still, right in between her father's men and the pirate crew.

'I'm not risking any of my men to secure this boy' Lord Florence spoke strictly. Kate felt a hand taking her arm and she quickly pulled it away roughly. The young man trying to get her to Lord Florence watched her in surprise as he hadn't expected her to refuse him to escort her to safety.

'Then I won't leave either' Kate suddenly turned her back on the men and started strolling back towards Cutler who was watching with his jaw lowered. As Kate returned in front of him Cutler quickly reached for her hands and took them both in his firm grip, looking down on her his eyes pierced hers like they were begging.

'Katherina, please do as your father says. I want you to be safe. Don't worry about me' Cutler knew if they would leave him behind it would be his end. But all that mattered was her safety.

'No' Kate watched Cutler as she spoke firmly. Captain de Rapièr suddenly pushed aside some of his crew members, it was clear he ran out of patience.

'Make up your mind!' the Captain yelled and grabbed Kate again, pulling her arm he managed to get her into a holt with his weapon beside her face. At that moment all Lord Florence's men started shooting the pirates one by one. Captain de Rapièr was pulled back by his collar, a loud shot was fired into the air just after he was forced to release Kate. She gasped for breath and lifting her dress she ran toward Cutler struggling to get loose from one of the pirates. To her relieve just when she arrived Cutler got released as well when one of the guards stabbed the pirate who was holding him hostage. Cutler's eyes were searching and ended when he watched Kate in all the chaos move in his direction. A hearable sigh of relieve came from his lips and he took Kate by her hand. They quickly moved through the crowd, dodging all the men fighting and protecting her with his body they made it to the ship through one of the planks. Quickly rushing into the corridor of the HMS Victoria after a while, the leading ship of her father's Company. Lord Florence now too returned on his own ship, he reached for Kate, forcing her into an embrace tightly. It didn't take long before the men withdrew. Once all of the men returned to the ship as well they were commanded to open fire. The pirate ship was attacked by a rain of cannonballs, making it sink to the bottom of the ocean. Both Cutler and Kate, still in each other's arms watched the ship of their nightmare sink to the bottom of the ocean.

'Katherina, you have any idea what could have happened?!' Lord Florence was angered by concern. Kate lowered her sight but soon raised it as she felt a weight rest on her arms. It was Cutler almost losing consciousness. The ground was covered in blood.

'Father he needs medical care!' Cutler heard Kate screaming, almost like her voice was coming from miles away. He was leaning against the side of the corridor now while Kate was still holding him from his other side. He lost so much blood and noticed his legs couldn't carry him any longer, then it all went black.

When Cutler opened his eyes it was at night, he seemed to be in the hospital ward on the ship as he remembered where he was and all that had happened. He must have lost consciousness earlier. Laying on the most comfortable bed he had felt in weeks, or even years. The wounds were taken care of properly and the pain was slightly less. By his bed was a porcelain bowl of fresh warm water. He sat straight on his bed and took the cloth, removing the dirt of the last weeks from his face. He looked in the mirror and was amazed by his image, but the man he knew soon returned after removing his slightly grown beard and returning his hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Cutler let out a sigh and moved down on the bed again. He couldn't believe what had happened the last few hours. Kate saved his life, while he was the one who promised to protect her. She didn't owe him anything, and still, she risked her own life, twice. That was something he would never forget, for the rest of his life. He'll do anything to one day be good enough for her..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next morning and as Cutler awoke he was glad caught at least some sleep. His back felt tolerable even though still very painful and stiff. The nightmares were one of the reasons he wasn't able to sleep. Every time when closing his eyes he relived everything and felt the pain once again, waking up several times soaked in sweat. When awake he was thankful for being saved and he caught his thoughts slipping toward Kate, making it even harder for him to fall back asleep.

He lifted his body from his bed and tried to make way to the dresser slowly. There laid one of the spare uniforms that were brought to him the night before, waiting for him on a chair. He lifted the white blouse over his shoulders which made his back burn, but he was happy to feel the touch of clean, and above all, dry clothes again. The sun peeked through the small windows inside the cabin, it was early in the morning but upon deck, was already a lot of activity. When he was fully dressed in the uniform he tried to get up from the chair. It took a lot of strength to do so but he managed to get up and felt well enough to go up to deck.

When he arrived the bright sunlight made him squeeze his eyes, but once his sight returned he noticed the ship was sailing full speed. He guessed London would be the destination. He saw a few men standing near the helm and noticed Lord Florence enjoying his morning tea at a small fully served table. He and a few of his Lieutenants were discussing the direction they were going and next to the small table was a higher one with a large map placed upon it. Cutler made way to the men and when arriving it was obvious Lord Florence didn't acknowledge his presence on purpose. Cutler coughed to get his attention and Lord Florence slowly looked up from sipping his tea while holding a smaller map.

'I'm sorry to interrupt Milord, but I wanted to show my gratitude for saving me the other day' Cutler stood tall and tried to make an impression. Lord Florence's mouth curled into a modest smile.

'Don't thank me. It's my daughter you have to thank' his voice spoke and Cutler swore he saw some Lieutenants laughing behind him. Lord Florence nodded his head in the direction behind Cutler and as he turned around he saw Kate in the distance making her way from the back of the ship. She looked much different from last night, all clean and neat, she must feel just as glad as himself to be in normal conditions again. Her hair was tight up with a few curls which made their way down to her shoulder. The gold of her dress fluttering in the wind shone within the light of the first morning rays of the sun. She managed to look beautiful in a simple way, not overdressed like some women in England would. Cutler figured it probably made life at sea for her a lot easier in somewhat more simple dresses, as women didn't have naval uniforms.

Cutler caught himself staring at her as she slowly strolled across the large deck into their direction, greeting everyone with her always warm smile. As she reached the stairs to get to the men Cutler quickly walked a few steps down to gently reach for her hand and help her upstairs like a gentleman, not letting his sight go off her. Kate whispered a thank you greeting him with a kind smile.

'Ah my dear' Lord Florence pointed at a seat next to him for Kate to sit while he moved back the chair.

'Goodmorning men' Kate nodded and her eyes went from all of them to Cutler and ended there.

'Goodmorning Miss Florence. I hope you are feeling well?' Cutler greeted her forgetting the fact that he was still holding her hand even though she long ago reached the top of the stairs.

'Cutler, even now you can call me Kate' she whispered softly in Cutler's direction so only the two of them could hear. After spending so much time together and growing so close they, of course, had let go of appropriate manners and etiquettes, but Cutler released it all was different now as he felt the eyes of Lord Florence burning in his back. Kate seemed to understand what he was doing and softly coughing while lowering her eyes she smoothly pulled her hand back and Cutler quickly released it. Kate's face looked more serious into his direction.

'I'm very well, thank you for your concern Mr. Beckett' she spoke in a formal way, teasing with him as a wink followed. Cutler grinned softly while she passed him and gently placed herself on the chair next to her father.

'We will be heading back to London. I believe you work for the East India Trading Company at their main office there?' Lord Florence scribbled on some notes and didn't even bother to look Cutler's direction.

'Yes Sir' Cutler answered.

'Good. Our journey should be a smooth one as my men are figgering out the safest and fastest course' Lord Florence sipped some of his tea.

He probably wanted to reach London as fast as possible for the safety of his daughter, trying to stay out of the way of any pirate encounters, even though this Naval warship was ready to take down any illegal ship, it seemed Lord Florence didn't want to take any chances.

'I can be of assistance with that Sir, if I may' Cutler wanted to show his usefulness, he felt the desire to do something after being away from real work for such a long time. Navigating and map reading were one of his stronger skills, he had a big interest in them. Lord Florence finally looked up from his parchment and started laughing along with some of the Lieutenants. Kate gave her father an annoyed look but she hit it well as Lord Florence watched her sipping her tea quickly.

'And how could you be of any use boy? We have the best navigators in England' Lord Florence spoke his mind and Kate placed her hand upon her father's after she had lowered her cup.

'Father, at least give him a chance, please' Kate whispered so only the two of them could hear. Lord Florence let out a hearable sigh and he waved as a sign Cutler could help if necessary. Cutler bowed slightly and made his way to the Lieutenants, looking back shortly to see Kate smiling, her face hidden behind her teacup after taking another sip.

'What is going on my dear?' it seemed Lord Florence asked a question he didn't want to ask, or at least he wanted to get the right answer, Kate tried to hold back a sigh before she spoke.

'I know he's a smart man father. I know men want to be useful on a ship so why not give it a try?' Kate didn't look at her father taking her teacup and circled it in her small hands.

'I mean with you and him Katherina, you seem fond of him.. you know what I mean' Lord Florence stuttered a little, showing less of the strict man he was a few seconds ago, but the waving of his hand, that she needed to spell it out, seemed a little more like the strict men he often showed himself as. He took her wrist softly. It stopped Kate from playing with the teacup and made her look him in the eyes as he expected she would give him the answer he wanted.

'We've been through a lot these past weeks. I got to know him well and after all, he saved my life. One will start to care for the other after all that' Kate whispered carefully but firm looking at her father's face who went quiet. It was obvious it wasn't the answer he hoped for. Even though she didn't say it straight away, he probably could tell she had feelings for him.

'It can't be Katherina' Lord Florence spoke quickly, sort and stubborn. Kate removed her sight as her eyes had stared at the porcelain teacup for a while.

'Only because his income and rank aren't good enough?' Kate placed her teacup on the table with a soft pound, for a moment her eyes went to the men behind them but they were to busy minding their own business. Her eyes pierced her father's.

'Well.. say it!' Kate raised her voice a little, but not too loud so the conversation was still private. Lord Florence's face turned strict again, he released her wrist as she had pulled it away.

'I don't want you to go to ruin once I leave this world. One day you will understand. Try to forget the boy Katherina. You will only break your heart if you don't stop this. You have to let him know this is all there was..' he stood up from the table and took her hand back placing a quick kiss on it. Kate sighed as her father walked towards the men to see the progress they made. It felt like there was a stone in her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do is tell Cutler it could never be.

'Good work Mr. Beckett' Kate heard her father speak to Cutler while he bent his much taller body over the large map. He seemed genuinely impressed. The Lieutenants nodded in approval. Kate watched as Cutler received a pat on the back from her father before he left the upper deck. She knew Cutler was an intelligent man and she believed in him. Kate understood her father's concern but couldn't, and didn't want to ban Cutler from her mind.

The sky was dark as the night had come. There was a soft wind blowing through Kate's hair while she leaned over the rail, watching the waves hit the side of the ship. It was quiet upon deck which only made the sound of the waters more mesmerizing. Most men were asleep, except for the sailor keeping watch. She grinned when her sight moved to the sailor who couldn't keep his eyes open, his head almost slipping away into a deeper sleep, which almost made it hit the helm every time. Her eyes moved to the waves again. Tomorrow they will reach London. She felt glad to go home again, of course after all the terror that had happened and still haunting her at night in her sleep, one of the reasons she was still awake. But she felt an emptiness inside her when thinking about continuing the normal days of her life in London again. It wasn't going to take long for her father to force her to choose a suitor. And once that would happen it felt like her life would end, the adventures on the sea, the only freedom she still had, and Cutler, she would lose him. All of a sudden she felt a presence near her and she woke up from her thoughts, her eyes shifting towards the person beside her.

'I didn't mean to frighten you' Cutler's deep voice spoke reassuringly and his face entered the light of the small lanterns on deck.

'My thoughts carried me away I think' Kate's lips curled upward and her eyes focused on the sea again, she knew her father wanted her to say goodbye to him, but she simply couldn't.

'Now you make me wonder, about your deep thoughts' Cutler said charmingly, he placed his hand on the rail close to hers, slightly touching the side of her hand. She felt the struggle inside and wondered how he made it so difficult for her to forget him.

'What will you do once we get home?' Kate asked hoping for an answer that might include her in his plans for the future. She decided not to follow her father's commands, but uncertain of Cutler's feeling and thoughts, she wanted to be sure of _his_ feelings before pouring her heart out to him.

'After all that happened, I will try to work even harder to reach my goal. One day I'll rid the seas from pirates, once and for all' Cutler spoke with ambition. Kate admired his determination and knew he was just as scarred from this encounter with pirates, it seemed like it let a spark within him that spoke hate and it seemed he wanted revenge.

'I want to make sure nothing like that will ever happen to you again Kate, even if I can't protect you from up close I will do it from afar' Cutler whispered after making his body turn to hers, moving his hand closer and eventually placing it gently onto hers. Kate's eyes started tearing as he spoke those words, but she soon covered it up by blinking. He spoke of how they could never be together, but he'd still make it his life's mission to keep her safe by eliminating all evil from this world. Her hand turned and gently squeezed his warm hand. Kate dared her eyes to turn away from the waves and they caught him glancing her way. She didn't know what to say, thankful for his words and the promise he'd still protect her even though she was in safe hands now. But still the battle within her, of risking it all or doing what her father desired made it impossible to act on her feelings alone.

'Cutler I.. don't know what to say' Kate started but his hand raised to her cheek where the warmth of his palm covered the rosy color of her skin. His thumb traveled to her lips, as a sign it was alright she wasn't sure how to respond.

'You don't have to say anything' Cutler knew she was having a hard time trying to do what was right or following her heart. He didn't want to influence her choice and respected her father's decisions, even though he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

'I will see you tomorrow' Kate quickly pressed a soft kiss to his cheek once he had lowered his hand. It was clear Cutler did not saw it coming as his raised eyebrows showed his surprised expression. Kate knew it wouldn't take long before she was going to scream out how much she wanted to be with him which would only lead to trouble, so she decided it was best to leave for bed now. Quickly taking the fabric of her skirt and evening robe she curtseyed down, immediately she felt like a fool as if he was a total stranger to her. So she covered it up by taking his fingers within hers for a slight moment before taking her first steps to leave.

'I hope you'll sleep well' Cutler whispered as he had sensed she too was troubled by nightmeres. With a stretched out arm still holding her fingers he slowly placed a kiss on her knuckles before actually releasing them before she disappeared into the darkness.

The next morning Cutler woke up early as he once again didn't catch much sleep. Arriving on deck he noticed there was land in sight. Sailors were working hard to get the ship to the right direction and commands were yelled across the deck. He noticed Kate and Lord Florence were already awake and making themselves ready to enter the land. Cutler almost forgetting how big London was watched the streets in the far distance which looked busy already at this time in the morning. Once the grand white sails slowly entered the docks Cutler made his way to Kate and greeted her nodding his head.

'Let's make way my dear' Lord Florence pulled Kate's arm as he escorted her to leave the ship. It was obvious Lord Florence was rushing her toward the longboats as he didn't feel to need to greet Cutler.

Once the crew was all aboard the longboats they entered the docks of London shortly after. In the distance Culter watched the magnificent ship being repaired and prepared for the next trip. It seemed as if they were in a hurry and Cutler suddenly remembered Kate telling him Lord Florence's Company would leave for the Caribbean soon, and he didn't even know exactly where. It made his stomach turn as he realized it wouldn't take long before she'd leave London, which might mean for good.

Kate looked around at what was a familiar sight. It was strange to step on land again and it felt like they had been on the seas for years. It always made her balance a bit off for days after. Lord Florence made his way to the blue carriage that was waiting for them. Kate turned around and saw Cutler had left the longboats as well.

'Make it quick' Lord Florence had turned around his head to see his daughter staring at Cutler. He removed his sight from her returning his walk to the carriage. Kate didn't break her sight from Cutler and swallowed before making her way to him. It seemed he already spotted her and made his way to her as well. Cutler opened his mouth to speak but Kate spoke rather quickly and serious.

'I want to thank you for bringing me home safe Mr. Beckett' Kate spoke quick and formal. Cutler for a moment worried but soon he saw two piercing eyes watch him as Lord Florence watched them from the small window of the carriage. Cutler smiled back at Kate as a sign he understood what she was doing, making Lord Florence believe this were their final goodbyes. Cutler offered Kate his arm, pointing to the ship as if he was explaining something while turning their back on her father to have at least some privacy while they strolled a little out of hearing range.

'We will head for the Caribbean soon, very soon I'm afraid' Kate spoke staring at the ship. She knew they would settle down there for quite a while, the Carribean was a growing business as her father said, which meant that it was going to be her home for a long time. Her heart almost broke thinking about being so far away from him.

'I want to see you again, Kate' Cutler spoke quickly breaking the formality. Kate's green eyes winded slightly as they moved away from the ship into his direction. Her lips turned upward.

'And I you' Kate whispered softly. Cutler didn't expect that reaction, he was sure she was going to choose to be faithful to her father's wishes, and he couldn't think she was wrong. But she didn't. It gave him hope, the fire inside him was fueled even more.

There was a voice that called for Kate. Cutler noticed her eyes roll and as they turned around it was Lord Florence making his way back to continue escorting his daughter to the carriage. There were some redcoats that had arrived guarding the carriage as if Lord Florence was making a statement for Cutler not to follow them.

'Promise me you'll write' Kate continued quickly whispering as time was running out and her father's patience as well. Kate was looking straight into Cutler's eyes when they returned to hers.

'I promise' Cutler whispered making her one last promise before they were seperated. Just in time before Lord Florence hooked his arm into that of his daughter to escort her away from him. Cutler stood there taking in the last seconds of printing the image of her emerald green eyes into his mind, for he did not know when he was going to behold them again..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rain tapped on the window loudly the evening after and while sitting at his desk with nothing but a small candlelight Cutler was already continuing his work at the office. It was a good way to keep his mind from everything that happened. Besides the fact that there was a lot of work to catch up to. The East India Company didn't care for his little adventure and work needed to be done.

Across from him sat George at his desk. Earlier this day Cutler and he were reunited, amazed by the story of how George had survived and actually made it to the island, after that spending two days on it, ending up being saved by a passing ship.

'You have to tell her Cutler. Tell her she can't go' George released a sigh and laid down his quill. George was sure of the feelings Kate had for Cutler in return and he wanted to show him she just didn't want to be the first one to admit, afraid of breaking her heart, afraid of what her father will do.

'I don't even know where exactly in the Caribbean Lord Florence will settle down. Even if I were to go after her I have nowhere to start' Cutler raised his eyes to George.

'Where's the persevering Cutler that I know? Start by asking around, someone should know where his Company is moving to' George spoke up while scribbling onto his parchment quickly.

'Already done that. It seems to be top secret. This man knows what he's doing, George' Cutler spoke, he was always three steps ahead of anyone. He let out a sigh and rested his head on his hand holding it up.

'It's obvious you'll be willing to do anything for her' George was smiling as he was the witness that had seen them growing toward each other.

'Even if I were to find her, no one says she will be choosing me. I wouldn't choose me.. look at me' Cutler shrugged his shoulder now looking up at George.

'Kate is, in the end, the one to make that decision, not her father, not you' George had stood up from his chair speaking with a strict tone to his voice. He walked to the window while yawning. Cutler didn't answer and stared at the candle burning inside the lantern on his desk. George was standing the doorway, about to leave and make his way home, he watched Cutler.

'Make your decision tonight, before she leaves. Or you'll regret it forever' George disappeared in the dark, closing the door behind him. He was right. If Cutler wanted something to happen he needed to do this himself. Holding fate in his own hands.

With rain still pouring down, Cutler made his way through the dark and quiet alleys to the docks. His black cape, tricorne hat, and boots protected him from getting soaked. Once arriving at the docks he saw the HMS Victoria ready to set port again, the ship that had saved him from the nightmare.

Moving closer he suddenly felt a gloved hand on his shoulder who roughly pulled him to the side. The rain and fog made it hard for him to see who was interrupting him almost reaching the ship. He only saw the silhouette of a tall man, he blinked a few times but did not need to see his face as his voice spoke, Cutler recognized it immediately.

'I knew you would come here tonight' the deep voice of Lord Florence spoke. Cutler was surprised and did not expect this at all. But he knew he wasn't waiting for him to show up because he was going to tell him any good news. The breath of Lord Florence burned on his face as he was holding his upper left arm in a tight grip, making sure he wasn't going anywhere close to the ship.

'She isn't interested in you, you hear me?! Once we will arrive at our destination she will finally marry and only someone with a title will be good enough for her' his harsh words spoke but left Cutler cold.

'Isn't she able to make her own decisions then?' Cutler hissed back at him. Lord Florence took Cutler brutally by his collar, looking him straight into his eyes.

'I am only going to say this once Mr. Beckett. You will leave my daughter alone. Or I will hunt you down no matter the cost' Lord Florence hissed.

Before Cutler could call out any words Lord Florence had let go of his grip on him and disappeared in the dark, making his way to the ship when there was a call from the crow's nest on deck to make everyone aware the ship was leaving.

This part of the docks was heavily guarded by red coats and there was no other option than to see the ship leave from where he was standing. Cutler's eye fell on the right side of the ship and he saw a figure standing close to the edge. Her red hair waved in the wind, staring into the distance. Cutler saw Kate looking into his direction, he was sure she had seen him. He wondered what was going through her mind, but he was sure she wasn't thinking what Lord Florence had said.

The grand white sails caught in the wind and made the ship pursued it's way deeper into the ocean. He was holding on to the words she spoke the last time he saw her. He promised to keep in touch with her and he would, as he always kept his promises to her. He will show the world that he's good enough for her. And one day they'll meet again.

* * *

AN: A short chapter but the next chapter will be exciting! When they finally meet again, many years later, everything will be different..


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for my first reviews,glad you like the story so far! :D

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Seven years later_

Katherina lifted herself from her bed, as her maid just left she smelled the fresh air entering her sleeping chambers. The white curtains by the open windows waved graciously in the warm breeze, mixing in with the sound of the palm trees going back and forth in the wind. It was a beautiful day, already very hot as the sun stood high upon the blue skies.

It was very early in the morning, Katherina had woken up with a scream, her maid Josephine had stormed into her room without asking permission, thinking she was being kidnapped of some sort. But everything was well, she had assured her. For it was only a nightmare. The same one who had haunted her for years.

Waves crashing upon a misty dark ship, walking over the deck, suddenly turning red underneath her bare feet. Hearing someone scream, screams that turned weaker and weaker, ending in only hearing a soft heartbeat. While moving closer a face of a young man covered in blood was getting clearer, but fading soon again, and every nightmare the face became vaguer. Like the person was fading from her memory.

Katherina sighed and wondered when the nightmares would end, if they ever would. She made way to the room located next to her private chambers and dropped her nightgown from her slender figure onto the wooden floor, her feet stepping out of it slowly reaching for the bath that was filled a few moments earlier. Her thin fingers reached for the water and she made the tips of her fingers flow upon it. Just the right temperature. When in the bath knee high into the water she dropped down gracefully.

Washing away all the tension from her body and mind. Feeling more relaxed already. Her face was half into the water, her lips playing with the small waves of movement. Her red hair darkening when getting wet. She crossed her arms over her chest and got lost in her thoughts. Thinking about what must have been the hundred time she had this dream. But this time there had been something different. The face had vanished more and more with every dream. But not this time. She, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, had seen the eyes of the face crystal clear this night. Ice blue-grayish eyes gazing into hers.

Awaking from her now daydreaming, she moved the water making it spill over the edge a little. She turned her arms away from her chest and made her whole body and head dip underneath the water. After exiting the bath and getting herself dry she moved to the bedroom again. Since it's still so early in the morning she decided to take a simple morning gown over her undergown. She tied her hair, almost completely dried from the heat, with a silk ribbon together so her long golden curls rolled down her shoulder.

She made her way down the long stairs covered in red carpet which always felt so soft and pleasant underneath her bare feet. Something her father had remarked more than a dozen times, how a lady like her should not walk around barefoot. That and not wearing a corset made her mornings feel a lot less formal, as she had to walk around in heels mostly for the rest of the day. Not that she hated that, she was used to the attire and loved it most of the time, but she wished there were some more days, like on the seas, when she would be able to wear something more light.

Even the servants were still making themselves ready for the day. That's why she liked being awake so early, the silence in the mansion with the sounds of nature walking past the open windows made this the only minutes of the day she had truly for herself. Entering the dining room she opened the two doors carefully, trying not to make any noise, but the cracking of the wood was unavoidable. She grinned when seeing a teapot and a single porcelain teacup waiting in the middle of the table. It was one of the servants that was aware of her early mornings and wanted to make sure she had at least a hot cup of tea every time.

An hour passed and while turning her teacup between her hands she heard the creaking of the wooden doors when her father appeared from behind them. He was wearing a smile on his face that wrinkled the side of his mouth. Wearing his brown wig she was amazed by how he managed to do this every morning, considering she was the woman of the two, he always looked ready for any formal occasion. But he was still in his morning robe as well. She gave him a warm smile and he kissed her forehead passing her, sitting down on the chair opposite of her. The many rings on his fingers gleamed in the sunlight, and she noticed he was holding a newspaper tightly. He unfolded it onto the large wooden table and pointed his finger to an article with a big headline in elegant letters.

'The East India Trading Company finally has a new Director' Lord Florence's winded eyes didn't leave the headlines and his finger pressed hard against the paper so the tops turned white.

'It was about time, the last Governor of the Company was tiring everyone with no actions on that what matters the most nowadays!' He almost sounded angry, like the man had done to him something personally.

'Now we have a fresh young face that can only help the new world even further. And he'll even move to the Caribbean. Something the old Director should have done long ago. Smart move if you'd ask me' Lord Florence released his fingers from the newspaper and looked at Kate for the first time, still holding the teacup between her hands, staring outside into the gardens, she clearly wasn't just as ecstatic as her father.

'Katherina, are you listening? Do you know what this means?' her father lifted the news article and placed it directly in front of her on the table. She already knew what he meant. This was going to be one of the suitors he was so desperate to find for her. Now that she was a grown woman, and not the girl she used to be, she had already told him a dozen times, the time will come when she'll pick one. Kate was at an age that it was expected of her to be married and have children already. But she tried to postpone it as long as possible since she still did not feel any spark with the many men her father had introduced her. The countless balls they attended she always managed to slip away from his mission and be with her friends and socialize with the people she liked. There was a spark, once. But she'd never mentioned that anymore, she fought for it once, but in vain.

'You know the man Katherina' her father's eyes hooked onto hers to see her reaction. She was blessed to not be forced into marriage yet, only thanks to the position they were in, but time was running out. But Kate didn't want to discuss this again, she couldn't care less about who this man was, for he was going to be the same as any of the other men, only wanting her for her wealth, title, and beauty.

She was a lady ahead of her time and interested in everything business wise, learning a lot from her father. Most of the time she knew everything that was going in the world. But when her father had started to push her even more into the direction of marrying she stopped following what was going on with men getting higher up in ranks and the titles that were given from the King himself. Only to save herself from the information she knew about these men, prior to meeting them.

'No father stop this! We have been down this path and it must stop' she squeezed the newspaper into her hands and made it into a ball without looking at the article what so ever. She stood straight from her chair and threw the paper ball into the fireplace.

'But Katherina, you will like him, trust me' Lord Florence stood as well and took her wrist caring so she won't run out of the dining room.

'I've had enough of it. I've heard you say this a thousand times father!' tears filled her eyes.

'Give me one last chance Katherina. I will show you I'm right' he spoke like he wanted to make it up to her and moved his arms around her holding her in his loving embrace.

'Only if you promise me this is the last time and after that leaving me to sail my own course' Kate looked up to her father's tall body, hoping this will be the very last time, and if it was, then this would be a good deal.

'You have yourself a deal' her father spoke grinning at her. Kate kept a straight face and moved her head onto her father's chest.

'Tomorrow we will attend his ceremony, after that there shall be a ball' Kate moved her head from his chest.

'A ball, well at least the evening will bring some excitement' Kate spoke with a rather sarcastic tone.

'This day and your meeting will be very exciting, I assure you my dear' Lord Florence looked at her releasing him and making her way to the doors. She turned around before leaving.

'This man must be quite something, you seem so certain' Kate whispered, already mocking his lost deal. Lord Florence's mouth curled into a smirk.

'Just wait and see my dear'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A seamstress was measuring Kate's sizes while she stared at herself in the large mirror. It was the day of the ceremony and the ball. Her father made sure she'd be wearing the finest clothes and had already shipped some of the best fabrics from London. Every time her father brought her a gift from her hometown she felt sentimental, missing the city of her birth. The people, the markets and even the rainy days. Just so much of her childhood left back there. And her mother's grave, one of the reasons that made everything that came to her from England feel special, even the smallest and most impeccable things. Her hands reached for the silk and Kate couldn't help herself but to stuck her nose between the fabric. Like she could smell the English air or her mother's scent. The fabric smelled like roses, the scent that reminded her of her mother. She still missed her very much every day.

Katherina woke from her daydreaming as the seamstress took a few steps back to behold her creation as she finished. She took Kate by her small shoulders and made her look into the mirror again. Kate beheld her own reflection, she was wearing the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. It was a silken green dress with a gorgeous corset with pretty stitched flowers all around the front of her waist. Her hair was tied up but one single curl was left out and curled in front of her shoulder. A beautiful but modest crystal necklace decorated her thin long neck. Once finished Kate moved down the stairs, where her father was waiting for her in the hallway of the mansion. He looked at her with a grand smile. The servant handed Kate her bergère hat, an ivory lace ribbon tied behind her red curls made it secure. It would protect her pale complexion from the burning Caribbean sun at the ceremony outside.

'You look most beautiful my dear' Lord Florence offered her his arm and they made way to the carriage waiting for them outside.

Moments later Kate and Lord Florence made their way to Fort Augusta at the front of the island of Nassau, where the ceremony would take place. Her father was surprisingly quiet about this special day, as he called it himself. Normally he wouldn't stop talking about her next suitor, he'd ramble on about these gentlemen and their amiable qualities. But today was different, almost like he was hiding something. He had only spoken of how Lord Ashwood, her father's closest friend and business companion whom he shared his Company with, was the one that by chance arranged the East India Company's new director's ceremony to be held here, on the island of Nassau. Kate knew her father was searching for new allies and the East India Trading Company was, of course, a great one to be working with, especially since the Company was moving its headquarters to the Caribbean. But Kate was surprised her father was the one that stayed in the background, as if his name was something that could work against him, he was being too secretive about this alliance. Even though her head was full of questions Kate held to the promise she made with herself not to interfere with these suitors before meeting them, and to her surprise, her father seemed rather content with that.

Soon they arrived. The fort was surrounded by many guards, making sure no one uninvited was to enter. Getting out of the carriage while being escorted by her father she had to block the sun from blinding her with her hand. Kate remembered the tremendous fort from when she was younger, it always made her think back to the time when she tried to sneak in when it was almost dark, just to see the sunset from of the high walls of the fort. Holding back a laugh remembering the times her father caught her.

Kate quickly removed her amused sight while almost smirking as the wife of her father's companion, Lady Ashwood watched her in surprise.

'Are you well my dear?' her always concerned tone whispered quickly but soft as she moved her hand down Kate's forehead. Lady Ashwood had always been sort of a mother to Kate, but she always seemed nervous and overanxious about everything. Kate didn't like the way she'd still behave as if she was a little girl.

'I am very well Milady, thank you for your concern' Kate spoke politely, feeling as if she had spoken that line to her already a million times. Kate discovered both her father and Lord Ashwood smiling brightly.

'You should be proud Charles, of the woman she has become. I'm sure he will admire her just as much as we all do, Lord..' just before Lord Ashwood could finish his line Lord Florence slapped his hand onto the back of Lord Ashwood's shoulder as in a friendly gesture and turned him away from their conversation. Kate noticed her father behaving rather unusual and she wondered what was going on as he was whispering with Lord Ashwood a few steps away from her place in the courtyard.

Ignoring Lady Ashwood still going on about her concerns Kate's eyes went through the courtyard of the fort. Her eyes caught an unfamiliar sight as she noticed large light blue flags waving in the wind, carrying a logo with the letters EICo. The drums started playing as a sign the ceremony was to begin. Kate noticed nerves that she had tried to hide, but they had made her stomach turn for some time now. Her curiosity arose as well and she caught herself standing on her toes to see who was about to enter the fort, the line of the naval officers was waiting. But it was hard to see and she couldn't block the sunlight from her sight. Suddenly she felt her arm being pulled and she noticed Lady Ashwood dragged her along to a less crowded place. Her large body made it impossible for Kate to keep standing and before she knew it she was placed just behind her father and Lord Ashwood proudly watching. From their place inside the inlet of the fort, the crowd down below almost looked like small ants from where they were standing.

'I've heard he's a very headstrong and determined man' Lord Ashwood spoke as he raised his thick small figure upon his toes to see. Kate felt the nerves race through her body as she heard him speak. It almost felt like she didn't want to hear anything they had to say about this man, it was not making it any better. Kate felt the heat of the sun touch her skin. Lady Ashwood quickly raised a fan, as she always seemed to carry one with her, to Kate's face. She accepted it gladly, hoping she wouldn't notice her nerves.

'Oh Katherina change of plans my dear, after the ceremony we will meet him at once' Kate watched at her father in surprise who hadn't even bothered to look over his shoulder to his daughter almost fainting now.

'But.. I thought we would meet him tonight, at the ball?' Kate stumbled over her words. She didn't want to meet him so soon. It always felt a lot less formal when being introduced to someone at a ball, she had planned it all out. But now her father once again had a change of mind.

'Katherina, don't be so stubborn' Lord Florence spoke without looking at her, staring into the courtyard of the fort without giving her a single glance.

'I've heard he is very picky with women ' Lord Ashwood was known to be very fond of rumors and gossip. Both men still staring into the courtyard didn't look back at Kate what so ever. Her chest was falling and raising and she didn't know if it was the weather that made her breath heavily or everything her ears wanted to block. She wasn't sure if she could handle this meeting so soon. Her small fan was moving hard to get some fresh air, but it was all in vain. The humidity made it impossible to catch some fresh air. Feeling her waist tighten within her corset. She was used to wearing corsets but suddenly felt ill. It might have been the heat of mid-summer but she knew it was the tension she could not handle any longer.

The drums now played a fast rhythm as the ceremony began. Kate couldn't see the figure entering the courtyard what so ever, her blurry vision was blocking her sight together with the bright sun. It was then she decided to ignore her father's wishes. Kate took the hem of her dress and as soon as Lady Ashwood was distracted by some of the noble women starting a conversation with her Kate saw her chance to get away.

Kate made her way through the halls of the fort trying to escape the burning sun. Lifting her dress as high as possible she tried to prevent herself from tripping, her heels echoed on the cobblestones. Some of the redcoats marching along watched her in question, seeing a young woman making her way through the empty halls alone while the party was inside the fort must have been a strange sight, but luckily they did not interfere.

Once reaching the back entrance Kate opened the large iron doors, she remembered from sneaking in at night, at the backside of the fort with all her strength. It was quiet and she could hear the crowd applause in the distance and music started playing again. Kate could smell the salt air of the ocean and once she reached outside of the fort completely she walked right in onto the beach. The fresh air of the ocean entered her nostrils. On her face was a permanent smirk and she felt quite rebellious. Removing her shoes and stockings without thinking of what formality was going on inside or if anyone could see her from up the fort she made way to the water. She lifted her dress again and her toes touched the cold sea. A soft sigh escaped her lips by the touch of refreshing water. This was just what she needed. Not thinking about what her father would be saying once she would return. This was her moment now.

After spending all afternoon on the beach Kate noticed the dusk setting in already. Time had flown by. She figured the ceremony would be ending by now and decided to head back to the fort. Sneaking around the brick walls of the fort like she was some sort of criminal, trying not to get caught. Holding her shoes and stocking in one hand, her bare feet on the hot cobblestones made her move quickly. In the distance, she saw their carriage and made her way to it. The servant looked surprised to see her alone but bowed his head and helped her into the carriage. Kate moved down onto the soft couch of the carriage and suddenly looked straight into the eyes of Lady Ashwood, she and her husband would accompany them to the ball. Kate smiled faintly as she quickly returned her stockings and heels. Before she could explain herself Lord Florence and Lord Ashwood entered the carriage as well.

'There you are my dear, where have you been?' Lord Florence spoke rather quickly. Kate opened her mouth once again but soon got interrupted by Lady Ashwood.

'My poor Katherina couldn't handle the sun any longer, with her pale skin. I decided to take her back for some shading' Lady Ashwood lied. Kate felt her jaw drop but quickly closed her mouth which made her teeth collapse. Kate innocently watched both her father and Lord Ashwood and shrugged her shoulders without saying a word.

'I hope you feel better now my dear' Lord Florence spoke smiling softly. It seemed that Kate managed to get away with her spontaneous adventure and she watched Lady Ashwood gratefully as she winked at her when the carriage started moving.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and once close the mansion, on walking distance from the fort, it was clear there was a grand party going on inside. Kate felt a spark of excitement, watching from the small window of the carriage her hand had moved the fabric of the curtain aside to look at all the people dressed beautifully, making their way into the party. She was forgetting about the suitor for just a moment.

Welcomed by servants at the entrance Kate was guided by Lord Ashwood that rambled on about the history of this building for what felt like the hundredth time. The servants took her coat and hat. Lord Florence escorting Lady Ashwood inside was surrounded by some noblemen and women already. Lady Ashwood was laughing loud together with some of the wives of the other Lords whom just arrived. Kate had to admit, her father was a charming man and always knew how to get the attention of the ladies, and not only the single women. Kate had more than often remarked her father why he wouldn't remarry or at least try and meet some of the willing bachelorettes. He always managed to explain how his love for her mother had never died. His answers were sort on the matter but to Kate's amusement, he always joked about how she was enough 'women' in his life.

Kate managed to let Lord Ashwood go of her arm once he engaged himself into one of the conversations. Her eyes moved through the large hall where the music from inside was heard already. Lifting the hem of her green silken dress Kate tiptoed through the crowd. Not being tall at all she always had a hard time searching through the crowd of people.

'Katie!' shrieked an enthusiastic voice that echoed through the hallway and made a few heads turn. Kate watched a tall dark haired girl, wearing a large violet dress making her way as her long arms embraced her shorter figure.

'Emma' Kate spoke up and watched her smiling as she released her. Moving down to her heels from standing on her toes Kate met with her large white teeth and grey staring eyes.

'I'm so happy you are here. This will be an extraordinary night!' Emma spoke not being able to wipe away the grin on her face. She was one of Kate's closest friends and always brightened her day with her big smile and always cheerful personality. She was with her family, her four sisters and parents. Kate had always admired her large family and sometimes wished she had at least one sister, let alone four. Emma always said she would love to trade all of them for at least half the fortune of Kate's family. The grass is always greener on the other side, as they say.

'You look amazing. On a mission?' Emma's cheeky smile made Kate laugh.

'You know I'm not the one on a mission' Kate pointed to her father behind her in the hall further away, still surrounded by the other noblemen and women. Kate noticed her father looking for her and as Emma chuckled once again Kate signed her to enter the ballroom. Emma agreed and her voice let out a high pitched sound when she had taken Kate's wrist and pulled her through the crowd. They made their way through the grand hall, the decorations were astonishing to behold. But their jaws dropped once they entered the main ballroom. It was decorated perfectly in a tasteful way, some balls were too much and kitschy, but this time Kate liked the splendor and beauty. The atmosphere was pleasant. They made their way down the large staircase in the middle of the ballroom.

There was loud joyful music playing, as the formal part of the ball had not begun yet. Kate enjoyed this part of the evening the most, no one cared who was who and danced with anyone they could find. As a young woman, you ought to be careful as a lot of bold men would take this time of the evening to ask to court you or even worse, but Kate and Emma always laughed at this. They blamed it on the lot of wine and brandy that was already spilled in the early hours of the ball.

Emma pushed Kate towards the dancefloor gently, but Emma's over excitement sometimes got them in trouble. Kate almost lost balance and tripped forward over the skirt of her dress. Two strong arms caught her mid-air. Emma had let out a scream but laughed when Kate was standing tall again, helped by the gentleman who caught her.

'Lieutenant Greitzer?!' Emma called out his name and he made sure Kate was standing on her feet again.

'Ladies, what a pleasure to meet you here this evening' Kate smiled and recognized their friend she had not seen in a long time. He was wearing a blue and yellow marine uniform that made his tall appearance even taller.

'Care for a dance Miss Florence? Now that you already threw yourself into my arms' Lieutenant Greitzer joked and offered her his hand. Kate laughed softly and nodded. Emma soon had found herself a dancing partner as well, she never failed at that with her quick but charming tongue, they were standing in line for her. The joyful music continued and Kate had taken the hand of Lieutenant Greitzer to guide her to the dancefloor.

'I see you've made yourself quite a life?' Kate was curious about his adventures at sea, the last time she had seen him he was much younger and was being sent away by his father, to find himself a job at sea.

'I did Katherina. They have given me an opportunity that I simply could not resist' Lieutenant Greitzer spoke proudly while the corners of his mouth rose. He guided her into the beginning of the dance.

'They being who?' Kate did not recognize his uniform, it was much different from the Royal Navy ones.

'The East India Trading Company, I got promoted to Lieutenant some weeks ago' Kate recalled Emma indeed calling him Lieutenant. She bowed her head in a teasing manner.

'Well Lieutenant, it's an honor to have this dance with you' Kate smiled at her old friend after chuckling softly.

Emma moved next to them together with her dancing partner so she was close enough to start a conversation while dancing. Kate was impressed how she managed to stay close in between their movement, without accidentally crashing into each other.

'Katherina, have you seen the East India Company's new Lord yet?' Emma twirled around her partner with her hands held high, the gentleman's eyes couldn't leave Emma's happy radiation, there was a big smile on his face and Kate couldn't hold back a grin, but soon her eyes shifted to Emma when she asked.

'No I did not, we haven't been introduced yet and I'm quite alright with that' Kate spoke quickly as she watched Emma's surprised look.

'Besides these ceremonies are getting quite dull once you've attended what feels like hundreds' Kate spoke to Emma with a loud voice, trying to get above the joyful music. She got reminded of her little escape this afternoon.

'But Kate you must know who you will be meeting later. After all, he might be your future husband' Emma's face stared at her when the dance allowed them next to each other.

'My father decided that we should meet him right after the ceremony, even though he promised it would be tonight. I simply couldn't yet Emma' Kate looked at her friend with worried eyes.

'It will be alright my Katie. And besides, if you haven't met him yet, it might be love at first sight. How romantic!' Emma exaggerated with a dramatic tone in her voice, closing her eyes like she was picturing it in her mind. Kate rolled her eyes in amusement.

'I've heard he is very handsome! Oh if only I could marry a Lord' Emma threw her hand dramatically upon her forehead. The officer she was dancing with looked up at her offended and Kate had to hold herself from bursting out in laughter at his face.

'Well, you can have him' Kate spoke sarcastically at Emma daydreaming.

'He is doing a great job at running the Company so far' Lieutenant Greitzer interfered the ladies conversation and Kate had forgotten it was his boss they were speaking of.

'Well good for him' Kate spoke stubbornly at her friend. She quickly removed her annoyed face as she realized she had become emotionless and prejudice when it came to meeting new men. But she truly felt it wasn't the right way to meet someone you might spend the rest of your life with.

Kate squeezed Greitzer's arm just before releasing him after the dance had ended and they bowed to each other to end it formally.

'Come, I'm in need of the good company of a glass of fine wine. Besides, I can't feel my toes' Emma pulled Kate away from Lieutenant Greitzer and Kate's lips mumbled a thank you his way, he smiled and bowed his head when the ladies moved along, away from the dance floor.

Reaching through the crowd to the part of the ballroom where people were having conversations instead of dancing Emma paused their pursuit and pulled a servant at his sleeve, he apologized fast and moved his tray filled with glasses of wine to the ladies.

'Let's make a toast. To find ourselves some true love tonight' Emma lifted her glass to Kate's whose face was holding back a laugh and the sound of the crystal glass filled the room as suddenly the joyful music replaced itself for a slower and harmonious music. The ladies looked each other and understood it was the host of the evening who had arrived. This was the time everything formal started again and Kate's eyes suddenly noticed Lord Florence standing at the large stairs that were attached to the hall they had entered through earlier. He was obviously looking for his daughter that had run off once again. He seemed quite nervous, something Kate hadn't seen yet.

'I can't wait for the dancing to start again later this evening' Emma remarked the formal music. Her energetic mood had switched to a more calm one like the music had. Later in the night, most people would start dancing again as the business and most formal part of the evening would be over.

'I hope you will catch a dance with the Lord' Emma pushed her shoulder against Kate's gently and she let out a soft chuckle. Kate rolled her eyes, after that signing Emma that her father was looking for her and she needed to leave.

'I will see you later sweet Kate. Keep your head up. If you don't like him it will be alright. You only have to dance with him once for formality' Emma wished her luck and kissed her cheek softly, something she always did when they parted, to show her affection for her friend. Kate lifted the skirt of her dress and made her way to Lord Florence now asking around for her.

'Ah, my dear! I've been searching for you all over' Lord Florence offered her his arm. Kate smiled weakly and felt her nerves return to her stomach. It was the time she would meet the next suitor, and that made her nervous. But it also had to do something with the fact she remembered Lord Ashwood's words, how this Lord was a confident, headstrong and determined man. Kate wondered how she was going to shake him off once he liked her.

'Now, Katherina I want you to listen clearly' Lord Florence escorted her toward one of the inlets of the ballroom where the highest, richest and most powerful men were enjoying their evening. Kate saw Lord Ashwood in conversation with some of the East India Company's men. He must have been among them, but their backs towards her and the great distance made it impossible to see their faces.

'He doesn't know we, as in you and I, are present at this ball or that we will address him' Kate winded her eyes. And there it was, she had known there was something dubious going on here and her father was hiding something. This Lord didn't even know Lord Florence was present. Kate wondered if it was one of her father's rivals that he needed to make it up to only for the profit of his Company. She wanted to open her mouth and ask but as he had taken her to the side and laid his finger upon her lips before she could speak.

'Hush, let me finish. I know this is all very unusual. But this Lord does not go in on marriage proposals' Lord Florence tried to bring out his words carefully. Kate was swallowing loudly, her breathing started to quicken. She was certain now, her father was going to marry her off to one of his business enemies as some sort of peace offer. Her cheeks started to turn reddish.

'Unusual? You are trying to match this man without him even wanting to. What if you'll anger him? You'll shame me!' Kate wanted to shout but didn't want anyone to hear their discussion. She didn't understand why he wanted to embraces her so much. This man had to be insanely rich or extremely powerful for her father to push her into this, it seemed almost desperate. Kate worried he had finally gone insane from all the attempts of marrying her off.

'I have my reasons for it Katherina and it will soon all be clear to you' Lord Florence almost had to drag her towards the group of men talking as soon as he hooked his elbow into hers. Kate tried to act like she didn't get forced, determined not to look like a foolish woman, but she realized her father would probably do the job for her.

They strolled towards the backs of the men discussing business, enjoying their drinks and occasionally laughing. Even though from the outside Kate looked like the confident woman always presented herself as, on the inside she felt like a little girl being dragged along by her father. Her heartbeat was rising and she felt the air get stuck in her lungs.

Before reaching the group of men her father stopped her and signed he wanted to speak to the men first. Of course, Kate thought as she rolled her eyes. He needed to beg for forgiveness first if he indeed was his rival.

Her father stood tall and ignored his daughter almost fainting from the tension, leaving her behind for a moment. Kate grabbed her fan moving it quickly before her face to get some air and hide her heavily blushing cheeks. Her sight was becoming vague. Kate had never felt this way before and she wouldn't be surprised if she'd faint within the minute. Her legs were shaking underneath her skirt.

Her father entered the conversation. Next to him what must have been the Lord, wearing a white wig, one curl on both sides, with a slightly short figure turned his head, noticing his arrival. Lord Florence and the man were exchanging words and he moved a few steps back like he was surprised by his sudden arrival. It indeed was obvious they'd met before and the Lord didn't seem very happy with his arrival. That or he was just very surprised by her father's insane forced proposal.

Kate decided she couldn't wait any longer and wanted this torture to be over quickly. She placed her fan on the table, trying to pull it together. It took a lot to take the first steps toward the men. Her chest was rising and falling as the air got stuck in her throat. Walking towards the men she tried to do it as gracefully as possible, still trying not to faint, she refused to be embarrassed that way.

Kate almost reaching them could hear them talking. One of the voices caught her attention and seemed so familiar. Lord Florence's sight moved to Kate's direction while still talking. It was clear Lord Florence was surprised Kate ignored him asking her to wait and as Kate almost arrived right behind the Lord he quickly started introducing her. As Lord Florence had laid his eyes on his daughter, still almost fainting, the man did too. His head turned to her so she could finally see him, now standing face to face.

'Lord Cutler Beckett, my daughter, Katherina Florence. You have met before' Lord Florence spoke. Kate taking the last few steps suddenly came to a halt when hearing her father's words and she almost stopped breathing. Looking into the blue-grayish eyes she had met years ago, the only eyes she ever truly trusted, loved and missed. Even though she had pushed these feelings away a long time ago. It all came back to her within seconds. Like the nerves couldn't be worse they now rushed through her body.

'Katherina..' Cutler's face looked even more surprised than hers and he stepped into her direction but keeping an appropriate distance as he seemed in shock. He gazed into her eyes with his jaw dropped, but had closed it when speaking her name carefully, like he was afraid to break it.

'Cutler..' Kate had to push his name from her lips, she had been too heartbroken to speak it for years. She felt weak on her legs again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

Calling him by only his first name must have looked strange to the other people present in this conversation and not proper according to the right ways to introduce yourself, but Kate was forgetting about everyone and everything around them in the room. It was quiet for some time. The other noblemen looked confused about what happened but did not interfere.

Cutler didn't say a word and made the impression he wanted to reach for Kate's hands, that were placed upon the lower part of her corset, her bosom rising and falling even quicker as her lungs reached for air, her body frozen. But Cutler came out of his trans and coughed once. His face turning to the other men.

'Gentlemen, will you excuse us?' Cutler sounded strict towards the other men, but they nodded politely. Kate didn't realize what happened and it wouldn't take long before it turned black before her eyes. After he spoke Cutler suddenly presented her his arm in a comforting way without saying anything, she took it without hesitance, still in shock. He started walking, away from the gentlemen, quickly like he was in a hurry. Still, in silence, he guided her toward the gardens outside in a rather fast phase. Kate could hardly breathe and if she wasn't going to have fresh air or remove her corset soon, as she randomly asked herself whether the maid had tightened it to tightly, she'd lose consciousness. Her feet followed Cutler's quickly as he helped her outside. Some people had turned their heads to them while they made way outside. Kate heard a woman say something that sounded like 'did he finally court someone?'. But she was far to busy to not stop breathing.

At one point Cutler moved behind Kate to get them safely through the busy crowd, his hand reached for her waist and pushed her gently into the right direction as some people were too distracted to move out of their way. Kate's heartbeat was drumming in her ears.

Once reaching the large doors opened by the servants Kate, once outside, took a large breath feeling her lungs getting filled with fresh air to prevent her sight from going black. After a few seconds, Kate returned her calm breathing and realized what had happened as she watched two concerned familiar eyes that hadn't changed stare at her. Cutler had noticed she almost became unwell and, while no one else did, he made sure she was alright by taking her outside quickly. Ignoring all the formality rules to make sure she was alright. As she remembered he was putting her well being above anything else.

'Are you alright?' Cutler reached for her arm and took it softly, making her sit down on one of the stones benches alongside the rose fields. Kate didn't know if his touch was making her almost losing her conscious any better, but she was much better than a few minutes ago.

'I apologize for my hasty actions. I wanted to escort you out into the fresh air as soon as possible' Cutler's voice sounded so familiar, but was much deeper and more formal. Kate suddenly felt happy they were alone. With her calm breathing in the background her eyes traveled across his face, a face she had wondered about a thousand times if she'd ever see it again. He was wearing a beautiful uniform and a powdered white wig. Cutler wasn't a boy anymore but a grown man, still very handsome, even more than she could remember. Her heartbeat raised when her eyes finished their journey and ended at his again, staring back in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'I'm alright.. now' it were the first words Cutler heard from her in years, her voice had not changed, still as soft and lovely as ever. But she was a grown woman now and it fit her well, she had become even more beautiful through the years. And now the eyes he had seen in many of his dreams were strange to behold once again in real life.

It was for moments earlier he was having a conversation with Lord Ashwood, Lord Galway and some of the other noblemen. Business as usual. Cutler did not particularly enjoy balls, not that he hated them but it always was an opportunity for desperate fathers to present to him their daughter's hand in marriage. He didn't need a wife to secure his future or be married into a good family since he had made himself rise through the ranks of the Company faster than anyone probably ever had, he made success for himself. There once was a woman, he could not forget her, she kept entering his dreams, his thoughts. They had a history together, and she once loved him for whom he truly was. But that was a long time ago. So he got himself the reputation of not accepting any marriage proposals, but still, people did not care, they still tried. He had turned around annoyed to the tall man in the brown wig, with a desperate look in his eyes. He wanted to tell him to go and get off but his words got stuck in his throat once he saw the face of Lord Florence. The man who had paid him great insult once. But he possessed something, or rather someone, that the most power and expensive treasures in this world could not go against. When Lord Florence spoke her name he was forgetting about his anger to the man and only wanted to make sure if Katherina was here with him, if she was alright. For he had not heard from her in years.

Cutler now outside in the gardens of the ballroom had to snap out of the strict and serious man he usually showed himself as in presence of other people. He swore a long time ago never to be vulnerable or weak again, but he didn't want to hide his true self when being with Kate. It came close to a decade since they last spoke.

'Why did you never write?' Kate whispered quickly. It was like the question had popped from her lips even before she could say anything else and she felt the need to rush her hands in front of her mouth before she'd speak her mind again so quickly. But her hands stayed down on her lap where they touched the fabric of her silken dress that gleamed in the moonlight. Kate had asked the question despite being so afraid of the answer, but she had to. A question that had been haunting her thoughts for years. Her eyes lowered, the skin of her fingers becoming pale as she squeezed them together nervously. It was quiet, awaiting his answer she swallowed expecting the answer she was so afraid of, but nothing came. Allowing her eyes to look up again she saw an astonished expression on Cutler's face.

'Kate, I have sent you countless letters, twelve to be exact, one every month for a year' Cutler's voice spoke the shortened version of her name and it made her heart jump, for a moment it felt like the old days. Finally getting the answer she waited for, but it was an answer to a scenario she had not yet conceived herself. She was pleasantly surprised by his answer but could not cope with what had happened to the letters. Even more scenarios shifted through her thoughts. Her eyes moved through the gardens, a few strings of her curls danced upon the wind and she rose from her place on the stone bench. Cutler waited for an answer in return for some time now and watched her get up. Her hand placed before her open mouth and she let out a sigh of disbelieve.

'My father' Kate's voice sounded disappointed. She had realized there could only be one scenario of to why she never got the letters back then. A lot of mixed feelings raged through her mind, being utterly disappointed by her father. How could he ever do something so cruel? First separating a young couple from loving each other after almost losing their lives, and after that taking away their only way of keeping in contact.

But for the first time in years, after shutting it out with all her might, she dared to let Cutler enter her thoughts and heart again. He did send her letters. With that thought, her lips formed a careful smile.

Her eyes went away from the gardens and she turned her head towards Cutler again, the almost gentle smile still occupying her lips. He had risen from his place on the bench as well. His face looked surprised and as confused as her thoughts were.

'You never received them?' Cutler whispered as well, like no one was allowed to hear them speak, but it was still quiet and empty in this part of the gardens.

'I was afraid you did not answer them for different reasons' Cutler continued. He had thought all these years that she could have been engaged or married to another, or worse, not interested in him anymore.

'No Cutler, it were my father's actions and his alone' Kate assured him. He stepped closer to her, almost feeling his warm breath on her skin when he spoke, smelling his attractive cologne she felt her face heat up.

'My affections towards you have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever' Cutler's voice whispered, his eyes looking at her in expectation. The corners of Kate's lips formed into a soft smile as she waited in silence.

'If, however, your feelings towards me too remained the same' Cutler stepped even closer and she felt the soft touch of his hands on hers. He took her fingers in his and allowed himself to caress them.

'I did everything in my power to one day provide for myself, to be able to take care of you. You must know.. surely, you must know it was all for you' when Cutler spoke the warm words he did, Kate felt a relief. She had never been bold enough and did not dare allow herself to believe that he indeed thought of her in this way. Kate gazed at him speechless, he had still cared for her all those years. These past days she could have known about his arrival, but she had been too stubborn and pride.

Cutler, after being promoted, had moved his whole Company to the Caribbean, and he had all done it for her, even without knowing exactly where she and her father had settled, if she was still unmarried or even still alive. That together with the promise he once made, to keep her safe from up close or afar, making the world a better place, by ridding the seas of pirates. Kate thought back to her father speaking only yesterday of the new Director, when she hadn't been aware it was Cutler himself, how he in the short time of being chairman of the company was already known for his hate and battle against piracy. It all fell into place.

'If only I knew..' Kate whispered feeling the regret turn her stomach. Cutler rose his left hand and where his thumb touched her lips to tell her she need not explain Kate watched him.

'It's alright Kate, you must know you have been on my mind and still are after all those years. What happened to the letters and all is not of importance anymore' Cutler spoke assuring words that took away the guilt.

Cutler had tried and searched for her, trying to find Lord Florence's Company somewhere in the Caribbean, but like he had done it on purpose same as all those years ago both Lord Florence and Kate had been untraceable. Even every spy Cutler hired wasn't able to track them down. Cutler had relocated the Company's headquarters in London to the Caribbean, just to start somewhere. It had only been months ago he received an invitation from Lord Ashwood, the Governor of Nassau, that he wanted an alliance with him as the new Director of the East India Trading Company. Cutler only now realized it must have been Lord Charles Florence himself who had arranged it all. It seemed Cutler was finally good enough for his daughter, according to Lord Florence. But Cutler decided to put it all aside, it wasn't worth it and the most important part of it all was right in front of him.

It was past midnight by now and the heat of the day was replaced by a cold breeze. It was dark and the only light they had were a few candles alongside the paths of the gardens. Cutler still holding her hands noticed her skin felt cold.

'Let's go inside' breaking the silence, again offering his arm. Entering the ballroom there was music playing and pairs dancing. The business part of the evening had come to an end. This would be the part when Cutler mostly withdrew himself from the party, to head back to his office, as there was more important business to attend, but tonight was different. Cutler had turned his body towards Kate and bowed his head slightly.

'May I have this dance Miss Florence?' lifting his arm into her direction, offering his hand. Kate returned to the joyful mood like earlier this evening, forgetting about her father's betrayal and she felt like celebrating her and Cutler's reunion tonight.

Her face lit up and she answered him with a smile.

'I'd love nothing more' Kate whispered and took his hand. Guiding her to the dance floor he took her waist when arriving, the other hand still holding hers lifted. Their body's touched and the music started their dance.

'You must forgive me, for it has been quite a while since I last had a dance' Cutler grinned into her direction after watching her movement. Kate, on the other hand, had danced on every ball she attended, but she never dared to hope that there would come a time when she and Cutler would share one.

'I forgive you' Kate threw him a teasing smile and laughed softly at his insecureness, he wasn't the kind of man to admit not being good at something. His proud grin grew even wider. Kate admired his features while looking up every now and then while he guided her through the ballroom. Cutler's raised head showed his pride and thinking back to the young man she once fell in love with he hadn't changed a bit. They moved through the room, not caring about the many eyes on their backs. At one point Kate saw Emma crossing the room with one of her many dancing partners. As soon as Emma spotted them her overly happy expression changed into surprise and her eyes grew wide, her jaw dropping slightly.

Their dance continued on and it quickly felt like they had never been apart from one another. Cutler telling her all about his Company Kate listened closely. Her lips couldn't hide the shy smile that kept on occupying her face. She saw Cutler noticing and was grinning back in between his story. On her turn, she told Cutler about the order her father, Lord Florence, had restored to the island of Nassau as it had been a pirate Port for a long time. His Company had managed to return its territory to the British Crown. Dancing had always been a perfect moment for a man and woman to uphold a conversation and Kate felt glad they had a moment to themselves in which they couldn't be disturbed. They caught up with a lot once the music ended. Kate took his arm that Cutler had offered to escort her off the dance floor while the music continued playing.

'I would like you to meet someone. Or rather, someone would like to meet you' Kate looked at Cutler while making their way to the front of the ballroom. Her eyes were searching for Emma, but she noticed her already walking in their direction at a fast pace. When she arrived in front of them she bowed her head like she was in the presence of the King. Kate had to hold back a laugh. Emma was always easily impressed with anyone with as much as a title.

'Lord Beckett, this is my dear friend Emma Thorne' Kate used his formal name again in the presence of others. Cutler slightly bowed his head when Emma had fully risen again.

'It's an honor Milord' Emma's voice exaggerated, not knowing the fact she was meeting the man Kate had told her so much about. She had told her close friend many times about her 'adventures' as Emma called it, when she was younger. She had always been impressed by the story, but Emma always seemed to forget how it had been an awful and traumatizing experience. She often asked why Kate had such a thing against piracy, but Kate knew it was of no use to explain even though Emma had woken up next to her waking from her nightmares screaming more than once.

One of the Company's Lieutenants entered the conversation, bowing down quickly in front of both ladies and Cutler.

'I'm sorry to interfere Milord' Cutler turned towards the gentleman as he spoke quickly in a nerves way. Kate noticed the young man's face was full of tension, probably not sure how his boss would react to him interfering. But Cutler took the tip of Kate's fingers and kissed her hand gently.

'I'll be right back ladies' Cutler's eyes focused on only Kate and he left.

Emma's took a deep breath like she had been holding it the whole conversation, taking Kate's shoulder forcing her to look into her eyes.

'I thought you did not like him.. I thought you did not like him?!' Emma repeated herself like she had gone insane.

'And what makes you think I do?' Kate lied as she tried to act cold teasing Emma while her eyes lowered, she couldn't resist herself from grinning and she had to tell her dear friend the truth.

'Oh come on. I saw the two of you dancing, the chemistry.. You like him more than you want to admit!' Emma almost shouted on which Kate wanted to cover her mouth. Cutler stood nearby, discussing business with some of his men.

'We've known each other for a long time' Emma's eyes winded when Kate spoke.

'But, how.. why did you never tell me about him?' Emma almost felt offended not knowing about this man. Kate felt her squeezing the sides of her shoulders out of frustration.

'Emma, you don't understand. I have told you about him more than a hundred times. He.. Cutler.. is the man I spent my time with being a captive on that pirate ship years ago. He's the one who saved me more than once' Emma couldn't believe her ears, she was silent and speechless for the first time in forever. Kate stared into her friend's eyes.

'Oh my dear Kate, that is wonderful. Like fate brought the two of you together!' Emma was getting carried away again. Cutler returned walking with his hands behind his back, once arriving he gave Emma a questioning look.

'I'm afraid I have some business to attend at the Fort' Cutler turned his confused look away from Emma and his mouth formed a soft smile when looking at Kate again. Kate felt disappointment turn her stomach, feeling like a little girl as she didn't want him to leave so quickly.

'I feel guilty for leaving you so suddenly but if you join me it might give me the opportunity to escort you home once I finish the check on my men' Cutler suddenly lowered his sight on Kate's shorter figure. Emma being taller than both of them was watching Kate in excitement, on the brink of screaming out a 'yes' as it was obvious she felt like Kate didn't answer quick enough.

'Well, I would love to go for a walk if you don't mind taking me along?' Kate's voice sounded questioning but as Cutler offered her his elbow she took it quickly. Kate did not want to leave his side and be sent home with her father, not wanting to confront him just yet and enjoy the night with Cutler some more, to deal with her father later.

'Let's make our leave then' Cutler tried to stay modest but was more than happy she wouldn't leave him this evening just yet. Kate hugged Emma goodbye, who was still speechless. Kate made sure one of the servants would let Lord Florence know about her departure. It may have seemed a bit unusual for them leaving the ball so abruptly and rumors would probably be spread soon. But Kate did not care, she felt safe with Cutler and after all, this was what her father wanted for her all along, was it not?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a chilly evening as they walked to the fort which was nearby. Kate's eyes lifted on Cutler beside her holding her arm softly while escorting her. Kate's eye went along the side of his face, he seemed proud and confident but once they had talked about everything of their past, retrieving memories, she noticed his soft side and it felt like it had only been yesterday she had seen him last. Cutler always managed to make her feel comfortable.

'I'm so proud of you' Kate whispered breaking the silence while her rosy colored lips, slightly blue by the cold, curled upward. Cutler lowered his sight and his face showed a smile that only she managed to receive.

'I always knew you could do it' Kate continued whispering as her fingers, buried in between the fabric of his coat while holding his arm, were softly squeezing it.

'It has always been you who believed in me Kate. And for that, I am forever grateful' his deep voice whispered. It felt pleasant being away from the formalities inside the ballroom and to be alone for just a minute.

Kate lifted her cape higher up her shoulders as the cold breeze touched her face. Luckily Cutler didn't seem to mind the cold night as his arm felt quite comfortable and warm. She tucked herself somewhat more in his direction and when carefully looking up she saw the corners of his mouth rise a little. Cutler's other hand moved down onto her fingers holding his arm, which made them less numb from the cold. How she had longed for his touch. Kate swore she felt her skin tingle at every touch. Her thoughts were driving overtime and she almost got lost in them, remembering how his lips once felt when they had shared a short but passionate kiss. Wondering if Cutler still remembered it as clearly as she did. It had come to pass in many of her dreams, at the times when the nightmares had made place for dreams once in a while.

Waking from her thoughts they had arrived at the front gate of the fort. Some of the Company's guards greeted them allowing access by lowering their muskets. Kate noticed they did not question a female entering the fort so late at night as she was accompanied by Lord Beckett himself. The sight of the inside of the fort had entirely changed compared to this morning, where there had been decorations and entertainment it had made place for the hangman's noose, the first thing she noticed. Chills running down her spine by the thought of the many necks the robe had endured. The courtyard was silent and dark. It was heavily guarded and Kate guessed Cutler would leave nothing to chance. She had never felt particularly unsafe, but now that the Company was settled there was a certain safety that the island gained.

'You know this fort probably better than I do myself, but now that we are here anyway, I'd like to show you around' Cutler took Kate's hand and guided her upstairs to the walls of the fort. She lifted her dress with the other hand and once arriving it came to mind this must have been one of the clearest skies she had seen in a long time, the stars reflected on the dark waves beneath the high walls of the large building. Kate was anything but afraid of heights, but Cutler's hand still holding hers made sure she would not trip. He glanced her way arriving at the top of the walls as well.

'I am sorry to interrupt our evening so sudden. But I needed to make sure everything is secure at the fort now that the Company has settled' Cutler spoke somewhat softer, so at least some of their privacy was still left, being surrounded by guards.

'Of course, I would not want to intervene your duties. Thank you for letting me join you, the sea is beautiful to behold at night, especially from up here' Kate's eyes moved towards the sea. They were strolling alongside the wall of the fort and moved away from the guards. Once her sight returned to Cutler her lips formed a soft smile. Cutler stopped walking, moving his body in front of her, he lifted his hand and placed it gently on her cheek. Slow but surely touching her lips with his thumb.

'You feel cold. I will make the check on my men here quick so I can escort you somewhere more warm' his lips were only inches apart when he spoke. Would he kiss her in front of all of his men? Her chest touching his Kate felt the warmth flow through her body. Mixed with a feeling of disappointment when he spoke of what probably meant taking her back home to her father. He released his hand from her cheek and his chest moved away from hers. Feeling even more disappointed, but the feeling soon left when she felt the warmth of Cutler's cape touching her shoulders. He had given her his to cover her slender figure, protecting it from the cold sea wind so high from the ground.

A few moments later Cutler was speaking to some of his men, once they received their commands they left the conversation. There was a man entering the brick staircase, it was a tall slender older man all in black, his face weathered. He bowed his head slightly to Cutler and then his dark eyes turned to Kate.

'Ah, Mr. Mercer' Cutler's voice broke the silence.

'I would like to introduce you to my long lost.. friend, Miss Florence' Cutler hesitated at the end of his sentence, Kate wondered what we truly wanted to say but the man took her hand in his dark gloved one and brought it to his lips. Her first reaction would be to draw her hand back since he surprised her, but she was able to keep her politeness.

'Katherina, this is my right-hand man Mr. Ian Mercer' Cutler introduced him and the man released her hand after what took just a little too long for her taste. Kate nodded her head kindly to his dark face.

'I am pleased to meet you' Kate decided to keep being polite, this man looked like someone not to trifle with.

'The honor is all mine' Mr. Mercer spoke, with his even darker and monotone voice.

'I'll be right with you' Cutler pressed a quick gentle kiss on the knuckles of her hand while holding the tips of her fingers. Mr. Mercer took out some paperwork. She decided to give them some space and nodded while focusing on the waves beneath her again.

Kate strolled down the walls, her eyes went by all the canons pointing towards the sea. Her fingers touching the cold iron, following the elegant lines that decorated the cannon. Remembering, from the attacks on the pirate ships years back she experienced, the sound these monsters were capable of making. Her thoughts drifted away and suddenly her eyes raised and woke her from her daydreaming. Kate swore the sound of cannon fire was hearable and it couldn't have sounded so realistic in her thoughts. A loud scream from one of the guards echoed through the fort and before Kate knew it a cannonball blasted itself through the bricks of the wall along with the ear-deafening sound of an explosion.

One of the iron balls had pierced through the part of the wall just beside her. Kate lifted her head to only hear a loud beep occupying her ears. It felt like she'd lost her hearing, but screaming voices vaguely into the background mixed with the heartbeat in her throat proved she didn't. It all went by in mere seconds. Her body had been forced to the ground by what must have been the force of the explosion, but looking up she noticed Cutler covering her, protecting her from the blast with his own body. His eyes locked onto hers and she heard him ask if she was alright, but the loud beep in her ears made it impossible to hear clearly. More explosions followed but luckily this time further away. The whole fort was under attack and by the vague voices screaming she could make up that the fort was attacked by ships on shore.

Cutler helped Kate up and when finding her balance again she noticed her sight was anything from clear. A cold stream ran down the skin of her left temple, her fingers touched to see where it came from, lowering her hand she saw it was covered in blood. When her sight returned she saw Cutler's worried eyes, his arms tightly around her waist to keep her up. Kate's eyes at full function again lowered to the front of his shoulder, there was a large tear in his uniform, covered in blood. Her fingers moved towards the tear and when they touched it Cutler released a slight moan.

'You are hurt.. you need help' Kate was forgetting about her massive headache and tried to pull Cutler's arm, even though she had no idea where to go. Suddenly they had to duck again to not get hit by the bricks and dust flying around, the cannons balls didn't stop destroying the fort.

'Don't worry about me' Cutler shouted above the noise. Kate's hand lifted towards her head which felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her brain. Cutler pulled Kate along quickly and they made their further into the fort to seek shelter from the blasts. When at the bottom of the brick stairs Kate's feet touched the ground again moving down the last steps quickly and they ran through the courtyard.

Guards all across were readying their own cannons to defend, but it all seemed in vain, as they had been surprised by the attack. Cutler, still protecting Kate at all cost, hadn't let go of her hand and pulled her quickly to an indoor part of the fort. Kate saw Mr. Mercer standing near some horses, his hand wrapped around the leases of a white stallion. Without saying anything Cutler lifted Kate by her waist and set her down on the saddle sideways. Kate opened her mouth to question him but Cutler took Mercer by his arm and turned to the side.

'Sir, there is an attack on Fort Augusta from up shore' Mr. Mercer's dark eyes focused on Cutler's strict face who was clearly in deep thoughts, he gave him the merest glance, his eyes staring into the distance.

'Pirates, Sir..' as Mercer spoke Cutler's eyes suddenly locked onto him again. After a short silence, Cutler spoke.

'You will protect her with your life' commanding him. Mercer nodded without any hesitance and the men turned toward Kate again. Mercer lifted his leg around the large horse and mounted it while holding onto Kate.

Kate did not want to leave Cutler's side, he was wounded and needed aiding, but he did not listen, she had no choice but to accept his decision. She felt a warmth wrap around her hand and saw Cutler next to the horse looking up to her. His fingers holding hers tightly, his eyes staring at her.

'You'll be safe, don't worry' Cutler insured her. Kate's eyes lowered and she had to take a breath before speaking.

'It's not my own safety I worry about' her voice got stuck in her throat. A quick kiss on her hand was the last thing she saw Cutler doing before Mercer commanded the white stallion to leave the fort.

A fast gallop carried them through the town. When Kate's eyes got used to the dark she saw a sea of destruction. Everywhere men with guns running around chasing anyone they could find. Kate realized it had to be pirates who were attacking from up shore, but by this time they had occupied the whole town. Explosions and gun fires were shot. The fast pace they were moving in brought them to the back of the island. A large building came closer and once arriving at the stables Mercer quickly got off the horse. Without saying a word he helped her off as well by taking her waist. When her feet touched the ground she felt dizzy but tried to do everything in her power not to faint. Her head was still pounding, it wouldn't surprise her if it might be a mild concussion. Her stomach felt noxious, but she also absolutely didn't want to puke in front of Mercer. She wasn't sure if he'd forgive her accidentally ruining what might actually be his favorite pair of boots.

Mercer was securing the horse and suddenly Kate felt a cold metal touching the side of her face, followed by a clicking sound. Mercer had turned around as quick as Kate could realize what was happening. A warm breath touched her skin, it smelled like rum and other strong alcohol. Kate swallowed when feeling a cold hand touch her waist.

'Can I borrow her for a minute now mate?' the cracking voice of what must have been a pirate was mocking Mercer. Kate's breath got stuck in her throat, looking at Mercer anxiously. His face was still emotionless, Kate couldn't see how anyone could look so emotionless in a situation like this but soon she noticed Mercer moving. Before she, and probably the pirate, could comprehend what he was doing Mercer moved forward, pulled Kate from his grip. A loud gunshot was released at the place where Kate's head had been mere seconds ago. Mercer moved Kate behind him and quickly bore a dagger carried by his black gloved hands into the pirate's chest. The pirate let out a cry and so did Kate, her hands move before her open mouth. His body collapsing onto the ground face forward. Mercer took a handkerchief from his coat and started to clean his dagger from the blood. Kate was still comprehending what happened and Mercer just stood there polishing his weapon.

Mercer took her inside, walking through the dark halls. Once entering what looked like an office her eyes went by all the stuff inside. Realizing it was Cutler's office she felt a little safer but was worried about his wellbeing. Mr. Mercer made sure Kate was taken care of by ordering some maids to fetch some tea and put on the fireplace. Kate went through the room and admired everything in it, everything here was part of Cutler's life. Mercer walked outside of the balcony that looked out to the docks. He mumbled something to a guard. Once entering the office again he took off his hat and bowed slightly into Kate's direction.

'You'll be safe here ma'am. The building is surrounded by guards. I will head back to the fort' when Mercer spoke Kate felt her stomach turn a little. He was going to leave her alone, she would never have thought not wanting Mercer to leave her presence, but he did as he had promised Cutler, he had guarded her with his own life and she had to admit he made her feel safe.

'Thank you for saving me, please see to it he is safe as well' Kate whispered so that only the two of them could hear, placing her hand on his lower arm where his fingers were holding the handle of his sword buried beneath his coat. Mercer looked at her rather surprised but nodded and quickly moved out of the office.

The office was filled with silence, the only noise came from the wood cracking in fireplace one of the servants had put on. A soft sigh left Kate's lips while her eyes moved through the room. Making her way to the balcony a tall guard nodded at her politely without saying anything. She returned him a soft smile that soon vanished from her face once she saw the overview of the docks. It was packed with officers and pirates, fighting one another. Loud explosions were heard. She was worried about all the innocent lives out there.

A half hour passed, Kate was sitting on one of the armchairs in the room watching the fire dance in the fireplace, it was dark in the office, the only light came from the fire and candles around. It must have been deep within the night, her eyes moved to a large clock on the wall, a quarter past two at midnight. Kate felt helpless, she did not want to wait here and sit it all out. The noise outside seemed less and she wondered if the Company by this time got rid of this plague that invested the island, she did not doubt they could.

Suddenly Kate heard footsteps entering the hall just outside the office. Probably one of the maids once again offering her some tea. Her eyes went to a tray full of glasses and bottles, she could use something stronger now, but that wouldn't be appropriate and it might not be the best time to get herself tipsy, which it probably would. The footsteps came closer but could not possibly be the light feet of the skinny maid who had been taking care of her. These footsteps were heavy and sloppy. Following her instinct Kate moved to the windows and hid herself behind a piece of curtain. Her eyes moved to the guard that was supposed to be on duty on the balcony, his tall body, placed on a chair, was bent forward and for a moment it went through her mind whether he was sleeping or dead. The breath got stuck in her throat as she heard the cracking of the wooden door, the person entering the office. Not trying to breathe too loud with one hand pushing against her lips. Her eyes saw a shadow making it's way to Cutler's desk. A large sword was dangling from the persons belt and it clinked every time the figure took a step. It had to be a pirate by the look of his attire. His hands went to all the stuff on the desk and once reaching the drawers he started to open them rapidly like he was in a hurry. Kate needed to do something, it wouldn't be a good thing if important letters or documents from the Company got leaked. Besides he was going to discover her behind the curtain once searching through the room when finished at the desk. Kate's eyes searched and stopped at the guard still looking rather dead, or just very fast asleep. His sword shone into the lights of the lanterns. Kate quickly calculated but was sure he was too far away and the pirate would discover her before she could even undo the sword from its sheath. Then her eyes shifted to the fireplace, a large iron rod lay in the fire. It was a branding tool, her sight rested on the large 'P' at the end of the rod. Before she knew it she threw herself from behind the curtain, kneeling down and taking the rod, gleaming of heat, from inside the fireplace. The pirate had turned around in distress but Kate heard a loud laugh when she had turned around to point the rod into his direction. His face was scarred and weathered. His grin showed his rotten teeth and he slowly made way towards her but without taking his own weapon.

'Ah, now their's something I've been looking for aye' the pirate's cracking dark voice made her hairs rise. He walked closer and lay down some of the parchments he was holding onto. Kate did not speak and was pointing the still gleaming rod into his direction, trying to keep her arm still but it seemed impossible from both the anxiety and the tension on her arm muscles having to hold it in front of her.

'I may have found something to bargain with' the pirate spoke and came ever closer, his chest almost touching the rod's end. He was talking about taking her hostage to negotiate, she was sure. For a moment Kate's mind switched to years back, she had been hostage before and was determined not to be one again. The pirate now did take his weapon and slowly pulled it out from underneath his coat. Before she could comprehend, his sword and her rod clinged together with a loud noise. The sparks from the gleaming tip touched the skin on Kate's wrist, but she didn't let go of her only thing to defend herself with. Struck by the setback from the weapons meeting she was amazed she had defended herself. Wondering if it might have helped to watch her father's men battle each other in swordfights for entertainment, it might have taught her a thing or two. Kate heard a loud scream coming from a female voice outside in the corridors and realized that the building must have been ambushed by the pirates. Kate was probably alone in the building by now and no one would hear her even if she would cry out for help.

Not exactly knowing whether she was stiffened by the surprise attack or that she just was very determined to fight for her life. It must have been the last option since she stepped forward and handed out another blow to his sword. He managed to repel her attack and moved so quickly she wasn't able to follow his actions. He had turned her around facing the fireplace. Their weapons were tangled and her hand stuck between the iron gave her no choice but to release it. The breath of rum once again entered her nostrils as his face was close to hers. Suddenly feeling a heat just beside her face Kate saw the glowing 'P' on the end of the rod just inches away. His one arm holding the rod and the other holding her cheeks between his dirty hands. Her headache returned when he held her head like that. Kate tried to turn and free herself from his grip wildly, but with every movement, his grip only grew stronger. Her eyes got watery from the pain in her head and the wound on her temple started bleeding again. The heat almost became intolerable, her eyes beheld the steaming hot iron moving closer and closer.

'Let's see if we can improve this pretty little face of ya' the pirate whispered sadistically. She closed her still watery eyes.

Suddenly Kate heard a gunshot followed by a scream from the pirate's mouth that made her ears cringe again, still not recovered from the beep. His grip on her weakened and his weapon along with the rod fell down onto the ground, her feet dodging the burning iron. The pirate had been shot in the arm that was holding the rod to her head. His face boiled of anger and he turned around to see who shot him.

Kate was gasping for air after being released and her eyes also moved to her savior. It was a man. He was wearing a naval uniform but he seemed different than most men she knew. His skin was slightly tanned, almost olive colored. His dark brown almost black hair was wrapped in a messy bun, his face wearing a kind of goatee beard. She could have mistaken him for a pirate would he not be wearing a uniform. His very dark brown eyes looked into Kate's direction while he approached her. The pirate had stumbled onto the balcony with the blood still running down his arm, cursing her savior and mumbling to himself in pain.

'Thank you..' were the few words Kate could bring up while the savior's eyes locked onto hers.

'You're welcome love' his voice sounded different, not with an English accent like she would have predicted. His use of language seemed off as well, but her lips formed a soft smile.

'You alright?' the man spoke and Kate could have sworn he winked at her.

'Yes, I think I am' Kate pulled the side of her dress back up her shoulder again, cause of the fight it got torn.

'And what may be the name of my rescuer?' Kate was curious to whom he was. The man's dark eyes moved to the pirate, making sure he would not go anywhere but returned back at Kate when she asked his name.

'I'm Jack Sparrow. Well actually, Captain Jack Sparrow, I just got a promotion ya see' he sounded goofy when he corrected himself. His face had shown a smirk of pride when she called him her rescuer.

'You work for the Company?' Kate asked in surprise. Suddenly the pirate seemed recovered from his pain and Jack held the pirate under attack with his pistol, making sure he wouldn't do anything. But the pirate's plans were not the same as his and before they knew it the pirate lifted his body over the rail of the balcony. Jack's face moved from Kate to the pirate and back in a kind of amusing way.

'Alas Milady, I'm sorry to leave you but there is more saving to do outside' Jack moved his body over the rail as well after making a curtsey into Kate's direction.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Kate quickly searched for a weapon. But to her surprise it was Cutler standing in the doorway breathing heavy, returning the sword into the sheath on his waist after seeing Kate was safe. Without saying a word Kate ran to him and moved into his embrace. Her face onto his chest where his heart was still pounding. Her lips releasing a loud sigh.

'Thank God you are safe' Cutler's voice whispered. Kate looked up at his eyes that watched her in worry.

'I'm alright' she insured him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his touch felt amazing after all that had happened, she was overjoyed to see he was alright as well. She wanted to kiss him right this instance but came back from that thought when she had touched his shoulder, Cutler hissed softly from the pain.

'Your wound' Kate removed herself from his embrace and took a good look at this shoulder.

'It's nothing' Cutler reassured her.

'No it is not, let me see it' Kate commanded him, her eyes looking strict. Cutler took off his coat. She unbuttoned his vest and took it off carefully not to hurt his shoulder. His blouse was covered in dry blood and she tore the fabric from the part of his wounded shoulder as it was already torn. Her hands gently forced him on a chair in his office. She kneeled down beside him to examen the wound, still bleeding, it was a deep cut.

'It has to be stitched, or it might get infected' Kate raised from her knees and moved through the room. Realizing all the housekeepers probably had fled by the attack of the pirates she was the only one to aid him.

'Do you have a needle and thread?' Kate searched through the room.

'There might be some in the desk' Cutler pointed towards the large wooden desk and Kate opened several drawers. Once finding what she was looking for she moved back to Cutler, taking a glass jug of brandy along the way. She removed the lid of the jug and took a piece of cloth wetting it with the brandy, after that she raised it to Cutler's face.

'Drink, it will lighten the pain' Kate said handing him the brandy. Cutler did as she asked, after taking a large gulp he grinned in her direction.

'Are you trying to get me intoxicated Miss Florence?' Cutler teased her taking another gulp.

'I might' Kate whispered, again on her knees next to him returning a teasing grin. Pulling the thread through the needle she looked at Cutler.

'I know what I'm doing, I've done this countless times on my father's ship, aiding men wounded from the battles' Kate looked at Cutler who didn't seem to doubt her, but she wanted him to feel at ease.

'I know you have. I trust you' Cutler whispered, Kate felt her cheeks color, he had remembered her telling him years back.

'This will sting a bit' after removing the cloth, soaked in brandy, from the wound to clean it once more she moved the needle to his skin. Kate heard Cutler moan when it entered the skin, she had to hold back a laugh when he lifted the jug quickly to take another large gulp from the brandy.

'It wasn't a cheap brandy. And here I am gulping it away' Cutler looked at the jug which was half empty by now but moved it to his lips again. Kate chuckled softly, it was nice to see he felt comfortable with her to have a moment away from the serious situation there was outside. But it seemed to have settled down quite a bit, the Company must be taking care of the situation, she was sure. Continuing stitching the wound, when done she took the thread between her teeth to tear it in half.

'You are done' Kate let out a sigh of relief, she was satisfied with the result and hoped the scar wouldn't be too big.

'Now let me try some of your fine brandy, Lord Beckett' Kate spoke with a formal tone in her voice teasingly.

'I could use some' she spoke in her normal voice again whispering, taking the glass jug from Cutler and taking a large gulp as well. Even before the liquid slipped down her throat she already felt giddy. She wondered how Cutler managed to look so focused when having drunk at least half of the jug, but she did notice a slight change in his voice.

After taking some of the hot water still in the teapot on the table she cleaned surrounding areas of the wound.

'Do you need to go back?' Kate hesitated but wanted to know.

'No, it's all under control now. I won't leave you alone again' Cutler whispered the last part of his sentence, his hand raised and touched her face, she was still kneeled down next to his chair. His fingers touched the wound on her temple and he took the cloth from her hands to clean her wound. The warm water felt pleasant on the skin even though it stung a little. Kate could only imagine what she looked like, from what she could see at least her dress was completely destroyed. Cutler too didn't look the same as earlier this evening but they both did not care. They were far away from formality at this point. His hand lowered once the wound was clean, they stared at each other in silence, but their eyes spoke volumes. Kate broke the silence.

'I'm afraid we need to take off your blouse, your wound needs rest, the risk of infection isn't over yet' Kate lowered her eyes while her cheeks turned slightly red. Cutler grinned at her without saying anything. He stood straight from his chair and Kate lifted herself from her place on the ground. He wanted to lift the blouse over his head from his body but Kate took his hands softly stopping him since it might tear the wound. Her eyes still lowered she untied the cravat of his linnen blouse hiding his neck and taking the buttons she started opening them slowly. Kate moved herself around him to lower the fabric from his shoulders onto the ground gently, walking around him slowly strolling, now standing behind him. Kate's sight moved over his back, her eyes winded when she saw large scar lines all across his skin, just starting underneath his neck and ending at the edge of his trousers. It were the wounds once caused by the torture. Remembering every part of it like it happened yesterday, it were the scars from the wounds she saw in her nightmares almost every night. The palm of her hand followed the lines softly like she wanted to soothe the wounds, but they had healed a long time ago.

Cutler's chest was moving slowly, he allowed her to see the scars that were hidden for years. Kate being the only one who knew about the pain he had suffered. Her fingers touching his back moved to the front of his chest, while still behind him she embraced his upper body from behind. Cutler's eyes closed when her lips touched the skin of his back loving, removing her lips slowly and again placing another kiss, she continued it for a short time. Like she wanted to take away every memory of pain and replace it with the touch of her lips.

Kate moved slowly in front of him again and when she looked at his face his eyes were still closed. Her hands resting on his chest his blue eyes appeared again, gazing into hers.

Cutler felt like it was only the two of them in the world at this right moment. He, for a moment, couldn't care less what was going on outside, something that was unusual for him but he felt much comfort in her presence, the feeling of comfort soon changed to what felt like lust, but not just plain lust, there was a great deal of love involved. He had to let Kate enter his heart after building walls around it for years, but she made loving her easy.

When he had opened his eyes her teary green emerald eyes gazing at him were shimmering in the light of the candles. One of the tears moved its way down, rolling past her pink colored cheeks. Taking her face into the palm of one of his hands the tear disappeared by the touch of his finger. He felt her soft hands reaching from his chest to his neck, taking the back of his neck into her palms. He noticed Kate's eyes lowered to his lips, remembering that was something that indicated she allowed him to kiss her. And so he did when their faces were only inches apart, a warmth raged through his body once their lips met. His eyes closed and he continued kissing her passionately. He had longed for this moment for years. He felt her body pressing against his. Moving his hand away from her cheek he took her legs, in a subtle movement he pulled her legs around him and lifted her slender body from the ground. Taking her to the desk behind them he set her down, their lips still touching one another. His lips released hers and moved its way down her neck until he reached her chest, placing some kisses on her soft skin she released a soft moan. Cutler looked up at Kate's eyes closed. Her chest moved up and down in a fast rhythm, recovering from the passionate kiss. His hands reached for her corset and he took the strings to untie it in a fast pace.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They got dragged down on earth again away from their moment and Cutler straightened his back and looked at Kate alarmed from a moment. Kate pulled her skirt down and tried to cover her now bare shoulders again. Cutler grinned into her direction while reaching for his blouse on the ground, quickly putting it onto his body while making way to the door. The person behind it had rapidly knocked against the wood a few more times. Kate decided to sit behind Cutler's desk where a large arm chair was hiding her body and loose corset, which she couldn't tighten on her own, behind the surface of the desk.

When Cutler opened the door it was Mr. Mercer's face appearing from the dark. He nodded when entering the office without being aware of the scene that had taken place a few seconds earlier. Cutler was able to keep a strict face but couldn't keep him from entering.

'I am sorry to interrupt Sir but..' Mercer stopped his sentence after he made his way to the desk and noticed Kate in the dark doing her best to hide herself behind it, her hands tightly around her waist, trying to cover her bare shoulders. She smiled politely when Mercer threw her a questioning look.

'Oh' Mercer turned around quickly withdrawing his eyes from her. Kate realized he understood the situation and couldn't help but chuckle at his face before he turned his back on her. She noticed Cutler lowering his face and eyes to hide his battle against grinning as well.

'I wanted to let you know the pirates withdrew and the Company took over again. Tomorrow there will be a hanging for the rats that did not escape' Mercer spilled out like he wanted to say it as fast as possible. He returned to the door.

'Thank you Mr. Mercer, you are dismissed' Cutler opened the door for him.

'Goodnight Sir' Mercer mumbled exiting the room.

Cutler closed the door behind him and his sight returned to Kate, still desperately clinched to the desk. His mouth formed a teasing grin which made his face look dark but handsome at the same time. Kate couldn't help but release a laughter.

'The poor man' her hand moved before her mouth to hide her smile. Just before Kate rose from her chair Cutler, whom had marched into her direction quickly, had pulled her up from his armchair and took her in his arms again.

Kate looking up at Cutler breathing heavy while her arms were tightly around his neck watched him batteling something. But like a gentlemen he calmed himself down and releasing her from the grip he had on her, which almost made her feet hover from the ground, he returned her to the floor where her feet touched the wood again.

'Let's rest. Now that the island is secure again. I have a guest room that will be readied for you. If you want to stay the night, of course, but it might be the safest option' Cutler's fingers went by some of her red curls that had fallen in front of her face. Kate nodded, she was glad he wanted her close but was disappointed about the guest room, she wanted to lay with him. But it wouldn't be right and besides, she wouldn't be able to sleep with him next to her anyway and sleep was something she needed very much right now.

'I will make sure your father receives word of your safety and your stay here for tonight' Cutler smiled at her after they moved onto the couch in front of the fireplace and instead of waiting for the maid Cutler made her a cup of tea himself. Kate caught herself smiling as it reminded her of years back when they had been taking care of one another. Handing the porcelain cup over to Kate his hands touched hers for a slight moment while he stared at her.

'Just like the old days..' Cutler suddenly spoke as if he had read her mind. Kate watched him smiling.

'I missed you' Cutler whispered quickly watching her sip her tea. Kate looked up from her cup in surprise as he was not the kind of man to admit to something like that quickly. But she had been right, Cutler was his true self with her, something he hid from the rest of the world.

'And I you' Kate's gentle voice whispered in return.

After a while they got informed about the guestroom being ready. Cutler took her waist to guide her through the corridor. Once arriving a maid left the guestroom and bowed before Kate and Cutler.

'Everything is ready Milord' the maid moved along, her eyes avoided contact with them, Kate wondered what she might have thought, they looked like animals at the moment, her lips formed a chuckle with the thought. Cutler moved her chin up softly with his thumb and index finger, pressing a loving kiss onto her lips to wish her goodnight.

'Sleep well my love. If you need anything.. well.. you know where to find me' Cutler's voice hesitated and Kate caught his questioning look, like he was wondering how wrong that sounded. Kate chuckled softly moving into the doorway, holding the wooden door in her hands.

'I know' she whispered and moved her body slowly behind the door.

'Goodnight' her voice continued, closing the door Cutler returned to his chambers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kate watched herself in the large mirror that was standing near the window in the guest room. Her dress all torn up, it was covered in blood and dirt. Her corset was still untied so it was easy for her to slip out of it. The maid had asked more than once if she needed help but Kate refused, happy to be able to do it herself now and be alone for a moment. The maid left her to herself after putting some fresh spare clothes on the chair and some hot water to wash. Still looking at the reflection staring back at her she moved her fingers to the wound on her temple, the headache was still there but not as painful anymore. After making herself ready for bed Kate moved to the window, a cold breeze of air entered the bedroom when she opened the doors carefully. Her eyes went by the sight of the town which looked like there had been a war going on. Men everywhere trying to get the town to look like its old self again. Watching down Kate noticed one of the redcoats beneath her window, it came to mind it was probably Cutler who had ordered him to guard the window to her bedroom, as there might still be some fugitives running around town.

A soft sigh left her lips, standing at the window brushing her hair she decided it would be best to sleep, at least try to get some rest.

As soon as Kate fell to sleep the familiar nightmare hunted her. It was a restless night. The commotion from the beginning of the night didn't really help to clear her head. This time the face of the tortured man she had seen hundreds of times, was recognizable. Kate woke up in panic as she had seen Cutler's face covered in blood, more clear in her dreams than she had ever seen before. Once awake Kate realized where she was and of course, Cutler was safe and unharmed. But the trembling of her hands continued on until she managed to fall asleep once again.

The next morning Kate woke from the noise outside, the cold breeze from the night was replaced by the Caribbean heat again. When she lifted her chest up she felt like she had a good beating yesterday, every muscle in her body was sore. It reminded her of everything that happened. But there was a joyful feeling inside her stomach, she stayed the night at the Beckett household and that made her forget the pains. Of course, it was early, the mornings were always early for Kate, but she was surprised she did wake at this time after having not much sleep.

The maid had brought her some fresh water and Kate slipped into an emerald bright silken dress, it was a simple dress but she, and probably her body, was glad not to wear something not too complicated this morning. When her arm entered the sleeve of the dress she noticed her wrist, it was covered in bruises, it reminded of the hateful look of the pirate's dark eyes that had almost strangled her to death. Kate thought back to her rescuer, wondering if he was around and if she'd be introduced to him soon as she wanted to thank him once more.

Kate noticed the maid lowering her eyes on her wrist as well. She quickly moved it behind her skirt. The maid threw her a questioning look, Kate did not need her compassion. Nodding her head to the maid after she finished her hair, her golden locks were tied back with just a few strings.

Kate's heels softly echoed on the wooden floor as she strolled through the corridors of the building. It was pleasant outside and passing the open windows Kate felt relieved to see the town of Nassau busy and alive again in the far distance as she heard the bells of the church ringing.

Hearing some mumbling coming from the other side of the corridor she noticed some admirals Kate recognized from the ball passing by, their surprised eyes moved in her direction and they kept gazing at her. Kate had forgotten that they had been unaware of the fact a female stayed the night at Lord Beckett's household. Kate bowed her head slightly as the two admirals bowed down in front of her while they passed. As soon as Kate walked on there was an amused smile on her face when she had looked back from over her shoulder at the two men staring back while marching on slowly. Kate had to chuckle as one of them almost walked into one of the side tables carrying a vase. Rumors would soon start but Kate did not care, after all that happened last night, Cutler letting her stay the night must have been something any gentleman should have done.

Arriving at Cutler's office the guard at the doors bowed his head down to her and granted her access, he must have been informed about her. The guard moved in front of Kate escorting her toward the balcony of the office, outside into the fresh air.

'Milord, Miss Florence has arrived' the guard bowed down quickly and raising his musket he marched back to the door. Cutler sitting outside at a small table drinking tea and scribbling on a piece of parchment moved up quickly from his chair, putting his cup down.

'Goodmorning' Kate's soft voice greeted him as she slowly strolled outside. Cutler moved in her direction when she was near the table.

'Goodmorning, I hope you were able to take a rest?' Cutler's warm voice spoke, he took one of her hands and quickly pressed a kiss on the back of it.

'For a few hours. I hope you did as well?' Kate smiled at him. He looked ready for the day, all cleaned up from the night before. He was wearing a dark bordeaux suit with gold details, underneath beige trousers and vest that matched the warm weather perfectly. It was still getting used to seeing Cutler in such a different attire than when she met him for the first time years back, but his wig made him look handsome and his blue eyes staring into hers made them look even bluer.

'Hardly' whispering his hand raised to one of the curls that slipped before her face cause of the wind, he moved it behind her ear gently.

'I must say so myself, it kept me awake as well for most of the night, all the horror the town faced last night' Kate whispered. She didn't want to bother Cutler with her silly nightmares, she never spoke of them often, unless one of the housemaids had found her screaming herself awake, every once in a while.

'I am used to nights like that, but it was something else that made me sleepless' the corners of Cutler's mouth moved up slightly. Of course, Cutler was used to pirates attacking his Company, he was a grand target for them and he probably had been through many assassination attempts.

'It was you who kept me awake all night' Cutler whispered. Kate quickly lowered her face, an attempt to hide her cheeks that colored red slightly. Soon her eyes returned to his and taking one of the gold buttons on his vest between her fingers the corners of her mouth rose.

'I assure you, I was innocently laying in my bed all night, Lord Beckett' Kate teased him and moved herself to the balcony rail to watch the sunrise, her skin colored in the first peeks of light in the early hours of the day. The sea looked beautiful in this scenery.

Cutler was grinning and moved his way to her, slowly moving his hands around her waist from his place behind her.

'You know very well what I mean Miss Florence' his lips close to her ear, his voice making her shiver in a positive way. Cutler's lips now only inches away from her neck, she heard and felt his warm breath on her skin.

Suddenly the doors opened and some Company men entered the office, followed by Mr. Mercer. Kate straightened her back and tried to pull herself together quickly, she turned to the men. Must this Mr. Mercer keep bothering them?

Cutler didn't seem to hide his feelings for her as he kept one arm around her waist. On the contrary, he looked rather proud with her by his side. Something that made her glad, Kate did not want them to put away their feelings to one another anymore as they had to for years.

'I'm afraid I must leave you. The pirates who did not escape last night will face their well-deserved fate' Cutler ignored the men who had entered his office and gave Kate his full attention.

'Besides I do not want you to see such horror' Cutler's eyes were still on her while he escorted her into the office again.

'I'm used to quite something' Kate whispered with a little tease in her voice, only the two of them could hear.

'But it's alright. I will head home to see my father and you know.. face him' Kate swallowed in between her sentence. She had almost forgotten about her father and what she discovered about him last night.

'I'll see to it there will be a carriage ready for you' Cutler looked at her worryingly, he seemed to understand this was going to be a heartbreaking confrontation for her. Kate nodded and whispered a thank you.

'Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me' Kate turned to the men inside the room speaking up and curtseyed in front of them, they quickly returned a polite bow. Before she could leave a hand softly moved her into a halt. When she turned it was Cutler who had taken her fingers. Kate turned slightly surprised as they were now standing hand in hand in front of Cutler's men, his eyes still locked on her.

'Dine with me tonight.. Miss Florence' Cutler quickly added the last part of his sentence when his eyes for a second moved to the men present in the room as well, this time it was his cheeks that had changed color slightly. Kate noticed the surprise in the eyes of the Company men, but they did not dare to speak. This had to be a very uncommon situation for them, their always strict and confident boss now asking this woman, who seemed to have turned up from out of nowhere, which after she stayed the night unexpectedly, to dine with him. Kate had to hold back a grin and bowed her head in Cutler's direction politely.

'It would be my pleasure Milord' Kate spoke formally accepting his invitation. Turning her sight back on the men after bowing down her head once more Kate strolled to the corridor. Just before she left the office she heard Cutler turn to his men and order them to move on quickly, on their way to the fort where the hanging will take place.

Arriving home the feeling inside Kate's stomach was an empty one. She did not know what to expect and moved out of the carriage slowly. Her feet gliding through the pebbles of the long path to the mansion. It was silent outside, the only noise came from some gardeners at the back of the house. When her hand moved to the large doors she hesitated for a moment before knocking on it with the iron circled handle. Secretly hoping her father would not be home. One of the servants opened the door, the old man's face surprised it was Kate.

'Ma'am, Lord Florence must be overjoyed you are home' the servant's old voice spoke. So he was home. Immediately the empty feeling in her stomach replaced itself with the weight of what felt like a large stone. Kate nodded slightly and entered the house. The hall looked abandoned and as the servant closed the door behind them he guided her to the large doors at the very end of the hallway, the way leading to her father's office. The old man knocked on the dark wood and the deep voice which was Lord Florence's came from behind it, telling them to come in. When Kate entered the room her eyes went through it. Her breath got stuck in her throat once she saw both Lord and Lady Ashwood sitting on the couch next to Lord Florence's desk. Lord Ashwood rose from his place quickly and the corners of Lady Ashwood's mouth almost touched the ceiling, she seemed glad to see Kate.

'Katherina, I'm glad you're home and unharmed' Lord Florence too rose from his chair and made his way to her, quickly embracing her into a tight hug. Kate did not speak, but her eyes spoke volumes.

'I see he took well care of you' Lord Florence spoke with satisfaction in his voice. How dare he speak of Cutler like it was his duty and after everything her father had done to him, to them.

'I knew the two of you would be a good match. Every nobleman and woman in town is speaking of this perfect match. Lord Beckett is quite a catch, my dear Katherina. I've heard he only recently received his title as Lord by the King himself back in London. At such a young age! I was way passed my late thirties when I was finally honored with a title' Lord Ashwood rambled on. Kate had to hold herself from matching out of the office in anger. The servant entering the room again made Kate calm for a second as he offered her some tea. Kate refused politely and the old man bowing down returned to the kitchens as he left the office at a slow pace.

'It's a miracle he still isn't married though. I wonder what made him wait so long' Lady Ashwood spoke as if Cutler had made her an offer of marriage already. She strolled in front of Kate while watching her, moving her fingers through Kate's red hair as if she didn't like the fact it wasn't in a tight up-do, the way she herself always wore her hair. Kate was glad to wear her hair down on the days that allowed her to, but she figgered Lord and Lady Ashwood had to be used to Kate's stubbornness by now.

'I know perfectly well why he's still unmarried' Kate spoke her mind, for once she felt like not pushing away the truth while her godparents where in the room. Lord Florence quickly raised his sight on her, his eyes were almost begging her to keep her tongue.

'Enlighten us my dear' Lord Ashwood was almost begging Kate to tell him more gossip and rumors. Kate had enough of it and was tired of hiding Cutler from her past.

'Lord Beckett and I have met before' Kate spoke quickly while Lord Florence, in the back of the room, was shaking his head slowly but surely. Lord and Lady Ashwood were almost stuck to her lips.

'Remember I was kidnapped and hostage onboard the pirate ship Le Requin? Well, I wasn't the only survivor as my father always told you. Cutler.. I mean Lord Beckett was one of the hostages and he too survived' Kate had quickly corrected herself not to speak just his first name, but it had been too late. Lord and Lady Ashwood must have noticed, but Kate believed it might only prove more to them how close she and Cutler had been and were now once again.

Both their mouths were open by now. Kate saw her father's eyes panic as he kept on trying to shake his head toward his stubborn daughter.

'Lord Beckett is the reason I'm still alive, he took care of me all those weeks aboard and at the end saved my life once we got rescued by my father. We cared for each other greatly, which is the reason he's still unmarried, as he searched for me for years' Kate continued.

'Once we were safe after being freed from the pirates father forbid me to ever get in contact with him again. Just because his status wasn't as father had wished' Kate spoke up and her piercing eyes glanced at her father. Lord and Lady Ashwood had turned around to him quickly. Lord Florence's eyes watched her strictly.

'It was only for your own protection Katherina, I did nothing that should not have been done' he mumbled.

'Do you deny it, father? That you separated a young couple who loved each other' Kate raised her voice. The office filled with silence as both Lord and Lady Ashwood were astonished by Kate's story.

'No, I do not deny it' her father's words were harsh and it felt like her guts turned.

'I understand your father's actions. Would I have ever had the gift of children I would protect them with my life, and we too would have protected you my dear' Lady Ashwood turned her eyes on Kate who felt like no one was on her side. Lady Ashwood's eyes turned to Lord Florence quickly.

'But Charles, I remember you speaking of Katherina having contact with a young man years ago. You took away their only way of contact. Even though you were against it I managed to get my hands on the letters he had to send Kate and I feel like now she's old enough, she deserves them back' Lady Ashwood smiled softly as Kate's winded eyes watched her in surprise. Lord Ashwood was nodding quickly next to his wife.

'Thank you' Kate whispered watching her in gratitude holding her arm. Lord Florence nodded softly, he made his way to the bookcase behind him. A little-hidden door showed up from behind the books, as it opened he reached for a little bundle of envelopes. When returning in front of her, putting the bundle into her hands Kate managed to smile softly.

'I hope you can forgive me. You must know I have felt regret for the many times I heard you cry yourself to sleep after you thought he'd never send you a single letter, but now I see that I was wrong. The fact he waited for you proves his love for you and that should be enough for any father' Lord Florence smiled softly and his long fingers touched her chin slightly, watching his daughter in care. Kate's almost watery eyes watched her father in return, she couldn't stay mad at him for long, even though this was something that scarred her forever it was better to forgive him. In the end everybody got what they wanted.

'Well father, I forgive you, but remind yourself it's wise to stay on the good side of your stubborn daughter. Lord Beckett is as you all said indeed very influential and powerful' Kate teased her father, winking while softly strolling toward the door of the office, watching back from over her shoulder holding the bundle of envelopes close to her chest.

A little later Kate's feet moved through the sand, it was hot and the gleaming sun touched her pale skin as the sea water touched her bare feet. With her shoes in one hand and the bundle of letters in the other, she had moved all the way to the back of the island, just around the corner of the docks. All she needed was some time alone. The letters had been in her tight grip for some time now. Almost like she was afraid to open them. When reaching a quiet part of the beach, up the hill where her bare feet touched the grass, she lowered herself to the ground. The letters now laying on the silk of her dress on top of her lap. Her fingers moved the ribbon that held the bundle together. Twelve indeed, twelve letters, one each month for a year. At the back of the top envelope, she recognized the year they had met. After turning the first envelope around her fingers followed the lines of the graceful letters spelling her full name. It was Cutler's handwriting she recognized. Her heartbeat fastened. It was all true, not that she had doubted him, but she was happy to finally see the letters he'd sent her.

Opening the first still sealed envelope Kate caught her hands trembling. Her eyes went by the lines of the long letter, the first one he had send her. Cutler spoke of their meeting and how grateful he was for meeting her, how he could not forget the kiss they shared, afraid that it might have been some misunderstanding. Kate felt a pain in her chest knowing that back then he never received the answers he was asking for. Whether she still felt the same. It must have been a torture.

The next few letters Cutler spoke of the successes he had at the East India Trading Company. At that time he was far away from where he was now, but from what she could read he was going in the right direction quickly. Reading all he had accomplished she admired him even more for the man he is today.

Going through all the letters countless times, taking in every word he had written Kate finished the last few lines of the twelfth letter, he thanked her for saving his life, that he would never forget that. Hoping she would make herself happy if it was indeed true she didn't want to contact him. Kate felt a cold tear run down her cheek. It was clear from all the kind and loving words that he loved her unconditionally. Whether she was part of his life or not he'd keep her safe and wanted nothing more than her happiness. Kate was sure there would never be a man whom could love her more.

In the background, she noticed the beating of drums coming from the fort, where the executions took place. It must have been a few hours since she arrived at the beach. The letters spread across the sand she started to collect them. It was near supper and Kate decided to make way to the fort. She needed to see Cutler.

When entering the fort she saw there was a large crowd of civilians. People were cheering as once again another pirate made way to the noose. Kate tried not to watch, not that she couldn't handle it, she had seen much worse at sea, but it wasn't an entertainment for her, not like some people enjoyed it.

'Miss Florence, allow me to escort you to Lord Beckett' one of the redcoats at the front gate bowed down, his musket pointing to the sky once he noticed her arrival.

'It's alright. I'm sure he's not far' Kate smiled politely and waved it wasn't necessary. Hearing him ask if she was sure if she could handle the sight of the executions while walking past the gallows Kate walked along. Moving through the crowd she made her way to the back. At the opening of the courtyard's corridor behind the crowd in the distance, where a few men of the Company were talking business. Kate saw the blue and yellow coats and noticed Cutler's bordeaux one among them. Strolling in their direction Kate saw Mercer on the other side of the courtyard. He noticed her when she passed and watched her in surprise. Quickly he made way to her and offered her his arm as a gentleman passing the last few parts of the gallows. Kate surprised too took his arm whispering a word of thanks. His still dark face nodded to her politely.

'Lord Beckett, you have a visitor' Mr. Mercer spoke quickly as they walked up the small brick stairs that made them enter the courtyard's corridor where the Lieutenants, Admirals, and Cutler turned to face them.

'Good afternoon gentlemen' Kate nodded her head when the men bowed their heads and Cutler's strict face lit up when he saw her.

'Katherina, I did not expect you here' Cutler's surprised eyes watched her make their way, he was pleased to see her. The men, besides Culter, seemed surprised Kate wasn't bothered by the sound and sight of the pirates screaming just before they were forced to their execution. The smell too wasn't pretty. Kate was used to quite something by now but she understood the prejudice thoughts of the men around her.

'I hope I am not interrupting you. I will be on my way soon' Kate's lips formed into a soft smile as her eyes moved to the men.

'Can I speak to you for a moment Lord Beckett?' Kate returned her sight on Cutler. His eyes looked concerned but he moved his way around the man next to him and offered Kate his arm without looking away from her.

'I will be right back gentlemen' Cutler spoke with his eyes still focused on Kate. He moved them around the corner of the corridor, a long hallway that was empty. Cutler's eyes stared into hers worried, he looked concerned about Kate wanting to speak with him this instance.

'Is everything alright my love?' Cutler's hands had reached for hers but almost before he could finish his sentence Kate had moved her head into his direction and started kissing him passionately. Cutler was caught in surprise but soon started kissing her in return, placing his arms around her waist, embracing her tightly. Kate took off his tricorne hat before it fell off, now resting her arm on his shoulder, holding onto it.

When Kate moved her head back and their lips separated after a long intense kiss she watched Cutler recovering from her sudden action when his eyes still closed opened slowly.

'You won't hear me complaining. But what did I do to deserve that?' Cutler's lips turned into a grin. Kate moved her hand softly onto his jawline, the shadow of his beard tickled the palm of her hand.

'The letters.. your words. I am so sorry I could not answer them at the time, but I hope this will do as an answer to all your questions' Kate's watery eyes gazed into his. Cutler held her waist ever tighter into his embrace and moved his lips close to hers, their lips almost touching again as he spoke.

'I could not have hoped for better' when he spoke his eyes focused on her lips. Kate was biting her lower lip now from the tension between them. She didn't want to let go of him, and he seemed not wanting to let go either. It wouldn't have taken long for she would have ripped the clothes from his body right here right now till suddenly, the drums were heard again. Their deep gaze into each other's eyes was broken by the sound and Kate straighten her skirt when Cutler's grip on her weakened. She felt his chest breathing heavily and his hungry eyes still piercing hers.

'I will see you at dinner' Kate's voice sounded teasing without intention but she played along with it. She raised her hand still holding onto his tricorne hat and placed it down on his wigged head gently. Cutler still overruled by the moment did not speak. Kate's hand raised to his chest and she touched it gently for a brief moment before she left quickly around the corner of the walls, leaving Cutler behind still lost for words.

Kate was sitting in the large chair behind Cutler's desk. Her fingers playing with some of the tiny model ships placed upon a large map. She wasn't sure if he was alright with her at his place, touching his stuff but she enjoyed his office, it almost felt like a way to get to know the Cutler he had changed into throughout all those years.

Kate raised from the chair and moved to the slender old man present in the room. It was the painter in service of the Company. He was painting one of the largest pieces Kate had ever behold. One part of the wall was covered with a blank canvas where the man was combining lines which together formed the map of the world. She placed herself on the lower steps of the freestanding wooden staircase which was a tool for the painter to reach the top of the high canvas. Her eyes followed the beautiful waves the painter was creating with his brush. The old man's eyes moved to Kate admiring his work in silence.

'Would you like a try my dear?' the kind voice of the man spoke, Kate abruptly awoke from her dreaming and moved her hand supporting her head away to sit up straight again.

'Me? Oh no, I wouldn't want to.. mess up you breathtaking work, Sir' Kate smiled politely. She reminded herself of her hobby, painting, but it had been a long time ago and she only did portraits.

'I'm sure you're going to be just fine ma'am. Come I'll give you a try' the man insisted and offered her his hand to raise her from her place on the stairs. Kate imagined what a lonely job it must have been, in an empty office all day. Sure she was able to keep him at least some company she agreed to give it a try. The man handed her his brush and lifted his long finger to the canvas where he had started to paint a ship.

'Now let's follow the lines of the sails' when he spoke and showed her how. After a while, the man watched her proudly.

'You see, Miss. You can learn anything as long as you want to' his kind words made her smile while still on her toes to reach the place of the brush onto the canvas.

Hearing footsteps the doors suddenly opened and Mr. Mercer walked in followed by Cutler, a servant behind him took his coat and hat. Cutler looked in surprise to Kate still on her toes and concentrating on the canvas. Her head turned to the men slightly.

'I did not know you could paint' Cutler smiled into her direction and placed his sword on the table after removing it from his belt.

'It's been a while, but I have a great teacher' Kate smiled at the painter for a moment who returned to her a grateful smile.

'She's a natural, Sir' the painter nodded his head to his master politely and Cutler walked into Kate's direction his eyes not leaving her sight.

'I know' Cutler whispered once next to her and took her free hand placing a loving kiss on the back of it.

'If it is something you enjoy we can always arrange Mr. Harrison here to teach you?' Cutler smiled quickly while removing his jacket. Kate caught a drop of sweat making it's way down his forehead before he removed it with the sleeve of his blouse. It was hot as the sun rays were piercing inside from of the open doors of the balcony. Kate smiled at Cutler arriving back in front of her.

'Can I speak to you for a moment?' Cutler spoke when his eyes moved to some of his men now entering the office. Kate nodded and handed the brush over to the painter again. Whispering a soft thank you, accepting Cutler's arm as they walked to the balcony. When they arrived Cutler moved his hands onto the rail, staring at the sun almost setting.

'I just recalled I forgot to tell you, but tonight we will have a dinner with guests' Cutler moved his eyes away from the sun and looked at Kate again. For a moment she felt disappointment, not dining with him alone tonight.

'It is a formal dinner with the men of the Company but I want to introduce you.. properly' Cutler was struggling in his words, she noticed he wanted to make his words come out perfectly.

'We know each other for a long time now and as were reunited just recently..' Kate's eyes moved to his hand holding hers just barely. Was this an attempt to propose? Kate's heart raised.

'I know this is not as it usually goes when a man a woman get introduced, because we already knew each other things went differently, but I want to make sure everyone here understands.. you are with me' Cutler stumbled upon his words, Kate had to hold back a laugh. He was basically telling her he wanted all men to know she was his. Not that she minded, on the contrary, she was happy to hear he wanted her by his side.

Normally Kate would have been formally introduced to Cutler, he would have courted her once they were interested in each other, would she not have known him, according to the ways of the aristocrats. But they didn't need to be introduced, they knew each other very well. The outside world, of course, did not know and only noticed Kate's sudden presence in his household. It had started rumors and it was time to clear the air. The corners of her mouth were pointing upwards as Cutler was looking at her in what looked like hope.

'You mean you want to court me?' Kate whom's eyes were piercing his teased him.

'Are you mocking me?' Cutler was grinning when Kate moved her hand into his, laying on the rail of the balcony.

'No, no of course not, I wouldn't dare. I would love to be.. yours..' when Kate spoke she couldn't help but chuckle and Cutler turned around, away from her moving his hand to his jawline.

'I'm such a fool. My words did not come out the way I wanted to' he walked back to Kate, almost pacing up and down. She took his hand when he was back in front of her again.

'Cutler, it's alright, you said it perfectly. And I mean it, I'll gladly be yours' this time she spoke with passion in her voice, which seemed to soothe him. Kate's eyes went by the men inside and she quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

It was near supper and after making herself ready Kate moved to the dining room, she had changed into a formal dress, luckily the air outside in the evening was a lot cooler, so wearing silk was less of a bother. Mercer holding her arm escorted her toward dinner. Cutler wasn't there to escort her, he was needed as early as the first guests arrived. Kate managed to make Mercer smile for the first time after they met, talking about some of the noblemen and woman passing, making fun of their sometimes overdone attire. Kate was surprised Mercer was the kind of man she would feel comfortable next to, but it felt nice to have gained a "friend".

The dark red fabric ran through her fingers while lifting her dress walking through the corridors of the Beckett residence where the dinner would take place. Kate saw some guests entering the dining room, at the door, Cutler greeted them together with some other men. Kate felt her guts turn inside once she saw her father and Lord Ashwood in a conversation with Cutler. Of course, they too were invited. Kate wondered why she didn't think of that before.

Once reaching the doors of the dining room a smile appeared on Cutler's face as he noticed her. Mercer handed her over and Kate was pleased her father and Lord Ashwood had moved on as they hadn't noticed her arrival.

'You look beautiful' Cutler whispered taking her hand. Before entering the room together he softly put her to a halt as Mercer continued on walking toward the dining table.

'As you know the East India Company is having an alliance with your father's company, I invited him tonight. And Lord Ashwood too, I kind of had to. I hope you don't mind?' Cutler's eyes waited for her reaction while a little smile tried to hide the fact he too knew how Lord Ashwood was an interesting guest.

'You don't have to forgive my father just for me Cutler, you know that' Kate's eyes were staring into the dining room where she spotted Lady Ashwood, next to Lord Ashwood and her father, pointing their way. Now three pair of eyes watched them, keeping an eye on her like they were a young couple only just meeting. After rolling her eyes Kate had the urge to kiss Cutler right on his lips just to annoy them, but she managed to keep herself in control and like a Lady she took Cutler's arm instead.

'I know my love, but I want to put the past behind us. After all, he did the Company a great favor having us at Port Nassau and with the help of his own company we're a strong alliance' Cutler spoke, assuring her it was alright.

'If you are alright with it then so am I' Kate's red painted lips turned into a smile. Quickly she did press a kiss to Cutler's cheek as she couldn't resist his handsome smile back at her. Holding in a giggle as she watched Lady Ashwood, in the far distance at the very back of the room almost fainting from what might actually be a heart attack, while Kate softly rubbed the lipstick stain from Cutler's cheek.

As they arrived now inside the dining room completely Kate felt the piercing eyes of all the guests in the room. They were still drinking and having conversations before the dinner would start. Cutler engaged himself into a conversation, Kate holding his arm signed him that she'd be taking a walk through the room. When he smiled at her Kate wandered through the room admiring the music coming from the piano. Her eyes went to the guests and she noticed a group of men having a conversation, she recognized one of them. Kate suddenly felt guilty forgetting about him. It was Captain Sparrow, the man who had saved her from her attacker.

'I heard he recently got promoted to Captain' Kate noticed a woman's voice through the music that was playing in the background and turned her head to the person suddenly standing next to her. A tall black haired woman stared into the direction of Captain Sparrow. She turned her sight on Kate and bowed her head politely.

'How rude of me. I'm Rebecca Thomas, wife of Admiral William Thomas. I believe we've not yet been introduced?' Kate was pleased to see she was not the only young female present in the room, it seemed like the wives were invited too. Kate greeted her returning a smile.

'No we haven't, Katherina Florence' Kate moved into a slight curtsey. The woman's eyes had widened, but she tried to cover up her surprise by smiling politely.

'Oh, you are Miss Florence, it's so nice to meet you. My husband has worked for Lord Beckett for quite some years now. I heard his Lordship is very fond of you' Kate was surprised she was so bold to mention it and felt her face heat up. She didn't know what gossip was spread around the island, but at least it sounded positive.

'Quite a mysterious man isn't he?' Kate watched Mrs. Thomas set her eyes on Jack. She was surprised she spoke openly about her interest in him and she wasn't quite sure how to react. Kate's eyes too set upon the Captain still chatting with some men.

Suddenly his eyes moved to hers, Kate felt somewhat uncomfortable and looked away quickly. She saw him moving away from the conversation and making his way around the group of man into her direction from the corner of her eyes.

'Ah look here he comes' Mrs. Thomas's eyes followed Jack when he came closer to them, but when her husband Admiral Thomas and Cutler having a conversation walked into their direction as well she soon removed her eyes from him. Kate turned her eyes away from Jack too and saw Cutler handing her a glass of wine. He had noticed her absence of mind and looked at her questioning.

'Or would you prefer something else?' his eyes pointing to the glasses of wine he was holding. Kate shook her head.

'No wine is good' she smiled at him when he had noticed her staring and took the glass of wine. Cutler took her hand softly with his free one.

'I see you met Mrs. Thomas?' Cutler looked at Kate smiling. The man next to him bowed his head politely when Cutler introduced them.

'Admiral Thomas, this is Katherina Florence' Kate curtseyed once more. The men and Mrs. Thomas started chatting but Kate was distracted. She felt Jack's presence burning in her back but was saved when she heard one of the servants asking everyone to sit at the table as dinner was about to be served.

Kate sat down when Cutler had moved the chair back for her. Returning him a thankful smile over her shoulder before sitting. Her eyes moved from her plate to the person in front of her, it was Jack. His eyes were still piercing hers. Kate wondered if it was really necessary for him to sit across from her, as if he had done it on purpose. Jack had noticed her looking, but soon she moved her eyes next to her where Cutler was sitting down at the table as well, taking her hand and quickly placing a kiss on her fingers. Her eyes moved back to Jack still staring. What is wrong with this man?

Kate decided to ignore his uncomfortable stare after a while and moved her eyes to the servants entering the dining room, serving plates of food. After the first course was served Mrs. Thomas sitting at her other side, moved her head to Kate.

'Are you familiar with him, Captain Sparrow?' Kate looked at her when she spoke bending her head towards her so her husband couldn't hear.

'No I am not Mrs. Thomas' Kate took the napkin from the table to cover her lap. Kate wondered why was she so interested in him.

'Please call me Rebecca' she seemed like a nice woman but Kate couldn't figure out what was going on between those two. Jack had moved his eyes to Rebecca and Kate was sure they were having a moment when their eyes met. It was clear Jack was a ladies man. Kate had to chuckle when Rebecca quickly moved herself higher in her chair when her husband had looked at her questioning.

Before everyone started to eat Cutler rose from his chair, there was a silence in the room, all eyes were on him.

'Good evening all. I am normally not a man of speeches and I want you to enjoy your dinner as soon as possible, but I wanted to take this moment to thank Lord Florence and Lord Ashwood for their hospitality and great alliance when the East India Company arrived at Port Nassau' when Cutler spoke Kate's eyes moved to the end of the large table where her father was sitting next to Mr. Mercer. His eyes for a moment switched to hers, but Kate looked away and moved her sight on Cutler again.

'But most importantly I wanted to introduce to you Katherina Florence. We have been separated for a long time, but fate brought us back together, which calls for a celebration tonight' Cutler had taken her hand holding it up, with his other hand raising his glass and so did everyone in the room. It was silent and only the sound of the crystal glasses being raised was heard. Suddenly there was a man's voice that echoed through the room. It was Jack speaking his mind after Cutler, still standing with his glass raised, finished introducing her.

'Ah, the damsel in distress was the famous Miss Florence. I never caught your name once I saved you from that pirate' Jack spoke waving like he was acting out his brave rescue. Cutler's eyes hooked on Jack, he looked surprised and confused. Kate felt her face heat up when all eyes were on her and she was reminded of the fact she didn't tell Cutler yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The dinner had ended and the guests were enjoying music played by one of the musicians at the piano. People were engaged in conversations and some were dancing to the music. Kate being slightly shorter than Cutler was resting her head on his shoulder when he had asked her to dance moments earlier. The music was playing a slow song. She was happy not to hide their feelings any longer. Kate lifted her head and their eyes met again once the dance ended.

They made their way to Rebecca at the other side of the room who stood by the piano and was singing along with the music. It wasn't the purest voice they had ever heard, but Kate smiled at Rebecca when she had winked at her while singing. Her husband, Admiral Thomas was watching her proudly. Kate had to grin when she saw Cutler rolling his eyes.

'William, I believe your wife has delighted us long enough. Perhaps some other ladies would like to have a turn?' Jack had entered the conversation, probably not enjoying her singing like everyone else except her husband. Jack was looking at Rebecca standing next to the piano his eyes moved to Admiral Thomas who seemed offended. Kate had to turn around to not show her face cracking up on Jack being so brutally honest, her eyes meeting Cutler having the same grin on his face. Jack caught Kate's amused face.

'Perhaps Miss Florence would like a turn?' Kate's sight shifted to Jack as he spoke, her concerned eyes tried to beg him not to ask. But Jack's serious face, which still contained a natural grin, kept looking at her.

'Oh no I don't.. sing' Kate stumbled upon her words.

'That is disappointing. Maybe you can make it up to me by accepting a dance?' Jack spoke without shame and looked down at Cutler. Cutler moved his eyes to Jack when he spoke, his face turning strict. Kate took Cutler's arm to ensure him it was alright.

'Well, I think that's the least we can do to thank Captain Sparrow for saving your life' Cutler spoke with a sarcastic tone in his voice, looking from Jack to Kate. Her cheeks colored when he mentioned it, remembering she had not yet told him. Jack raised his hand and Kate took it. When moving to the dance floor she looked back at Cutler from over her shoulder. Jack moved in front of her taking her hand with his and her waist with his other hand. Kate had to look up at him, he was quite taller than she was. When the music started they moved into dance.

'I didn't think you'd dance Captain Sparrow' Kate was surprised he had asked her. Jack looked down at her, by the look on his face he seemed to be amused.

'Well, usually I don't, but I need some excuse to get to know the woman I've been saving earlier' when Jack spoke Kate's eyes staring over his shoulder shifted to his. Kate wasn't sure why he seemed so interested in getting to know her, but remembering Rebecca she was sure he was a ladies man, and he didn't seem to be bothered by women that were 'taken'.

'What does a woman like you see in a man like Lord Beckett?' Kate turned her eyes on Cutler in the distance and then back at Jack. That was bold to ask.

'What kind of "woman" do you suppose I am?' Kate decided to return his ridiculous question.

'Well, I think you are not interested in his wealth. I suppose you have enough of this' when Jack spoke the last words of his sentence he took a piece of the diamond necklace she was wearing and raised it in his fingers.

'Do you not believe in love Captain Sparrow? What a shame' Kate said sarcastically and turned her head while still dancing so that Jack had to let go of almost touching her neck.

'Not yet' Jack had moved Kate out of his grip and made her twirl around holding her hand above her head. Improvising a part into the original dance she had known since she was a little girl.

'I'm not sure that twirl was supposed to be in there' Kate saw some people watching them, but Jack didn't seem to mind standing out. Kate couldn't help a chuckle but the smile on her face soon disappeared when Jack had turned her around and pulled her full body to him, their chests clashing together, his arm tightly around her waist. Jack's face was inches apart, he moved his head slightly to the side. Kate smelled the alcohol that he had consumed earlier this evening when he spoke.

'I guess I'll need a little convincing' Jack spoke slowly. Just before the dance ended Kate had stopped moving, not participating in the few last movements before the music ended. She looked frozen, her now strict eyes piercing into his looking up at his face occupying a grin. Jack had come to a halt as well. Kate loosened from Jack still holding her waist. Without saying a word or without bowing down like the other couples did she turned around and walked away into Cutler's direction who was looking at her while Admiral Thomas was talking to him. Cutler moved around Admiral Thomas ignoring him still continuing his story, leaving him to himself.

'Are you alright?' Cutler looked at her worried but Kate returned a soft smile.

'I'm fine' she lied, in the corners of her eyes she saw Jack leaving the dance floor. Cutler looked at him as well and her eyes quickly moved away from him.

After half an hour the music stopped. Cutler turned to Kate away from the conversation they were having with some people.

'Shall we return to my office?' Cutler spoke as the evening was coming to an end and she nodded. Talking Cutler's arm they moved to the door entering the hallway.

'I'll be with you in just a moment' Cutler signed he needed to excuse them before leaving and walked over to some of his men. Kate decided to walk along the hallway into the direction of his office to meet him there. The breeze of the night blowing through the open windows of the corridor was a pleasant feeling on her skin as the heat of the day had still consumed the dining room all night. As soon as Kate relieved her lungs of a large breath she suddenly felt a strong hand taking her arm, moving her into the inlet of the large window. It was Jack's face that lit up in one of the lanterns in the hallway in front of her. The permanent grin on his face had disappeared.

'I didn't mean to frighten you back there Missy. I'm just not very good with these formal situations' his words seemed honest, but as always he stumbled upon them.

'It's alright Captain Sparrow' Kate didn't know what to say but was happy to hear he was explaining his behavior.

'Please, call me Jack' his dark brown eyes stared at her and Kate nodded softly.

'Goodnight Jack' Kate slightly curtseyed in front of him and left the inlet of the window, pursuing her way to the office, but she noticed Cutler passed them when she was just about to leave. His face looked surprised as he noticed them in between the tight space of the window's inlet between the heavy bordeaux curtains.

'Have a nice evening Milady, Milord' Jack had noticed Cutler and bowed before he left in the dark hallway.

Cutler walked to the coat rack and removed his coat. Kate sat down in front of the fireplace that was lit just some minutes ago. The heat of the fire felt pleasant on the skin, the evening was once again rather cold.

'I see you got to know Captain Sparrow this evening?' Cutler moved to the table with the tray of liquor on it and started to pour two glasses of brandy. He sat down next to her on the sofa and offered her a glass. Kate took one of them and moved the glass between her hands, staring into the fire. Cutler had finished his brandy in one gulp and when placing the glass on the table his hand reached for the hand on her lap. Kate took a sip from the glass and instantly felt the burning sensation in her throat.

'Yes, I did. I'm sorry I haven't told you about our meeting before' her eyes moved away from the fire and watched him fill his own empty glass again.

'Well, I am happy he was there at the right moment. I know the security that evening was overruled by those pirates but I wasn't aware of you being in danger' Cutler spoke caring.

'It is alright Cutler. After all, nothing happened to me' Kate understood his concern.

'Captain Sparrow is doing a wonderful job at the Company. I have promoted him just recently. I was planning on granting him a ship now that he is Captain. But knowing he saved you that night I will speed up the progress' Cutler moved the glass to his lips and finished it again. Kate smiled and moved her body towards Cutler, leaning against his chest. His arms moved around her waist and he held her in silence.

There was a knock on the door, Cutler moved from the couch and opened the door. It was Mercer holding some documents.

'I am sorry to interrupt Milord' Kate watched Cutler step aside so he could enter. Mercer must have learned from last time, Kate smiled softly at the thought of that, hiding in the soft comfortable couch. Mercer kindly nodded his head in her direction, even though his face still looked dark, as always.

'There has been some disturbing news from out of town' Mercer moved his way to Cutler's desk where Cutler had sat down in his large armchair, he was watching the documents Mercer had handed him, holding the parchment into the light of the lantern.

'Three bodies have been found in different places around town' Mercer's gloved finger went by some of the lines of the documents standing next to Cutler reading them.

'Together with the murder at the docks at night from earlier this week that makes four bodies in one week' as Mercer spoke Cutler's eyes ended the last lines of the documents, when Cutler finished he moved them down on the surface of his desk, he was staring into the darkness. He seemed in deep thoughts, his eyes concerned.

'There is a killer on the loose, Sir. We are quite sure these fugitives from justice have to be the few pirates that got away. It seems like they target very specific victims' as Mercer spoke Kate had raised from her place on the couch, with her glass still between her hands she slowly moved to the other side of the office, looking at Mercer and Cutler in concern. As she moved closer now standing at the other side of the desk where the men had both moved their sight on her. Cutler's eyes spoke worry.

'The four bodies that were found were all young women, some taken from their very own homes' as Mercer spoke Cutler had abruptly raised himself from his chair, his eyes staring at Kate.

Cutler turned his sight on Mercer and without saying a word he moved Mercer to the balcony. Kate could hear them mumbling to one another but couldn't make out what they were speaking of. She had lowered herself into the chair across from Cutler's desk chair and raised the glass to her lips. This was horrible news, she felt helpless not being able to do something. These murderers had to be caught before they'd do any more damage.

'How is it they haven't been caught yet?' Cutler hissed into Mercer's direction, his eyes focused on the dark sea in the distance.

'The strange thing is that some of these ladies were taken from households that were heavily guarded, these criminals know what they are doing. The victims have been women from high class, one of them the daughter of a Lord' Mercer stopped for a moment watching Cutler staring into the darkness of the night.

'The strange thing is, reported to me only moments ago, is that all women had an appearance very much alike. It is clear that it is one very specific person they are looking for, Sir' Mercer spoke. Cutler's sight moved away from the sea and shifted to Mercer's dark eyes.

'Katherina..' Cutler whispered like he was afraid to say it out loud.

'Unfortunately, you're right Sir, the chances of Miss Florence being a target are very high' Mercer spoke his words carefully like he was afraid of bringing the bad news, but his face showed the forever coldness. Cutler's sight moved to Kate who was giving them their privacy.

'We need to protect her at all cost, day and night. I will see to it she will not leave my side. You do what you are good at and find these criminals' Cutler's strict faced focused on Mercer again.

'Yes Sir' Mercer nodded his head slightly.

'You're dismissed' Cutler's harsh voice spoke and Mercer left the room, bidding Kate a good night before leaving.

Cutler's concerned face moved into the light of the office again. Kate stood straight from her chair. Once Cutler was standing before her his hands took hers.

'Even though I don't want to scare you I want to be honest with you' Kate's questioning look watched him choosing his words carefully.

'Some of the pirates attacking Nassau are still out there. We don't know why and what their motives are, but it seems like they are after you' when Cutler spoke Kate's expression hardly showed any fear like he would have expected it to show.

'Why me?' her soft voice too didn't show any anxiety, it was calm and almost gave away a spark of bravery.

'I figure they found you as a way to get to me' Cutler knew it was an act of revenge. For a moment he felt a fear run through his veins, he knew now that Kate was by his side he was much more vulnerable.

'I want you guarded from now on. All day, all night' as Cutler spoke his worry Kate turned her head to the balcony. She never expected herself to be a target, not like this, but it was clear now that their relationship was in the open Kate had indeed become one. They needed to be on guard.

Goosebumps covered her pale skin, not sure whether it was from the cold breeze from outside or the fact Cutler squeezed her hands softly to ensure her she was safe with him.

'I want to stay at your side at all times, of course when possible' Cutler spoke quickly.

'At your side at all times. So I think that requires us sleeping in the same room?' as Kate spoke the corners of her mouth moved up slightly, it was a soft smile that removed the tension inside the room. Cutler's face and ears turned somewhat reddish.

'I know it isn't how it usually goes and it requires a couple to be married to share a sleeping place.. but I will not take the risk of losing you again.. Kate' Cutler mumbled underneath his breath the last part of his sentence. Kate moved her fingers to his lips, to ensure him it was alright and that he didn't need to justify himself.

'Nothing ever goes "normally" with us, now does it?' Kate whispered holding back a grin but failing to do so.

'But that's what makes it so special' Kate quickly continued. The corners of Cutler's mouth turned upward.

'Besides, we already have slept more than once in the same room. So no one can blame us now can they?' Kate whispered and took her fingers to his lips and touched its skin with the tips softly. Remembering the time they had to spend sleeping on the cold harsh floor in the brig on the pirate ship. Even though it had been rough times, Kate had enjoyed his company at night. He kept her safe but always remained a gentleman, even when they were sharing the cell with just the two of them.

'But never in one bed' Cutler's eyes were piercing hers, it was almost as if he was pressing the words from his lips.

'Well then, I give you permission to sleep with me in one bed Lord Beckett' Kate teased him speaking in a sarcastic tone. Cutler was smiling now and moved his arms around her waist. She was happy to see him smile again. Suddenly Cutler raised her in his arms. Kate moved her hands around his neck and stared into his piercing blue eyes flickering in the light of the candles.

'So, marriage you were saying?' Kate teased him even more and had to hold back a laugh. Cutler was grinning by now.

'There is never a dull moment with you, now is there Miss Florence?' he spoke almost proudly carrying her next door, where a little hallway in between rooms was leading to a room she had not seen yet.

Entering his bedroom her eyes moved to the large king-sized bed. Cutler returned her to the ground carefully and walked his way to the nightstand where he lit a candle so that the dark room was filled with light a little more. Which after Cutler walked to the windows that were showing the docks, he closed and locked them.

'Just in case' he spoke when turning to Kate again. She had moved herself to the dressing table and sat in front of the mirror removing her jewelry carefully. Cutler watched her while disposing himself of his boots. Kate let her hair down and moved a brush along her red curls.

'You can use the bathroom to change if you'd like some privacy' Cutler spoke while removing his vest and unbuttoned his blouse. Kate smiled at him after removing her silk top dress, now only wearing her corset and under-dress, she moved in front of him. Her hands rose to his chest that was now bare when he had finished unbuttoning, his blouse hanging from his body. She softly caressed his chest with her fingers.

'I could use some help with this' Kate turned around to reveal the laced up strings of her corset. Cutler's face occupied a grin when she spoke and his hands softly moved her long red hair away from her back, slowly untieing her corset strings. While his warm fingers loosened her corset her heartbeat raised and she felt a warmth throughout her body feeling his breath on the skin of her neck. When he finished Kate moved to the bathroom door, holding the untied corset against her chest tightly. Looking over her shoulder for a moment she moved into his bathroom. It was a beautiful bathroom with a large bathtub. Her eyes went to the mirror and standing before it she moved herself into a nightgown one of the maids had left her a few moments ago.

When finished she returned to the bedroom. In the darkness, lit up by the candlelight, Kate immediately noticed Cutler's wigless hair, the dark blond curls she hadn't seen for a long time. It reminded her of the time they met.

Cutler opened the sheets of the bed at her side once he had moved around the pillars of the four-poster bed, she slowly moved to it and sat down. Her eyes followed him as he moved around to his side of the bed and she felt a warm feeling when her sight rested on his bare chest peeking through his nightgown visible in the dimmed light.

Cutler had entered the bed as well and suddenly lifted his body above Kate's. For a moment she thought he was moving on top of her, her hands touched his chest that almost pressed against hers, but he moved his face to the nightstand next to her side and blew out the candle in the lantern. Cutler had noticed her concerned look and started grinning.

'Don't worry. I would never throw myself on you just like that' he had moved back to his side of the bed. Kate smiled and felt her face heating up.

'Hmm, disappointing' Kate spoke teasing him.

'I guess you have had more than enough opportunity to throw yourself on me back then' Kate continued staring into his eyes still visible in the moonlight coming through the see-through curtains of the bedroom. Kate turned her body into his direction, her hand underneath her head against the pillow. Her thoughts went back to the nights in the brig. Laying here with him in the same room again she got reminded of his sweet soft snores, wondering if it would still be the same.

'But you didn't' she whispered.

'Kate, of course not. I would never do such a thing to you' Cutler had raised his upper body from the bed and stared at her in concern.

'I know' she raised her hand to one of his to ensure she didn't mean it that way. Kate wasn't sure why she said it out loud, it was one of those moments when she spoke her mind before thinking, but secretly she had wanted to see his reaction. Cutler moved back laying down, his eyes focused on her. Kate moved her hand to his chest slowly, her fingers moving along the hairs of his bare chest.

'I know you never would' she repeated. Cutler moved his eyes to hers back away from staring at the ceiling. He watched Kate lifting from her place on the bed, moving her head above him, pressing her lips softly onto his cheek, her rosy lips kissing him goodnight. Kate closed her eyes, for the first time in what felt like forever she was comfortable going to sleep, even though there was a murderer outside these walls.

Later that night Kate opened her eyes with a scream and quickly moved straight up in bed, she was breathing heavy, her chest going up and down. Her forehead and back were drenched in sweat. One of the nightmares she had at least once every time she was asleep seemed to be even worse this night. It almost felt like real pain what she experienced in the nightmare. Her heartbeat was rising in her chest. Kate remembered not having this very often, but sometimes the nightmares were so real that it felt like even though she was awake she couldn't let go of the fear.

Cutler had raised his upper body from the sheets, his sword dangling in his hand on his side of the bed. Kate watched him realizing it was only her waking from her sleep.

'Cutler, it's nothing!' Kate's eyes were widened and she moved her hands softly onto his hand holding the sword tightly. Cutler lowered it next to the bed again.

'I'm sorry to have scared you like that. I keep my weapon with me at all times, you never know' Cutler whispered and smiled at her. He noticed her state of mind and moved his hand to her cheek.

'Are you alright?' he asked while she released a soft sigh.

'I keep having these nightmares. For years now. It all started with what we have been through' Kate never told him, she didn't want to bother him with her silly nightmares.

'You are not alone in that' Cutler softly lifted her chin with his fingers so that her face was visible in the light of the candle.

'What we've been through is not something to be taken lightly Kate' his words comforted her. So he was having the nightmares too. Kate did not expect him to, he had probably seen a lot throughout the years at the Company, but he could understand her more than anyone, as they had experienced it together. Kate had been hiding her feelings for years, only telling a handful of people. And most of the time they didn't understand or acted like they did. It felt like a burden was lifted from her shoulders when he told her she wasn't overreacting.

Cutler's eyes moved to the windows. The curtains were dangling outside, floating on the strong wind. The windows were open. Cutler stepped out of the bed and quickened to the windows.

'I recall closing them?' Cutler moved his head out of the frame and watched down where the rocks were touching the ocean below.

'Yes you did' Kate mumbled and watched him close the windows again, this time making sure they were locked. Shaking his head in confusion he entered the bed. His eyes moved to her and he tried to cover-up his concern by smiling at her.

'You are safe with me' Cutler insured her, moving his body close to her again.

'I know' Kate whispered closing her eyes when she felt his arm reach around her waist.

The next morning the sunlight had peeked through the windows, the room was quiet. Opening her eyes she felt Cutler's warm body still present in the bed as well. Her sight turning to the clock on the wall she noticed it was late in the morning. Kate was surprised she did not wake early, as she always did. When she moved Cutler turned his head and slowly opened his eyes as well, he seemed to have forgotten that she was there next to him and his surprised face lit up.

'Goodmorning beautiful' Cutler's fingers reached for one of her curls and moved it to the side of her face. Kate smiled and realized how long it had been that she had awoken so calmly. For the rest of the night, the nightmares had left her alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kate could not remember the last time she had such a good night rest. It must have been the safety and comfort she felt with Cutler around. Too because the nightmares had always been about the pain he had endured, it was like she felt his presence and knew he was safe. With that thought, the fears couldn't haunt her dreams.

Kate was glad to see that the servants were letting them have their morning and moved the tip of her fingers alongside his jawline, with the other hand underneath her head supporting it. Cutler smiled at her with his head still resting on his pillow, he took her fingers and started kissing them while he spoke.

'I'd like you to join me to the docks this afternoon. Captain Sparrow will receive his ship. Besides I'd like you to see mine' his lips touched the tip of her fingers.

'I'd like to see yours' Kate smiled gazing into his eyes. Cutler's lips formed a grin before he raised from the bed and took his morning robe, tying the strings around his body he moved to her side of the bed and offered Kate her robe. Slowly moving out of bed as well her eyes watched him opening the windows, noticing he seemed pleased they were still locked. After looking down onto the rocks where the sea was touching the building Cutler moved away from the windows.

After dressing, Kate watched her reflection in the large mirror. Cutler had left the bedroom a while ago to give her some time to get ready. Once she entered his office, Cutler also all dressed by now, looked up from his documents, standing in front of Mercer mumbling. His strict face formed a smile when he saw her. Mercer nodded into her direction politely and after receiving orders he left to the stairs that entered the beach from of the balcony. Cutler had moved in front of her.

'How would you feel to visit your city of birth?' when he spoke Kate's face formed a surprised smile.

'London?' Kate answered with a question. Cutler smiled slightly lowering the documents he was still holding onto.

'I just received the news I'm needed there. It will only be for a short period of time, but the journey, as you know, will be long' Cutler moved her to the balcony.

'Well, I'd love to sail again' Kate always felt uncomfortable telling people she loved to sail, it was very uncommon for a female to like the life on board. There wasn't much space and entertainment. And most women didn't sail unless it was absolutely necessary. But for Kate, it felt like freedom. The life on a ship was never dull and days never the same, it changed as quickly as the horizon does. At night the stars most beautiful and to the sunsets and rises. Kate secretly liked to navigate, her father taught her throughout the years when she was younger. But it was a man's job so he had asked her to keep it to herself.

Kate woke from her daydreaming and Cutler's eyes seemed to be asking for an answer.

'Only if it pleases you of course.. but I can't bear to be without you for so long' the last part of his sentence Cutler whispered when some of his men moved along the beach just below the balcony. His soft voice made the corners of her mouth turn upward.

'I know you love to sail' he continued.

'I know it is very unusual..' Kate whispered but got stopped when Cutler spoke quickly.

'Don't apologize for it. I like it. It's what makes you.. different' Cutler spoke without hesitation. Within seconds all her insecurities got taken away. He was always capable of making her feel confident again. Kate was able to truly be herself with him, something that she had already learned all those years ago when they had spent so much time together. She was most thankful that he was still the same man. Even though people most of the time had a strong opinion about him, they did not know him like she does. But then again he probably only showed his true self to her.

'To be honest. I'd love to see London again, after all those years' it was a place of so many memories. Her mother, most of her childhood and the last time she had seen Cutler before being parted for a long time, had all taken place in this very city.

'Perfect. I will make the arrangements to leave this afternoon' Cutler quickly pressed a kiss to her hand.

'So soon?' Kate watched him as he moved her to the small served table in the corner of the balcony, where the view of the open sea was seen.

'These business trips are always very sudden. I hope you don't mind being away from home for such a long time?' Culter moved back her chair so she was able to sit down. Kate's hands went by the silk of her dress to straighten out the skirt and placed herself on the chair. She felt a spark of happiness when Cutler spoke of his house being her home, whether he meant that or the island.

'I am home where ever you are' Kate whispered. Cutler still holding the backrest of her chair lowered himself down bending over her figure, his lips brushed hers softly. After opening her eyes when he had kissed her passionately she noticed a genuine smile on his lips. Lowering himself into his chair at the other side of the table the maid entering the balcony served them some tea.

Entering the docks an hour later Kate watched the magnificent ships. Once they arrived Cutler moved himself down from his horse and took Kate, sitting in front of him sideways, by her waist and helped her off as well. She moved in front of the horse and while caressing its head her eyes focused on the large yellow and blue warship. Cutler noticed her staring and smiled while offering his arm.

'The Endeavour. I hope you like her?' Kate smiled back when Cutler spoke as she blocked the bright sun with her hand placed on her forehead staring up high at the large hull of the beautiful seacraft.

'She's beautiful' Kate still admiring the grand ship accepted his arm as one of the servants took their horse.

'Lord Beckett likes his things pretty' suddenly Jack moved from behind them, his eyes focused on Kate instead of the ship, clearly talking about her. Kate's eyes shifted to his bold statement and wanted open her mouth, but Cutler, whose eyes had turned strict, spoke sooner.

'Are you comparing her to a ship, Captain Sparrow?' Cutler spoke up. Kate wasn't quite sure whether he could handle Jack's sometimes bold jokes, but he seemed to be well tempered towards his men today.

'Well, we don't call our ships 'she' for nothing, now do we?' Jack's eyes had finally moved away from Kate and he was beholding the ships as well.

'Besides there is a lot to compare. When the winds strike the grand white sails it often reminds me of..' Jack got caught off by one of the officers calling out his name. For a moment Kate realized Jack's eyes had moved away from the ships and looked like they focused on her bosom at the end of his sentence. Kate's cheeks turned reddish when she realized and she felt the need to turn away from him. It looked like Cutler had noticed as well, not his cheeks but all of his face seemed to have turned red, but not of shyness. This time Jack had gone too far but was saved by the officer asking for him. Jack waved his hand like he signed out how busy of a man he was and walked away in the goofy manner he always did. Kate's eyes followed him when Cutler excused himself to her and quickly followed Jack with his still red face. She was holding back a laugh. Kate sometimes swore these two could have been brothers, they respected one another but each in their own way. Jack was probably the only person not being impressed and afraid of Cutler's status. Besides herself of course, but for different reasons.

Kate strolled along the docks and entered the Endeavour. Just before her feet reached the end of the walking plank to enter deck she felt a strong hand taking hers to help her over the edge. Looking up she immediately recognized Luietenant Greitzer, her longtime friend, helping her on board. The corners of her mouth curled upwards once she noticed him and nodded her head as a thank you.

'Welcome aboard Milady' Greitzer greeted her.

'Thank you Lieutenant' Kate noticed his formal tone and he guided her along the deck. Once their eyes met and some of the men that had entered the ship along with her moved to their stations, they let go of the formal tone.

'I did not know you'd sail with us, Matthew' Kate's lips still contained a smile. Greitzer nodded and returned her a smile, his eyes did not leave hers, but shifted away when suddenly Kate felt a warm hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she noticed the face of her friend Emma, smiling as always.

'Emma?! What are you doing here?' Kate was confused but glad to see her at the same time. Emma chuckled like she always did and took Greitzer's arm.

'I did not want to leave my fiancee's side now that he is leaving for so long. So I decided to join him' when Emma spoke Kate could not believe her ears.

'Fiancee?' Kate questioned.

'Since Matthew and I met again at the ball we've been spending a lot of time together, catching up on old times. Inseparable ever since' Emma chuckled once again.

'When I heard this journey offered the men to let their wives join I took the chance to see London. How could I refuse this offer after all the stories you told me about your city of birth my dear Kate?' Emma continued with an enthusiastic tone in her voice. Kate smiled hiding her surprised face. Emma was born on Nassau and had never sailed. As happy as Kate was about her dear friend joining this journey she was concerned whether Emma would be able to handle the life onboard. Knowing Emma always dove into things without thinking she wondered if this was going to end well. Kate decided to leave her worries besides her and she knew Greitzer would take well care of her.

'Well, my congratulations then to the both of you' Kate took Emma into a soft embrace. Looking over Emma's shoulder Kate noticed Greitzer's eyes piercing hers. For a moment Kate thought to years back when the three of them were much younger. When Emma had told her how crazy in love she was with Greitzer. To Kate's disappointment, she knew he had no feelings for her in return, but Kate never spoke about that to Emma, not wanting to let her friend down. But remembering when Emma did found out when Greitzer was still in service of Lord Florence's Company. The day of his promotion he had taken Kate aside, she unaware of his feelings to her he had poured out his heart and it had come close to a proposal. Kate did not have feelings for him in return and felt for him like a sister would to a brother. Carefully she had explained, afraid to break his heart and losing their friendship, but he had been understanding.

Releasing Emma's tight embrace Kate's eyes moved away from Greitzer still staring at her uncomfortably. Kate could never live life this way, marrying someone who'd never put you first, but she understood that some people did not get the chance to meet their soul mate and had to settle down for "less".

'Well, I will take a look at my room now' Emma spoke still enthusiastic and waved into Kate's direction slightly before she asked one of the sailors passing by to take her to her "room" as if he was a maid in her household. Kate chuckled softly when she heard Greitzer correct her.

'It's a cabin, my dear. I hope it will not disappoint you' Greitzer returned his sight to Kate's worried eyes.

'I hope she can adjust to the life on board' Kate stared into Emma's direction when she noticed the sailor looking annoyed at Emma already getting lost on the large ship. Kate had to hold back a laugh.

'Not all women can be as accomplished in sailing as you are' Greitzer spoke his eyes shifting back to hers. Kate swallowed and wondered what he meant by that. She felt her face heat up when he took her hand and moved it to his face.

'I guess our paths cross once again, Miss Florence' when he finished speaking he pressed his lips against the back of her hand. Kate wanted to open her mouth to speak but noticed Cutler had entered the ship's deck. He walked into their direction and for a moment his eyes looked confused to the situation. Greitzer let go of her hand once Cutler stood by Kate's side taking her waist.

'I see you've met my first Lieutenant?' Cutler's eyes were focused on Kate.

'Well, actually we've been acquainted for a long time. We know each other from when we were younger' Kate smiled laying her hand down on Cutler's lower arm when he held her. Cutler said nothing and turned his face when the sailor in the crow's nest on the very top of the mast announced the departure of the ships. Kate noticed Cutler's strict eyes returned from the crow's nest to Greitzer. She wondered if there was jealousy occupying his mind, it made him look like the young man she once met all those years back. But she realized it was only because he cared for her so much. Besides, it was men's nature, was it not?

'To your stations' Cutler's voice spoke, the Captain of the Endeavour standing near the helm repeated him but now shouting so every man on board moved to their place. Greitzer bowed his head in their direction and moved along. Cutler's eyes returned to Kate, his face lit up once more and he took her hand softly guiding her to the back of the ship. Entering the stairs, letting her in front. Kate noticed another ship that just arrived from the other side of the docks. Her sight rested upon the letters of the beautiful ship.

'The Wicked Wench' Cutler spoke when he had noticed her interest. Kate realized it was the ship that was granted to Jack. She noticed him in the distance standing by the helm, his face as happy as a kid.

'It fits him. The name' Kate chuckled softly.

'It does now don't it?' Cutler smiled but turned his head as he got called away and apologized slightly lowering his head like a gentleman when one of the Lieutenants next to them asked for him.

'Feel free to go around the ship as you please. It's your home now too' Cutler whispered and granted her a smile before he moved down away from the helm.

Kate decided to roam the ship's lower decks. Once arriving at the cabins she noticed, even though it had been allowed, there were few women on board, besides Emma, she seemed the only one. Kate guessed a lot of the wives placed their the comfort of their homes above being beside their husbands. Something she could understand if she'd not been partly raised aboard ships. She noticed a female voice and moving along in the tight and cramped halls of the ships lower deck she reached Emma's cabin. Kate stood by the entrance of the door, leaning back against the cracking wood she had to hold a chuckle seeing Emma struggling with the lack of room in her small cabin. Coughing softly Emma abruptly turned around facing Kate, causing her suitcase full of dresses fall on the floor.

'Oh my dear Kate, it's been only ten minutes on this vessel and I am already regretting my decision!' Emma raged. Kate's amused face was still watching her from the entrance of the cabin door, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

'Well, we're still on shore. If you're quick there's still a way out' Kate chuckled and helped her with the crazy amount of clothing she had brought along for the journey.

'I would miss your enjoyable company, but it is your decision' Kate continued and moved her hand on top of her friends when they both started to pick up the fabrics from the ground.

'I could not let you all alone with these men, now could I?' Emma seemed to be joking, but when Kate lifted her eyes from the ground to hers it looked like she truly felt that way.

'I am quite used to that my dear, I can assure you that' Kate chuckled and Emma's face lit up as well. Kate had never been uncomfortable around all the men on the many journeys at sea. She once had called it a blessing being away from women for the long period of times she did. Men were less complicated, and sometimes that was all she needed.

Once they finished collecting all of Emma's clothing from the ground Kate's eyes went by the bulk of dresses now laying on her bed.

'Did you really need this many?' Kate chuckled. Emma's face still serious.

'Yes, I do! I need to look at least decent for my future husband now don't I?' Emma now smiled at Kate's amused face.

'Of course, you do' Kate nodded sarcastically, still teasing her sweet friend a little.

After quite some time, they finished making Emma's room ready. The ship had moved away from shore now and was full canvas sailing in the right direction. Sitting on Emma's bed Kate remembered the movements of the ship made on the waves and it felt like being home. Turning her eyes on Emma, her face had turned slightly greenish. Kate placed her hand upon her shoulder and looked at her questioning.

'Are you alright?' Kate watched Emma move to the entrance of her cabin and holding the wood of the door tightly like she was tipsy and not able to stand on her own anymore.

'I need a little distraction. How about you show me your cabin?' Emma signed she needed to go upstairs.

'Sure' Kate smiled remembering she hadn't seen her own room just yet and she took Emma by her arm, guiding her through the hallway. Once entering deck one of the officers guided them through a large hallway that brought them to the very back of the stern on the ship. Emma seemed to be happy they did not need to duck dodging all the wooden beams as in the hallway below deck.

They reached two grand golden doors guarded by two officers wearing blue and reds uniforms. They moved their muskets out of the way and nodded politely.

'Miss Florence' one of them spoke greeting her and opened one of the doors so the ladies could enter. Kate moved into the room along with Emma now almost hanging on her arm. Kate chuckled when she made a comment about not having sea legs, but her now even more greenish face turned to amazement once she saw the room. Kate was amazed as well. The size of the room surprised her the most, she entered the room and noticed a long table containing a large golden globe of the world, surrounded by many tiny ship models. To the right stood a small desk recognizing it to be Cutler's office desk. Behind it several maps hanging from the ceiling of the world and certain continents. Above the maps, a lot of parchment scrolls stored. Emma had moved to the room on the left, through a little door entering the bedroom.

'You are so lucky' Emma spoke almost jealousy with her jaw lowered once she returned to the office. Kate sitting at the large windows of the stern at the very back of the ship that showed a beautiful view of the ocean smiled at her softly.

Kate's eyes watched Emma moving herself to the globe on the large table and how she started touching the ship models. Kate moved her lower lip between her teeth knowing how Cutler was not going to be pleased with Emma's curiosity. She moved beside her and took her hand away softly before Emma could ruin any of the ships' courses. Emma didn't seem to understand it weren't just toys. Kate heard Emma whisper an apology and right away like a little kid in a candy store she moved to the next thing. Kate returned to her place at the windows and allowed Emma to roam the room. She was happy to see her joyous for a moment.

Suddenly Kate raised her eyes to the entrance and she noticed Cutler standing in the doorway, his body leaning against the wood of the door post. He seemed to be standing there for quite some time now as he had undone himself from his coat that he had placed on the chair next to the doors, on his way to the work awaiting him on his desk. He stood there like he had been observing them, probably happy that Kate saved his model ships from Emma's over-enthusiasm. His face contained a grin, his eyes piercing Kate's. She could not keep a straight face and lowered her eyes to her lap holding back a laugh when Cutler winked at her and coughed loudly on purpose. Emma, still unaware of Cutler at the entrance, abruptly stood straight from her curiosity and noticed him standing in the doorway. Her eyes growing big.

'Oh Milord, I apologize. I did not know you were present' she whispered and curtseyed in front of him. Emma quickly moved beside Kate still sitting at the windows.

'I forgive you Miss Thorne if I can borrow her for a minute?' Cutler's eyes had not left Kate. Emma nodded quickly and raised Kate's hand into hers, kissing it in a funny manner.

'I will see you later my dear Kate' Emma patted her hand softly and moved away from Kate letting go of her hand dramatically. When she moved alongside Cutler who was holding the door for her Emma bowed into another curtsey. Cutler raised his arm outside to sign her out, his strict face softly smiling politely. When she left Cutler slowly closed the door and turned to face Kate who had moved her sight to the beautiful view again. Cutler walked into her direction and standing beside her Kate returned her eyes to him looking up.

'I noticed you enjoy scaring people in that manner. The poor girl' Kate chuckled softly. Cutler's grin returned to his face.

'Then why aren't you scared?' he teased her while lowering himself next to her in front of the windows.

'Oh, I am deeply frightened of you..' Kate whispered, moving closer to his place.

'Is that so?' Cutler quickly spoke curiously.

'Afraid of what I will face, what you'll do to me once we will share the same bed here onboard. With for me nowhere to go' Kate had moved her face while whispering only inches away from his. Her lips almost brushing the side of his face, at the part of his left ear. Her hand had raised to his chest, part of her fingers entering the opening of his coatless vest. Feeling his heartbeat raise she could not keep herself from grinning. His desiring eyes were piercing hers, his mouth slightly opened her lips now almost touched his she withdrew her hand from his chest. Cutler not wanting her to let go took her waist and pulled her closer, his eyes went alongside her face, slowly lowering to her chest rising and falling quickly with her heavy breathing. Slowly making its way back to her eyes he let out a sigh.

'You drive me insane woman' he spoke with their lips almost touching.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

'Lord Beckett?' a man's voice came from behind it. Cutler rolled his eyes while letting out a sigh. His shoulders lowered acting out his disappointment when Kate signed him that she'll go, knowing that the person behind the door would be facing a lot less trouble if she'd answer. Strolling to the door her hands slowly opened the doors.

'Oh Milady' the man behind the door seemed relieved seeing her as he nodded his head greeting her. Kate greeted him back with a smile.

'Dinner is served' Kate nodded her head in return to let him know they'll be on their way. Kate could not believe how time had flown by and noticed the dusk when her eyes moved to the windows.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was dark outside, the ship sailing at full speed. The temperature was surprisingly pleasant outside. Inside there was a lot of chatting going on once Kate entered the dining room, lifting her royal blue dress walking down the stairs.

She noticed Emma and Greitzer at the front of the large table. Everyone had risen from their place on the chairs greeting her. Emma was signing her that she wanted to say something so as everyone returned back in their chair Kate stood beside her. The chatting continued

and Kate crouched next to her when Emma softly pulled her down by her wrist. Her face moving towards her ear as she whispered.

'Enjoy tonight' Emma's voice contained a cheerful mood and her face lit up. Kate wasn't sure what she was talking about but she saw Emma crooking her head into the direction of the entrance. Turning her head she saw Cutler bending down in the narrow doorway of the dining room at the top of the small stairs, asking her to come his way.

'We will dine elsewhere' Cutler spoke once Kate arrived at the stairs. He helped her out of the dining room and smiled at the confused look on her face.

'Elsewhere?' Kate smiled weakly and could not think of where else they could enjoy their supper. Cutler stayed silent walking, his arm holding her guiding her to the front of the deck. Kate noticed small lanterns everywhere that lit up the deck in the darkness. There was a small served table at the edge of the front deck. The sky was showing many stars this evening as there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kate could not remember the last time she had seen such a clear sky at night. Without saying anything Cutler moved her to a place at the table. Sitting down in front of her his blue eyes were lit up by the candles in front of them. He took her hand.

'I did not think you'd be such a romantic' Kate teased him, grinning softly. Cutler smiled and lowered his eyes for a slight moment. After they finished their food while talking about everything that, cause of being at sea again, reminded them of years back Cutler raised from his place. He offered her his hand and Kate stood straight from her chair. The wind striking through her hair she leaned forward on the rail of the ship, watching the view of the dark waves crashing against the hull below. Cutler's hand next to hers on the railing touched it slightly. It reminded her of when they had been rescued and sailed to London again on the HMS Victoria. That night when she made the choice to not tell him about her feelings for him. A decision that she had regretted a thousand times over. His hand lifted and he carefully placed it onto hers, then taking her hand he softly squeezed it.

'I remember when we were just rescued. I knew you could not sleep that night, the same as every night on the hostile ship, and so couldn't I' like Cutler was reading her thoughts he spoke, staring into the distance, about the first night after getting

back their freedom.

'As I saw you standing on deck, probably awoken by the same nightmares that my dreams contained, I knew that was my chance. But I blew it' Cutler now returned his staring eyes away from the ocean on hers again.

'I should have told you back then how I felt, I should have fought for it even though everything and everyone seemed against it' Cutler took her hands softly as her lips formed a smile.

'I will never make the same mistake again, Kate. I promise you I will keep standing by your side no matter what. There is a way to prove to you that promise..' Cutler had turned his body towards her, he took both of her hands now away from the railing and lowered himself to the ground, getting down on one knee. Kate felt her heart making a jump and moved one of her hands to her lips, the other one Cutler was holding tightly.

'Will you marry me?' Cutler whispered, watching her smiling, his face carrying what seemed to be nerves, something she saw for the first time. It made her smile even more and the hand before her lips lowered to his hand holding her other one, she laid it on top.

'Yes.. a thousand times yes' Kate's watery eyes lit up in the soft light of the candles while she whispered and she made him rise from the ground. Kate wanted to look him into his eyes as she made him a promise in return.

'It would make me the happiest woman on earth' she whispered once his face came close to hers. Kate smiled at his tense face now relaxing and placed her forehead onto his caring, closing their eyes for a moment.

'I never thought I'd see you down on one knee ' Kate teased him once she opened her eyes again her face showing utter happiness. Cutler seemed speechless for probably the first time in his life and Kate moved him into a deep kiss. Her arms placed around his neck.

Once their lips separated Cutler reached for something in the pocket of his coat. His hand was carrying a little dark blue velvet box. His eyes raised to Kate's, his face occupying a smile.

'You'd think I would propose without this?' Cutler slowly opened the box which contained one of the most beautiful jewelry Kate had ever behold. It was a golden ring set with a small emerald. Cutler took her left hand and softly placed it on her ring finger. Kate smiled at him, her eyes piercing his.

'An emerald. My favorite' she whispered, her eyes gazing at the shiny green stone.

'I know it is, so I had it especially made for you' Cutler whispered in return, happy to see her so pleased.

'Cutler, It is beautiful' Kate spoke. Her hand still in his he softly pulled her in for another kiss.

They decided to return inside as the wind out on deck started to turn cold. Cutler moved down the stairs quickly to help Kate move down as well by taking her hand. There was even more chatting going on than earlier this evening and some had gathered at a round table gambling and enjoying their drinks. There was music played at the small piano in the back of the room. The music stopped as they entered the room and everyone started to applause following Emma as she stood straight from her chair. Her face had lit up as soon as she saw them enter and as everyone cheered, expecting for Kate to have accepted the proposal, Cutler nodded thankfully and signed everyone to sit down again. Cutler offered Kate a seat at the table and placed himself beside her, some of his men started to congratulate him.

Emma who had been gambling with some of the men moved her face close to Kate sitting next to her. Suddenly taking her left hand Emma's eyes moved along the ring.

'It must be a fortune!' Emma whispered in an enthusiastic tone. Kate raised her eyes and rolled them slightly.

'Emma, what a snob you are, is that all you think about?' Kate's mouth contained a smile. Emma chuckled still staring at the ring.

'Matthew has promised me one. He said he'd buy one for me in London' Emma whispered while her eyes focused on Greitzer chatting with Cutler and the other men.

'Now we can make wedding plans together!' Emma spoke a little too loud. Kate watched her childish behavior and chuckled softly while lifting her just poured glass of wine to her lips.

'Now let's celebrate and see how good you are' Emma pointed to the center of the gambling table and moved a pile of chips into Kate's direction.

'You're winning, I hope?' a few hours later Cutler moved next to Kate's chair bending his upper body down over the gambling table his face close to her left ear, his hand moved to her back gently while Kate threw the dices. Once they landed she cheered as it made her win another round. Emma moved herself back into her chair, acting out her disappointment like a child.

'How'd you get so good at this?' Cutler grinned, he had observed her earlier while upholding a conversation, and noticed all of her winning streaks. Kate smiled while her eyes were still focused on the game. Cutler moved his face closer to hers.

'It's quite late. I will return to our quarters' he whispered kissing her cheek softly. Kate's eyes for the first time shifted to his.

'Oh, no. Don't go to sleep. We're gonna watch the sun rise' Kate watched him in hope. It was already deep in the night, with only a few hours left till the sun would rise again, it was a night of celebration.

'Don't you want to see that?' Kate continued when she saw his face occupying doubt, her eyes begging.

'Have you ever watched the sun rise?' Kate whispered into his ear teasingly.

'When I rise early for work, my dear' Cutler watched her begging hopeful eyes and a small grin showed upon his face.

'That doesn't count' Kate moved the fabric of his collar between her fingers playfully. After that her thumb moved up, she caringly removed some of the red lipstick stains on his cheek from her lips earlier. Cutler relieved himself of a soft sigh while his eyes pierced hers in the candle light.

'Alright then, how can I say no to you? But there are some documents waiting for me. I will return within the hour' he quickly pressed a loving kiss on her red lips, which after she once again gently removed the stains from his lips before he stood straight.

'Try not to lose our whole fortune' Cutler smiled teasing her. Kate loved it how he spoke as if they were married already. She moved her fingers carrying the dices tightly up for Cutler to kiss them for good luck, his face still occupying a grin he did as she asked before he left.

After almost an hour Kate bowed down next to the people still continuing their gambling. Emma looked at her in disappointment.

'Stopping so soon?' Emma watched her move around the chair.

'I will see how Lord Beckett's doing' Kate spoke excusing herself to everyone at the table. Emma nodded slightly with a light grin on her face.

'Sure you are' she teased her, Kate smiled back at her and turned around to leave the room.

Once she entered the hallway she noticed the guard standing outside the office sleeping, leaning against his musket to keep standing straight. As he heard her approaching he raised from his slouching and quickly bowed at her.

'Milady' his face turned red once he realized he had fallen asleep. Kate nodded politely.

'It's alright. You can go now and take a rest' Kate whispered and the young man bowed again at her thankfully before he made his way down the hall. Kate slowly entered the office, her hands softly closing the door behind her. She noticed Cutler at his desk moving his quill over some documents in a fast phase. The room was dark, the only light came from the lantern at his desk. Reaching his desk Cutler's eyes shifted to her. Once he recognized it to be Kate a smile came upon his face. Kate leaned down onto his desk beside him sitting in his high arm chair.

'You work too hard' Kate whispered and watched him finish the glass of brandy he was holding in the other hand. Quickly finishing his writing he moved down the feather, his eyes rising to her again.

'Someone needs to make sure things go on as they should' he whispered and took the hand she rested upon his desk.

'It's alright to have a little off every now and then' Kate's face lit up by the soft light of the candle smiling at him.

'Especially the first night of our engagement' Kate whispered slightly bending forward from leaning on the desk.

'Are you here for the entertainment?' Cutler took Kate by her waist and moved her upon his lap. She chuckled and softly hit his arm by the bold comment he made. Her fingers touched his chest gently. Then she slowly took one of his hands in hers and kissed his palm, breathing in his smell, it made her shiver.

'I am all yours' she whispered as her eyes moved down to his lips. Cutler grinned and Kate leaned in to kiss him, gently, on the lips. He answered it willingly softly placing his hand on her cheek. As she drew back, his hand was sliding from her mouth to her chest.

[IMG=R5U]

'We don't have to do this now' Cutler whispered making sure she was alright with his touch. Kate gently placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

'Don't you want to?' Kate whispered moving her face next to his, her warm breath close to his ear.

'Oh yes I want to..' Cutler revealed a sigh of tension when he spoke and moved up from his chair, taking her by her waist pulling her against his body. His hands dove into all of her lush red hair and their lips met once again. Kate felt her slender figure being lifted by his strong hands.

Another broken kiss as she heard him moan just before he released her and she watched him making his way to the doors of his office. A soft click was heard when Cutler turned over the key to make sure they had their privacy.

Without saying a word Cutler moved in front of her again, his face carrying a soft smile once he stroke some of the curls out of her face by his touch earlier. For a moment he stared at her in silence, gently taking her waist back into his grip. To Cutler's surprise, Kate took the lead and moved her hands to his coatless upper body and started to unbutton his vest while still gazing into his eyes. Their lips only inches apart she smelled the brandy he had been drinking mixed in with the comforting smell of his cologne that she'd recognize from miles away, once again it made her shiver. Kate opened his blouse slowly, twisting each button with her thumb and index finger, then running her finger along his breastbone. Her eyes went to the pleasant sight of his masculine chest. Cutler was breathing heavy, he always made a slight noise when they kissed or touched, but he seemed to be trying to control his breathing. Kate noticed how he had undone himself of his boots and his hands moved to her silken top dress, unbuttoning it in a fast phase. He removed the top fabric and threw it to the side as he quickly started to untie her corset. While he did so she felt another warm shiver running down her spine as she felt the touch of his lips on the skin of her neck.

When she was only wearing her underdress and stockings, Cutler stopped and moved his head away from her neck, his eyes visible in the soft candle light were staring into hers. Kate stared back at him and for a moment wondered

what he was thinking as she stood there, her body only covered by the see-through fabric of her undergown. Suddenly Cutler's heavy breathing calmed down and he watched her with much care, controlling his lust for just a moment.

'Are you sure?' he whispered. Cutler had longed for this moment for years and wanted nothing more than to make love to her, but he respected her wishes.

Kate pleased by his loving gesture smiled and moved her hand to his cheek. She was glad he cared but she could not wait any longer. After all that had happend in the past and even the last few weeks Kate had come to realize time was a precious thing and every moment she shared with Cutler she held dear. In this world there was no time for waiting, and the world had made them wait long enough.

'Yes' was the only word coming from Kate's lips before she drove Cutler back against the wall, it seemed to overwhelm him but soon a grin appeared on his face. The touch of her hands so warm on his bare skin as she caressed his chest a burst of heat went straight to his core and a small sound escaped his lips. Their hands became tangled, moving hers to his trousers, slowly unbuttoning them. Kate felt her face heat up when they dropped to the floor. Her eyes still rested upon him she moved her small fingers to the neckline of her underdress, they moved the fabric down her shoulders and as Cutler's fingers slowly helped her untying the strings in the front it too gracefully dropped to the ground, revealing her slender body. She noticed his eyes slowly moving down and up again and her face felt like it boiled by now. Cutler gazed into her eyes, his expression tender and full of longing. He tucked a curl behind her ear and the feel of his touch made her shiver once more. It was so quiet, she could

hear every breath he took. Slowly moving forward Cutler moved his arms around her waist, his calm eyes still staring. But soon he snapped as he felt the warmth of her bare body against his and lifted her from the ground again, her legs moving around his waist he held her and moved to the side inlet of the ship's stern, where a few pillows made a small area to sit by the view of the ocean. He moved her down on the soft pillows and Kate pulled him into her direction making him crawl onto the inlet as well, on top of her. Her hands move over the skin of his back, feeling the lines of the scars, but she banned the negative memories they shared and she stroked them like she wanted to ease the pain he once endured. Cutler noticed her gesture and now that their bodies were only a few inches apart he thanked her with a deep and passionate kiss. Cutler wanted to be gentle, very gentle. He had planned it with much care but Kate did not seem to be planning the same, so to Cutler's pleasure he gave in to his lust.

'I love you' Cutler whispered still calming his breath as they lay next to each other again, he held her in his arms. He moved a small curl away from her eyes staring outside, where the Wicked Wench floated upon the gentle calm waves, the small lights coming from the ship in the far distance. Kate moved her sight on Cutler, it was the first time he told her and she felt a warmth enter her body.

'And I you' when she finished whispering in return Cutler moved up his body and thanked with a passionate kiss. He lowered his body to the pillows again after their lips separated and his eyes moved to the view of the ocean as well.

'Now where is that sunrise you promised me?' Cutler had offered her his hand to help her get up from the inlet of the ship's stern after they had spent time in each other's arms for what felt like hours. Her face occupied a smile while staring out of the windows. She took the blanket next to her to cover her body as she now watched Cutler dressing. Kate moved forward pressing the warm fabric against her bare chest. Once she stood before him she moved her fingers through his curly dark blonde hair just before he'd be putting on his wig again, looking up at him, her eyes gazing into his.

The corners of Cutler's mouth formed a smile once he noticed how Kate's eyes were admiring him. He wondered how he'd ever deserved her, she was so good in loving him. It was a rare thing and he would protect it with all his might. Never in his life he had expected to ever feel this way, but he did..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Where have you been?' Kate immedialty regonized the voice of the only other female onboard the Endeavour as she moved up deck. Emma stuck her head from behind one of the masts once Kate arrived on deck after dressing. Cutler was soon to follow as he was asked at the helm to check on their course.

'The sun is nearly rising!' Emma continued almost shouting now. Kate thought she heard something in Emma's voice but once she saw her get up from her place at the very front of the ship, ready for the sun to rise on the horizon, she noticed her almost tripping. The empty champagne bottle on one of the side table, that probably wasn't Emma's first one, explained her behaviour.

Kate had to hold back a chuckle as she saw Greitzer pull Emma back in her chair rather roughly, which after she screamed out laughing. Kate realized why as she felt Cutler take her waist. Cutler and Greitzer's eyes had met and it almost felt as if Greitzer was trying to hold back his fiance from embarrassing them in front of his 'boss'.

Kate's hands met the rail of the ship's side as the first lights of the sun touched the ocean. Cutler next to her moved his sight slowly from his fiance to the beautiful scenery aswell.

'Ever heard of the green flash?' Kate whispered and felt the warm breath of Cutler in her neck. Cutler raised his sight back on her as she spoke.

'I heard about it yes' his whisper answered.

'They say someone returns from the land of the dead once you see a green flash just as the sun touches the waves' Kate whispered. Cutler smiled at her and admired her for the legends he knew she believed in as well, it was one of the many conversation topics they spoke of when aboard the pirate hostile ship many years back.

'Do you believe in people returning from death itself?' Cutler whispered still holding her waist, standing behind her. Kate moved her sight upon his as she turned around to face Cutler.

'I think that if there is truly a good reason for someone to return, then yes' Kate relieved herself of a soft sigh.

'One of them being true love' Kate continued and Cutler looked at her intrigued and moved a few strings of hair away from her face.

'My mother told me many stories about these legends of the sea when I was a young girl' Kate smiled and moved her sight back onto the ocean.

'It sounds like she was just as adventurous as you are' Cutler's mouth showed a smile looking down on her. Kate thought back about the times when her mother, who was very interested in everything supernatural, told her many bedtime stories about all the legends of the ocean. It was something that she'd never forgot.

'It's admirable, your sense of adventure and curiosity' Cutler's eyes were piercing hers, his lips only inches away from her face. Kate smiled as the green of her eyes, that almost looked like the magical green flash itself, met his ocean blue's.

Days, weeks went by and time was passing quickly, slowly turning into months. Cutler was most of the time busy with the Company from out of his office while Kate tried to be useful when he needed her every now and then. Most of her time she pend at the hospital ward, aiding the crew when they needed something, it was what she loved to do most, helping people.

The time Cutler had off he'd spent with her. Some days Kate had Emma by her side, as Emma had grown tired of sailing. It was one of those days Kate had to drag her from her bed to make Emma useful on the ship, something that she did not understand as she complained how her soon to be husband, Greitzer, was once again too busy to accompany her all day. Kate was reminded of why women did not sail and thinking back to her time on her father's ship when she always kept herself busy and useful. Something Emma probably did not understand.

It was early in the morning, a quiet and peaceful sea surrounded the yellow and blue hall of the Endeavour, within distance the Wicked Wench following the lead. The physician at the hospital ward did not need any asistance at the moment and Kate had placed herself on the large central stairs of the deck, at the very bottom corner to be in nobody's way. As the many early mornings at home, she did enjoy them onboard as well. There was something that captivated her about the sun rises as she'd like to enjoy them in the early hours, they were different at sea but just as beautiful.

It was quiet on deck, her eyes watched Cutler and some of the Lieutenants having a conversation at the helm. Holding a small pile of parchments between her hands Kate moved a pencil over some blank pages. It had been forever since she drew and painted, but once the painter in Cutler's office had made her try, even though she had never done geographical paintings, she was happy to pick up her old hobby again. She had done many portraits when sailing, it was something that kept her occupied in her free time on her long journeys.

Cutler and his men moved down the stairs, once he noticed Kate his surprised eyes greeted her by bending down and placing a soft kiss on her hand after he signed his men he would be with them in a moment.

'Goodmorning early bird' Cutler whispered and Kate stood straight from the stairs, the parchment in between her arms pressed against her chest.

'From the many things you told me I never knew you could paint. As I saw earlier at home, you picked up a hobby?' Cutler smiled politely.

'I said I didn't, never said I couldn't' Kate whispered teasingly, while her lips formed a smile in return.

'But it has been quite a while. I've had some great inspiration here on board these last days' Kate spoke, Cutler's eyes moved to the parchment she was holding tightly against her chest.

'You make me curious' Cutler whispered and moved his hand to it.

'Oh, it's not finished yet..' before Kate could do anything Cutler laid his eyes upon her work, her cheeks colored red when he did. Cutler's mouth turned to a grin once he saw it, Kate lowered her eyes smiling almost shyly.

'You make me look vain' Cutler grinned teasing her, squeezing his eyes to really examine her work of art. It was a portrait of Cutler wearing his black tricorn hat and cape with the proud face he often wore, something that reminded Kate to be steadfast and brave in life.

'No, not vain.. confident' Kate corrected him while she whispered close to his face looking up, admiring his appearance from up close.

'I will make you one on a large canvass soon, for your office' Kate teased him. As she promised, her red colored cheeks vanished once his eyes showed pride.

'Can't you make one of you? I'd rather stare at you all day' Cutler's eyes gazed into hers as he spoke.

'Well it is almost impossible to paint yourself I can assure you, besides.. I like to paint you, so you'll just have to do with it' Kate whispered in a still teasing manner, her face close to his underneath his hat.

'Is there anything you can't do?' the grin on his lips formed a gentle smile while he moved her closer to him.

'Embroidery' Kate's eyes focused on Cutler's questioning look.

'I can't embroider' Kate started to chuckled softly as she took the parchment from Cutler.

'Well, that's too dull for you anyway' Cutler quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead as he moved towards the back of the ship after greeting her, removing his hat to her like a gentleman.

'Thank God.. land!' Emma released her lungs from the breath it had been holding in for quite some time now. Kate standing next to Emma at the helm of the ship moved her eyes onto the well familiar sight in the distance, London. As her eyes returned on Emma she noticed her face had turned greenish. Kate moved a little to the side to make sure she would not empty her stomach after the dinner they enjoyed earlier.

The men on deck were making the Endeavour ready to set port. Kate's sight moved upon the Wicked Wench still sailing beside them, also making ready to enter the docks. Once the ships had moved upon shore Kate recognized the sounds of the large city she had come home to many times. Even though it had been years it still felt like home. Gazing into the streets from a distance she felt a presence next to her, looking up she noticed Cutler fully dressed, wearing his hat and cape, ready to enter the docks.

'Ready my dear?' he whispered offering his arm. Kate nodded and took it.

'I will miss you, my dear. But I'll be back for ya soon!' they heard Jack screaming when he had entered the docks and moved in front of his so beloved ship, acting out as if he was hugging her. Cutler watched Jack's childish behavior and moved his sight to Kate, his eyes asking her why he was acting this way. Kate shrugged her shoulders and had to hold back a laugh. Jack had moved his sight upon them and bowed down dramatically into Kate's direction, taking her left hand he kissed as if he was in the presence of a royalty.

'Congratulations, Milord, Milady' Jack moved his eyes from Cutler to Kate once he had straightened his back. Jack, speaking of their engagement, moved down his hat now.

'Thank you Jack' Kate smiled, amused by his behavior.

'Enjoyed your first ride on your new addition, Captain?' Cutler had raised his sight onto the Wicked Wench. Jack started grinning.

'I did, Sir. A very smooth sail. And did you enjoy your first ride on your new addition?' Jack whispered. Cutler's head moved down quickly, away from the Wicked Wench, along with his eyes which pierced Jack's.

'I beg your pardon?' Cutler asked confused. Kate swallowed as Jack moved his sight upon her.

'You know, 'your' newest addition..' Jack whispered as if he did not want anyone to hear and allowed his eyes to move up and down Kate. Cutler had to take a breath before he'd choke into his own breathing as he realized where Jack was going at. Cutler's face had turned fully red now and before he could bring out any words Jack bowed down once again and moved towards the carriages, taking one for himself and all of the stuff his crewman were loading off the ship. Cutler wanted to go after Jack but Kate took his arm as a sign it was alright. Holding back a laugh as Kate could handle Jack's humor she watched Cutler's red face calm down.

'Let's go to our residence' Kate smiled and placed a kiss to one of his hands she was holding.

'Yes.. that might be for the best' Cutler swallowed slowly nodding.

When they arrived at the large mansion Kate's felt a sense of home. It looked a lot like the house they lived in when she was younger. It gave her back a lot of memories once they entered the hallway. It had been raining outside, the smell of the rain one of the things that kept on giving her back memories from long ago. As the servants started to unpack they stuff Cutler made way to his temporary office. Kate moved down next to the fireplace in the office and started to make a fire.

'Oh madame, be careful. Let me' one of the servants that they had hired for they stay here moved next to her.

'It's alright, I am quite familiar with these kind of fireplaces' Kate smiled at the sentiment of it, her father had thought her to make a fire when they lived in cold London. It might not be very ladylike, but she had always enjoyed it. The servant bowed down and moved out of the room as Cutler signed he could leave, his strict face disappearing once his fiancee smiled at him. Cutler lowered himself into his chair and started to read the letters that had arrived for him here in London.

It had turned dark outside for quite some hours now. Kate moved up from her place at the fire and moved the teapot from the salon table to pour two cups. Cutler enjoyed Kate's company at these moments when he had to work until the late hours of the night. Kate had a peaceful presence and he never got bothered by her being present while he was working, it actually made him calm too and she was always there to clear his mind. Her hands carried a cup of tea to Cutler's desk where his face lit up by his lantern smiling at her loving as she placed the cup in front of him.

'Lavender, as you like it just before bed' Kate smiled and place a kiss upon his cheek. Before she moved up Cutler took hold of her and pressed his lips to hers. Kate smiled straightening her back once she had enjoyed his lips and moved to take a cup of tea herself.

'Have you ever been to the palace?' Cutler asked what seemed to be a random question. Kate swallowed, she had, but it was a long time ago when she was very young. One day Kate and her father had visited. Her mother grew up at Court and knew the King very well. He had made an offer to her father. How it would be good for his young daughter to enter his Court for a while. Lord Florence knew how her mother felt like she had been imprisoned at her years there and he refused to let his daughter go through the same.

'Only once, a short visit. Why?' Kate tried to form her lips into a smile, she never told Cutler about that side of her mother's past.

'My meeting with the King is, of course, the main reason we are here, but I got informed he is very curious to meet my fiancee as well' Cutler whispered once Kate had moved next to him sitting in his desk chair, turning the warm cup between her hands.

Her eyes settled upon the envelope and letter Cutler was holding between his fingers and she recognized the crest of the royal family, her stomach turned. Kate swallowed once again, it seemed like she had no choice.

'Well, we must obey his majesty mustn't we?' Kate smiled weakly to hide she was displeased. Cutler nodded and kissed her hand quickly before he started to write an answer.

After they were settled in their temporary residance the next day they arrived at the palace in central London. Kate was standing in the great hall, awaiting her entrance to meet the King. Cutler, Mr. Mercer and some of the Company's men were inside discussing business. Kate knew at one point she needed to join the men. Her sweaty hands were squeezed together. Staring out the window she suddenly heard the grand golden doors of the meeting room open, it was one of the servants followed by someone from inside the room. The servant returned back into the room closing the doors behind him. Kate noticed Jack slowly walking through the large hall into her direction with his hands placed behind his back.

'I was sent to see if you were alright' Jack spoke, his voice along with his footsteps echoing through the hall.

Kate tried to hide her nerves and smiled weakly in his direction. Jack stood beside her where she had been staring out of the windows that looked out over the palace gardens. Jack raised his hand upon the side of the windows and leaned against it. Her eyes still on the gardens she felt his sight burning on her skin.

'Are you alright?' Jack spoke questioning, he seemed to have noticed her state of mind. Kate realized she failed in hiding her nerves and concern and was on the brink of throwing out the word, in need to share her story with at least someone before she'd go insane. She and Jack had gotten to know each other well over the course of the last months and she trusted him.

'I'm not supposed to be at English Court. I promised my father' Kate whispered softly, staring at her hands playing with the light blue silk of her skirt, afraid that someone might hear.

Jack seemed surprised but was waiting with the questions that probably popped up in his head.

'It's a long story. I don't want to bother you with my burdens' Kate had turned away from the windows and rested her body against the decorated walls.

'No, please. You can tell me' Jack spoke genuine and seemed to care for her story. Kate still staring down nervously squeezed her fingers with one hand.

'My mother was raised at English Court, right here between these very walls. As the daughter of a Duke, she was Lady in waiting of the Queen. My mother hated court. I know many people dream of it and from the outside, it might look like a fairytale, but it is not, it is like a prison Jack..' Kate's eyes for the first time in their conversation moved to Jack's. He never thought of it that way before.

'When my father's company was moved to London they met and fell crazily in love with one another. She wanted to leave court. His Company would be a chance for her to be free and travel the seas with him. But over the years the King had gotten very fond of her. My mother was an intelligent woman, interested in everything supernatural. The King shared with her that interest and in their many conversations, they had shared stories of all sorts of the legends. That, together with her beauty, made the King almost obsessed with her' Kate let out a sigh in between her story. For a moment she stopped as they both watched one of the servants entering the meeting room with a tray of tea. Jack remembered stories about King George indeed being very interested in the supernatural, he was one of the few high class people that believed in them.

'My parents realized they had to escape from Court before the King would make her his mistress. It must have been awful for her to be so trapped' Kate's voice broke. She remembered the story her father had told her once she was old enough. Being at the palace now made the story come back to her like she felt the presence of her mother between these very walls.

'It was even rumored that he'd make her Queen few years after his wife died' Kate had lowered her sight on her hands again.

'But the love between my parents was so strong and so they escaped their prison. Many years later my mother got badly injured on one of the Company's ships by the attack of a pirate ship. She died of her injuries a few weeks after. I was only eight years old, but I remember my father telling me when I was older my mother, at her deathbed, begged my father to never return me to English Court and that he had to make sure I married for love, like she did, and not for money or power. Even though my father wanted me to have a good life, he promised her. I think that must have been the reason it took so long for me to get engaged or married' the corners of Kate's mouth slowly raised like she realized it for the first time.

'When I was older my father made me swear I'd never set a foot in English Court. They say I am the spitting image of my mother' Kate finished and remembered her mother's portrait at home, hanging on the wall of the entrance.

'Your father knew the King would react to that.. I understand now' Jack whispered staring at her, slightly nodding.

'What if he orders me to stay Jack? I can't stay here. I belong next to Cutler' Kate's eyes were piercing his like she was begging him to help her.

'You are engaged..' Jack whispered, trying to calm her down.

'Believe me, King doesn't care. He can have whatever he wants Jack' Kate spoke and Jack nodded slightly again understanding.

'I will make sure you will leave with us again. I promise you Kate' Jack watched her desperate eyes and moved her chin up with his fingers softly after he placed himself in front of her.

Suddenly the doors opened, the servant from minutes earlier bowed down in the doorway. For a moment he watched them in surprise but moved his arm into the direction of the room to sign they could enter. Kate watched Jack offering his arm and he nodded his head gently as a gesture to tell her it would be alright. She took his arm softly and they walked to the room.

When entering the room she noticed all men except the King rising from their place at a large golden table filled with food. Cutler moved in their direction and took Kate's arm from Jack. Cutler's eyes met hers, he kissed the hand he was holding softly and smiled gently like he wanted to tell her it was alright, even though he had no idea about her nerves and reasons for them, but he probably noticed her concerned eyes.

Kate tried to avoid eye contact with the King, she figgered it might look like she was humble towards to King, so that was working to her advantage. Cutler moved them to the table where the King was sitting on his large golden throne. At one point Kate was unable to avoid his staring eyes any longer and raised them in his direction. She recognized him from the paintings all around the palace, but the portraits had made him more good looking. He was an old large man, his gray wig full of long curls made him look even bigger. Cutler's eyes watched her proudly.

'Your Majesty, may I present to you my fiance, Katherina Florence' Cutler spoke and didn't withdraw his eyes from her. The King moved straight in his chair, bending forward he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

'Little Katherina, It can't be' the King spoke, his voice sounded classy and proper.

'Like time stood still, as if your mother were to be standing before me' he continued. Speaking of what she was so afraid of. Cutler switched his questioning eyes from the King back to Kate but did not speak. Cutler moved her to a place at the table.

After they continued discussing business Kate was doing her best to keep her mind with the conversation. Her eyes stared at Cutler busy speaking to the men, he had taken her fingers below the table and was caressing them gently. She smiled softly at his loving gesture but looked up from her daydreaming once she noticed Jack was standing beside her. He was offering her his arm and Kate's eyes went through the room of men, all staring at her. Realizing she had missed the word that she got dismissed by the King. Jack moved his eyes and crooked his head to the door as a sign. Cutler once again kissed her hand softly as she slowly moved herself out of the chair. Watching the men staring over her shoulder Jack squeezed her hand when they entered the grand hall again. Kate released his arm.

'Did I do alright?' Kate's nerves went through her stomach.

'A little too good I'm afraid' Jack's eyes looked concerned.

'But I didn't do anything?!' Kate raised her voice but soon calmed herself down when some marines crossed the hallway.

'That's exactly the point. In his eyes, there is nothing you can do wrong' Jack spoke and Kate felt her guts inside turn.

'What will happen now Jack?' Kate grabbed his lower arm, but soon released it.

'I have no idea love. Let's just wait it out' Jack had moved to the small chairs at the side of the hallway next to the windows and lowered himself in one of them. Kate rolled her eyes smiling at Jack holding a bottle of liquor realizing he had taken it from the meeting room, lifting it to his lips.

'Well, it is all settled then, Sire' Cutler stood from his place on the chair once they finished their business, he wanted to bow down but the King raised his hand and gestured him to sit down again.

'There is one more matter I want to attend. It is one of a more personal subject' the King spoke. Cutler looked surprised, not sure of what surprise but signed his men and Mercer to leave the room.

'Oh do not be bothered. It is nothing they cannot hear' the King smiled weakly and the men sat down again.

'It is about your fiance Lord Beckett' the King moved the teacup he was holding to his face and took a sip. Cutler's face watched him in surprise.

'What about her Sire?' Cutler spoke carefully.

'I am still looking for someone at my side. Katherina is an intelligent woman just as her mother was and I would like her to enter my Court' the King spoke.

'I beg your pardon Sire?' Cutler shook his head slightly, not sure if he heard him correctly.

'You heard me' the King didn't bother to look him into his eyes.

'We will head back to the Caribbean in just a few weeks, Sire' Mercer spoke quickly as Cutler failed to speak, his jaw dropped.

'Katherina will be send home after a few months, maybe a year. Her father, Lord Florence, never realized how it would be good for her to be part of my Court for some time, it will bring her many oppertinities. It's not something I offer any young lady' King George rambled on as if he was making the most generous offer but Cutler almost seemed deaf to what he was saying.

Standing straight from his chair Cutler was taken aback by the ridiculous question. Mercer was staring at Cutler in disbelieve as well, probably concerned about his master's reaction.

'You can have anything you want, whatever position you wish for' Cutler couldn't believe the King's words as he started offering ranks. Cutler's face had to be red by now since it felt like it was boiling. He swore for a moment he felt like the King was enjoying this.

'You are asking me to sell my fiance?' Cutler spoke before he thought, something that rarely happend, but all that was going through his mind was anger, how the King spoke of Kate like she was Cutler's property to be traded or sold off. He was squeezing his fists together but hid it underneath the tableware.

'Well, it was not a question, acctualy' the King's cold voice echoed through the room. There was a painful silence. Cutler had to hold back his temper and took a deep breath.

'I would do anything for you, your Majesty, anything but this' Cutler almost sounded begging. He knew what power the King had and once Kate would enter his Court Cutler knew he wouldn't be able to protect her anymore as she was bound by the King's laws inside the walls of the palace. And Cutler was sure of one thing, he was not losing Kate again.

'There is nothing I desire more than my fiance by my side' Cutler spoke almost unrespectful toward the King but it seemed to let him cold as the King straightend his back, staring to Cutler now directly.

'Lord Beckett, every man has a price he will accept..' the King's voice moved through the large mostly gold decorated room. Cutler was speechless, probably for the first time in his life..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kate watched Jack almost finishing the bottle. He moved up the last bit of the probably expensive liquior to his face as his questioning eyes asked her if she'd like a sip. Kate moved her hand up and signed she was alright. Suddenly the doors opened and they watched Cutler moving out of the room, his face was red, his fists squeezed tightly. Kate rose from her chair quickly, lifting her dress she moved into his direction, her heels echoing on the marble floor beneath the silk of her long skirt. Her hands lowered onto Cutler's fists, she felt his tense body relax somewhat when he felt her touch.

'Cutler, what happened?' Kate noticed things were wrong. She'd never seen Cutler like this before. He'd always stayed calm in difficult situations, being a man of etiquette and he behaved like every gentleman should. But there was an anger boiling inside him and it seemed like he hadn't been able to control his temper.

'I am not leaving you behind, Kate. You hear me, I am not leaving you here' Cutler started mumbling while pointing with his index finger, his blue eyes piercing hers. Jack had moved up to them, the empty bottle tightly in his hand. Kate knew what he was speaking of and lifted her hand to her lips. This could only mean trouble.

'Why did he ask this of me?' Cutler watched Kate and noticed she understood the situation without him telling her what happened inside the meeting room.

'Kate, what's wrong? Is there something I should know? Cutler continued when he noticed her concerned look. The doors of the meeting room abruptly opened again. Mercer and the Company's men left the room, followed by some of the King's men. It looked like the King was not letting them go.

'We need to leave now, Sir' Mercer marched in a quick pase into their direction, adressing Culter. Kate for a slight second wondered whether it was the first time she saw Mercer out of his always calm state. They moved through the large halls as the sound of the King's men quickly followed.

'We need to do something before we end up in jail' Jack took Kate by her arm out of concern as he didn't seem to feel like their pace was fast enough, her eyes shifted to him.

'Would he go that far?' Kate asked Jack. He nodded slightly in the rush through the large palace.

'Never trust a King' Jack spoke like he had experience.

'She needs to leave this place, now' Jack repeated and Cutler moved to him still holding Kate's arm and pulling her along, he stopped for a moment.

'Sparrow, what are you doing?' Cutler was afraid once she left his side he won't be able to protect her anymore.

'She needs to leave Court as soon as possible, Sir' Jack's eyes moved to Cutler looking up at him, it was obvious he tried to straighten his back to show who was in charge.

'You forget your place. You are not the one making decisions here' Cutler hissed into Jack's direction, their faces only inches apart. Kate moved in between their discussion, her hands separating them, her small fingers resting on both their chests.

'Cutler, Jack is right. If we stay we might get arrested when not following the King's orders' Kate spoke while Cutler taking her hand firmly out of concern moved them to the place beneath large staircase of the palace as they had moved down in a quick pace, hiding from the King's men that were looking for them. Mercer and the other men moved on, to make sure the path ahead was secured. They had only mere minutes before they would be discovered. Kate saw Cutler's eyes staring, she knew he was making up a plan quickly.

'I'll go back, I will deal with it here, explaining it was all one big misunderstanding. Sparrow, take her with you. If anything bad happens to her I will personally..' before Cutler could finish Jack interrupted him 'I will protect her with my life'

In the back Mercer and the Company men watched the trio, waiting for commands after they discovered the arrival hall to be safe and not packed with guards just yet. Cutler signed they needed to leave the building, to make sure outside was a save passage aswell. Eventhough they received their command's, Mercer seemed frozen for a slight second, before moving his hat back on and making his leave as part of a distraction to give them a little more time. It worked as the King's men moving down the stairs in a rapid pace and followed Mercer and the other men to outside on the London streets.

'But what if they arrest you?!' Kate refused to leave Cutler behind as her begging eyes looked up at his slightly taller figure. Kate almost reached Cutler's hight as she was standing on the tip of her toes.

'I will take care of everything, trust me' Cutler's eyes pierced hers while gently pushing her to the front door of the palace.

'Be careful' Kate whispered as she had seen determination in his eyes, she would not be able to talk him out of this. Before Cutler could reply he felt her lips touch his. He answered her short but passionate kiss. Suddenly Jack pulled Kate by her arm away from their kiss, their lips separating, like the father of a young girl in love that could not say goodbye. Kate watched Jack in annoyence. Cutler was about to approach him but he noticed why Jack did what he did. Their time had run out and the King's men moved inside the building again, after they probably weren't able to find Mercer, their muskets ready.

As Kate felt Cutler loosen his grip on her hand she felt her heart sink. Jack moved Kate to the palace doors and rushed outside. While Jack moved his sight through the busy crowd outside trying to come up with a plan, Kate saw in the corners of her eyes Cutler surrounded by the King's men and getting pushed down to the ground. About to turn around to help him Jack lifted her in his arms, knowing she wouldn't leave him behind in these circumstances.

'What are you doing?!' Kate shouted while Jack ran out on the streets while carrying her high in his arms, it must have been an amusing sight for all the people out on the streets.

'You can't go back you fool!' Jack hissed back at her with a strict voice, while running through the busy crowd. As the wind swept the fabric of Kate's dress covering Jack's face, she started to struggle in his arms still trying to get back to Cutler, but Jack did not let go.

'Will you please stay still woman?!' Jack shouted while trying to get the light blue fabric from her dress out of his face covering his sight and he noticed how Kate started to give up the struggle against Jack's muscled arms.

'Well if you'd stop putting your head underneath my dress!' Kate shouted back once they ran around the corner of the church. Breathing heavy he returned her to her feet. Kate watched him in anger while straightening her dress.

'He needs our help, Jack!' Kate almost screamed, Jack threw his hand before her mouth to shush her.

'Hush, or we will be discovered!' Jack removed his hand from her mouth, her face staring at him in anger and disbelieve.

Jack took Kate by her arm and pulled her along again quickly. Kate's surprised eyes watched him but soon she understood why he did as a group of guards moved across the street. Jack rushed them back into the busy streets again and walked in the direction away from the palace as if they were an innocent couple making way home, his arm around her waist nonchalant to make them unnoticeable.

Suddenly a group of royal guards appeared from out of the alley on their left. Jack took Kate and turned them around to move into a small alley on their right, but suddenly some guards started to march from out of that direction too.

As soft curse was rolling from his lips as Jack was switching his sight from left to right and realized they were enclosed and had nowhere to go. Kate started to pull Jack by his coat nervously turning her head from one side to the other as well.

'And what do you suppose we do now?!' Kate's whispering voice broke. Jack noticed the guards had not spotted them yet. The guards started marching close and Kate started to bite her lower lip.

Suddenly Kate felt Jack pushing her to the side of the small alley, her back touching the cold stone wall, while taking her waist, trying to hide her behind his tall body. Kate heard the guard's boots moving through the alley almost crossing them, but she couldn't see them clearly with Jack's tall figure blocking her sight. Swallowing she realized this was it, they would get caught and arrested on sight.

Out of nowhere Kate noticed Jack moving her into his embrace, his arms moving around her slender figure and before she could comprehend what he was doing she felt his lips touching hers in a rather gentle way. Kate noticed out of natural reaction that she wanted to scream but Jack's lips covering hers made it impossible. The guards had passed and moved out of the alley to the main street again, it seemed like they stayed unnoticed. Kate pushed Jack back as his lips had not yet released hers. Kate felt the skin on her right hand sting, lowering her eyes she realized she had slapped Jack's left cheek, it had turned slightly reddish.

'What were you thinking?!' Kate started to hiss once she watched Jack only just opening his eyes from the 'kiss'. As she noticed he seemed to have enjoyed it she roughly pushed his body still holding her against the wall away from hers.

'Well, it saved us now did it not?' Jack's lips whispered almost grinning. Kate let out a sigh and grown of frustration and lowering her shoulders in annoyence she started marching away from the alley.

'Besides, I wanted to do that for quite some time now' Jack spoke jokingly and watched Kate's still angered face while he moved next to her entering the main street after making sure the guards left.

'Don't tell me you did not enjoy that' Jack walked in the goofy manner he always did as he marched beside her. Kate moved into the direction of their temporary residence without saying a word.

'I'm afraid all we can do now is wait, love' Jack whispered as Kate moved herself down at the table at the residance some minutes later. Her angered expression had changed to worry again.

One of the maids served some tea. Jack phasing up and down the room removed the curtains to the side every now and then to make sure no one followed. Kate's eyes lifted from the ground while sitting at the table sideways, nervously rubbing her hands together. Jack had moved away from the windows and placed his hand on hers caringly.

'He will be alright' Jack whispered, his dark eyes reassuring her. Kate nodded slightly feeling the urge to pull her hand away, still angry at him for what he had done, but she decided it was not worth it, her main focus was on Cutler getting home safely. She returned her eyes to the ground.

After what felt like hours there was a sudden rushed and hard knock on the door. Kate and Jack's eyes met and she quickly rose from her place as Jack rushed to the hall. It was pouring outside as the rain blew inside from the harsh cold wind once the door opened. The maid carefully peeked to see who it was and stepped back opening it fully once a soaked Cutler wearing his dark tricorn hat and cape entered. Kate rushed his way once she laid eyes on him and moved into his arms, releasing a sigh of relief.

'Thank goodness you're alright' she whispered not bothered by the fact he was soaked. Cutler wearing a tense face looked at Jack once he spoke, Kate's head lifted from his chest.

'How did you get away?' Jack closed the door and moved his way back into the living room. Kate signed the maid it was alright and that she could leave when offering Cutler to take his hat and cape. Kate took them from him once the maid left, closing the door behind them and placed them on the chair next to the fireplace. Cutler rubbed his cold hands together staring at the fire for a moment. Kate lowered herself onto the chair at the table again and started pouring a cup of tea, her trembling hands adding two cubes of sugar, as he liked his tea.

'It was a long conversation but I told the King you are not able to stay at Court cause of your health' Cutler spoke calmly to make sure the maid could not hear them, just in case. He lowered himself next to Kate at the table and took the teacup from her, smiling for a mere second. Kate looked at him questioning.

'I told him you have been sick for some time now' Cutler watched Jack again phasing up and down.

'Sick?' Jack looked at him questioning.

'I had to make up something!' Cutler raised his voice and so his body from the chair, but soon lowered again. Kate had seen only few times when Cutler had been uncertain of his actions.

'The King doesn't allow people with illnesses at Court.. clever' Jack complimented Cutler but he kept a straight face.

'Did he believe you?' Kate took her teacup and nervously moved it around in her hands.

'I think he did' Cutler raised his eyes to her after taking a sip, his lips were blue from the cold English weather. He had gotten used to the warmth of the Caribbean quicker than he had anticipated. Kate relieved herself of a sigh.

'Let's hope the King will leave it at this' Jack spoke, still peeking outside.

'No more formal meetings..' Jack said almost sarcasticly while his eyes were focused on the streets outside. Kate knew Jack was relieved this was all over. He did not enjoy places like the palace, as he had told her before. She understood why, somehow he did not fit in there in any way.

'Unfortunately, there is one very important meeting I have to attend. There will be a small ball tomorrow evening. Not one for the entertainment but mostly business' Cutler took another sip. Kate nodded softly understanding. Looking at her Cutler took her still trembling hands to ease her mind.

'You don't have to accompany me if you don't want to' he whispered as she raised her sight on him.

'No it's alright. As long as the King doesn't know it won't harm to at least have a little entertainment while we're here' Kate smiled weakly once Cutler now fully took her hand.

'The King isn't present at such common balls' Cutler spoke.

'Captain Sparrow, I want you present at the ball to make sure she won't be harmed once I am not able to keep her in sight' Cutler had raised his eyes on Jack again.

'Yes, Sir' Jack had hesitated for a moment after he abruptly turned his head away from the windows. Kate watched the concerned look on Jack's face. He was not going to enjoy this, but they needed him present. Besides, she felt safe with both men on her side.

The next morning Kate decided to stay inside. She had made up an excuse once the maid had wondered and told her she did not feel well. Luckily it would all tie in with their plan. Earlier Kate told Cutler everything about her past and that of her mother. Why the King was so interested in her joining his Court. Now that Cutler understood he was even more determined to keep her safe. But Kate could not bear to tell Cutler about what had happened when Jack saved her from the guards. Kate had stopped his foolish actions and thought nothing of it. She had tried to tell Cutler, but she was too afraid what he might think of it. But it was nothing more then the crazy womanizer Jack. It did not mean anything to him either.. did it?

Kate entering the diningroom moved down on the chair that Cutler offered her while reading the newspaper, his loving smile greeting her when she had arrived. Cutler's eyes were focused on the newspaper until Jack made his entrance with a lot of noise. Cutler tried to ignore his loudness but once Jack started almost throwing things while searching for something Cutler could not control his temper.

'Is it so much to ask for us to have a peaceful breakfast?' Cutler raised his head from behind the newspaper. Kate moved her eyes to Jack as well who seemed offended. She moved down into her chair a little more, ready for another argument between these two.

'I need a booze alright? But I can't seem to bloody find one' Jack almost fully disappearing into one of the cabinets searching moved out his head while mumbling to himself.

'It is eight in the morning, for what in heaven's sake do you need a drink?' Cutler raised his voice slamming his newspaper on the wooden table. Kate's eyes tried to calm him down. Jack stood straight from the ground and raised a long greenish bottle into his hands with a smirk on his face, he blew off the dust from the bottle what seemed to be port.

'I need a drink because I couldn't sleep last night' Jack still half mumbling moved down onto one of the chairs, his dirty boots he placed on the table onto a few pieces of the newspaper which made Cutler's face even tenser.

'Why couldn't you sleep Jack?' Kate tried to be the one being nice in this conversation.

'Are you homesick?' Cutler spoke in a sarcastic manner. Jack's face kept the grin it often wore while he took a large sip from the port.

'These walls are very thin you know' Jack moved his free hand to the wall and knocked on it softly. Cutler who had taken a sip from his tea swallowed it the wrong way and was coughing loud when Jack spoke, realizing what he meant. Kate's cheeks started to color red.

'But the cracking of the bed is the worst..' before Jack spoke he had lifted himself from his chair and exited the room in a funny manner, almost tiptoeing out of the room with the biggest grin on his face. Cutler's face had turned as red as a tomato and just before Jack moved around the corner of the doorway Cutler threw part of his newspaper made into a ball into his direction.

'Remember you are an employee of mine Sparrow. I can fire you whenever I feel like it!' Cutler shouted after him. Kate had taken a sip from her tea to hide her amused face. Cutler had rolled his eyes and continued reading the newspaper.

The evening fell as it was dark outside, for the first night since they had arrived it wasn't raining. Kate moved down the stairs of the large hall and noticed Cutler had already settled in the living room, sitting at the fireplace. Cutler's eyes lifted away from the fire and his lips formed a smile once he saw Kate in a minty green dress with gold embroidered flowers at the front, the neckline was lower than she was used to, it was fashion in London at the moment, but fortunately the climate in England was a lot more pleasant to wear layers of silk. Cutler offered her his hand after he got up from the armchair.

'As I expected, it looks beautiful on you' Cutler's eyes moved its way down on her as he started to grin. Her soft pink colored lips formed a teasing smile. They heard a cough at the bottom of the stairs. It was Jack who was signing them they should be on their way. Kate strolled into his direction and softly chuckled at his unamused face once she noticed him in a dark bordeaux suit, his hair tied back. It looked like the maid had managed to comb his wild hair back in a ponytail without it going everywhere. The rough look for once had disappeared. Cutler gave him a nod of approval, probably glad he looked at least presentable for once. Jack's face spoke volumes but he acted like he did not care.

'You look good in that suit, Captain Sparrow' Kate spoke in a formal manner as she teased him knowing how he must be hating this. Jack's face changed from annoyance to a bold one once he moved his eyes in Kate's direction, staring at her bosom without shame.

'Well, that leaves nothing to the imagination' Jack spoke sarcastically, like a father commenting on his daughter's way of dressing, while he was still staring. Kate rolled her eyes softly laughing, by now used to Jack's jokes and she took her folded up fan softly hitting his arm. Cutler's eyes hooked on Jack and was about to say something, but Kate squeezed his hand to sign it was alright.

'You'll need something to cover up woman' Jack started jokingly searching in his pockets. Kate unfolded her fan and raised it in front of her chest.

'I'd already thought of that' she teased both men staring at her as she proudly raised her head and strolled out the door in the direction of the carriage. Cutler noticed Jack still staring at her bosom as she passed by. Cutler's annoyed face watched Jack and gave him a rough pad on his chest to wake him up from daydreaming before he left the hallway as well, following his fiance outside.

They arrived at the ball, it was busy and Kate noticed it was indeed more of a business ball than one for the entertainment. There were a lot of men and she noticed some she knew from the time she lived in London, men her father had worked with. Kate tried to stay unnoticed and was for a moment not so sure whether she should have attended, but Cutler nodded at her caring once he saw the doubt in her eyes.

Kate's concerned eyes changed to amusement once she noticed Jack who earlier had offered her his arm, pretended to be a gentleman. His head held high he acted as if they were married and he was showing off his "price". Kate released a chuckle when a gentleman passing by complimented Jack on his partner. To Cutler's annoyance who was strolling behind them with his hands behind his back, he tried to ignore Jack's behavior as he accepted some glasses of wine when a servant offered him. Kate released Jack's arm as she accepted one of the glasses. Jack's eyes moved to the wine, making a face of obvious disgust.

'I'll go fetch something stronger' Jack dramatically bowed down in front of Kate.

'I'll be right back my love' Jack joked still acting as if he were her spouse. Kate had to cover her mouth with the fan before she'd burst out in laughter as Jack in a goofy manner made his way around in the room, following a servant with a tray full of liquor. It seemed that Jack had already forgotten his role as Kate's bodyguard and Cutler released a sign.

'Why did I ever hire him again?' he spoke seriously when Kate took his arm smiling his way to comfort him.

'Katherina!' suddenly there was a soft child's voice calling out for her and both Cutler and Kate turned around. It was a young girl about the age of seven, her long brown curls danced before her freckled face once she made a slight curtsey in front of them, her brown eyes staring into Kate's direction.

'Elizabeth?' Kate smiled and crouched down to greet the little girl and her small arms embraced her. A tall man moved next to them and Kate raised from her place on the ground.

'Miss Florence, it has been quite some time' Kate watched the man, about the same age as her father, greeting her. He was wearing a long curly wig and a gray suit, his vest covered in many colors.

'Governor Swann' Kate bowed slightly smiling weakly. She watched him taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. Kate was quiet for a moment but looked up from her silence when Cutler spoke.

'Aren't you going to introduce me, my dear?' Cutler took the Governor's hand shaking it.

'Of course, this is Governor Weatherby Swann. He and his daughter Elizabeth live in Port Royal. We've been acquainted for some time now' Kate introduced him. He was the Governor of Port Royal, one of the islands in the Caribean allianced with hers. Her father had business with him not long ago.

'This is Lord Cutler Beckett, my fiance' Kate's eyes moved from Cutler to the Governor who nodded politely.

'My daughter asked for you for quite some time now' as Governor Swann spoke his eyes focused on Kate. Kate seemed uncomfortable and moved her eyes to Elizabeth bouncing on her toes while smiling brightly.

'She did?' Kate raised her eyes on the Governor again. Before their conversation could continue the Governor got called away, he apologized and bowed in front of them. He took Elizabeth by her hand, her brown staring eyes were still focused on Kate.

'Are you well?' Cutler noticed Kate's state of mind and took one of her hands. Kate nodded slightly still staring at Elizabeth being dragged along with her father.

'Is he a danger knowing you are here?' Cutler whispered trying to get Kate's attention. Her eyes shifted to his quickly.

'He might' Kate whispered and took Cutler's arm, taking him somewhere more quiet. Once they entered the gardens Kate moved her eyes on Cutler.

'It is a long story, but it comes down to a year back when my father was in business with this man. I met them at a party and Elizabeth who had sailed a lot before they returned to Port Royal, only knew few women being aboard a ship for al long time. As a young girl, she longed for someone to identify with. After some time she got very attached to me and I did something I should never have done' Kate lowered her eyes, Cutler took her chin into his fingers softly and raised it up again.

'You can tell me' he whispered.

'I told her about my kidnap by those wretched pirates once she mentioned she was interested in pirate stories. I got worried when she spoke of them as if they are heroes. As little as she was she seemed obsessed. I discovered she had already read a lot of books about pirates that showed them in a positive light. I could understand her sense of adventure but she did not stop talking about 'them'. So I tried to warn her by telling our encounter with pirates, but it turned against me. She only got more interested and before I knew it she told Governor Swann about my stories' Kate took a breath in between her story. Moving into the gardens a little further she moved down on one of the benches outside. Culter moved with her, taking her cold hands once he lowered onto the bench as well.

'I presume he did not take it well?' Cutler predicted, his voice whispering.

'No he did not, he accused me of making his little Elizabeth only more interested in pirates. He already knew of her interest and I told him I tried to keep her away from the stories by telling my horrible experience' Kate released a sign.

'He told my father about everything and threatened to shame me in front of the whole Caribbean, both in Port Royal and at home to make sure I wouldn't get away with it. Luckily my father believed my story as he did not believe the one of a young child. But it was already too late, gossip had moved around in the Caribbean and rumors started to spread. It ended my father's association with the Governor for good. Even though my father told me it wasn't my fault, I have felt guilty for months' Kate lowered her sight to her hands being held by Cutler.

'I tried Cutler. I tried to talk Lizzy away from pirates' Kate whispered, her eyes lifted onto his. Cutler moved her body closer to his by gently taking her into his embrace.

'I have the feeling he still carries a great deal of hate towards me. We must be careful' Kate whispered.

'Katie!' suddenly the soft voice of Elizabeth, calling out for her, came closer. Kate lifted her eyes quickly and noticed Elizabeth running outside into the gardens. Kate stood straight from her place on the bench.

'Lizzy, please go inside. Your father must be searching for you' Kate's caring voice whispered and she crouched down again. Her big brown eyes stared into Kate's.

'Can't we play? It is alright, daddy is busy talking anyway' Elizabeth spoke enthusiastically. She was an innocent and sweet girl and Kate had grown close to her in the past, but she felt guilty not being able to be there for her. Cutler moved up from his place on the bench as well.

'Could it really harm for you to spend a little time with her? She seems to really like you' Cutler smiled his eyes focused on Kate, it surprised him he liked to see her so comfortable around children.

'I guess it shouldn't, right?' Kate smiled still lowered while Elizabeth hugged her tightly.

'I'll be inside, my meeting will be starting soon' Cutler moved Kate's right hand up and kissed it quickly. As he walked inside Kate smiled softly hearing him mumble 'Where is that bloody Captain Sparrow?'' Jack had probably found his so desired drinks and must be hiding somewhere to enjoy it in silence.

'Shall we take a turn about the gardens?' Elizabeth watched Kate rising again. Nodding her head softly Elizabeth took her hand and started moving inside the labyrinth made of pine trees.

After spending quite some time together Kate moved around the corners searching for Elizabeth playing hide and seek.

'Lizzy, let's go inside, it is getting late' Kate called out for her. Elizabeth moved around the corner quickly and screamed it out of excitement once she dove into Kate's arms, almost making her trip. They moved down onto the stone bench again when Elizabeth pulled her onto it and suddenly she moved her head down on her lap, her small fingers playing with the silk of her skirt.

'Why can't it be like this always?' Elizabeth whispered. Kate lowered her eyes on her and smiled softly, her hands moved to her long brown curls. Kate did not know what to say. It reminded her of how it was to be raised without a mother or a female role model. Kate too was surrounded by a lot of men growing up and she could understand she longed for someone that could understand her.

'Can't you be my new mother?' Elizabeth had lifted her head from her lap, her hazel colored eyes stared into her green ones. Kate swallowed, how could she tell an innocent child that this wasn't the way the world works?

'Oh Lizzy, if only it could be, but I have my own life and you yours at home with your father, who loves you very much' Kate smiled weakly and removed a string of hair from Elizabeth's face.

'But he is boring. At least you tell me fun stories' Elizabeth whispered. Kate stiffened and moved her head down so she was able to make eye contact with her.

'Elizabeth, what I told you some time ago wasn't a story. It is a tragedy that I told you to prevent you from ever searching for trouble' Kate spoke carefully and took her arms softly, trying to make sense to her.

'My fiance faced horrors much greater onboard that hell vessel, it nothing like the adventurous stories you read about' Kate spoke her mind too quickly, but she was right, Cutler had seen much worse.

'You are engaged?!' Elizabeth jumped away from the topic again like she always did. Taking her hand quickly her big eyes stared at the ring. Kate nodded slightly.

'And you met onboard the pirate ship? How romantic!' Elizabeth stood straight from her place on the bench. Kate suddenly realized it was too late, there wasn't anything that could keep her away from her fantasies and there was no way of saving her.

Elizabeth started to mumble softly. Kate's eyes suddenly raised to her once she noticed what she was singing, recognizing the song.

'We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'hearties yo ho..' Elizabeth's soft voice moved through the gardens. Kate stood straight from the bench and moved in front of her, crouching down. Suddenly there was movement in the very front of the gardens and a door slowly opened.

'Elizabeth, stop it, please' Kate whispered almost begging.

'Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me..' Elizabeth continued singing this time a little louder. Kate heard the footsteps behind her coming closer and moved her sight up to see who was now standing behind her. Moving straight up in front of Elizabeth again her eyes had settled in the dark and she noticed the annoyed face of Governor Swann. The doors opened again and Kate's sight moved to Cutler quickly making his way out in the gardens too, he probably noticed Governor Swann's quick phase to the outside.

'Elizabeth, what are you doing outside?' Governor Swann whispered almost hissing, his voice gave Kate cold nerves running down her spine. Elizabeth's soft voice still echoed across the silent gardens and Governor Swann's face turned pale.

'Are you infecting my daughter's thoughts again with your stories about your adventures?!' Governor Swann raised his voice once he noticed what Elizabeth was mumbling pulling her from behind Kate roughly.

'Ouch, daddy you are hurting me!' Elizabeth called out. Kate made a step closer to make sure she was alright, but the Governor raised his arm to prevent her from doing so.

'It is for your own good Elizabeth' he turned his strict eyes on her but soon raised them up towards Kate again.

'I was doing nothing of a sort. I tried to keep her away from it Governor Swann, just as I did back then' Kate raised her voice but it kept its calm tone as it always did.

'You are just the same as your wretched mother, always searching for trouble. I heard rumors you searched for it yourself, the pirate ship that captured you. And here you are trying to do the same to my daughter, giving her ideas!' Governor Swann started to throw false accusations at her as a defense. Kate swallowed and could not believe her ears.

'My mother died by the hands of pirates. How dare you insult her like that?' Kate hissed, her body frozen.

'It would not surprise me that she'd ran off with one, one of those filthy pirates just before she died' Governor Swann continued hissing. Kate had to hold herself back from punching him in the guts. Cutler had moved in and tried to calm the situation.

'Governor Swann, it is not the time for false accusations. She only tried to help' Cutler spoke while he stood in between them, looking up at Governor Swann's angered face.

'Are you defending this pirate whore? You, the pirate hunter himself engaged to her. What a shame' Governor Swann mumbled lowering his eyes in disgust. Cutler who had seemed calm now tried to control his temper.

'But now that I think about it, you might fit well together. You are nothing but the poor bastard of your father that did not even want you. You don't deserve to be as high in rank as you are' Governor Swann hissed into Cutler's direction. Kate could not believe the words that came from his mouth. She knew Cutler's weak spot and it seemed the Governor did as well. Cutler had never felt the love of his father, he had always put his older brothers before him. The only person in his family he loved was his mother, but she died of all the sicknesses his father had passed onto her by adultery. Cutler sometimes seemed like a cold man but he was very faithful towards the people he cares about. He had promised himself to be different from his father. Once his mother died he had left his father behind for good. He had called him weak many times but Cutler had proven him wrong. Cutler had told her this story once, but he never spoke about it much. He acted as if it let him cold but she knew it did not.

Kate noticed Cutler moved his hand down to the handle of his sword, ready to take it out on him, but she placed her hand down on his, she did not want this to end up in a fight as it would cause too much attention, and especially not in the presence of a child. Kate moved in front of Cutler, facing the Governor.

'Sir, You have insulted me in every possible way. I will forgive you for protecting the one you love, but I will never forgive you for so deeply insulting mine' Kate spoke calmly, something that probably made more impact than shouting. Her now dark eyes pierced his and Kate turned around to walk away. Cutler followed her but Kate got pulled back when the Governor took her wrist making her stop abruptly.

'I heard you were not feeling well, Miss Florence?' the words that came from his lips got Kate's breath stuck in her throat. How did he know? Cutler now drew his sword but Kate once again stopped him and signed him it was time to go. Pulling Cutler inside Kate released his arm and rushed through the crowd looking for Jack. Once she found him he was sitting in a chair bending backwards with his eyes closed. He was probably wasted, proven by the smell of all the strong alcohol. She reached for his arm.

'We're in trouble, we need to leave.. now' Kate whispered into Jack's direction once he opened his sleepy eyes.

'Huh, what?' Jack stretched his arms yawning like he woke from a nap. Cutler had returned his sword on his belt to draw no attention and moved in front of them to make way through the crowd while Kate dragged Jack along, her arm hooked in his. Kate looked back and noticed Governor Swann following them in a quick phase.

Once they reached the carriage Cutler took Jack's arm from Kate and almost threw him into the carriage. Jack stumbled inside landing onto one of the benches and laid down, it seemed like he enjoyed the soft couch as he continued sleeping. Kate sat across from him followed by Cutler. The carriage started moving at full speed to their residence at the other side of London, close to the docks.

The silence and calmness had returned and Kate moved her head backward, resting it onto the soft interior. A sigh escaped her lips. Cutler took her hand still calming his breathing from the hurry there were in and moved his upper body from his place on the couch, turning it her way. His blue eyes stared at her.

'I will make sure this man will pay for what he did' Cutler's cold voice whispered. Kate lifted her head. She knew Cutler could not let this rest once he would face him again, his sense of revenge was stronger than hers.

'It is alright, he was only defending his daughter' Kate's soft voice spoke while staring outside to the dark streets of London, it was pouring again.

'How can you say that? He insulted you in every way possible. He has endangered you and I will not wait around to see what he will do next. If his word reaches the King.. I might lose you' Cutler spoke hesitating but moved straight from his place and took her chin in between his fingers, slowly making her look at him.

'I guess you get used to it. It was far more worse back then' Kate lowered her eyes, she was tired of defending herself and wanted to let it rest for now.

'Kate, I promise you. I will see to it that once this man makes any mistake, sooner or later, he will pay for it greatly' Cutler hissed, staring into her eyes. Kate said nothing and moved her eyes to the outside view again, the rain coming down heavy.

Cutler's sight lowered onto Jack sleeping or even passed out by now and he rolled his eyes.

'How is it we always find ourselves in these situations?' Kate tried to smile staring at Jack loudly snoring. Cutler raised his arm around her.

'As I said before, there is never a dull moment with you, soon to be Lady Beckett' Kate felt a warmth inside her stomach once he called her that. His eyes were piercing hers and she was glad to see him smiling again.

'It sounds like something I can get used to' Kate whispered and moved closer, her hand placed on his chest, their faces only inches apart Kate started kissing him deeply. Cutler moaned softly in their long kiss but Kate opened her eyes quickly once she heard Jack move, but they were glad to see he did not wake. Cutler's eyes staring at her moved onto Jack as well.

'Can't we dump his body somewhere outside? I want to be alone with you' Cutler whispered his eyes back locked on hers. Kate started laughing and softly hit the front of his chest with the back of her hand.

'You are horrible' she whispered grinning.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: It's been a while but I got some new inspiration so I hope some of you still enjoy. As always any tips or reviews are very welcome!

* * *

Chapter 16

They rushed inside once they arrived, protecting themselves from getting soaked as the cold rain was still pouring down. The sky had turned dark, by now it was past midnight. Cutler took Kate inside, covering her body with his coat.

'Put him down somewhere.. I don't care' Cutler growled into the direction of the coachman once he pointed to the lifeless body of Jack still inside the carriage. Once arriving in the large hallway the coachmen moved Jack onto the red fabricated couch, his body slammed onto the surface harder than the coachman had anticipated and with a loud bang Jack's slack body landed on the cold, slightly wet from the rain, wooden floor. The coachman's face had turned pale once his eyes lifted to Cutler.

'I am so sorry Milord' the man almost squeezed the words out of his throat. Cutler's dark face moved his sight on the coachman who bowed quickly before he left. Kate had crouched next to Jack on the ground to make sure he was alright, the caring person that she was. Cutler standing in the doorway of his office grinning by the sight of Jack's fall asked for her and ordered one of the maids to take care of Jack. Kate moved up and made her way to Cutler.

'He'll be alright' Cutler whispered, trying to reassure her.

'Let's get inside and warm up' he continued and Kate started to laugh as well once she saw Jack waking up and shouting for his 'mama' as the maid was struggling to help him up the stairs. It indeed seemed like he would be fine, besides probably a severe hangover tomorrow morning.

'What is it we do now?' Kate's eyes pierced Cutler's once he closed the door behind them. His face had returned calm, but he was staring at the ground. Kate knew he was concerned, she could read the emotions on his face like no other and knew when something was wrong. Cutler had turned his back to her once he noticed and quickly started to pour two glasses of brandy. She knew him too well but he did not want to make her even more concerned about what might come.

'Do you think he will act on his suspicion?' Kate whispered as Cutler had turned around to hand her one of the glasses.

'I'm not sure, but we will need to be careful' Cutler whispered.

'After all, you know him better than I do' Cutler continued while he stared into her eyes. Kate nodded slightly.

'That's what scares me the most' she whispered while lowering her eyes.

The next morning they were invited to Emma's and Lieutenant Greitzer's residence. Kate made sure to hide all the trouble they were in from Emma, she wouldn't want her concerned. A bright smile welcomed them once they entered the living room. Jack shoveled inside, it was clear he didn't join them by choice. Cutler made sure Jack was with Kate at all times while being out of the house, to make sure she was safe. A displeased Jack slammed his body onto the couch. Emma's face spoke volumes while her eyes stared at him like she had just witnessed a wet dog laying down on the expensive fabric of the couch, her face showing obvious disgust. Kate moved her hands down to Emma's before she'd speak her mind again. Kate did not know why but received a soundless thank you from Jack's lips who already had moved his hands to one of the glass bottles on the table containing liquor. Cutler who sat down onto the other couch after he escorted Kate to a place as well grabbed Jack by his wrist without looking at him, in conversation with Greitzer, and moved it away from the bottle. It was an amusing sight and Kate covered her mouth with the teacup Emma just handed her before she'd chuckle out loud. Emma noticed and watched her in question. But soon she ignored it and moved back once she placed the teapot on the table.

'We're glad you were able to find some time to visit us. We know how busy you are' Emma almost moved into a curtsey gazing at Cutler but Kate took her hand and smiled at her friend.

'No need to explain, there's always time for friends' Kate reassured her. Emma started to smile brightly.

'Also.. there is something we need to tell you' Emma whispered. Kate's eyes had wandered off to Jack who was winking at her for no reason and she wondered how much he had drunk already this early in the morning. Suddenly Emma's voiced grabbed their attention.

'I am with child' her soft voice still whispered but filled the room. All eyes moved to Emma quickly. Kate started to cough as she almost choked on the tea she just nipped from. Cutler started to softly pat her on the back to make sure his fiance didn't choke.

'But how?' Kate stumbled over her words, speaking her mind without thinking.

'Do we really need to explain my dear Kate?' Emma still standing chuckled softly, her cheeks were as red as a tomato while she placed a small string of hair behind her ear and moved her hands down onto Greitzer's shoulders who was seated in the large armchair. Jack started to laugh and moved into Kate's direction.

'I can show you how..' Jack received an angry look from Cutler.

'I mean.. I'm so happy for you both' Kate lied, she knew this was horrible timing since they'd be leaving within the week, back to the Caribbean. Emma wasn't a person to sail she had proved, but pregnant it would be a disaster. But they couldn't leave them behind, the Company needed Greitzner to sail back. They couldn't return without a complete crew. And Emma couldn't stay behind now could she? Kate's mind was wandering off and a warm hand that softly squeezed hers placed her back on earth again. It was Cutler's strict face, that always managed to soften when looking at her, who woke her from all the trouble her mind was trying to solve. It looked like Cutler was thinking the same but they decided to hold their tongue. Later that morning just before they left Kate having some private time with Emma in the kitchen had noticed the size of her pregnant belly and noticed Emma wasn't just starting to show. Kate realized how she hadn't noticed and how well Emma had hidden it but she was already far more along than she expected. Emma explained it had been months and Kate now understood where her extreme sickness onboard the ship had come from. It wasn't just seasickness. Kate had forgiven her dear friend she didn't tell her before. But for the rest of the day, she wondered why she had not told her earlier. Emma must have been afraid not being able to get back home.

As the evening fell Cutler and Kate had settled down at home to enjoy dinner. The room was filled with silence. Cutler lifted his eyes to his fiance playing with a pea rolling it around her silver plate with the fork tightly in her left hand. Her eyes had stared at her glass of wine for minutes.

'What troubles you so my love? You haven't touched your food?' Cutler whispered, used to their long conversations. Kate most of the time being the one talking about everything that occupied her mind at the time. As a good listener, Cutler enjoyed her stories. Kate's green eyes rose from the point she was staring at and watched Cutler's questioning expression. She swallowed lowering her fork, her fingers moved around the glass of red wine in front of her.

'It's Emma' Kate whispered after a while.

'What will we do once we leave?' Cutler slowly moved his hand on top of Kate's once she finished speaking.

'I think we have no choice but to take her with us' Cutler watched Kate's eyes shift to his, she did not expect that answer.

'Are you sure?' Kate's surprised look did not lower back to her glass and focused on Cutler.

'Well I know you are not going to leave her behind, so I guess the only option is to take her with us' Cutler took a bite of his meat and a soft smile appeared. He knew she was stubborn and wouldn't leave her friend behind. The Company needed to leave within the week and if this was something he was able to do for her then he'd give it to her. Kate smiled softly in return, lowering her face to her lap.

'I can't leave her behind, she doesn't belong in London and defiantly not alone. I can't let her have this baby alone without Matthew.. without me' Kate whispered, she had always felt protective towards Emma, she felt like a little sister to her.

'You are a great friend to her' Cutler looked away from his plate to Kate and squeezed her hand softly. Happy that her fiance didn't need any arguments for her to bring Emma along back home Kate squeezed his hand in return. It felt a burden lifted off her shoulders now that Emma could sail back home with her. Cutler had never been a man of superstition and did not mind women onboard his ship, in contrast to some of the sailors that did believe women were bad luck onboard. Cutler had always ignored it. He even told her once he felt like Kate brought him good luck by his side. But a pregnant woman was a whole other story, defiantly one as far along as Emma was. But Kate had calculated they had at least three weeks left at the time they'd arrive home before the baby would come. With luck on their side, everything should go smoothly.

Kate had continued eating and still in deeps thoughts lifted her head slightly as she heard Cutler cough softly. It looked like he felt nervous all of a sudden before he spoke.

'Would you like to.. one day' he stumbled upon his words.

Kate watched him loosen the collar of his blouse like he needed air. Suddenly Kate realized where he was going at and she started to smile softly.

'Be a mother?' Kate started to smile even wider once Cutler nodded slowly. She was surprised he brought it up, he wasn't the kind of man to start a conversation about a subject like this.

'With you yes of course.. one day' she took his hand again to ensure him it was alright he asked her, the grand smile didn't fade from her face. Cutler started to faintly smile in return but lowered his eyes.

'What is it?' Kate noticed Cutler's nervous behavior and she started to doubt whether he shared the same thoughts.

'Wouldn't you?' Kate carefully asked. Suddenly Cutler stood tall from his place at the large table, he stared into her eyes while bending forward with his hands placed on the wooden surface.

'Yes, I do. I never thought I would, but you make me see things in this world differently. With you, I want nothing more one day' But suddenly he turned his back on her and moved to one of the windows that watched out over the docks some miles away. Kate took her napkin and pressed it to her lips.

'Are you alright Cutler?' she whispered staring at him in surprise and concern. It was quiet for a while, only his breathing was heard before he spoke.

'You remember.. years back. The days we spent as hostages on that horrendous ship had taken a toll on me, not only mentally, but also fysically. It took long before I fully recovered from all the torture these monsters had wield upon me on that bloody vessel' Cutler stopped and took a breath while staring outside, it was pouring. Kate stood tall from her place at the table and slowly moved away from it, making way for him.

'The physician that examined me after and still does to this day once told me it had taken so much of me it could mean it might make certain things impossible.. like having children' Cutler whispered by now, his voice almost softer than the drops tapping against the glass. Kate felt a stone drop to her stomach, not because she was disappointed, but thinking back to the pain he had endured. She knew it had been horrifying and that he was scarred for life. But she never realized it had an this extreme outcome on his body. On the pirate ship, Kate day after day beheld how Cutler was dragged from their cell to experience at first hand how bloodthirsty and vicious pirates could be. It had made her beg and beg not to take him once again after she had taken care of his destroyed and sometimes even unconscious body that returned to her every night. He had been drained to the point where she was sure she would lose him that very night. It had sparked something within her to at all cost keep him beside her and take care of him.

Kate stood behind him and her shorter figure moved around him with his back still toward her. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she placed her face sideways onto the soft touch of the fabrics of his vest. Her face buried into his pleasant and so familiar smell.

'I only desire you. And if this comes with it.. then so be it' Kate whispered. Slowly Cutler turned around and faced her lowering his head. Kate noticed his eyes were watery and she wondered whether this was the first time she had seen it.

'Are you sure?' Cutler's voice almost broke. Kate lifted her weight upon her toes and brushed her lips against his gently.

'There is nothing that can hold us apart.. do you hear me?' Kate whispered when her lips had moved away from his.

Cutler dared to let a smile show upon his face. Kate now fully handed over her weight to him, moving her arms around his neck, pressing her lips passionately onto his again, but this time like it was the last of her kisses to give.

There was a loud bang and the doors of the dining room burst open. Both Kate and Cuter lifted their head's as the maid rushed inside without any warning. Cutler's strict eyes focused on her panicked face and he opened his mouth to ask her about the sudden interruption. But Kate moved in her direction when she noticed her distress.

'Milady..' the maid was lost for words and out of breath, it seemed like she had run down the hallway from the kitchens. Her age didn't allow her to run such a distance in the quick phase she did. Her wrinkled hands moved around Kate's wrists and the fear in her eyes almost scared her.

'They.. are coming for you' the maid threw out the words with what almost looked like her last breath. Cutler who had moved away from his spot at the windows seemed astonished but he acted quickly as he always did. Taking Kate by her waist he moved her into the direction of the hallway. Men's voices were heard and for a moment Kate recognized Jack's. It sounded like he was arguing and from the few words she could catch she heard him calmy speak, 'she isn't here'. Kate knew he was talking about her and in the few seconds, she and Cutler had moved out of the dining room she realized it must have been the King's men that had stormed their residence. Probably informed about the false information the King had received earlier. This was it, Kate knew she was doomed. Not trying to collapse she felt Cutler gently but surely pushing her to a secret entrance behind a bookcase. A lot of houses in London had secret escapes like this for moments like these. Kate remembered from years ago when she as a little girl had used them to get away from her father when she once again had crossed him. As the bookcase had closed a dark narrow hallway full of dust and spiderwebs welcomed them. She felt Cutler releasing her waist and with the candle holder, he had brought along from the dining room, he lighted the torches against the brick walls. Kate moved her body against the wall, not caring about the fact they made the hairs on her body stand up from the cold, goosebumps covered her pale skin, but she couldn't recall whether it could be from the cold or the fear running through her body. She'd rather be chased by wolves than by the King's men that would lead her back to the palace. Her chest was rising and falling. Cutler had returned back in front of her after lighting the torches. His blue eyes pierced hers, they occupied fear, even though he hit it well.

'I knew this moment would come, but I didn't want to frighten you by informing you it would' Cutler whispered. From Kate's lips, a soft sigh escaped and her hands moved down her body, she felt frozen. Cutler had seen it coming and she understood now how he could have acted so quickly. It seemed like he had even informed Jack about the plan. He was always prepared, always.

'I will not lose you again' Cutler whispered trying to lower his voice while he stared into her eyes. He noticed her hands were trembling, her skin ice cold. He hoped she wouldn't mind he had kept it secret from her. But he knew Governor Swann wouldn't leave it at this. His revenge on Kate wasn't complete. Cutler knew very well when men like him would make a strike to take his so desired revenge. And for Governor Swann it was right this moment when they were the weakest. Cutler was powerless at this point, he could only secure Kate when at sea again, surrounded by the Company. It would only have been a few days from now for the Endeavour to be ready to set sail back to the Caribbean, but it was time enough for Governor Swann to start his plan.

Kate lifted her sea blue dress to make sure she could keep up with the fast phase Cutler moved them into through the secret halls holding her hand tightly. In the far distance, she heard the maid scream inside the dining room. It made her worried and she felt Cutler pull her arm slightly to make sure she wouldn't turn around to help her. He knew her well, too well.

'Cutler.. Cutler' Kate whispered while still moving through the icy hallways that seemed to have no end. Cutler was in deep thoughts and as always when he was making up a plan he seemed to be in his own world. Kate pulled his arm back and made him come to a halt abruptly.

'Cutler! what is happening? Kate threw her hand before her mouth as she realized she might have raised her voice a little too much. Cutler had stopped and turned around. It seemed like his mind was back on earth again.

'I am sorry my dear. I don't want to frighten you but we need to make haste..' without any more words Cutler continued their escape from here.

Kate could see it, a little light at the end of the tunnel and she recognized it to be the moon. They arrived outside and Kate right away noticed a carriage. Cutler moved them to it quickly and before Kate could speak he opened the door and guided her inside. She noticed Mr. Mercer inside and she did not know why but she felt happy to see him. Mercer, even though his harsh face and dark eyes, had always been a loyal servant to Cutler and she knew he'd protect her with his life. His emotionless face nodded at her trying to smile politely.

'Cutler please.. what is your plan?' Kate whispered like Mercer wasn't allowed to hear. She couldn't stand it, all the men she trusted making plans about her behind her back. Cutler knew this but he felt like he had no choice.

Cutler moved inside of the carriage quickly and bending over her small figure he pressed his lips against hers like his life depended on it. But instead of sitting down beside her Cutler moved out of the carriage, closed the door and ordered the coachman to leave. Without Kate being able to do something they moved away from the residence in all haste. Her face almost pressed against the small window of the carriage she watched Cutler's figure getting smaller with every inch they moved, leaving him behind in the shadows of the alley. It made her guts turn of concern.

'Why does everyone except me seem to know of this plan?' Kate tried to open the carriage but she noticed how fast Mercer had locked it, almost without her noticing.

'You must trust Lord Beckett ma'am' Kate swallowed once Mercer spoke. He was right, Cutler always knew what was right for her. But once again it wasn't herself she was worried about.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The carriage moved on. Kate had settled down and realized it had no use to 'fight' Mercer. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, she almost looked offended. Mr. Mercer was carrying a smirk on his face like he was amused by the sight of Kate's frustration.

'Is there something amusing about the whole situation Mr. Mercer?' Kate asked sarcastically and the corners of his mouth curled upward. They had gotten to know each other a lot better over the course of the last few months. He wasn't a man of great speech, but as time gone by it seemed like he had started to trust her and he had told her about his past. How he lost his wife and daughter years ago at the hand of criminals. How he ended up working for the Company, the only distraction from the great pain he was carrying. Kate never realized this and felt sympathy for him, something she did not expect herself to feel. But it proved that every single person has a story of his own.

'Can you at least tell me where we are going?' she whispered while her concerned eyes settled upon his face that still watched her. Without speaking he moved the small curtains of the carriage's window to the side with his gloved hand. Kate noticed the Wicked Wench in the far distance of the docks, being prepared. Suddenly she understood what the plan was, it would get her away from London to make sure she was safe. But without Cutler. The Endeavour couldn't be readied in this short amount of time, but the Wicked Wench could.

'No' Kate whispered and her sight quickly shifted back to Mercer. The carriage stopped when they arrived at the docks moments later. There were few people, no guards, no Company men. They had to leave without being discovered. Before Mercer moved his hand onto the door handle of the carriage Kate took his arm. Her eyes pierced his while she bent forward.

'Ian, please. I don't want to lose him' Kate whispered, her eyes carried emotion and for a moment she saw the same in his eyes. He had once experienced the same fear of losing the people he loved, he must be able to understand her. She needed to leave the docks at all cost, and not aboard a ship.

Kate noticed Mercer swallow, his dark eyes had lowered to the ground.

'I know Milady, but there is no other way. You need to be safe and this seemed to be the only option' Mercer spoke quickly.

'Lord Beckett needs to stay behind to not make the King any more suspicious. If he stays here to inform him of how you needed to leave London for the sake of your health it might let us escape without being convicted' Mercer tried to explain. Kate lowered her eyes, she understood but could not cope with the fact it endangered Cutler.

'If they find out we lied they might arrest Cutler for treason against the crown.. it could cost him his head!' Kate's voice started to rise.

'He is not the kind of man to take on foolish actions, you know that' Mercer had taken her hands that had lowered to her lap earlier, he was holding them tight while his eyes pierced hers. Kate took a breath and her sight rested upon the grand Wicked Wench. She wondered if Jack was aboard.

As Mercer helped her out of the carriage her sight went through the empty docks. If she had but one chance left, this would be it. Her thoughts were raging through her mind and she wondered if Mercer would chase her if she'd run. Her sight moved down to the heels she was wearing, she stood no chance. She would not win it from him physically, but she might turn the emotion of the moment to her advantage.

'I.. I need to see Miss Thorne before we leave' she figured if she was allowed to see Emma who lived just a block away from the docks, it might give her more time before she had to leave. Kate realized how foolish she sounded, but saw doubt in Mercer's eyes. Kate took the hood of her cape that Mercer had offered her inside the carriage moments earlier and covered her hair from the raindrops that started to fall.

'Just for a moment' Mercer whispered. When her eyes that were covered with shadow from the hood raised to him a soft smile appeared on his face. Suddenly she got introduced to what seemed to be a soft side to Mr. Mercer. His frowned forehead lifted and one of his slight wrinkled eyes had winked at her. Like he was telling her not to make the same mistake as he did years ago when he lost his loved ones.

'Just in case' Mercer suddenly raised his hand in her direction, a small pocket knife is what he handed her. Kate took it while taking a breath and thanked him.

Some minutes later Kate raised her hand to the wooden door to knock. For a moment hesitating she saw Mercer, who's back against to wall to make sure no one followed, signing her she needed to hurry. It took long, too long for Kate's taste, but soon a face appeared carefully peaking behind the door. It was the maid and once she noticed it was Kate she opened it fully and welcomed them in. A figure marched down the narrow wooden stairs and she recognized it to be Emma, fully dressed in her nightgown, her face occupying confusion. Kate raised her sight to the living room at the clock and noticed it was past midnight by now.

'My dear Katie, what are you doing here?' Emma tried to cover herself with her robe but her belly popped through the fabric. Her sight shifted to Mercer and Kate tried to realize what Emma must be thinking, she and Mr. Mercer visiting in the middle of the night. Kate took her arm and signed Mercer to wait in the hallway. To her surprise, he did as she asked and Kate wondered whether he was indeed helping her 'escape' or if she was making it up in her mind. As they arrived in the kitchen Emma holding her pregnant belly took Kate by her arm.

'What in heaven's sake is going on?' Emma whispered. Kate lowered her sight to the ground.

'It's a long story, Emma. But I need to leave quickly. Mr. Mercer may not know of my escape. It all comes to the fact that I am in danger and need to leave the docks as quickly as possible' Kate did not know how to explain it all in the mere seconds she had, but she figured she'd tell her later.

'You are trying to run from Mr. Mercer? How is he a danger to you?' Emma seemed confused and she did not blame her. But there was little time. Kate took Emma by her arm and moved to the servant's door that let to the small garden outside. The door was open and Kate who was relieved it wasn't locked watched the rain pouring down now.

'I will all explain later my sweet Emma, but for now, I need to leave. If questions are asked, I was never here' Kate swallowed, her eyes pierced Emma's that were watery. She almost felt guilty for putting her into this position, but she had no choice, it was her only chance. Emma nodded excepting the fact she did not know the whole story, but as a real friend, she helped her. Before Kate moved to the door Emma took her in an embrace, even though the hurry it was something Kate needed right this moment. Her warm soft smile made her shallow as she took Emma's face between her hands softly.

'Take care of yourself' Kate whispered and Emma nodded.

'You too my dear Kate' Emma's soft voice was all Kate heard echoing in her head once she rushed outside. The hood again covering her hair from the extreme weather. Her feet carried her from the farmlands to all the way to town. Her dress hem was inches deep in mud and her clothes were soaked by the cold icy rain, but she ignored it as she was numbed out by concern.

As she moved into the center of the town she tried to think of what she'd do next, not expecting to come this far she had not yet conceived a plan any further. At least she'd reached her goal and had moved away from the ship just in time. As she longed for warmth she decided to enter one of the bars to warm up. Entering she noticed to be the only female besides the big lady serving drinks. Kate decided to keep her hood on covering her face, she could be recognized. Moving down a chair

close to the fireplace, she tried to warm her hands a little.

'What may it be Miss?' the cracking voice of the large lady that had moved into her direction rather quickly watched her in question while holding her serving tray. Her rotten teeth were showing as she grinned.

'Uhm, a cup of tea for me please' Kate whispered softly. The woman started to laugh along with the man sitting at the table across from her. Kate watched her in question and realized it probably wasn't the most requested drink here. The lady sarcastically curtseyed down in from of her and moved away. Kate knew it won't take long before she'd be discovered, she did not fit in at all, so she tried to come up with a plan quickly. Suddenly her eyes moved to figures in the back of the bar not far from her table. Two men wearing cloaks were in a heated discussion. Kate tried to listen along with their conversation as she suddenly heard a familiar name. They seemed to be talking about Jack. Her heartbeat raised and widening her ears she moved to the edge of her chair. They spoke of taking him as a hostage for money and if he would be worth the ransom. That he struggled and had fought from the moment they captured him at the Beckett residence. Suddenly they started to exit the bar, Kate moved her head to the side to hide her face. They passed and she tried to examen their faces but as she suddenly made eye contact by accident she gasped for air. It had not been the King's men that had stormed their residence, but it had to be Governor Swann's men as she recognized one of them as the servant of Governor Swann. With luck on her side, the men did not notice her and they left the bar. Kate moved up and followed them outside. Quickly stepping through the small alleys following the men at a quick phase Kate was thankful they did not leave on horseback.

After a while she moved her back to a wall breathing heavy, it had been quite a walk now and she saw them enter a large mansion. It must be Governor Swann's mansion she figured. Kate tried to think of a way to enter without being noticed. Moving to the back of the building she moved her body through the bushes end ended up in the gardens. As the hem of her dress got stuck to one of the branches Kate almost tripped and for a moment she thought she was discovered, but once she heard the fabric of her skirt rip she released her lungs of holding its breath and moved further into the gardens. It was dark and the only light came from the small lanterns at the front of the gardens. She heard male voices as she moved to one of the windows that was slightly open. Her eyes went through the dark room, in the far back she saw few men, one placed on a chair. Her eyes by now used to the dark recognized it to be Jack. His face was pointing downward and his hands were shackled. Kate slowly moved inside, her feet trying to make no sound as they tapped onto the marble ground. Her figure she hid behind a curtain. Her eyes going back to the men she noticed the tall figure of Governor Swann, his voice echoed through the room.

'Where is she?' Governor Swann was making Jack look at him when the servant, one of the men Kate recognized from the bar earlier took Jack by his hair to keep his head up. Kate felt a cold run through her veins as she noticed how they had hurt him already. Suddenly the man raised what seemed to be a weapon to Jack's face and Kate decided to move into the room quietly, her feet carried her slowly to the side of the room, moving alongside the walls trying not to get noticed. When she was close enough to now hear the voices even better she heard Jack speak weakly.

'You can do what you want to me, but my lips are sealed' blood was dripping from Jack's mouth. Kate realized he had gone through all this to protect her.

'I will not go through with this, I will not be guilty of torture' Governor Swann's nervous voice spoke suddenly as his personal servant had moved his gun from his belt to Jack's head. The man holding the gun had an annoyed look on his face and moved his finger to the trigger.

'Come on Governor, don't be soft as always. We can at least have some fun with him, he is not going to say a word' the man now pressed the metal against Jack's temple. Jack seemed numbed out and Kate wondered whether that was cause of the pain he had endured or if he was used to situations like these. The nerves were running through her body and she caught herself moving her hand down onto the small pocket knife that she carried in her right stocking. Quickly raising her dress to actually taking it as she heard the man release the safety trigger from his gun she now moved it up tightly in her left hand and removed herself from the dark.

'Stop this' Kate's strict voice echoed through the room and she noticed the man and Governor Swann's surprised expression.

'Let him go. He has nothing to do with this' Kate whispered still pointing the knife in their direction. She noticed Jack had raised his body up again, his face in utter disbelief.

'Kate?! What are you doing here? Go!' Jack whispered with begging eyes.

'Ah look who it is. Our prey walked in just like that. This is going to be easier than I thought' Governor Swann's servant spoke and started to laugh as Kate had moved forward a little, the knife still in front of her.

'What are you going to do with that Milady? Shave my beard?' the man mumbled between his laughs. Governor Swann looked frozen, he did not move and his eyes had winded by the sight of Kate. His servant rolled his eyes and moved the gun still pointing at Jack back against his temple.

'Well now you can enjoy the show along with us' the man almost shouted. Kate's hand was trembling while holding the knife. It was easy for her to move it right into his chest, but he was right, she wouldn't and he knew that.

With a loud bang suddenly the doors burst open and a guard marched in, Kate could not tell who it was and on which side he was cause of the darkness in the room. Immediately there was a gunshot heard and Kate's heart raised as she realized it had to be Jack who got shot. As the smoke from the gunshot cleared she noticed it was Governor Swann's servant who dropped to the ground, dead. Kate moved down her knife with her trembling hands and dropped it to the floor, her eyes focused on the dead body. Jack got freed from his shackles by the man who had released the shot. To Kate's big surprise it was Greitzer and for a moment she realized it had to be Emma who had informed him. Greitzer must have followed her all the way here. She emptied her lungs from all the breath she had been holding and noticed her vision wasn't as clear as moments before. She felt two hands cover her shoulders and noticed Jack looking at her with his large brown eyes.

'Kate.. Kate are you alright?' he spoke in concern and as Kate realized she had been staring at the dead body for probably a few minutes she broke the stare and nodded slowly as her eyes focused on Jack and behind him Greitzer who had moved outside signing someone in their direction. They heard a group of men marching toward the mansion along with the sound of a horse stop in front of the building. Kate felt her heart make a jump but her body was still pinned to the ground, she did not move an inch. As what seemed to be the men of the East India Trading Company enter Kate felt a relieve. Followed by a figure entering the building in a quick phase, Kate's eyes allowed her to see who it was. It was Cutler who had rushed inside, she felt her heart now drop to the ground and allowed him to take her into his embrace. Kate felt guilty as he had tried everything in his power to keep her safe. He must have been informed by Greitzer after he knew where she was. Kate did not realize in how much danger she had been, but she couldn't just have left with the Wicked Wench and leave Cutler behind. He would understand, surely he would understand.

'I'm so sorry Cutler' Kate mumbled still frozen by all that had happened, her eyes still on the body it almost looked like she was in shock. Cutler made a sound to let her know she needed not to speak about it.

'Shh it's alright, you are alright now' Cutler whispered and released her from his tight embrace, his blue eyes stared into hers.

'You have to stop trying to save me, you stubborn woman. You scared me to death when I heard you never left on the Wicked Wench' he continued whispering so only the two of them could hear. Kate smiled weakly and finally, her eyes raised to him as he held her face softly between his hands, her skin was ice cold.

'Sir' Greitzer's voice almost whispered, Cutler's sight moved to him and noticed Jack and the Company's men staring at him and Kate having a moment. As they turned around they witnessed Governor Swann aiming his gun into their direction. Kate winded her eyes, she did not expect him to do this. Without hesitation, Cutler slowly moved in front of Kate without flinching to make sure the gun was aimed at him.

'Move out of the way' Governor Swann seemed nervous while he spoke softly.

'No' Cutler's calm face stared at him, as Cutler spoke it pierced Kate's heart. It wasn't only she who saved him, but he had saved her in return more than once. She did not know Governor Swann's motives but she knew he was after her.

'What is it you want Governer' Cutler whispered his arms had slightly raised to the side to protect Kate with his own body.

'I want her' Governor Swann's voice seemed nervous but determined at the same time.

'Why?' were the few words Kate could spill out, she did not understand. Slowly she moved her hand upon Cutler's shoulder, but she felt him press her back softly, to make sure she wouldn't move in front of him.

'Leave the building.. all of you' Governor Swann raised his voice, but it did tremble. It was quiet and the hand full of Company men did not move and watched Cutler in question, ready for a command. Cutler peeked over his shoulder back to Kate and the men. He wasn't sure on what to do but one thing was clear, every one of his men leaving the building was another insecurity towards protecting Kate. Kate felt Jack move his hand around her wrist from behind them without the Governor noticing. Kate tried to pull it back as she didn't want to make any sudden movement in case Governor Swann would release his shot on Cutler.

'Kate..' Jack whispered. Her teeth were crushed together as she saw Governor Swann raise his eyes on Jack. But he did not release her wrist.

'Any sudden movement and I will.. I will do it' Governor Swann seemed to be in shock but it was easy for him to accidentally shoot.

'Sir, what is your command?' one of the Company men stepped forward.

'Protect her' Cutler whispered while the cold metal now pressed his right cheek.

'No Cutler.. don't endanger yourself.. let them leave' Kate quickly whispered. She wanted to make sure they followed Governor Swann's wishes. As the safety trigger of the gun got released Kate turned her head around toward the men.

'Leave!' she shouted and quickly the men bowed down in front of her, lowered their weapons and started march out of the building. Jack followed them as Governor Swann signed him to leave as well, but he hit himself at the corner of the building just in case.

'I will stay' Kate's eyes pierced Governor Swann's while she stood beside Cutler who, with the gun pressed to his face, tried to push her back behind him.

'Let her go' Cutler whispered quickly staring at the Governor who was clearly in great distress. He was almost bouncing up and down his feet nervously not sure of what he all started.

'She will come with me' Governor Swann stepped forward and tried to take Kate by her arm. Cutler tried to move away from the gun and push him out of her direction but in what felt like seconds the Governor took her arm and dragged her into his direction, his arm moved around her neck and the gun moved from Cutler's cheek to Kate's temple. Kate struggled within his grasp but his tall arms were too strong. Cutler took a step forward as it all happened but stiffened when he watched the hold Governor Swan had on Kate.

'Don't touch her!' Cutler almost shouted, but his voice kept the calm tone it always carried.

'She will come with me. Back to the Caribbean and in the meantime, she shall repay her debt' Governor Swann was rambling which brought much confusion.

'Why?' Kate dared to ask and felt the grip he had on her loosen but tighten again when she asked, the icy metal pressing against the side of her face, it made a cold shiver run down her spine.

'Elizabeth..'Governor Swann spoke quickly, both Kate and Cutler's asking sight rested upon him.

'It's my Lizzy who needs someone around her that will keep her away from all the dark stories she keeps invading her mind with. She needs to be saved' the Governor seemed on the brink of crying as he spilled out his confession.

'But you said I invaded her mind with those dark thoughts?' Kate's confused voice whispered. Governor Swann turned her around in a rather quick phase so that she now was facing him, the gun still to her head. His desperate eyes pierced hers.

'I did. But things are different now. She won't stop talking about 'them', it was only after the night you and she met again her adventurous thoughts where overshadowed by your bravery towards 'them'. Even though I didn't want to acknowledge it at first.. it is you.. you who could set an example for Elizabeth and keep her away from 'them'.' Governor Swann rambled on but Kate started to understand. 'Them' meaning pirates. Governor Swann is afraid to lose his Elizabeth once she'd be grown up to set her own course that he'd even take these desperate matters.

'Governor Swann.. this is not the way' Cutler who understood as well stepped forward. But the Governor seemed to pull it back together and took along with Kate a step back.

'She will sail with me and make Elizabeth understand. Until then, she will stay' Governor Swann rambled on and moved to the back door where Kate earlier had entered. She felt his hands were trembling but it did not make his grip on her any less. The Governor now pulled Kate back into the gardens through the back door in a rough way, where it was pouring. Cutler had carefully followed them with his sight strictly pointing in Kate's way, his hand down on his sword ready to strike when he had the chance. But suddenly they heard the sound of horses marching in their direction and a carriage came from behind the bushes. Governor Swann pushed Kate into the direction of the carriage and just as he did Cutler tried to take her hand but the Governor dragged her out of the way and was now aiming the gun back at him. Cutler drew his sword and the Governor started laughing.

'You are nothing without your Company' Governor Swann hissed with still the nervous undertone in his weakened voice.

'You will pay for this' Cutler whispered in return his voice full of hate. Governor Swann ignored him but Cutler moved into his direction handing out a blow with his sword as Governor Swann pushed Kate inside the carriage. Cutler moved back once the gun now touched his forehead. Governor Swann moved the gun back on Kate again.

'One more sudden movement. I have come this far, you know I will do it' Governor Swann whispered and Kate gasped for air as his hand now covered her throat, luckily he did not try to choke her but only made it seem like he did. Cutler who's face had turned from utter hate to concern lowered his sword.

'Governor Swann, let her go. I will do anything..' Cutler whispered out of despair. The Governor stepped forward with the gun still aiming at Kate inside the carriage.

'You see Lord Beckett, every man has a price which he is willing to accept. Even for that which he hopes never to sell' Governor Swann spoke his eyes full of anger before he moved inside as well, closed the door behind him and the carriage started to move. Leaving Cutler behind in the pouring rain.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the follows and favorites, it's very much appreciated! Trying to put in some quotes from the accual movies every now and then, hope you like it! Let me know what you think by leaving behind a review, it would mean the world to me! ^^

I make fanvid's as well and recently made one about Cutler and Kate. I thought you might enjoy!: /watch?v=iWURGaELto4


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"HMS Dauntless" Kate's eyes moved along the letters of the ship as they arrived, the carriage had come to a halt. Governor Swann helped her onboard with still the cold metal pressing in her back but as they arrived he quickly hit his weapon behind his coat. Kate roughly moved her arm out of the Governors grip and he released her as she had nowhere to go on the ship.

'Are you kidnapping me?!' Kate saw the ship was prepared and as the men onboard started to shout orders the ship departed from the London docks.

'Listen, Miss Florence. You are here to help us. It will be better for all of us if you kept yourself quiet' Governor Swann stepped forward and his eyes pierced hers. Suddenly Kate realized what was going on. No one on the ship knew about Kate's motives to be onboard, not even his highest Lieutenants. Governor Swann didn't want to look bad, especially not to Elizabeth.

'Ah I see, you told no one here about your ridiculous plan' Kate mumbled and Governor Swann was looking around to see if anyone could hear.

'Let's go inside' Governor Swann whispered while he escorted her to the captain's quarters, his own office. The Governor acted as if he guided her like a gentleman by taking her arm. He forced her into his office where a little table was set up, Kate moved down in a chair when he pointed to it. Her eyes stared at the gun as he laid it down on the surface of his desk. She wondered whether he did it as a sign to remember her she wasn't just a guest on his ship.

'I beg you. Once we reach Port Royal you can stay to take care of Elizabeth, just until she is old enough to understand' as he sat down as well he started pouring two cups of tea. His desperate eyes pierced hers. Kate's mouth was open by now. He promised to let her go once they'd arrive in the Caribbean and now he wanted her to stay.

'I beg your pardon? I am not one of your employees of some sort' Kate's voice raised. She wondered if Governor Swann had planned this ahead or if he got himself into trouble by taking all this too far. He knew very well Kate's father wouldn't let him rest another day once he heard news of this. Her father's Company was more than Governor Swann could ever dream off and it could mean his time as Governor of Port Royal would be over if Lord Florence wanted revenge. Let alone what Cutler would do to his precious position. But Kate wasn't the kind of person to act on revenge. Somewhere she understood the Governor's concern. She knew Elizabeth and whether it was in her nature or not she was not going to be the kind of lady to just marry the first man her father would present to her and settled with it. It reminded Kate of herself when she was her age, she too knew she was not going to live the dull life society expects from young women.

'You promised to let go of me once we arrive' Kate continued and moved to the edge of her chair. Governor Swann's sigh was heard. It seemed like he had other plans.

'Governor Swann.. Let me remind you of the fact that you took me from my home, away from my fiance as we were ready to sail back to the Caribbean to finally get married. I needed to be there in time and you just might make me miss my own wedding' Kate spoke calmy but her voice full of anger, she moved up from her chair and strolled to the windows. Just before she did she saw Governor Swann had moved his sight to the ground, he might finally feel some sort of regret. But she soon came to the conclusion he did not as he moved up as well, his now dark eyes piercing hers.

'Let me be clear Miss Florence, you can sail with us as a guest or enjoy the rotting cells below. I heard you have a lot of experience with them?' Kate's jaw dropped as he finished and she was reminded of how people would do almost anything to protect their loved ones.

'Katie?!' as the Governor and Kate had moved upstairs she saw Elizabeth lifting her dress and running into their direction. Her small arms moved around Kate's skirt.

'What are you doing here?!' Elizabeth's enthusiastic voice hollowed across deck. Kate noticed Governor Swann's nervous eyes move upon Kate crouching down to make eye contact with Elizabeth. He was afraid she'd tell her the truth.

'I was in need of a passage back home to the Caribbean and as you and your father happened to sail back, he was kind enough to bring me along' Kate whispered, the corners of her mouth raised. As Elizabeth puts her arms around her neck to embrace her Kate's smile fades from her face when her sight moves up to the Governor who thanked her by nodding his head slightly.

That evening Kate moved her fork to a potato rolling it around her plate. Governor Swann sitting across from her was eating in silence. It was quiet at this part of the ship. He had asked to dine with her but Kate's appetite was long gone. Her thoughts drifted away to Cutler. Wondering if he was alright and how far behind the Endeavour would be on the Dauntless, too making its way back to the Caribbean. Suddenly she raised her sight when Governor Swann coughed.

'Ah, Lieutenant. I would like you to meet someone' a tall man wearing a brown wig, probably slightly older than herself entered the captain's quarters. His proud face softened once he saw Kate. She moved up from her place slowly.

'I would like you to meet my first Lieutenant James Norrington' the Governor moved his hand up to help lift her from the chair.

'This is Katherina Florence, my.. niece from my mother's side of the family' he continued. Kate had to urge to roll her eyes, she could not believe what this man was going through to keep her as a hostage. A hostage once again she was. But at least this time she was taken care of, her guts turned inside once she thought about it. Her eyes quickly raised to the Lieutenant as he stood before her. Kate's eyes needed to raise up high as he was a lot taller than she was. His hand softly took hers and moved it up to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Florence' Norrington's deep voice filled the room. He moved her hand down slowly.

'The pleasure is all mine Lieutenant Norrington' Kate tried to sound polite, she felt the burning eyes of Governor Swann.

'Soon to be Captain Norrington. He will face a promotion once we will be back in Port Royal' Governor Swann look proudly.

'Well congratulations' Kate whispered smiling weakly, the brown greenish eyes of Norrington pierced hers.

As dinner was finished Kate took some time alone. Her hands moved to the rail of the ship. She decided to keep herself calm but in the meantime was trying to conceive a plan for an escape. That evening while at dinner she realized Governor Swann was keeping her away from any maps or charts his men were using. Everywhere she'd go on the ship she noticed the men carrying them around, very unusual. He seemed to know how resourceful Kate was and that she might try to discover which ports they would need to refill their resources, that she would make up a plan to exit the ship and escape. Hiding that information from her she was unable to make up any plans. Knowing this Kate had to do something.

The darkness of the night had now taken over the ship, it was quiet on deck and only a few men were present. Her sight turned to the dark waves that reflected the stars up in the sky. Kate could only think about Cutler at this point of the night, she realized they had not been parted this far from each other after their reunion and the feeling of missing had returned to her just like all those years without him. Drifting away in thoughts she pulled herself together and moved into the direction of the helm. Moving up the stairs slowly she noticed a guard sleeping next to where he was supposed to guard the tall desk, charts and maps were spread all around. With luck by her side, they hadn't removed them from the desk just yet. Kate's fingers carefully lifted towards the parchments and she slowly started to browse through the maps without making to much noise. After what felt like minutes she found what she was searching for, their course and all its ports the Dauntless would resupply. As her finger went along the lines she tried to remember all the ports she came across. She gasped for air as she heard footsteps enter the staircase.

'Miss Florence?' it was Lieutenant Norrington making his way up to her. She tried moving the parchment to its right position to not be discovered and pulled her hands away from the maps just before Norrington reached her.

'Lieutenant Norrington, I was just.. admiring the beautiful charts that my eye caught while taking some fresh air' she behaved foolish, not at all how she normally would, but it would doom her once she'd get caught. Her eyes pierced his as she waited for him to respond, if he'd believe her or not.

'Ah, I see. I can understand it must be one big confusing sight for you to see, these are very complicated charts' Kate smiled weakly as Norrington spoke. She knew exactly what these charts meant, very well knowing how to navigate, but she got away with it and that was all that mattered. Norrington might think she was just another weak female not knowing anything about map reading but for once she was content with that.

'But you are right Miss Florence, they are very beautiful' Norrington smiled and moved into her direction a little closer. Kate's face occupied an uncomfortable smile.

'Are you far from home?' Norrington asked her polity as he offered his arm in her direction. Kate slowly took it and he moved her to the back of the ship. She couldn't tell him the truth so she figured to not tell him to much.

'I am from the island of Nassau, in the New Providence. I live there with my father' Kate whispered. Norrington raised his eyes to her.

'So your father is Lord Florence? Of course, how could I not have noticed it by your surname before. I did not know the Governor and him are related' Norrington's questioning face smiled kindly. Of course, they weren't related, the Governor had told him enough lies for him to believe it. Kate's lower lip was between her teeth, now he knew who she was, she did not expect him to know her father. His reputation in the Caribbean was a positive one. He had brought the island of Nassau peace years ago after it had become a colony of the British empire, ridding it from all the criminals and pirates. He was a known man for it. Kate lowered her eyes.

'And your fiance?' when Norrington asked Kate had to gasp for air once she saw Norrington's eyes gazing at her ring. She wasn't sure whether it would be a good idea to tell him everything about herself. Norrington would know about her not being on this ship voluntary.

'He is.. waiting for me at home' Kate lied. Norrington smiled understanding. Kate quickly bowed down in a slight curtsey and moved her dress up.

'If you'll exuse me, it was a very tiring day. I will retire to my cabin. Goodnight Lieutenant' Kate wanted to get away quickly. Not that he was an unkind man, on the contrary, but she didn't want to tell him about Cutler. She smiled kindly at Norrington's staring eyes. He once again kissed her hand and Kate quickly left in the dark.

A morning later it was a tick mist they were entering, the sky was grey and the sun was far from being found. Kate made her way up to the deck and noticed in the far distance Elizabeth at the very front. She decided to let her be for a moment before Governor Swann would force her to stay next to Elizabeth once again just like he did this morning at breakfast. Kate could use a little air and decided to move to the helm. As some men nodded to her politely she suddenly felt a presence next to her. It was Lieutenant Norrington.

'What a gusting wind, don't you think Miss Florence?' Norrington smiled at her politely and was obviously trying to start a conversation. Kate smiled kindly into his direction.

'Well at least we will arrive at our destination quickly' Kate answered. Kate's mind was still making up a plan to escape, she refused to arrive at the destination, but she didn't know how to regain her freedom just yet.

As she watched the sea from up the helm her eyes moved to Elizabeth standing at the bow of a ship, singing. Even from the far distance, Kate noticed her moving her lips, she was singing again, and she knew too well what song it was. She decided to move some closer in the hope Governor Swann wouldn't hear. Kate did not want Elizabeth to notice her so when she arrived she tried to keep below the stairs where she could watch her to make sure her father would stay away, without invading her privacy. Her soft voice echoed across deck.

'We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up..' suddenly one of the sailors Mr. Gibbs moved his hand on her shoulder which surprised her.

'Quiet, missy, Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya? Mr. Gibbs spoke under his breath.

'Mr. Gibbs, that will do!' Norrington walked from behind him, his hands placed behind his back. Gibbs turned to him.

'She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words' Gibbs was muttering on.

'Consider them marked. On your way' Norrington dismissed Gibbs.

'Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even a miniature one. Let alone two' Gibbs moved down the stairs where Kate was standing. His eyes pierced hers as she heard him speak. Kate watched Elizabeth from a distance, her eyes moved from Norrington to Governor Swann. She had been discovered, singing about pirates like she did almost every morning. Kate decided to give them a moment and made a note to herself to remind Elizabeth not to do it in front of everyone, especially her father.

'I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate' Elizabeth watched Norrington looking up.

'Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves; a short drop and a sudden stop' Norrington spoke while staring into the fog. Elizabeth glanced at Gibbs, standing at the rail of the ship, who was miming a hanging into Elizabeth's direction. Elizabeth gasped for air and Kate rolled her eyes. Gibbs was a kind man but always managed to make this kind of moments between Elizabeth's fantasies and the men onboard just a little tenser. And so did Norrington, knowing nothing about why Kate was truly here and the mission Governor Swann had signed upon her. Kate often wondered if it was all in vain.

'Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter' Governor Swann had stepped in and Norrington moved his head down slightly.

'My apologies, Governor Swann' Norrington apologized, moved away from the conversation and came down the stairs. His sight moved upon Kate standing by the rail of the ship. His serious face turned into a smile and he nodded politely. Gibbs rolled his eyes now and moved his head into Kate's direction.

'As I said, women are bad luck onboard. You are a great distraction. Even for the Lieutenant' Gibbs muttered. Kate laughed sarcastically.

'Nonsense Mr. Gibbs' Kate moved away from Gibbs as she saw Elizabeth bending her body over the railing of the ship just a little too much, her heart made a jump. She did not know why, but she had started to care for this little girl more than she had intended to. As she wanted to make way for her she stopped as Elizabeth shouted and returned safely to her small feet again.

'A boy! There's a boy in the water!' Elizabeth shouted across the deck. The men rushed to the side of the ship to see and Kate followed. There was indeed a boy, laying on a piece of shipwreck that moved him into the direction of the Dauntless.

'Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard' Norrington started to command his men to get the boy onboard.

'He's still breathing' Norrington whispered as the men around him had laid the body of the boy on deck. Kate standing next to Gibbs moved her sight onto the direction the boy had floated from and her eyes winded. There was a ship going up in flames. She and Gibbs moved to the railing of the ship.

'Mary, Mother of God' Gibbs mumbled.

'What happened here?' Governor Swann asked. All men had moved into their direction, watching the burning ship as well.

'It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant's vessels run heavily armed' Norrington rambled.

'A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it.. Pirates' Gibbs spoke exactly what Kate was thinking. She had seen a lot of destroyed ships in her lifetime and this had to be an attack from pirates, it was too chaotic and there was too much damage for it to be just an accident. Kate felt her stomach turn when she saw a pirate flag drifting along the waves.

'There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident' Governor Swann did not notice the flag. He knew better, but as always he was too afraid to see the truth, especially with Elizabeth aboard. Kate decided not to interfere.

'Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats' Norrington started to command his men.

As the men were busy taking on his orders Kate moved her sight on Elizabeth, she had moved next to the boy and was staring at his unconscious body. Kate moved into her direction and Elizabeth looked up, her eyes were large and Kate for a moment thought back to the time she first witnessed a pirate attack. Kate felt a cold hand move into hers and she noticed Elizabeth taking her hand. Suddenly Governor Swann interrupted them just before Kate wanted to speak. He watched Elizabeth staring at the boy.

'Elizabeth, I want you together, with Miss Florence to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him' Governor Swann spoke. Kate knew what he was doing, distracting her from everything that was happening by giving her a sense of responsibility. Even after everything that had happened she had to admit he was a good father to her and for a moment Kate thought back to her father. Governor Swann moved Kate to the side and she woke from her thoughts.

'Miss Florence, I would like you to examine the boy. To make sure he is alright. I know you have nursing skills' Governor Swann spoke softly. Kate nodded but with a cold face and the Governor bowed his head slightly as a thank you. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Elizabeth who stood by the boy that had moved his head up for just a moment, after that she noticed Elizabeth's hand moving to something the boy was wearing. Not sure of what she saw Elizabeth do Kate moved behind her and took her shoulder caringly.

'Has he said anything?' Kate whispered and smiled weakly as Elizabeth gasped for air, surprised by her arrival. Kate decided not to speak about seeing her take something from the boy.

'His name is William Turner. That's all I found out' Elizabeth spoke holding something behind her back, hoping Kate would not notice. Kate smiled at her and Norrington moved beside them.

'Take him below' he ordered some of the sailors to take the boy inside.

After half an hour Kate had examined him to make sure he was alright. Laying in the bed Will had fallen asleep after he had woken up for just a moment. Kate was glad to see he wasn't unconscious anymore and tucked him in before she left. Arriving on deck Governor Swann approached her.

'How is the boy doing?' he looked at her questioning.

'He will be alright. I will keep a close eye on him' Kate whispered and the Governor nodded satisfied. Kate excused herself as she saw Elizabeth making her way inside, Kate decided to follow her, making way to her cabin. After a little walk, she stopped at the small doorway at Elizabeth's quarters and softly knocked onto the wood of the door. Kate saw her jump up and her eyes caught her moving something underneath her pillow quickly as she sat on her bed.

'May I?' Kate smiled and so did Elizabeth in return.

'Yes of course' her soft voice whispered. Kate entered and moved next to her at the end of her bed. Elizabeth's behavior was off and she seemed nervous.

'Quite a day was it not' Kate moved her sight to the small windows where the sky was getting dark. Elizabeth nodded slowly her eyes moving from Kate to the pillow and back at Kate again. She had to hold back a chuckle, the innocence of a child, she could not keep it a secret for long.

'Elizabeth, it there is anything wrong, you can tell me, alright?' Kate spoke under her breath, she decided she'd only let Elizabeth come to her and not start about it herself. Elizabeth swallowed and was moving up and down in a nervous way. Kate had taken her small hand in hers, which was ice cold compared to her own warm hand. Suddenly she saw a change in her brown eyes and her freckled face turned from nervous to the bold look it most of the time carried.

'You have to swear you won't tell anyone' Elizabeth whispered and Kate nodded slowly. Elizabeth turned around and took the thing she was hiding, from underneath her pillow quickly. Her closed hands keeping it tightly she opened them slowly. Kate's eyes moved along a golden coin that carried a skull. She caught herself staring at the coin that seemed to be a necklace as a long golden string was attached to it. Elizabeth moved it forward and laid it down into the palm of Kate's hand. Suddenly Kate felt a cold shiver run down her spine and both the ladies' sight moved to the candle on Elizabeth's nightstand where the flame started to dance, like a breeze of wind was making it move. Kate returned herself back on earth and quickly moved it back into Elizabeth's small hands.

'Did you take it from him?' Kate whispered in concern. Elizabeth's sight moved to the ground.

'Yes' she whispered.

'You have to give it back Lizzy' Kate whispered. She did not know what this medallion was, but she knew this wasn't just a pretty piece of jewelry. It was something that could have been inside one of the books her mother always read, about legends and the supernatural.

'I did not mean to steal it. But.. but' Elizabeth was struggling with her own words.

'What if he's a pirate.. And what if father would have discovered it before I did? I don't want to see him hanged!' Elizabeth almost shouted, Kate drew her hand before her mouth quickly when she heard a sailor moved along the hallway. Kate's thoughts were raging through her mind. Will couldn't be a pirate, he was aboard the English merchant ship. Maybe he had captured it while his ship fought against the pirate ship. Elizabeth was right, Governor Swann would do anything to keep this boy away from her once he would find the medallion.

'Elizabeth, listen to me. I want you to take this medallion to your father once you.. we arrive home, before anything bad happens, alright?' Kate spoke taking her shoulders softly in her hands, Elizabeth nodded slowly.

Is was late, Kate's hand moved along the dark brown curls of Elizabeth fast asleep. Her fingers taking the lace of her bedsheets were she tucked her in softly. The corners of her mouth raised when she noticed Elizabeth's soft snoring. Kate watched her for a while, then her sight moved up to the nightstand, staring at the candle where the flame earlier danced. Kate moved from her place on the bed and strolled to the small desk in the corner. Slowly she opened the top drawer, her sight rested upon the gold medallion inside the empty drawer. Her hand raised inside, slowly moving her fingers into the direction of the skull staring back at her. But before she could touch it there was a sound behind the door of Elizabeth's cabin, a soft knock was heard. Kate closed the drawer in a quick phase and answered the knock. It was Governor Swann, his face lit up by the candle inside the small lantern he was carrying.

'How is my Elizabeth doing?' the Governor almost smiled as he peeked around the corner of the door to see her fast asleep. Kate smiled weakly.

'She's doing fine' Kate whispered, returned inside taking the candle holder with a small candle she took with her earlier and strolled out of Elizabeth's room, closing the door behind her. Governor Swann watched Kate in the candlelight, it was silent for a moment.

'I am glad she is doing so good. I haven't heard her speak of pirates for the rest of the day, besides the singing ealier. And believe me, that's quite something' Governor Swann seemed in a good mood. Kate knew Elizabeth behaving well had something to do with her being in possession of the pirate medallion. For a moment Kate hestitated wrether she'd tell him. But she could not break the trust Elizabeth had towards her. Besides, it was just a piece of jewelry, was it not?

'Ever since Elizabeth's mother died she has been in the need of a female role model.. and you are doing a fine job Katherina' Governor Swann whispered by now, surprised he used her first name Kate raised her sight on him quickly as she had been staring at the candle. Kate wanted to open her mouth and tell him it wasn't like she had a choice, but she decided to stay on his good side for once, being tired and not in the mood for any discussion. Kate curtsied slightly and nodded her head in his direction before she wanted to leave the hallway outside Elizabeth's cabin, making way for her own. As Kate moved her fingers around the olive colored fabric of her dress she suddenly felt a warm hand take hers carefully. Her eyes raised to see Governor Swann had taken her hand, holding it for some time his eyes pierced hers.

'Thank you' he whispered. Kate's surprised face had turned to him. She had not seen him being gentle with her just yet and she wondered what he was doing. Kate smiled weakly and removed her hand from his. His eyes moved out of its stare at her and released her hand quickly. Nodding her head politely once more she took her dress lifting it as she quickly left the hallway, leaving the Governor behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kate was staring at the waves at the very back of the Dauntless. Where the hull of the ship left behind tracks in the waves, wishing the path they left behind could lead the Endeavour to her, like a breadcrumb trail. With a weather eye on the horizon, she waited like there could be a small sign of the blue and yellow hull showing up upon the sealine. But those were only foolish hopes.

Weeks had passed by quickly, they must have been close to the Caribbean by now, it would only take a few days before they'd arrive in Port Royal. Kate had still no map in her possession but she counted the days. Time was running out and Kate had failed more than once to escape as they were on land for just a few hours, at the ports to resupply. Governor Swann always accompanied her, the guards keeping a close watch, or he made her watch Elizabeth. Going around the island with Elizabeth made it impossible to escape.

After dinner, Kate moved on deck and raised her sight high up as she heard a voice call from the crows nest. Her heart made a jump when she recognized what the sailor said, there was land in sight. Within the hour, they would arrive at another port to resupply. There was something better about this time than all the other times. She knew Governor Swann was paying a visit together with Elizabeth. It would take a whole evening and night for them on land, they would not return before the morning. Governor Swann couldn't leave her behind since he was too afraid that when she'd be alone on the ship she would escape. So he had to take her with him, he had to.

An hour later the ship almost arrived at the docks. Elizabeth next to the Governor granted her a big smile once Kate arrived.

'Ah, Miss Florence' Governor Swann bowed his head slightly. Kate felt like he had been on good terms with her, so she was hopeful she could come with them.

'We are ready to set foot on land' Governor Swann took Elizabeth by her small hand.

'Unfortunately, you will be staying behind on the ship' Governor Swann spoke underneath his breath. Kate's sight moved away from the town in the distance and her winded eyes met the Governor's.

'Stay behind?' Kate whispered. Governor Swann nodded softly.

'You heard me correctly' he smiled faintly. Elizabeth pulled her father by his coat.

'Father, I would like another day with Katherina' Elizabeth's brown eyes moved from his to Kate.

'No sweetheart, she will stay behind. We have a long day ahead of us' the Governor seemed to have a hard time saying no to her.

'Governor Swann, it is my very right to step foot on land and I ask you to let me accompany Elizabeth' Kate stepped forward, her strict eyes pierced his. For the first time in days, she decided he did not deserve her calm and well-mannered side any longer. Suddenly the Governor took Kate by her arm rather roughly, leaving Elizabeth and some sailors behind he took her to the side of the ship.

'Listen, I wish it were different. I have allowed you on land at all the other ports' Governor Swann watched her, his eyes too strict.

'Yes, like a dog following its master everywhere he goes' Kate whispered almost sarcastically underneath her breath with a strict tone to her voice.

'You mean more to us than that Katherina, you know that' for a moment he tried to take her hand, trying to play with her emotions, but she had enough of it so she pulled it out of his reach.

'Weatherby, I am not your possession nor your wife, you can not make me do something I do not agree with' Kate hissed. He took her forearm in his large hand, gazing into her eyes, soon it started to pinch by the tight grip he had on her. Kate moved it out of his hold roughly.

'Let me remind you of the fact that I have a tongue and I am perfectly capable of using it' Kate crooked her head into the direction of his men staring at them from a distance. Then suddenly something inside the Governor snapped. His eyes turned dark and Kate tried to keep her strict face even though it scared her how his eyes had changed. It seemed like he was not going to let her spoil his secret as he took her arm once again and moved her into the direction of Mr. Gibbs.

'Mr. Gibbs, may I ask you to escort this lady to the brig?' Governor Swann's voice pierced her very soul, her heart sunk within her chest. Did he say brig?

Mr. Gibbs and the other sailors watched the Governor in surprise but did not try to go against his orders. Kate felt the warm hand of Mr. Gibbs on her shoulder. His kind face in the small lights of the lanterns showed her compassion. Governor Swann turned his back on Kate and moved with his now struggling daughter to the longboats without even a single glance her way.

He was going to lock her up, he was going to make her a prisoner now that she for once did not do what he asked of her. The anger boiled inside. Kate's feet slowly carried her below, the stairs were cold, she could feel the cold through the soles of her heels. There was something in the air that made the hairs on her body rise. Her eyes went through a familiar sight, a large empty space, the wooden floor wet from seawater at the very lowest of the ship's hull, the lanterns that were the only light in the darkness. As it was already pitched black outside Kate felt the cold of the night enter. Mr. Gibbs took her hand softly as he had opened the cell door to guide her in like a gentleman.

'I am sorry ma'am' he whispered as he closed the door behind her and turned the key. Kate moved her arms around her chest, her eyes went along the space that seemed so familiar to her. Mr. Gibbs left with the promise he would bring her a nice meal and some warm blankets. Kate turned her back on him leaving up the stairs. It was empty, luckily there were no other prisoners. But it only made the room feel more death and lifeless. Her arms covering her slender body was the only thing she had to protect herself. Kate tried to think positive, tomorrow it would be over. But the signs of the trauma that had incurred years ago came slowly but surely.

Mr. Gibbs brought her foot and blankets, Kate had thanked him but when he left again she felt no need to eat. The blanket wrapped around her body made the cold less. But it was not the cold from the night that made her shiver, it were the memories that came back to her being surrounded by the closed in walls of the brig aboard a ship. Kate felt the cold move to her lungs and she tried to breathe slowly like Cutler had taught her to, when she had once again woke from a nightmare almost hyperventilating. But as her mind switched to thinking about Cutler her breathing started to rise. He was not here to embrace her in the cold night, he was not here to keep her safe for what might come, he was far away and there was nothing she could do about it. The flashbacks of being alone in the rotting cells as Cutler once again got dragged away from her to receive another beating, while she heard his screams from in the brig. Nothing she could do, nothing she could say to make it stop.

'Cutler..' Kate whispered as she slowly lowered her body to the ground against the wood of the ship by the horrible memories that kept flowing into her mind. The screams she recognized from the nightmares started to echo inside her head. Her hands covered her ears but they felt numb and frozen, so moving her hands in front of her she noticed the tops of her fingers started to turn purple, they were trembling while her eyes stared at them. The air got pushed out of her lungs, followed by the feeling of choking, gasping for air. Her chest was moving up and down in a fast phase and tears were rolling down her cheeks. The ice-cold hands in front of her moved to her face, banning the bad memories with all her might, but it seemed in vain as they kept coming. The room started to spin, her sight became vague and before she knew it a blackness removed her vision.

Just before she'd faint she suddenly felt a warm body embrace her. It was the figure of a man taking her within his strong arms, holding her. A shushing sounds to make her calm again came from his lips. Kate felt her heart make a jump when she thought back to Cutler hugging her almost every night in the brig as he had returned and always managed to calm her down when she panicked, by simply holding her.

'Cutler?' Kate whispered once again his name as she woke from her state of mind and watched two eyes gazing into hers. But they were brown greenish and not the bright blue eyes she hoped to see.

'Are you alright Katherina?' it was Norrington who was holding her so she wouldn't faint. Kate released herself with a sigh once she felt safer, secretly disappointed it wasn't Cutler, but glad to be out of danger. A tension left her body but still, she felt weak upon her legs once Norrington helped her up.

'Let me take you somewhere warmer' as he spoke Kate was surprised by the fact he'd go against the orders of the Governor. Guiding her upstairs on deck he quickly moved inside and took her to his quarters. It was a warm and pleasant feeling once he lowered her into one of the armchairs beside his desk. Upon his lips was a small smile as he sat down next to her, but the concern was also noticed in his eyes. He poured a cup of tea and handed her the cup, she slowly took it in her hands, her sight still resting on her lap. Suddenly she felt his hand touch her knee softly, placing it on the silk of her dress. As she raised her sight on him he quickly let go, almost as if he did it without thinking. He coughed softly before he spoke.

'Are you alright?' his deep voice whispered. Kate nodded softly.

'Yes, I am now.. Thank you' she whispered in return. Norrington smiled softly taking a cup of tea himself.

'If I may be so bold to ask. How did you end up there?' Norrington asked her the question she was afraid for him to ask, now a true answer was unavoidable.

'It's a long story, but the Governor and I have never been on good terms you see. He took me from my temporary stay in London and wanted me to accompany Elizabeth home' Kate started from the beginning. Norrington's eyes raised in surprise.

'He kidnapped you?' as he asked Kate started telling him the whole story.

After a while, Norrington had raised from his chair and watched the ocean from the windows with his hands behind his back. Kate returned the empty cup in her hands on his desk. She told him about the Governor taking her so that Elizabeth might stop talking about pirates, how she had encountered pirates herself long ago, but she left away some details, she did not want to raise more questions. After pouring some more tea for herself she raised the cup to her lips. Norrington still standing by the windows turned his head and watched her.

'Who is Cutler?' Kate just taking a sip had to gasp for air once he asked. Coughing softly she removed the teacup from her lips and watched Norrington in return, a very sudden question.

'Cutler Beckett is my fiance' she whispered after a little hesitation. Norrington now fully turned his body into her direction.

'Lord Beckett, the director of the East India Trading Company?' as Norrington asked her surprised eyes stared at him.

Of course, he knew him, it had been all over in the news and after the short time as the director of the Company, he had already accomplished much. Kate nodded softly. Norrington moved down in his chair again, he was in deep thought staring at the ground before his green eyes raised to hers again.

'You care for him deeply don't you?' Norrington asked whispering softly. Kate did not expect him to ask such questions, but he must have heard her call his name more than once back in the brig.

'Yes' Kate whispered softly. Her cup she placed back on the dark red tablecloth in front of her while she kept her sight on Norrington.

'James, I need to get back to him' she whispered. She had gotten to know him well over the course of the last few weeks. He was a kind man and if someone here onboard could help her it would be him.

'I would Katherina.. but there isn't much I can do' Norrington now took her hand that rested on her lap, fully taking it while his body bent forward. Kate nodded softly, she understood his situation too well. There wasn't much he could do, it might cost him his position if he helped her escape against the will of the Governor.

'I understand' she whispered underneath her breath. Norrington's eyes gazed at her in silence, for a moment she wondered what he was thinking. Kate raised for her place in the armchair and she slowly curtsied in front of him.

'Goodnight Lieutenant' Kate's voice had changed to a more serious one. Norrington watched her from his chair. Kate moved in the direction of the door but he quickly took her hand now raising from his chair.

'Katherina please' his eyes pierced hers as he did not let go of her hand. As he slowly moved her back, turning her body into his direction he came slowly closer. She wasn't sure what he was up to as his chest now almost touched hers.

'Yes?' Kate's questioning eyes looked up at him.

'I will see what I can do' he whispered gazing at her. Kate started to smile genuinely for the first time in what felt forever.

'Thank you James' she whispered before she left in the dark.

Kate opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep right after she had returned to her cabin last night, the time spent in the brig had taken a toll on her. A porcelain bowl of warm water was placed next to her bed on the dresser and she moved herself up to get ready. Her feet slowly carried her to the dining room a while later, her hand holding the beige colored dress with small detailed flowers across the fabric, the Governor had provided her with some dresses at one of the ports earlier. Her guts turned inside her as she heard a voice from behind the door when she arrived. Kate already expected it when she got summoned by the Governor earlier and as she moved into the dining room when the servant had opened the door she saw the Governor alone at the large table waiting. She wasn't sure what he was going to do to her, but Kate figured it couldn't be worse than last night. Her feet carried her fully inside now and the Governor moved up quickly. Her breath got stuck in her throat when he came closer as the servant left them alone in the dining room. Almost reaching for the door handle to leave the room again as quickly as possible she witnessed Governor Swann moving down on his knees in front of her. His arms reached for her legs that were covered by the many layers of her dress, he took them into an embrace while he placed the side of his face onto the fabric of her skirt. Her sight moved along the Governor on his knees sobbing against her legs. Not sure how to react she gasped for air. His face moved away from her dress and now looked up at her while still holding the lower part of her body in his grip softly.

'I beg for your forgiveness Katherina' he sobbed while his voice cracked. His eyes lowered and Kate rolled hers. She moved her hands to his arms to make him release her. He did quickly and moved to his feet again. Looking up at his tall figure she did not speak a word, her strict face holding back a grin as she saw it only made him more nervous.

'I ordered Lieutenant Norrington to release you as soon as we reached land. But when I heard about your experience down there I felt even more guilty. I did not know the effect it would have on you and I apologize' he whispered still half sobbing. For a moment she wondered whether his apology had been sincere. But all that mattered right now is that they were on good terms again so she could go own with her plan for escape.

'I forgive you' were the only few words Kate could push from her throat. He nodded quickly and moved her to the chair at the long table.

'I have arranged a nice breakfast to make it up to you' as the Governor whispered it took a lot of effort for her not to burst out into laughter, sarcastic laughter. She could not believe how this man behaved and it made her more driven to get away from him as quickly as possible. She decided to keep herself calm once more.

After breakfast, she moved up the stairs at the very back of the Dauntless. They had been sailing full speed again for some hours now. Kate opened up a self-fabricated map she made out of the parchment she had found in her cabin. She had copied the maps she had seen weeks ago and had tried to write them all down in order. If her calculations would be correct they would move close to an island named Crooked island, it was close to Nassau. It was another big city and from there it would be easy for her to get a ship back home, to the city of Nassau. There was only one problem. There would be no stopping at this island and once they moved across from this port they would be arriving at Port Royal only a few days later with no stops in between. It was her very last chance and even though she did not know how. She was going to make it to Crooked island one way or another.

The sun had set long ago, Kate watched Norrington in the distance of her place on deck talking to some of his men just before he would start his watch for the first part of the night. They had dined together. He had invited her and she gladly accepted it, meaning she had one less dinner with the Governor. Besides, Norrington was nice company. Kate standing at the very back of the ship for almost half an hour now held her self-made map tightly in her grasp. Her eyes moved to the lines she had drawn and if they were correct she would see the lights of the island any moment now. Many plans to get herself to the island she had conceived, but all had failed. The Governor did not plan to stop at this island anytime soon even after a thousand excuses she had come up with. He did not fall for it. Suddenly Kate's heart made a jump when she saw lights show upon the skyline in the far distance. Her hands placed on the rail her eyes stared at Crooked island she recognized even in the dark from the many times she had passed it with her father's ship. Suddenly her heartbeat started to rise as her eyes now moved down onto the water at the very bottom of the ship's back, where she had been staring at some days ago. It came to mind she had but one option left. To jump.

Kate moved away from the railing and tried to get herself back on earth. She figured she had turned insane. Jumping into the ice cold waters of the North Atlantic ocean was one of the stupidest ideas she had thought of. Was it? Her eyes moved back to the water moving where the ship left its trails. The white foam covered the waves where the hull moved through the water. Her eyes raised to the city and she felt her guts turn inside, the longing to see Cutler again and be safe at home. Suddenly something inside her snapped. Kate moved to her cabin quickly, once inside she started to collect all her belongings, which wasn't must since she had been taken to the ship without the chance to prepare herself. Her hands reached for the sheets on her bed and she made herself a bag from the white fabric, inside everything she needed. A knife she had taken from the galley earlier just in case she took from her drawer and moved it in her left stocking. After a while, she moved back on deck quietly but as quickly as possible. A relieve she felt once she arrived at the very back of the Dauntless without being noticed. Her eyes moved to the city lights in the far distance and she couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never. The self-fabricated bag she moved to the rail of the ship and she started to take off her upper dress, her corset she left on figuring it would help her float. After a while, she had taken two barrels and with luck by her side, she had found a piece of rope to tie them together as a raft.

Taking a deep breath she was standing there, staring at the raging waters below. It would only take her to climb overboard and jump, but it took much of her courage. Suddenly she felt a warm hand grab hers and she gasped for air. She had been discovered. Her head turned quickly and she saw Norrington staring at her in disbelieve.

'Are you doing what I think you're doing?' Norrington's voice contained concern. He took her away from the railing slowly holding her hand now.

'James, I have to..' Kate whispered. His eyes pierced hers and he seemed lost for words.

'I cannot let you do this' he tried to sound strict but failed. Kate felt him squeeze her hand.

'Can I persuade you not to do it?' the strict tone of his voice had disappeared completely as he had seen what must have been constancy in her eyes and he moved her face into his hands, his brown greenish eyes were almost watery.

'I already made up my mind, I have no choice' Kate whispered. She felt a stone inside her stomach. It felt like he had become a good friend over the course of time and she did not know why but it was hard for her to leave him behind.

'It is dangerous.. you will.. you might..' Norrington's words got stuck in his throat. Kate moved in front of him and raised her hand to his cheek, softly placing it on the side of his face.

'James, one day in life you will learn that if it comes to love, you'll be willing to do anything. Even if it meant risking your own life' Kate's now too watery green eyes stared back at his. Norrington's face was filled with emotion, but he seemed to understand as he started to nod softly while still gazing at her. His hands suddenly took her waist, he moved her closer and so did his face. His eyes now only inches away she felt his warm breath on her icy cheeks that were red by now, not only cause of the cold.

'You are a fine woman Katherina. If only I could have half the woman you are one day..' Norrington whispered and for a moment Kate saw him move his face sideways and even closer to hers. Kate removed her sight from him quickly and Norrington seemed to get back on earth as he took the sheets filled with her belongings and helped her move the tied up barrels to the very back of the ship. Kate raised her feet onto the balustrade of the ship, Norrington taking her hand to help her up. The wind caught her dress and made it dance together with her long red curls. Holding onto the ropes of the sails she watched the lights that were at the end of her destination. Looking around one last time she saw Norrington kissing her hand before he released it. The barrels made its way down into the ocean and just as she returned her sight on the lights she too moved down.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It felt like forever she fell, the cold wind made her shiver inside. Soon a whole other cold touched her body as she moved into the water. Swallowed by the waves it moved her deeper into the ocean. Like something was pulling her down she felt a weight on her body that kept her moving deeper and deeper. Almost out of air her eyes opened and all it beheld was the dark abyss underneath her feet. Suddenly a force within her went through her body and with one blow of energy she pulled herself up. Continuing the fight against the strong current she finally moved her head above the surface and with a large breath, she recovered herself from holding it for almost too long. Her sight was vague and for a moment she had felt like drowning, but as her sight returned there was a little spark of hope as the raft was floating on the waves not far away. She made it through the sea that had calmed down slightly after the waves created by the hull of the ship had disappeared.

As she made her way through the water with all of her strength she finally reached the raft and held onto it dearly. Exhausted Kate moved her head down onto her arms that were hooked into the ropes holding the two barrels together. The cold was almost intolerable as it was pitched black all around. For a moment she realized what she had done. In the far distance, she saw the Dauntless getting smaller and smaller. She wondered if they had discovered her escape yet, but it was least of her worry. The lights on the island that seemed so far away now were moving up and down as the tide of the water dragged her body slowly. Kate felt the energy leave her and she realized it had to be her body temperature that must have dropped quickly. Suddenly a large wave caught her by surprise and taking a breath she tried to avoid submerging underneath the cold water. But it was too late, her body moved away from the raft as her cold fingers were numb. With her last energy, she pulled herself back up the barrels. Taking a large breath when her head moved above the surface of the ocean again. Then it felt like a darkness covered her eyes and all went silent, only the soft rushing sound of the sea.

A bright daylight, it blinded her once she opened her eyes. Her fingers moved through a stiff surface, realizing she wasn't in water anymore Kate took a breath. Her fingers moved away from what seemed to be sand to her head, a massive headache. With her other hand placed on her forehead sideways, she tried to block the sun. Hours had passed as it seemed to be morning. Kate was laying down in the surf of what seemed to be an island. Her heart made a jump when she moved up quickly, ignoring the throbbing sound in her head. She believed she had made it to Crooked Island. Her vision had returned fully now and with her hand still blocking the bright sun rays, she moved her sight across the island. A small bundle not far away she recognized to be her belongings, luckily still tied up in her bed sheets. Kate slowly moved up but felt her body to be weak as she almost tripped. Making her way to her stuff she took it and carefully made way inland. She made her way further onto the island after she unpacked her clothes to dry in the heat of the sun. Kate soon discovered it wasn't Crooked Island, it seemed like an abandoned island. A fear ran through her once she realized this. She had to be close but she had no idea how close.

Hours passed and as Kate had changed herself back into her dress she started to move through the jungle searching for water, she felt hopeless at this point. The heat of the sun was touching her pale skin. Trying to cover herself so she won't be dried out, even more, she moved her body through the big leaves. The rushing sound of the palm trees calmed her down as her thoughts drifted away to seeing herself starve from dehydration. Water was her most urgent need and she'd stop at nothing to find it.

A whole day, a whole day it took before Kate reached something that looked like a freshwater spring. It had turned dark already but she managed to find what she was so desperately looking for. Her heart made a jump once her eyes settled upon a small waterfall and hearing the streaming sound of a narrow river she couldn't contain her happiness. For a moment she thought she might hallucinate but a soft sound escaped her lips once she reached the water, touching it with the tips of her fingers as moved down on her knees. Lowering her head she cupped her hands and started to drink. Suddenly Kate heard a noise in front of her, the calm rushing sound of the palm trees was replaced by a rustling sound coming from the bushes. The hairs on her neck started to rise by the thought it must have been a large animal. Slowly she moved herself backward into the jungle tiptoeing, not trying to make a sound. A sigh moved from her lips as she hit herself behind a palm tree. A shadow moved from behind the bushes, it couldn't be an animal. Kate felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. It had to be a human once she saw a pistol-shaped object in the person's hand. It moved down to the water, probably with the same intention. Kate swallowed at the thought of pirates being on the same island as she was. Her hand slowly moved to her stocking where she had kept the small pocket knife. Slowly moving forward without making a noise she raised her hand holding the weapon tightly. Step by step she removed herself from the hiding spot. The person had his back turned on her, filling what seemed to be water bottles made from bamboo. Forgetting her thirst for a moment Kate moved closer, but the air got stuck in her throat as she heard a small branch snap underneath her foot. Then it all went by faster than Kate could handle. The shadow moved away from the water and up into her direction. She felt the cold metal of the gun she had recognized in the dark touch her forehead and for a moment the headache pinched her brain. She closed her eyes expecting to die right here, right now.

'Kate?!' As she opened her eyes by the familiar voice calling out her name Kate moved her sight along the person's face, recognizing it immediately. A warmth wrapped around her icy skin and Kate felt a relieve run through her body.

'Jack..' Kate felt a warm shiver as Jack embraced her. His face full of concern but relieved at the same time. Her watery eyes moved to his dark brown ones.

'How.. how it is possible?' Jack whispered when he had released her. Kate couldn't believe it as she watched Jack holding her still tightly by her shoulders. What was Jack doing on the same island she had accidentally arrived?

'I.. I..' Kate could hardly talk, her lips felt dry by the lack of hydration from the last couple of hours. Jack took her face in between his hands.

'You must be starving.. and thirsty. And your head is burning up' Jack whispered watching her closely. Kate realized she must be having a fever, it explained the cold from the night that had covered her body, but her head had been burning all along, so it wasn't just the headache. She did not have the energy to ask Jack how he ended up here. Her eyes piercing his she could hardly speak.

'Cutler?' Kate whispered the name she had been calling for months, but for the first time in a what felt like forever it gave her hope. She saw what looked like disappointment in Jack's eyes and for a moment she wondered.

'Yes.. yes of course' Jack whispered lowering his eyes for a slight second. But he soon moved her up in his arm, she did not expect it but was happy not to carry her own body onto her weak legs any longer.

'Here.. let me take you to him. But first..' Jack spoke underneath his breath as he handed her a bottle of water. Kate felt the cold water move down her throat as she finished the bottle quickly. Jack started moving to the side of the island she had not seen yet. Kate felt a weight drop from her shoulders as he had confirmed Cutler's presence on the island. She felt like her head heated up even more when thinking about seeing him within minutes from now.

Jack moved her through the jungle and as they arrived on the beach Kate noticed lights in the far distance. Her eyes moved to a tent camp with campfires lighting up the beach slightly. For a moment she wondered how they had ended up here. But it wasn't important now and as she saw a large blue flag with the EITC logo at the surf of the beach she dared to breathe again. Recognizing some Company men sitting around the campfire further onto the beach her heart made a jump once she noticed Cutler between them.

'Oi!' Jack shouted across the beach to get their attention and some heads moved up. Kate could not contain herself any longer and moved out of Jack's arms. She was surprised by the last strength her body still had. As the men had risen from their places and Cutler had made his way into their direction with what seemed to be slight confusion at what Jack was screaming for, Kate started to run once she was sure it was Cutler. Her hand lifted her dress covered by the dryness of the sand from the last hours, but she felt numb for any uncomfortable pains as her bare feet moved through the sand quickly. She noticed Cutler recognizing her and he started running as well.

'Kate?!' she felt a feeling of pure happiness flowing through her once he called out her name across the silent beach. Running with what must have been all his might his black boots carried him faster into her direction that she could run. It felt like forever before she reached him, dragging herself forth into the sand, like it symbolized the struggle they had both been through to find one another again. But luckily Cutler seemed fit in contrast to Kate almost collapsing with the last steps she made. Before her body gave up she felt Cutler's strong arms catch her and pull her up. Kate heard him relieve his lungs of holding its air. And the so familiar pleasant smell of his scent entered her nostrils. Like they forgot about everything around them they moved down into the sand. Cutler had moved his hands onto her cheeks staring into her eyes. A tear run down her face but the corners of her pale lips moved upwards. Like life entered back into her body she felt a strength once his lips touched hers, moving her into a passionate kiss. Her slender body he moved into his grip and he lifted her from the sand once their lips separated.

'You found me..' Cutler whispered once she had opened her eyes again.

'We will always find each other' Kate whispered moving her head down onto his shoulder. Cutler's face occupied a smile but turned to concern once he noticed her condition as he moved his hand alongside her burning forehead. Kate felt her presence fall away as it started to get black before her eyes. In the background, the rushing sound of the waves mixed in with Cutler's voice calling out she needed medical aid. Kate could only smile slightly at Cutler, the other way around, now taking care of her, before she lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kate slowly opened her eyes. It was quiet, she remembered the rushing sound of the palm trees. Her sight was resting on an off-white canvas with the sun shining through the fabric. Once she lowered her head she recognized it to be a tent. Her head was aching but when her hand moved to her forehead it felt at a normal temperature again, the fever had subsided and she was happy with it. Kate's heart made a jump once she remembered what happened before she lost consciousness. The face of Cutler's worry was printed on her mind, the blue eyes she had longed for months to see staring into her very soul.

Moving up her torso Kate's sight went through the tent. It seemed like she had been taken care of, wearing a clean under dress she once again remembered how dry clothes felt and her fingers moved some strings of hair out of her face. Her hand reaching for a ribbon on the wooden crate next to her bed she moved her long red locks into a ponytail, her eyes rested on the EITC logo on the crate while she wondered how it, and everyone else, ended up on the same island. Her hands resting on her lap still covered by the sheets her sight moved to some fresh water beside her bed. Taking the bowl she was relieved to finally lust her thirst.

After moving down the bowl back onto the crate she heard a sound. A hand moved the fabric of the tent's entrance to the side. It was Cutler appearing from behind, holding some documents while staring at them, his mind was somewhere else. Once he fully entered his sight moved upon Kate and his surprised face lid up.

'You are awake' his voice spoke brightly as he moved down his documents onto the small table next to the entrance and he quickly made way to the side of her bed, where he moved down slowly. Kate could not contain a smile as he reached for her hands. Slowly moving her arms around him she felt the warmth of his body, it was all she needed. After holding each other for quite some time without saying a word her eyes moved upon his again.

'I hope you feel well?' Cutler whispered when his hand reached to the side of her face, his fingers diving into her hair where he held part of her neck within the palm of his warm hand, it made her shiver when he touched her like that.

'A lot better' Kate whispered while his thumb softly caressed her lips.

'You have no idea how many times I entered this tent to see if you were awake. Your fever was high this night.. I thought.. I thought at one point I might lose you' Cutler spoke underneath his breath. Kate had no idea, but she had been dehydrated and she very well knew what it could do to you.

'It takes a lot more than a fever to bring me down' Kate grinned while her hand moved to Cutler's messy wig, trying to correct it, but it seemed in vain. Cutler moved his eyes down trying to contain a grin.

'That's how I know you' he whispered and quickly moved his arms around her waist to pull her forward and kiss her on the lips gently.

'What happened?' Cutler whispered after some time as Kate had moved up from the bed. Her hands reached for the light blue ribbon on the table after putting on a white chiffon dress. Like a gentleman, Cutler took the ribbon from her and helped her tie it around her waist. After he finished she felt his hand touch the skin of her neck softly before he moved in front of her again, his face serious.

'I.. escaped' Kate hesitated, she had no idea where to begin, he would declare her crazy once hearing the story.

'At one of the ports? But how did you end up here?' Cutler's confused sight did not move away from her.

'No, by water' Kate whispered.

'I hope you mean by ship?' Cutler rolled up the documents he took from the table again and folded them to fit them into the pocket of his coat, his eyes did not leave her. Kate slowly shook her head.

'I jumped from the Dauntless once I got the chance' Kate spoke underneath her breath. Cutler's hands froze midway lowering them from moving the parchments into his pocket.

'You did what?' Cutler almost seemed strict, but she knew it was out of concern.

'You heard me' Kate whispered. Cutler moved up to her and softly took her face in between his hands.

'Kate.. It could have cost you your life!' he spoke up but corrected himself to the calm self he always was.

'I had no option.. he was not going to release me anytime soon' Kate whispered while staring at him. Cutler quickly moved away from her and placed his fists on the small table with a soft pound. As his face moved to the side his angered eyes watched her, seeing her concern he quickly he moved back in front of her.

'I swear, one day this man will pay for it' Cutler's voice spoke full of anger. Kate knew Cutler well, but had she not, she would have been afraid of what she saw in his eyes, it was something she had seen before, he probably would stop at nothing to make Governor Swann pay once he would get the chance. Kate moved her fingers around Cutler's fists, his eyes staring at the ground, he always stared when he was in deep thought.

'You will have to promise me one thing' Kate whispered. It was quiet for a second, Cutler moved his hands around the tips of her fingers.

'Anything my love' Cutler calmed down, his eyes moving up to her, Kate's piercing his as the look on her face spoke concern.

'To not hurt Elizabeth in the progress. No matter when or where' Kate spoke, her voice now slightly louder. Cutler was hesitating but soon nodded his head.

'I promise' he whispered. Kate released herself of a sigh. She cared for Elizabeth and even though taking revenge was not the way, she knew Cutler thought of it differently and she couldn't blame him. Yes, she was angry and hurt by what Governor Swann had done, but she remembered how love made people act on their feelings and not with their minds. Love was a powerful thing, but sometimes it was something dangerous as well.

Cutler offered his arm, Kate took it and moving aside the fabric of the tent's entrance he guided her outside. Kate's eyes went along a campsite. Company men everywhere working on what seemed to be a ship. Quickly her eyes raised to the ship in the surf of the beach. It was the Wicked Wench. Questions kept on flowing into her mind while she noticed Jack walking into their direction from out of the jungle. His arms filled with coconuts and the grin of a child on his face.

'We will have a great breakfast Milady!' Jack bowed down dramatically in front of Kate and hugged her awkwardly but quick once he had dropped down the coconuts in front of them. Cutler dodging the coconuts with his feet had changed the expression on his face, he seemed annoyed.

'But first' Jack took something from underneath his coat, it was a bottle of rum. He removed the cork and started drinking, after removing the bottle from his lips he raised it up to Cutler and Kate staring at him. Kate chuckled while Cutler rolled his eyes.

'Care to tell me where you found that?' Cutler growled his eyes resting on the bottle of rum. Jack raised his shoulders.

'Oh, every abandoned island has one of these hidden places. You know, rum thieves and all' Jack grinned.

'I am very pleased to see you are doing well Milady' Jack kept on exaggerating.

'Glad to see you are doing well too Jack, but I would like to know your story' Kate moved her eyes from Jack to Cutler who nodded. But before Cutler could even open his mouth to speak Jack moved in front of him while he offered Kate his arm. Kate was holding herself from grinning as she saw Cutler's red face. She was happy to see everyone she cared about together again.

Kate raised her arm into Jack's who acted like a gentleman while handing her a coconut for no reason.

'Here Milady, a snack while I will show you around on our private little island' Jack acted as if he was giving her a tour.

Once they had moved around their camp Kate watched Cutler walking behind them with his hands behind his back, she shrugged her shoulders while Jack kept on talking. Cutler smiled weakly, she was surprised he managed to keep calm while Jack was taking her full attention. After a little while, Jack stopped walking as they arrived at the side of the beach. Kate's eyes went along the magnificent sight of the Wicked Wench.

'Nice and all Jack but I would like to hear your side of the story and how you all ended up here' Kate whispered while her eyes shifted from Jack to Cutler. For a moment Kate noticed Cutler lowering his sight, she did not expect Cutler letting Jack take the word.

'Well let me tell you the shortened version. Your dear fiance here thought it was a good idea to let MY ship sail through a storm hoping we would catch up with the Dauntless, which resulted in us landing on a sandbank, foolish idea! We managed to reach the island, but are stuck here because she is not capable of sailing anymore' Jack hissed into Cutler's direction. Cutler stepped forward.

'Let me remind you, Jack, that this is my Company and therefore my ship' Cutler hissed back. Jack moved closer as well and his eyes pierced Cutler's.

'She is mine' Jack whispered underneath his breath now only inches away from Cutler, their chests touching Jack almost moved his forehead onto Cutler's, looking down on him as he was quite taller.

'Are you sure you are speaking of your ship?' Cutler hissed back. If it were possible there would stare each other to death. Jack lowered his sight but soon raised it up again. For a moment Kate wondered what Cutler meant by that. It was silent, there was a wind howling across the beach while the sky had turned somewhat grey, it seemed like it would be raining within the hour. As Kate noticed Cutler reaching for his sword she stepped forward as well, her hand moved to his chest.

'Guys, calm down' Kate whispered from underneath her breath.

Jack moved around Kate so that he was still able to watch Cutler.

'And what do you mean by that?' Jack moved his hand to his belt as well, ignoring Kate.

'You heard me' Cutler whispered, his voice was containing pure anger, his fingers now curled around the gold of the sword's handle.

'I know what you are doing Jack. You can't take her away from me' Cutler raised his voice but it still kept the calm tone. Kate kept on moving her eyes from Cutler to Jack, wondering if they were still talking about the ship. Jack now drew his sword, from Kate's lips escaped a little shriek. Jack moved around her to reach Cutler who had moved his sword from its sheath. Before she knew it Kate moved back quickly as she saw Jack striking a blow into Cutler's direction. He repelled the blow with his sword. Jack kept on attacking while Cutler managed to perfectly defend himself every time. Kate could not believe her eyes.

'Stop this!' her voice echoed across the empty beach. The men moved away while the fight continued on as they ignored her demanding them to stop. Kate's heart dropped as she saw Cutler trip, Jack moving him down into the sand. Kate wondered if Jack would hurt Cutler, but luckily he managed to move up as their swords clung together again. For a moment she paced up and down trying to think of a plan to make them stop. Suddenly it came to her and leaving the fighting men behind she ran across the beach at full speed. Her dress raised in her hands she reached camp. Her eyes were searching for someone.

'Mr. Mercer!' Kate stormed into one of the tents where she found Mercer discussing plans with some of the Lieutenants and Admirals. They all raised their sight on Kate standing in the entrance, breathing heavy.

'Milady, are you alright?' one of the Admirals asked. Mercer noticed the concern in Kate's eyes and had already reached her.

'I.. need.. your help' Kate tried to get her slow breathing back as it had been quite a run. Mercer nodded quickly and not much later they both ran back to the place where it had begun.

Mercer and Kate stopped at the sight of Jack and Cutler still sword fighting. Would they not have been a serious threat to one another it would have been an amusing sight, they started to tire but both didn't want to give in.

'How the bloody hell did this happen?' Mercer moved his eyes down on her and for a moment she caught him weakly grinning, probably enjoying the sight of his master breaking a sweat.

'I have no idea but it must stop quickly. We cannot afford them slashing in each other's brains!' Kate lifted her dress and found the courage to move in their direction, followed by Mercer.

'And now what?' Mercer mumbled once they were close to the fight going on. Kate lifted her eyes on Mercer.

'Well, I hoped you had a good idea' Kate called out. Suddenly it started pouring down, the sky had turned even darker. Mercer took his sword from his belt and started removing everything heavy on the other side of his belt and laid it down on the sand so he was able to move freely. He marched in their direction.

After he reached them Kate noticed Jack wasn't pleased with Mercer interfering. After exchanging some words she suddenly noticed Mercer joining the fight, now both Cutler and Mercer were trying to get Jack down. Kate knew how good Jack was at handling a sword and she rolled her eyes at the sight of Mercer not making any difference.

'Men..' Kate whispered underneath her breath and her sight moved down onto the sand at Mercer's effects. Her hand reached for the gun inside its hull. She took it without hesitation. She had handled a sword but never a weapon like this, but she was a fast learner. Kate turned it from side to side and inspected it.

'Well, there's a first time for everything' she whispered to herself and moved up with the gun in her left hand, making her way into the direction of the men still fighting.

As she arrived she moved her left hand up aiming the gun at the sky. Closing her eyes Kate prepared herself for the sound it would make close to her ears. There was a loud shot that hallowed across the beach, followed by a silence.

As she opened her eyes carefully she noticed the three men staring at her in disbelieve. It seemed to have worked. Kate lowered the gun and had to hold herself from grinning as she noticed three open mouths watching her. One of them closed their mouth quickly and she stared at Cutler making his way for her.

'Kate are you alright?' Cutler asked once he arrived quickly, taking her hands. He had of course not seen her shooting into the air, so he was worried she'd might hurt herself.

There was sweat dripping from his forehead along with a stream of blood. Kate ignored his question and concern and was simply shaking her head out of disappointment before she turned around and moved herself back into the direction of the camp, the gun still in her hand, resting alongside her body.

'What was that all about?' Kate spoke without emotion in her voice. Cutler moaned as she moved the needle into his skin again. It was moments later and Kate had to aid his flesh wounds caused by Jack's sword back in their private tent. Cutler's bare chest was bent down, his body on a chair backward. Her sight moved along his heavily scarred back. Again another scar, but as she had promised him before, she'd do everything she could to keep this one as little as possible.

'I am sorry to disappoint you, my love. It was not how I should have acted. But sometimes this man drives me insane' Cutler moaned at the end of his sentence while talking. Kate tied the last strings of the threat as she finished sowing him up. Out of dissapointment she behaved ice cold as she turned away from him abruptly, taking some alcohol from the small desk she wetted a piece of cloth and pressed it onto his wound rather roughly. Cutler with his eyes closed hissed between his teeth from the pain.

'You know what I mean Cutler..' Kate whispered and moved away from him and started washing his clothes in the bucket, removing the blood stains, still all without looking at him. He was resting his arms on the back of the chair still. For a moment it reminded him of back when they were in the cell aboard the pirate ship, just the two of them and how she had taken care of him. Now again surrounded by nothing, no servants or maids doing everything for them it felt like they were back in time when he still needed to make her love him. He lowered his sight when she asked.

'I.. had an argument with Jack, back when I commanded him to move his ship through that storm. I wanted to reach you as soon as possible. I would have risked it all, even the Endeavour would she have been made ready in time. We were forced to take the Wicked Wench. When Jack realized his so loved ship was not going to make it whole through the storm he started a fight. We said a lot of things but when we reached a certain point he told me about what happened to you and him back outside the palace when you managed to escape' Cutler whispered by now. Kate felt her heart skip a beat. Jack had told him about kissing her. Kate moved herself down onto the side of the bed, close to the chair Cutler was sitting on. Opening her mouth wanting to speak Cutler raised his index finger to her lips softly.

'But you mustn't worry. I know Jack.. kissed you, and not the other way around' Cutler whispered with hesitation in between, like it hurt him, forcing the words from his throat.

'Jealousy got the better of me when Jack spoke of how it all happened, he did not bother to tell me it were his actions and his alone. So I was determined to sail his ship through the storm to safe you as soon as possible. Afterwards, he told me the truth, but it was too late. We had arrived on this bloody island with nowhere to go' Cutler sighed at the end of his story.

Inside their tent, there was a long silence. Kate tried to comprehend all that he just told her.

'My greatest weakness is my fear of losing you. And after that day another way of that actually happening came across.. losing you to him' Cutler whispered staring at the ground while speaking. Kate moved forward still sitting on the bed, her hands moved to his face making him look at her.

'Cutler Beckett, let me remind you there is only one man for me in this world.. and he is sitting here right in front of me. I will always, love you' Kate whispered while staring into his eyes. The corners of his mouth started to point up.

'Only you' she continued whispering. Their faces were only inches apart now. Then she moved her lips to his and asked for their familiar kiss. It was long, loving and sincere. It was the most honest, truthful moment they'd ever shared and Cutler felt happy to have heard her speak the words she fully loved him, and only him. Kate reached for him as their kiss went on, his chest still bare she reached for his arm to hold on and forced him into her direction, and so he did willingly. Kate laid down on the soft fabric of the bed and Cutler followed her by moving on top of her. Still engaged in the intense kiss Kate moved her arms around his neck. Cutler's hands moved to the buttons in the front of her dress and started opening them rapidly once their lips separated, but soon he placed his lips back on hers and roughly kept on kissing them. Kate noticed the touch of his stubbly beard brushing along her skin, it made a warm shiver run down her spine once she realized how she had missed his touch. Soon his head moved down to her bosom and he started kissing the skin of her still covered breasts. A loud moan escaped his lips and Kate threw her head back breathing heavy.

'For the love of god!..' suddenly a voice came from the entrance and both Kate and Cutler moved themselves back up. It was Jack who had walked in on them.

'What about knocking Sparrow?!' Cutler raised his voice and Kate noticed how he quickly tried to cover his scarred back from Jack's sight, she knew his insecurity and helped him by taking a clean blouse from next to the bed.

'Knocking.. but it's a tent.. how am I suppose to..?' Jack had raised his fist and pretended he was knocking on the fabric of the tent.

'I don't care.. leave!' Cutler almost shouted. Kate tried to calm him and signed him to put on the blouse while she would handle Jack.

Kate moved Jack outside, it was dark by now. Jack lowered his sight on her.

'I want to apologize for earlier' Jack whispered while moving his brown boot through the sand like a child.

'It's alright Jack, I forgive you' Kate smiled weakly. Suddenly her sight moved on something Jack was holding. As he noticed her questioning face he raised it up.

'We found this at the beginning of the jungle' Kate's eyes moved along Jack holding a spear and some darts which looked like to be poisoned. Kate quickly raised her sight on Jack.

'You know what this means?' Jack whispered.

'That we are not alone on this island' Kate whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That same evening they all got together in the big military tent in the middle of the camp. Surrounding the wide wooden table everyone's eyes were focused on the large map placed on top.

'How long exactly will it take for the Wicked Wench to be able to sail again?' as Cutler spoke he did not raise his eyes from the map.

'About a week Milord' the admiral in front of him on the left spoke underneath his breath. Cutler nodded softly while still staring, he was in deep thought.

'It won't take long before we will be discovered if we haven't been already' Jack moved in between and bumped Cutler's shoulder so he could watch the large map as well. Cutler's eyes moved out of its stare and watched him in annoyance.

'Who will discover what?' Mr. Mercer watched Jack in question. Kate next to Cutler's right side looked up, away from the map as well. She reminded herself it were only she, Cutler and Jack that knew that the island was inhabited.

'It's the reason I summoned you all. We found some evidence of what could mean this island is not abandoned' Cutler spoke softly, almost like he was afraid of the panic that might follow.

'You mean like animals, Sir? As far as we know this island does not have a civilized city or village' one of the Lieutenants asked carefully.

'Not civilized indeed..' Cutler whispered. Kate moved her eyes back to the map where the island they were on, which was called Meadow Island, seemed marked as unknown territory. Suddenly her eyes shifted toward a very small line beneath the graceful letters spelling the name of the island. Kate was now bending her upper body over the large map and table, ignoring all men staring at her almost crawling onto the table as her small figure had to let go of the ground to reach. Cutler handed her a magnifying glass as he noticed her discovering something. Kate used it and after reading the very small line underneath, her index finger moved along the line, after that tapping on it softly.

'What is it you see?' Jack asked while all men stared at her. Kate seemed to be in deep thought before she answered.

'Some islands have side names, as to how they are called in other languages, most of the time foreign languages. They changed them to make it more pronounceable. Most of the time the original names are not present on maps, but this map is a very specific one and does show them' Kate explained while still staring at the letters, she seemed slightly distressed. The men around her were dead silent, probably surprised by her map knowledge.

'This is one of those islands..' Kate swallowed.

'What is its original name?' Cutler one of the few that wasn't surprised by his fiance's knowledge asked curiously.

'Isla de Pelegostos' Kate whispered. She heard Jack gasp, but he covered it up quickly.

'You know it?' Cutler looked at Jack from over his left shoulder. Jack nodded softly.

'I am afraid so..' Jack spoke while staring at Kate.

'I have read about it once. It is a Portuguese name for the island, pele means "skin" and gosto means "taste"..' Kate spoke beneath her breath like she was afraid to speak the words, Jack nodded agreeing with her.

'Cannibals' Cutler whispered immediately understanding what Kate was saying. They heard some gasping and oh's coming from some of the sailors. Kate noticed Cutler staring into her eyes, once again in deep thought. Kate saw fear in the eyes of the men once her sight moved along the room. She had always felt responsible for every single man on the ship and so she wanted to calm them down by telling it would be alright, but she wasn't sure how this was going to end. It seemed like Cutler noticed the concern in her eyes as Kate felt his warm hand take hers softly underneath the table where no one could see. Smiling at him weakly Cutler nodded at her slowly, she knew he was concerned too, but he was good at hiding it. Cutler always managed to say the right thing to ease everyone's minds.

'By the look of it, they might have studied us already and are only waiting for the best moment to attack. Our number one priority is to get away from this island as fast as possible. Which means getting the ship repaired. It is achievable as long as we stay safe and watchful' Cutler now moved his eyes around everyone at the table.

'What should we do once they do reach our camp?' the Admiral across from them spoke.

'Unfortunately, we will need to take strict precautions..' Cutler spoke softly but before he could finish Jack came in between once more.

'Cut down anyone who intrudes our camp!' Jack almost shouted. If it wasn't for the tense ambiance inside the tent Kate would have found it amusing how Jack tried to take over the meeting.

'Thank you, Captain Sparrow, for explaining so well' Cutler spoke sarcastically. Jack grinned proudly and behaved like a little kid getting a compliment.

'How gallant of you to volunteer' Cutler continued, still in the sarcastic tone of his voice. Jack's grin vanished like smoke in the wind.

Not much later Jack paced up and down the outskirts of the camp, keeping watch first part of the night. His head hanging down like he was sleeping already he dragged his feet through the sand.

'Me keeping watch, ridiculous..' Jack mumbled to himself, suddenly he saw Kate slowly coming his way from out of the dark.

'Are you sure you should be out this late love?' Jack spoke leaning against his flintlock musket he borrowed from one of the Lieutenants. Kate's soft smile came from underneath the hood of the cape she was wearing.

'I wanted to bring you at least something to pass the time with' Kate was holding what seemed to be a small bottle of brandy. Jack's face lid up and before he took it he bowed down sarcastically.

'You are my queen' Jack exaggerated. Kate smiled softly and slightly curtseyed down in front of Jack before she turned around to head back to camp. Passing two guards bidding them goodnight she arrived at the tent. She noticed Cutler at the entrance, he had undone himself of his coat, only wearing his blouse and vest. Leaning against one of the poles keeping up the tent, holding the fabric aside so she could enter. His hand carried a glass of brandy. The ship had carried enough food for the last few days, but the supplies started running out and without the ship being ready to sail it wouldn't last long before they'd be out completely. The ship wasn't habitable since the masts coming down had destroyed almost everything on the ship. The supplies were stored in one of the tents in the middle of the camp. Kate lowered her eyes away from the camp and beach, her face lighting up when Cutler took her hand softly to guide her inside their private tent.

'I am sorry for spying on you like that, but if you keep leaving my sight I am not able to protect you' Cutler whispered. The corners of Kate's mouth rose as she had seen Cutler watching her getting some air outside, helping where she could and serving some drinks to the men earlier.

'It's alright, but I like to help around and be useful instead of waiting until we can leave' Kate looked up at Cutler as he knocked back his glass from the bottle of brandy she gave him earlier this evening.

'You are too good for my men, they might turn spoiled' Cutler looked down at her with a smirk on his face as he had seen her handing out some brandy to the men to make their night watches more tolerable. Kate grinned softly.

'I just like to make sure they are alright' she whispered while looking up at him as he took her waist after moving down the glass.

'Besides.. men need a woman to take care of them' Kate teased him as her eyes were still focused on him. She moved down her head to his chest where his heart was calmy beating. Cutler started grinning.

'You are right.. we'd be hopeless without you' Cutler moved his head down so she could feel his warm breath on her skin as Kate looked up again smiling.

'I'd be hopeless without you' he continued and the cold of the night that had entered the tent touching her face got replaced by the warmth of his lips now brushing against hers.

It was dark, the wind raged across the beach which made the canvas of the tents dance within the wind. Thunderstrikes filled the sky with light that was blinding together with an ear-deafening sound. There was a storm that struck the island.

Kate moved up her chest from the bed quickly as she found herself breathing heavy, she just woke up from another nightmare. As the thunderstrikes kept on going she moved up from the bed now wide awake. Next to her she was calmed by the soft snores in between the noise of the storm, coming from Cutler still fast asleep. Smiling softly Kate moved to the front of the tent where her hand moved the canvas to the side, her eyes watched the ocean in the distance. The waves raged along the horizon that was barely visible. It was pitched black but the torches on the beach and the thunderstrikes every now and then lit up the camp. The drops coming down from the side of the tent wetting her dress. Her fingers moved around the dress' fabric, lifting it after putting on her cape and its hood Kate quietly moved outside. She did not know why, but she was still shaking, the nightmares these couple of nights were once again worse, they seemed so real and it took longer for her to recover once she was awake. Some fresh air might do her well.

Even though it was rather cold, Kate enjoyed the small waves of the surf touching her bare feet. Looking back from over her shoulder for a minute she watched the few men keeping watch in the far distance. Kate was never really scared of being in danger, but she did not know what might be hidden within the deep jungle and so she was cautious.

Not much later Kate returned to the tent. Taking off her soaked cape she moved back to the bed where a pleasant warmth welcomed her. As soon as her body touched Cutler's she was letting go of every worry, for now.

Kate noticed how she had slipped away into a deep sleep quickly as she woke up a few hours later.

'I hope I did not wake you?' Kate saw Cutler sitting at the small desk in the corner of the tent, his hands placed on a large map.

'No it's quite alright. The storm has been a distraction from a good night rest anyway' Kate answered his question and moved up from the bed. Standing behind him she moved her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

'And the nightmares too, again?' Cutler holding the magnifying glass moved his other free hand to her hands around his neck, stroking them softly. Kate moved back and seated herself on the small stool next to the desk, her eyes lowered.

'You slept quite restlessly' Cutler moved his hand down to her lap, taking her right knee softly.

'Yes, they are back. For quite a while now. It must have something to do with everything that has happened' Kate swallowed, she knew very well when they returned. After that night in the brig aboard the Dauntless, the memories of being a hostage had made her sleepless. And if she did sleep it wasn't long.

Kate moved up from the stool and started dressing herself. She had noticed Cutler too fully dressed as he had decided to start this day early. Covering her body with a dark green silken dress Kate tied her hair up. Suddenly she felt a warm arm around her waist.

'Cutler stop' she giggled, thinking it was one of his attempts to tease her back on the bed like he had done some minutes ago.

But as her sight moved upon his face it spoke worry and his wide eyes stared at her. He covered her mouth with his hand softly and with his other hand, he laid his index finger on his lips. Kate moved her lips without talking, her surprised face asking what was wrong. But seeing Cutler moving his eyes to the side of the tent Kate noticed what he meant. A big shadow moved behind the canvas, making its way around the tent. After looking at each other briefly Kate saw Cutler move his hand inside his coat that was hanging on the chair. Moving out his small pistol he started loading it quickly. The shadow continued making its way to the front of the tent. Cutler pushed Kate behind him to protect her, with his other hand he raised the pistol. The shadow now in the front of the tent was clearly visible as the sun that had risen some time ago. But suddenly there was a silence and the shadow had disappeared. Cutler turned around to face Kate, both perplexed. Then there was a gunshot that hallowed across the beach. Cutler quickly moved outside the tent followed by Kate, he had taken her hand to make sure she stayed with him if someone might be injured. Outside they noticed a large group of cannibals had surrounded their camp. It was Jack in the middle of it all who had fired his flintlock into the air as an attempt to scare them off. But it seemed like it did not work as one of the large cannibal men took his pistol, throwing it into the water Jack received a pound to the face, which after he fell to the ground.

'Jack!' Kate shouted and moved from behind Cutler, running into his direction. Cutler trying to reach for her hand again as it had slipped away from his hold followed her.

'Kate come back!' he yelled when Kate moved onto her knees into the sand next to Jack. Before Cutler could reach her and Jack he got grabbed too, his pistol flew a few feet into the air and landed in the sand, unable to reach for it. Tall men wearing few clothes, their faces were painted which made them even more terrifying. They spoke an unknown language. As they all moved their sight around the camp it was clear they were overruled, everyone was being held captive. In the short distance, it was Mercer trying to get loose from the grip they had on him, but it was all in vain. Kate still to her knees trying to see if Jack was alright was suddenly covered by a large shadow. One of the cannibals, that seemed to be a chief as he was wearing what appeared to be a crown made of bones, stood before her. He crouched down and raised his hand towards her, lifting her head up into his direction with his fingers beneath her chin. Kate got blinded by the sun that had now risen above sea level fully. The man started talking in their language as he moved Kate's head from side to side taking her face. Jack had moved up from the ground and pulled Kate behind him making her stand up as the large man was letting go of her.

After a little while, everyone got tied up with a rope around their wrists. Like animals, they got pulled forward through the hot sand. Entering the jungle Kate was glad to catch some shadow after walking on the open beach for quite some time. Jack walked in front of her, he was looking around back at her a few times, it seemed like he did it to make sure she was alright.

Suddenly the cannibal dragging Kate forward pulled a little too rough as she did not walk hard enough for his taste. Kate tripped and it made her fall down to her knees and hands that even though they were tied together caught her fall. Cutler who was walking behind her with only Mercer in between them started to pull the rope roughly so the thin cannibal holding him had a hard time keeping him back. Mercer walking directly behind Kate had moved down to help her up as well as he could with his wrists tied together.

'Are you alright my love?' Cutler too arrived next to her once Mercer had pulled her up from the ground.

'I'm fine' Kate nodded softly into Mercer's direction as a thank you, after that smiling weakly at Cutler moving her tied up hands to his chest to insure him. The large cannibal holding Kate's rope stared at them in anger and started screaming in the strange language into her direction. When he raised his hand Kate quickly closed her eyes expecting a blow. Cutler tried to jump in front of her but the cannibal's wrist was held back by Jack standing behind him. To everyone's surprise, Jack whispered something in their native language. The cannibal calmed down, lowered his arm roughly and started pulling Kate forward again. Everyone's surprised look watched Jack turning around to move on. Just before they moved on Jack noticed their stares and grinned softly.

'You speak..' Kate whispered but Jack caught her off;

'Umshoko.. yes a little. I pick up languages fast' Jack whispered softly so the cannibals did not notice. So that's what their language was called, Kate reminded herself that she once read about it. And it seemed like Jack did as well.

'Better be quiet. They commanded us not to speak' Jack looked back from over his shoulder now speaking out loud, signing the cannibals that he translated for them. Kate nodded softly, keeping herself quiet and so did everyone else.

After what felt like hours they arrived at what seemed to be their village, it was huge and so was their population. Kate swallowed when her eyes lowered to the abyss underneath their feet once they crossed a weak small bridge made of what seemed to be bamboo, surprised it was keeping all the weight she wondered how many times the bridge had collapsed before when she beheld the tied together bamboo pieces at the end of the bridge. As they got commanded earlier everyone was watching the village with their mouths open in silence. To her surprise, Kate got released from her ropes, her wrists were purple by now. A few female Pelegots, as Jack learned her the name of the people inhabiting this island, moved her to a side tent. Kate's breath got stuck in her throat when she got separated from the group. Cutler started to struggle in their grip on him when he saw Kate being moved away from them.

'What are they going to do to her?!' Cutler got pulled back and received a pound to his guts. Recovering from the blow Cutler was bending down coughing loud. When he raised his torso again his desperate eyes watched Jack.

'Jack, please. Tell them to let her go' Cutler begged him knowing Jack knew their language.

'There's not much I can do mate, I'm sorry' Jack whispered and watched Kate disappear inside one of the large tents made of animal skin, at least he hoped it to be animal skin. Jack's worry made his guts turn inside, but he knew they were not going to listen.

Kate's sight moved along the tent that was even larger from the inside. There was a lot of treasure and goods probably stolen from ships that had come across this island before. The two females that had moved her inside were going through some trunks of clothing. While they were busy Kate curiously started to study their stuff. Her fingers moved along some crates and suddenly her eyes shifted to a flag covering a pile of what seemed to be cans of spices. Her hands moved up the flag and holding it in front of her she saw the dark blue fabric carrying the large East India Trading Company logo, her guts turned inside once she thought about all the ships that must have been plundered before. The two females turned around to face her after they seemed to have found what they were looking for. Kate quickly moved down the flag. The large female Pelegot stood in front of her and was signing in her direction, mumbling in their own language. Kate did not understand but soon it got all clear to her. She wanted her to change as the other skinny female was holding up a pile of clothes. It seemed like even uncivilized people like cannibals knew the price of silk. Kate sighed and took the pile of clothes. Moving to the very back of the tent to have at least some privacy she started undoing herself from her dress. Luckily the Caribbean heat made it bearable and Kate threw her silken green dress into their direction roughly after taking the pile of dusty old clothes. When she changed into the clothes they provided her with the Pelegot females were grinning at one another. The large female was holding Kate's green fabric dress in front of her while standing before what seemed to be a mirror, it was damaged heavily but once Kate moved behind the females now almost fighting over the dress Kate stared at herself in the clothes they gave her. Kate was surprised when looking at herself. She was wearing dark black pants, an off shoulder creme blouse covered by a brown tight corset with a large belt holding it together around her waist. Around her neck, a large surprisingly beautiful gold brooch holding together a red cape that moved down her back almost reaching the ground. Her small fingers moved over the brooch, ingrafted into the gold she saw what seemed to be a large mystic animal, it looked like a Kraken, a creature she once read about before. It made her wonder who the cape belonged to before it ended up here, almost like it was telling her a story. She kept staring at herself, from what she could see in the dusty damaged mirror. As if she saw a picture from inside a pirate book, the ones Elizabeth used to read, it reminded her of a female pirate captain she had shown her once. Kate, even though her distaste of pirates, couldn't deny she looked good. She had never worn pants but it made moving around a lot easier. Her hair was messy and she moved down her long red locks into a ponytail, laying on the side of her left shoulder.

Once the females where done fighting over the dress they took her by her arm and moved her outside again. It had been quite a while and when Kate's eyes moved along the men she noticed them tied to a pole. Their faces staring at the ground, probably drained by the hot sun shining on them. Kate felt her guts turn inside when she realized they had been out there all that time, noticing how Cutler had put up a fight to be released as his partly ribbed clothes showed his struggle. Arriving at the men they all raised their sight on her quickly.

'Oi who are you?' Jack raised his voice, there was a grin on his face and his eyes moved from her feet up her body. Cutler's mouth was open by now. It must have been a strange sight, Kate wearing pants.

'I'm kind of liking this..' Jack continued but received an angry look from Cutler. Suddenly they got released from the poles. Cutler hurried into Kate's direction as they were guided to another part of the island, this time they were free to move without being tied up, but the spears pointing in their direction would keep them together like sheeps. Cutler embraced Kate moving her up a little, she could hear him sigh of relieve.

'Are you alright, did they hurt you?' Cutler was examining her but Kate smiled as a sign she was alright. Cutler's eyes kept on going up and down her.

'You like it?' Kate chuckled as she caught Cutler staring at her. A smile came upon his face as it turned slightly red.

'It's getting used to. These clothes are so.. revealing' Cutler whispered as it looked like he tried to cover her up, it seemed like he did not want to share her with anyone else.

'Not that I mind seeing "everything"' Cutler was grinning and took her waist. Kate started to giggle, it was true, her figure was shown quite well in this kind of clothes and she couldn't deny the fact it made her move a lot easier.

Not much later they arrived at a high cliff at what seemed to be the end of the island. It watched over the view of the island from up high. They had crossed many unstable bridges to arrive here. Their eyes moved down the cliff and they all beheld two large cages that were hanging in between the walls of the cliff, dangling above what seemed to be an endless abyss. Large robes kept the cages from falling down. Cutler holding Kate tightly was separated from her roughly by one of the large Pelegots. They moved everyone except Kate and Jack into one of the large cages. Cutler, Mercer and the rest of the crew were forced to move down into the large cage that later got lowered into the abyss so that they were hanging, with nowhere to go.

Kate noticed Jack taking her hand as she was breathing heavy when the other cage opened and they were commanded to move inside.

'Kate, it will be alright. I'm here with you' Jack whispered as he noticed Kate's nerves. He knew of the stories, how she had been locked up aboard the pirate ship for weeks. He knew she was traumatized and her fear of being locked up had never disappeared. Taking her face in between his hands softly Kate's watery eyes stared at him. She nodded softly and taking her hand again he helped her move down onto the cage.

As it lifted Kate wasn't even paying attention to the how high they were removed from the steady ground. The endless abyss underneath them did her nothing. It was the fact she was locked up that made her chest rise and fall quickly. The right side of the cage was now on the same level as the other cage and Kate felt a warm hand take hers. It was Cutler moving his arms through the cage's bars so that he was able to hold her. Kate lowered herself to the ground. It was dead silent when the Pelegots had left them to their fate. Kate felt her lungs empty and she had to gasp for air. Jack moved down next to her, his eyes shifted to Cutler who was trying to calm her down. Kate threw back her head and closed her eyes so she could concentrate on Cutler's calm voice, it was the only thing that could save her from panicking and freaking out. Cutler had a calmness about him that had saved her many times before.

'Breath my love. It will be fine' Kate heard him whisper in the utter silence. Kate couldn't help the air getting caught in her lungs, she felt helpless and weak but she couldn't control herself. Tears were running down her cheeks, she couldn't help it.

It had turned dark outside, the wind was turning cold as the sun had set behind the large mountains some minutes ago. The cold was not helping her breath. Kate covered her face with her hands.

'Jack, do something!' She heard Cutler call out when she felt her sight disappearing. Cutler's arms through the bars were keeping her up and she felt Jack take her in his arms to keep her from falling down. As Kate opened her eyes when she heard Cutler whisper if she could, afraid she might lose continuousness, she saw a figure moving up from the corner in the dark of the cage. It came closer slowly and Kate wondered whether she was hallucinating. But it proved she wasn't when Jack whispered.

'Who are you?' Jack moved up and tried to protect Kate as the figure moved in front of her. It seemed like they were not alone in the cage. Kate almost fainting could hardly see and the darkness of the night did not make it any easier. When the figure was close enough, for a moment the person looked like a Pelegot female, but when she stared at her it seemed to be a tanned woman, her teeth were black and her hair was tangled. She was wearing a civilized dress but it was damaged greatly. Even though she looked strange, there was a kindness in her eyes, something mysterious. Kate felt like she started to lose all the breath from her lungs still hyperventilating. The female in front of her raised her arm and moved down her thumb on her forehead. She started mumbling in an old language. From what she could hear she was sure it wasn't Umshoko, it was a more gracious and mystic language she did not recognize. Suddenly Kate felt a force move through her body, her lungs started to fill with fresh air and her sight started to return. Like she was changeling something into her body Kate lifted from almost laying down against the bars, now sitting straight up. Like life entered back into her body Kate opened her eyes and stared into the dark eyes of the unknown lady staring back. Gasping for air one last time Kate recovered from everything she felt before just as the woman moved away from her. Kate did not know what she had done to her, but it felt like she had saved her life.

'Thank you..' Kate whispered when all men were staring back and forth from Kate to the lady. Kate's eyes still piercing hers she heard the lady mumbling something in that language again, it seemed like she did not speak English.

'Are you alright?' Cutler seemed struck by astonishment and could barely move the words from his lips. Kate broke her stare at the lady and moved her sight on her fiance.

'Much better' she whispered with her always soft voice.

'Who are you?' Jack whispered underneath his breath still staring at the strange woman. The woman lifted her shoulders up, she did not understand. Jack moved closer but the woman backed up, like she was afraid of him. Suddenly Kate realized, she had seen her moved around Jack before, like she was afraid. When Cutler had spoken she had twitched her eyes nervously. It seemed like she was afraid of men. It proved Kate was right when she slowly moved closer, crawling into her direction as it was almost impossible to walk in the cage, the woman did not move and her nervous face carried a soft smile once Kate sat across from her. Kate moved up her hand and moved it down to her own chest.

'Kate Florence' she whispered and signed out she was introducing herself by holding her hand onto her chest, after that, she moved it to the woman and carefully laid it down onto hers, just underneath her neckline. Kate's questioning face seemed to explain to the woman what they asked of her. She started to smile softly and nodded.

'Tia.. Dalma' she whispered carefully with a thick accent, her black teeth grinning into Kate's direction.

* * *

AN: Thank you for everyone following/liking/reviewing the story! As always you are welcome to post a review with what you like about it and perhaps tips or ideas!

I liked the idea of putting in Jack's first arrival on Isla the Pelegostos, as we know that in Dead Man's Chest it wasn't Jack's first time on the cannibal island!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been hours, it was past midnight and a cold wind raged across the valley. Kate felt Cutler's hand still holding hers through the bars weakening, she noticed the soft snores beside her face against the bars. He had fallen asleep, just as almost everyone else. The cold wind made her shiver, goosebump covered her pale skin. Kate moved the red cape up to cover herself some more. Her eyes moved to Tia Dalma who too seemed to be wide awake, staring at her from out the corner of the cage, there was something strange about this woman, she could feel it. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Kate decided to leave it to rest for now.

The next morning everyone started to wake as the sun moved from behind the mountains. If it weren't for the poor conditions they were in they might have enjoyed such a beautiful scenery. Kate saw Cutler smiling at her from behind the bars, their hands were still tangled into one another. Kate's body felt stiff and moving up her back ached, it wasn't a surprise laying on the cage made from bones all night. Jack moved up and started to pace around, moving quite easily over the bars.

'What troubles you, Jack?' Kate noticed his concern.

'It won't take long before they'll return' Jack was looking up to the cliff.

'I kept on wondering, why are we separated?' Cutler asked watching Jack pace around in the cage which seemed to irritate him, annoyed by the fact Jack and Kate were sharing one cage.

'They think he is a woman' Mercer spoke sarcastically, laughing at the fact Jack was sharing the cage with two women. Some Company men started laughing along. Jack lowered his hat so that his face was visible, he seemed annoyed but ignored Mercer's insult.

'They think I am a god of some sort, trapped in this body' Jack spoke. Mercer started laughing even louder.

'And why would they think "you" are a god?' Mercer was leaning against the bones holding the cage together, his weathered face covered by the shadow of his dark green hat.

'Because I speak their language, they think it is a gift' Jack grinned while he moved down to the ground and laid back in the cage as if it was time to nap.

'Any explanation as to why they would put you in a cage?' Cutler asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

'They are afraid I might escape. I await the same fate as you do. But they will roast me to release me from being trapped in this body' Jack explained.

'Kate and Tia Dalma being women intrigues them, they don't come across many women other than their own. So they will probably be sacrificed to the gods as well. The rest of you will be food' Jack spoke as if it was nothing to annoy them. When lowering his face to Kate who was staring at him out of concern and utter disbelief he moved himself up and took her hand.

'Don't worry love, we will escape' Jack whispered changing the look on his face to ensure her. Cutler could hear him whisper and rolled his eyes.

'Well inlight us with your plan Sparrow' Cutler whispered.

'I.. haven't thought of one just yet. But it will come to me!' Jack spoke as if he knew what he was talking about.

An hour passed and everyone raised their eyes to some Pelegot men standing on the cliff. They moved up the cage all pulling the large robes, opening the small door of the cage once it arrived at the edge of the cliff. It was Jack and Kate's cage they opened and Kate noticed Cutler standing up right away, afraid she might be taken with them. But it seemed like they came for Jack. Just before they entered the cage Jack moved to Kate and pushed something in her direction. It was his sword, he started to tie it to the belt she was wearing.

'Jack, what are you doing? You'll might need this!' Kate stared at him in disbelief.

'No you will need it more' Jack stared into her eyes. Jack had a plan, he always did. Almost like he knew what was going to happen. They lifted him by his arms and pulled him out, shutting the door behind him, locking it. The cage started to move down into the deep abyss again.

'Jack!' Kate shouted and stared up the Pelegots pulling Jack along. Before they could do anything Jack disappeared beyond the edge of the cliff. Kate moved down into the cage and her concerned eyes watched Cutler.

'We need to help him' Kate's soft voice spoke determined.

'Kate, I have no idea how we could help him' Cutler moved his hand through the bars and took hers carefully. Kate still standing was looking up to where he had disappeared.

'I think I know a way' Kate lowered her sight to the men.

'If we make it through these bars..' Kate watched Cutler and the other men through the bars from the other side, her hands touching the bones, inspecting them.

'We tried, even the one with the smallest figure did not make it through' Mercer moved up and acted it out by moving his arm outside the cage. Kate nodded softly.

'You tried, but I didn't' Kate spoke while holding the bars with two of her hands. Cutler took hers quickly like he was keeping her from going.

'Kate no, get that idea out of your head' Cutler's eyes pierced hers through the bars.

'I have the smallest figure, I can manage to climb through and move up' Kate continued, looking up ignoring her fiance's begging eyes.

'It's out of the question!' Cutler's calm voice had started to rise.

'Cutler, this is our only chance. We cannot sit around and do nothing while Jack might be killed!' Kate moved her left hand through the bars and laid it down to Cutler's right cheek.

If it were possible for her to kiss him right this instance she would, but the bars in between them made it impossible. So her small fingers moved along his lips caringly before she turned her back to the men.

'Kate no!' Cutler started to shout, reaching for her through the bars. With pain in her heart Kate ignored him and moved her head through the bars followed by her arms and torso, she fitted through by a hair. Wearing trousers made it relatively easy to climb and relieved to be outside the cage she was now standing on top. Her red hair waved upon the wind that made the cage slightly tilt, it caught her off guard and almost tripping she moved her hands around the large robe holding the cage up.

'Kate..' she heard Cutler whisper, he had climbed into the corner of the cage, his hand reaching for hers as he stared at her through the bars. Kate crouched down and took his hand.

'I know I can't stop you. But.. please come back whole' Cutler did not know what to say, he was stumbling upon his words, something that did not happen often. Kate smiled softly and watched him press a firm kiss on her hand.

'I will always return to you.. you know that' she whispered. With pain in her heart, Kate withdrew her eyes from him and moved up, starting to climb the large endless robe.

It took a lot of her strength but she was determined to get to the top. Sweat was dripping down from her forehead as she was almost halfway, her hands were burning and she wouldn't be surprised if they were already covered in blisters. For a moment it felt like she'd lose grip, her sweaty hands made the skin of her palms slippery and before she knew it one of her hands lost its hold on the robe. Kate was now hanging miles high from the cage by one arm and she caught herself looking down. A shriek came from her lips as she was dangling high above the deep abyss. Telling herself not to look down her other hand moved up with all of her strength and she got hold of the robe again. Releasing a loud sigh she didn't want to look back at the faces of the men beneath her, who probably saw her almost lose her grip. After what felt like forever she reached the top and carefully moved to the cliff, looking down she saw all men staring at her, waving it would be alright Kate moved away from the cliff and walked into the direction of the village without being too obvious, moving from bush to tent so they wouldn't discover her. She had to cross many of the bridges to reach it. After a short journey, her eyes moved to their main place in the middle of the village, there was a fire and Kate suddenly noticed Jack tied to one of the poles, awaiting his death. Not many Pelegots were present and she figured they were waiting for the fire to be big enough for them to roast Jack. Kate slowly moved from behind the bushes and almost crawling she came closer trying not to get discovered. Almost reaching Jack she stood tall and sprinted in his direction.

'Kate?!' Jack opened his eyes quickly when he felt someone trying to untie him from behind.

'Sst' Kate had a hard time untying his arms.

'How did you manage to escape?' Jack whispered. Kate opened her mouth to tell him the story but before she could speak she heard Jack shout.

'Oi! Look out!' Jack yelled and Kate saw a Pelegot move into her direction, she was just in time to dodge his spear. She was forced to move away from untying Jack. Kate moved around the pole and Jack still stuck to it, trying to dodge the spear. When she suddenly felt the weight of the sword Jack had given her on her belt she moved it out of the sheath in a smooth movement. He was right, she did need it. Defending herself from the Pelegots' spear she started to attack back. Jack was surprised about her sword fighting skills. The spear moved close to Jack's legs as the Pelegot started pricking it forward to Kate crouching behind the pole to seek coverage.

'Don't stab me!' Jack screamed when the spear nearly missed him, his legs were dancing on the movement of avoiding the spear. It was an amusing sight was it not such a serious moment. Kate stepped forward and with one blow she cut into the arm of the Pelegot. Screaming in pain his spear fell to the ground and he started to run. Probably warning the others of their escape. Kate moved up the sword, cutting the rope so Jack was free to go.

'That was quite impressive' Jack grinned into her direction taking her waist for a moment to thank her. Kate proudly smiling placed the sword back on Jack's belt. Taking her hand quickly Jack moved her to the side hiding behind a tree to see what they'd do next.

'And now what? They will be back within the minute. We need to free everyone' Kate moved her sight around, the cannibals would be back any moment. Jack started thinking of a plan.

'We need them to be distracted so we can free the others' Jack whispered. Suddenly Kate moved her sight to the big fire, her eyes staring at the powerful flames that swallowed everything in its path. Her hand placed on the tree Jack saw her staring.

'You have a plan?' Jack noticed she indeed had.

'We need to burn this place down, the village. That will keep them distracted' Kate whispered and waited for Jack's response, not sure if it was a good idea. Jack started smiling, moving his head up and down slowly.

'You are a genius' Jack was grinning from ear to ear. Kate watched down at Jack still holding her hand protectively and he pulled her along into the direction of the fire. There were a couple of torches laying around the campfire. Jack took two and moved one in Kate's hands. Holding the torches in the flames they waited for it to ignite.

'Are you sure?' Jack's eyes seemed concerned for a moment and taking her hand one more time Kate ensured him she could handle this.

'Let's light them up' Kate whispered at Jack face that now carried a smirk.

They both took a way around the large village. Kate turned right and Jack moved left. Lowering the torch behind them they were setting everything they passed on fire. The bushes, the trees and even the bridges she crossed. For a moment Kate watched the bamboo of the bridge behind her as she reached the other side turn into ashes and fall down. She kept on running until the cliff where everyone was still captured was in sight. It the far distance she saw Jack moving around on the other side of the village. There was a sea of fire behind her and Kate realized there wasn't much time. She kept moving on and as she reached the last bridge she saw Jack arriving as well. There was only one bridge left and that would lead them into the jungle to escape. But first, they needed to free everyone.

Cutler and the men still inside the cages started coughing as the valley was black, covered in thick smoke by now. They saw the village burn down in the far distance when there was a chance to see through the fog. Kate and Jack both started moving down the large robe to reach the cages.

'Kate!' Cutler climbed into the corner of the cage again when they arrived. Kate was relieved to be back and bending down she took his hand with her in ashes covered hand.

'What happened?' Mercer's eyes pierced Kate's, she noticed he was relieved to see her as well. Smiling slightly to ensure him she was fine.

'We burned down the village' Jack was grinning from ear to ear, it seemed like he was proud. Kate for a moment wondered what they had done, but they were human eating monsters and even though she had compassion for a lot, she did not have it for such creatures that could hardly be called humans. Jack started to cut through the bamboo of the cage that held Cutler, Mercer, and the other men.

'Quickly, the fire keeps spreading!' Kate was nervously moving up and down the large robe to make sure the fire wouldn't get too close too quick.

'I am trying' Jack whispered while moving the sweat from his forehead. It was starting to get hot. After what felt like too long they finally managed to open the cage door when Cutler gave back pressure as Jack almost cut through the bamboo and it opened at full speed. Cutler still standing onto the bars in the top corner of the cage helped everyone out. All men moved up the robe at a quick pace. As only Jack, Kate and Cutler were still on top of the cage Cutler moved his arms around Kate's waist to help her up, Jack letting them go first. But Kate stopped them moving her hand on Cutler's chest.

'Wait! We need to save her too' Kate raised her voice above the noise and watched Tia Dalma in the other cage. Jack looked down at her, probably forgotten she was still here.

'Kate, there is no time.. we will all die if we don't go now' Cutler stared into her eyes.

'I am not going to leave her to die!' Kate exclaimed and took the knife Jack had used to open the cage and she started to cut the bamboo herself out of frustration, almost dropping the knife as she felt her hands from climbing up the robe earlier burning. Hissing between her teeth she took the knife just in time dangling on the bars.

'Let me' Jack whispered and took the knife from Kate, she stared into his eyes thankfully and he started to cut the bamboo at a fast pace.

'You two move up!' Jack shouted at Kate and Cutler. Cutler nodded and signed Kate to moved up the robe. She did not want to leave Jack behind but they had no choice, once Jack would cut Tia Dalma free they needed space to move up the robe too. As they arrived Kate noticed the sea of fire was coming closer, it wouldn't be long before there would be no way out for them.

Kate moved to the edge while Cutler was helping her over the edge. Quickly he took a handkerchief from his pocket and moved it to Kate's mouth so she wouldn't breathe in the smoke, covering his own mouth with his sleeve. Kate peeked over the edge after waiting what felt like too long. But sighing relieved when she finally saw Jack at the top of the robe carrying Tia Dalma's unconscious body over the edge from out of the smoke. The men helped Jack holding Tia Dalma up and they all started to run toward the jungle leaving behind the sea of fire.

Moments later after keeping on running, they arrived at the edge of where the jungle ended and the beach started. Moving away the big jungle leaves their sight went along their safe camp still intact. They all stood there, perplexed by what had happened, staring at the large village burning down in the far distance between the mountains.

'Did we do that?' Jack who had moved down Tia Dalma's body onto one of the pieces of fabric laying around in camp arrived back next to Kate still staring up and bumped her shoulder softly.

'I guess we did' Kate spoke perplexed. Jack seemed almost proud and everyone lowered their sight on Tia Dalma.

'We made it out alive by a hair' Mercer also watching the grand fire spoke with a relieved tone to his voice.

'But you saved a life' Jack winked at Kate. Cutler at her other side moved his arm around her waist.

'You are too good for this world' Cutler took her face covered in ashes in between his hands, she saw his watery eyes stare at her and he pressed his lips to hers.

It was silent, Kate only heard the familiar soft rushing sound of the palm trees. Some men started to move back to camp and collect and clean up everything from the fight that went on earlier. Kate's sight went along the two men she had started care for over the years, happy to see them alright.

'Do you think that fire signal will be big enough for ships to spot so they might rescue us?' Kate whispered and both Cutler and Jack smiled at her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It started raining, like nature adjusting to the situation, extinguishing the fire so the whole island wouldn't burn down.

Returning to camp their sight went along destroyed tents. It was obvious they'd been through their stuff and were robbed of the last supplies. The beach was sown with their belongings.

Kate standing by the ocean stared at the Wicked Wench still tilted to the side laying down in the surf. She moved her hands down to the large blue East India company flag that drifted on the small waves in the shallow water. Nex to her feet she noticed Cutler's black tricorne hat laying on the sand, curling her fingers around the edge she took it. Her eyes moved up once she saw Cutler arriving next to her.

'We're all out of supplies' his concerned eyes pierced hers. Staring at the flag Kate moved her sight to the horizon, hoping soon white sails will show upon the sealine.

'The smoke signal must be strong enough to draw the attention of at least some ships' Cutler whispered taking her by her shoulders, each of her hands still holding the flag and hat, trying to reassure her it would be alright with his comforting calm voice. He knew a lot of his trading ships passed this route.

Kate's index finger moved along his slightly grown beard that made him look handsome as her eyes had settled upon him.

'You still want to marry me, even looking like this?' Cutler grinned at her while she offered him a loving smile. They both were reminded of the first days they'd spent together, looking all scruffy. Without saying a word Kate moved up his tricorne hat and placed it down on his wigless hair that was tied back with a black ribbon.

'Of course, it's how I met you remember?' the corners of Kate's mouth curled upward after placing his hat back on, her now free hand moved her fingers to his chest.

'I'm so proud of you' Cutler's deep voice whispered while he moved a small lock of her now wet hair behind her ear. Kate smiled, raising the flag she was still holding to her chest standing in front of Cutler, their faces only inches apart her green eyes pierced his.

'I never knew I was capable of doing such a thing. I'm quite surprised' Kate spoke underneath her breath slightly smiling as her eyes shyly moved to the sand.

'I am not. You are a strong woman Kate, something I have known for years. You saved us today' Cutler moved his now wet hand to her cheek. She saw the proud in his eyes as she moved hers up again, it made her warm inside.

'You always know the right thing to say don't you?' Kate lowered her sight to hide her pink cheeks pointing up as he made her smile. Culter smiled back, his hand still to her face.

'Sir?' one of the Lieutenants called for him. Cutler nodding in his direction looked back at Kate.

'Excuse me for one moment my love' Cutler whispered now moving her chin up with care, pressing his soft lips to hers he moved into the only tent that was still standing.

It was pouring down, but she was glad to wash away the coal stains from her body. Moving her head to the sky she could feel her pale skin washing clean from the ashes. Lowering her head again her eyes watched the sun almost hiding behind the dark clouds, it would touch the sea within a few hours. It won't be long before it would fully set. As soon as the fire would be out completely there was a chance the cannibals would start hunting for them. So the men inside the tent were discussing what to do next. Crouching down Kate let go of the flag, drifting along the waves it floated away, covered by the light of the last peaks of sunlight reflecting on the water. Staring at it for a while she suddenly saw something on the horizon. Her heart made a jump once she noticed it to be a ship. Kate moved her hand in front of her face and gasped for air. She started running towards the tent with everyone inside.

'A ship! There's a ship in sight' Kate had stormed inside and watched all the men surrounding the wooden table with the large map raising their sight on her. Everyone moved outside quickly, all staring at the horizon in the hope the ship would come their way. It felt like hours they were pinned to the ground to see if it was indeed coming their way. Soon the ship was clearly visible sailing in their direction. Cutler took the binoculars he had taken from his desk inside the tent and watched the ship. Everyone holding their breath staring at him in hope.

'It's the Endeavour' Cutler whispered along with a sigh of relief lowering the binoculars. Everyone started to cheer.

'We're saved..' Kate whispered almost not believing it. Cutler moved his sight on her looking up at him, he took her waist and raised her up in his arms out of joy. Kate laughed, it felt like a burden moved from her shoulders and when her feet touched the ground again she couldn't contain herself and started kissing Cutler, ignoring everyone else. They were far to busy celebrating anyway. Jack after moving inside the tent quickly came back with his arms full of bottles of rum.

'Drinks all around!' he shouted.

The Endeavour now in full sight had arrived at the shore, longboats were coming for them and when Kate watched the three rowboats her sight moved upon Greizter in the one arriving first.

'I can not believe it.. Katherina' Greitzer moved out of the longboat and watched her standing alongside the men.

'Milord..' Greitzer quickly adjusted his tone to a more formal one and moved down his head in Cutler's direction.

'Great now let us leave this bloody island!' Jack walked past them, bumping Cutler's shoulder, with a sheet filled with rum bottles. He threw away the bottle in his hand after drinking the last bit and stepped into one of the longboats with a few redcoats inside.

'Oh and don't forget my ship!' Jack shouted after acting out his hurry by waving his free hand.

'How did you all end up here?' Greitzer moved Kate to one of the boats looking down at her.

'It's a long story. Matthew, I'm so happy you found us' Kate whispered and moved her hand down to his arm smiling. He started nodding, returning a smile. Cutler coughed and Greitzer abruptly moved his head down once again as Cutler was standing with one boot inside the longboat raising his hand to help Kate inside like a gentleman.

'We left London only days after you did. On our way, we saw large smoke clouds coming from the island' Greitzer spoke as the redcoats were rowing in the direction of the Endeavour. As they arrived Cutler helped Kate moving up the rope ladder to enter the ship. Her eyes moved along a well familiar sight. After Cutler arrived on deck his eyes moved down to Kate smiling brightly, he was satisfied to see her happy.

'Sir, what are your commands?' Greitzer moved in front of him positioning himself upwards asking for a command.

'Leave this place with all haste' Cutler spoke and after nodding, Greitzer started shouting around orders. The Wicked Wench had been returned to the sea and was being towed behind the Endeavour.

Kate moved her hands through her long red hair as the water washed away the last dirt and ashes. Her sight moved through the familiar bathroom at the captain's quarters, next to Cutler's office and their bedroom where she enjoyed a warm bath. Her eyes rested on the dirty clothes lying next to the tub, the red cape and the large gold brooch with the Kraken like design on it. She kept on wondering who it belonged to before. Lowering the back of her head onto the edge of the tub she heard the scribbling sound of Cutler's feather moving along the parchments. Letting her refresh first Cutler had started to work on the piles of documents on his desk that did not stop coming in meanwhile their absence. As the evening had begun the small windows of the ship's stern showed the darkness outside. The only light came from the few candles inside the bathroom and the candlelight coming from Cutler's office. The door was slightly open, it always comforted her to hear him while he was working. Her eyes still closed she heard him raising from his armchair and his boots move over the cracking wooden floor into her direction. He softly knocked on the wood of the door.

'Everything alright in there?' opening her eyes Kate smiled when hearing his voice from behind the slightly opened door as he waited outside like a gentleman.

'Well actually.. I could use some help' Kate whispered speaking rather seriously.

'Shall I call for the maid?' Cutler asked her politely.

'No, I need you' she whispered mysteriously without saying much more. She saw him doubt for a moment whether he should enter. Moving up her chest she pressed it against the side of the tub, her arms resting on the edge she watched him peek from behind the door.

'I can't reach my back' Kate lied teasing him but kept a straight face. Cutler now fully entered the bathroom and watched Kate staring at him with her arms still on the edge of the bathtub, her head resting on her arms. He seemed to genuinely believe her and moved next to the bath where his questioning eyes stared at her.

'A little closer' Kate whispered and Cutler's surprised face did as she commanded, he bent down carefully.

'Closer' Kate continued whispering with a smooth tone to her voice. Cutler still assuming she needed help moved closer. As he was almost fully bending over the bathtub Kate moved the scarf like knot of his white blouse covering his neck between her fingers. With a force, she moved him closer. Cutler now holding the bathtub with his hands on both sides lost his balance and moved with a splash down into the water on top of her, clothes and all. Kate started laughing when his surprised face turned into a smirk once she moved her arms around his neck.

'Much better' she whispered into his ear. Cutler's face wearing a grin took her waist and pressed her exposed body to his.

'Is this beautiful mermaid going to consume me?' Cutler whispered with a tease in his voice, moving his finger down her leg. Kate giggled softly, resting her head on his shoulder looking up at him she played with one of the messy hairs in front of his face.

'My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold..' Kate's soft voice started singing while her eyes stared at him loving. Cutler stared at her in return where his smirk turned into a soft smile, he recognized the old sailor song from when he was only a boy. The song Kate had sung before in the nights inside the brig aboard the pirate ship. It had comforted him through the darkest of nights, the most horrendous pains, her soft lovely voice had made it all so much more bearable. It always managed to put his mind at ease. Her soft voice continued echoing through the bathroom while her hand moved through his dark blonde hair. Listening closely it was only now he realized the meaning of the song, about a young woman of a wealthy family falling in love with a sailor of inferior birth. Like the song spoke of them back then when they were younger. She had made a love confession to him without him even realizing it. The corners of his mouth started to rise by the memory. Kate staring at him moved her head up when her singing finished. It felt like forever they laid in each other's arms, surrounded by the warm water, not caring about the formalities that continued on up deck.

Kate finished dressing. The familiar feeling of wearing a dress was pleasant. Her hands moved down the ocher-colored silk. Her eyes raised once she noticed Cutler standing in the doorway, all cleaned up, his wig back on wearing a handsome suit.

'I knew it would look good on you' Kate smiled as he arrived next to her, moving her fingers along the sea green fabric of the vest, covered by a black coat. The color made the blue of his eyes stand out, which were staring at her loving. Offering his arm Kate took it. There would be a dinner arranged to celebrate everyone's safe return.

Entering the dining room their sight went along everyone at the table moving up from their chairs. Cuter escorted her to one of the chairs. Just before sitting down Kate's sight shifted to the entrance of the dining room and she saw to her pleasant surprise Emma walking in. Signing Cutler she'd be back to him in a moment he moved back the chair again, smiling softly as he nodded, starting a conversation with one of the Admirals he sat down.

'Dear Katie!' Emma's familiar voice greeted her when she arrived in front of her. Taking her in an embrace Kate noticed her big belly pointing into her stomach and releasing each other Kate moved her hand to it slowly.

'Oh my.. you have grown' Kate smiled and Emma looked up at Greitzer standing next to her.

'I am so glad you are safe' Emma whispered and moved with her to the table. Arriving back at her fiance Kate saw Cutler moving up quickly and drawing back her chair, she thanked him while moving down to her place. Emma sitting next to her on her left smiled when dinner was being served.

'You have to tell me all about your adventures. London was quite dull without you' Emma whispered moving her head close to Kate's. Suddenly Kate felt her hand being lifted and she noticed Jack standing next to her place on the chair. Moving her hand to his lips he placed a kiss on the back of it.

'Kate' Jack nodded like a gentleman and moved across from her at the table. Emma watched him sitting down.

'What has gotten into him?' Emma tried to insult him, she wasn't aware of what he and Kate had been through, but she did not blame her for she did not know. Jack raised his glass into Kate's direction as there was a toast. Smiling back softly she moved the wine to her lips.

After the first course they enjoyed their main course and while everyone was busy talking Emma pulled Kate by her sleeve. Looking up from her plate she saw Jack in front of them eating like his life depended on it. She couldn't blame him, they had lived on not much food and if it weren't for manners and etiquettes Kate would have stuffed her face as well. Softly laughing Kate noticed Cutler raising his sight from Kate to Jack and he rolled his eyes. Kate moved down her hand onto that of her fiance and moved her head close to his.

'Where is Tia Dalma?' Kate watched Cutler taking a bite of his meat and he watched her for a moment. As he swallowed his food his eyes stared at her.

'Well.. we can't trust her so she's staying down below' as Cutler finished Kate moved down her fork to the table.

'She's our prisoner now?!' Kate raised her voice but soon lowered it as she saw some men look up.

'Cutler.. she never did anything wrong' Kate saw Cutler moving down his hand onto hers.

'Didn't you see what she did inside the cage? It's not something we can trust' Cutler whispered. Kate saw Mercer looking from behind Cutler who nodded agreeing.

'She saved me from..' Kate stopped, thinking back to her panic inside the cage, she did not want to mention it. Raising her eyes on Cutler still looking back he noticed the fear in her eyes. Now fully taking her hand trying to comfort her. Kate tried to swallow away the tension she felt thinking back, but she couldn't and moved up from the table rather abruptly in the middle of the dinner. Jack's stuffed face watched her in surprise, gravy was dripping down his chin. Without saying anything to excuse herself Kate moved outside. Taking some fresh air arriving on deck she tried to ban the thoughts about what had happened on the island inside the cage, she hadn't had the time to think about it earlier and so it all came to her this evening when she spoke of it. Taking a deep breath she felt her corset tightening around her waist. The two doors of the entrance opened and she saw Cutler making his way outside on the deck as well. He quickly moved into her direction.

'Kate.. I'm sorry.. are you well?' Cutler whispered, he knew it was the wrong topic to talk about. Her chest was rising and falling.

'Is this how you treat people that save me?' Kate watched him stare into her watery eyes.

'I promise I will release her as soon as dinner is over' Cutler spoke underneath his breath. Kate nodded lowering her face, still controlling her breathing. Her hands placed on the rail of the ship to help her to keep on standing. Cutler came closer and moved his hand to her waist.

'This is about something else isn't it?' Cutler spoke as his eyes turned worried.

'I'm fine' Kate answered stubbornly.

'No you are not Kate.. you are trembling' Cutler's voice was strict in a caring way.

'I know you have always been frighted of being locked up, but it has been worse after we found each other again' Cutler whispered, his voice echoed along the silent deck. Kate felt her hands trembling while she kept staring into the darkness of the night. Suddenly a warmth touched the skin of her hand as Cutler laid down his hand on hers.

'You can tell me' he whispered. Kate released herself from a sign and suddenly moved into Cutler's arms.

'I was locked up aboard the Dauntless after an argument with Governor Swann.. I did not know what to do Cutler' Kate's face buried in his chest, sobbing against the fabric of his vest. Cutler felt an anger boil inside of him but he remained calm so Kate wouldn't notice.

'You are safe now..' Cutler hushed her and moved her into a close embrace. He will have his revenge one day.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kate quickly moved down the stairs of the brig below lifting her dress. Shivers ran down her spine entering the cold surroundings of the cells that even on such a beautiful ship as the Endeavour made her doubt whether she should enter. Moving her eyes across the brig her sight settled upon Jack standing before one of the cells. His hands carried a ring of keys which would set Tia Dalma free. Kate now arriving next to Jack he lowered his sight to her smiling softly.

'You saved her freedom once again' Jack seemed to carry what looked like pride, something Kate never expected to see in his dark brown eyes. Lowering her sight on Tia Dalma she watched Jack opening the door of the cell. The guard in the back of the cell marched into their direction to open the heavy cell door so Jack and Kate could enter. Still, it seemed this strange woman behaved nervously, looking at the guard in fear. Kate wondered why she was so afraid of men. Like they had done something to her once. Kate entered the cell, she felt her hands trembling again but tried to push the fear away. Tia Dalma started smiling at her and Jack with her black teeth. It seemed like she had started to trust them.

'You'll be safe. But you have to tell us where your life so we can help you get back home' Kate tried to talk simply so she'd understand if she even spoke a word English. Tia Dalma started smiling even brighter and nodding she moved up, lifting her ragged dress. The nodding of her tanned face kept on going as she seemed happy to be free, taking Kate's hand she suddenly pulled her gently toward the stairs leaving the cell complex.

Moving up deck Tia Dalma did not release her hand still pulling her forward. Jack followed behind them closely, Kate noticed his hand on his belt where his flintlock was sticking out, just in case Tia Dalma would try something.

'Where are you taking me?' Kate whispered smiling weakly, not sure what the strange woman meant. They arrived in front of the helm where Cutler was directing orders at the very back of the Endeavour's upper deck. Kate quickly stepped behind Tia Dalma that had moved them up the stairs. Two guards raised their muskets and pointed them to Tia Dalma.

'What are you doing here?' the guard on the left with the strict face watched Tia Dalma who looked back at him angered.

'Are you alright Milady or is she hurting you?' the other guard whispered who seemed to carry more emotion on his face then the other guard, staring at Kate.

'It is alright gentlemen, let us pass' Kate commanded them, quickly bowing down their heads they lowered their muskets letting them pass. Tia Dalma kept on pulling Kate's slender figure along behind her. Jack moved in front of them, curious what this woman was planning. Cutler's confused face beheld their arrival, seeing Jack in front he thought it was Jack in charge of Tia Dalma up the helm, he moved this strict eyes on him.

'And what is this all about Sparrow?' Cutler lowered the binoculars he was holding and watched Jack next to Kate and Tia Dalma.

'Well Sir you ordered me to set her free, so I did' Jack sarcastically spoke grinning.

'And care to explain why this woman, we are not even sure of whether she is a danger or not, is dragging along my fiance?' Cutler's dark stare into Jack's direction lowered and he moved next to Kate as she was standing in front of the large map on the high desk in the middle of up deck. Both she and Tia Dalma were staring at the map.

'Are you alright my dear?' Cutler noticed Kate staring.

'I think she is trying to tell me something' Kate not seemingly worried about Tia Dalma being dangerous was looking from the map to Tia Dalma, and back on the map again, curious to what she was trying to tell them. Her long finger was moving over the lines of the map that was a full print of the Caribbean and all its islands. Suddenly it stopped and the top of her index finger rested upon a small island west of their destination, Nassau Port.

'Home' Tia Dalma suddenly whispered and Kate moved up her sight now smiling brightly.

'What is she muttering?' Cutler looked confused to both ladies and Jack right behind Kate and Cutler moved in between slowly. His curiosity seemed to win as he almost tripped bending forward, pushing Cutler's shoulder and knocking the binoculars out of his grip, it rolled all the way to the back of the ship, moving down the stairs with loud pounds. Cutler turned around roughly as he seemed to have had it with Jack. Jack quickly tiptoed down the stairs like a little kid who got caught by his dad. Cutler now racing down too was shouting after him every English curse word that existed. Kate raised her sight on the two men fighting again and rolled her eyes, but quickly moved them back on the map.

'This is where you live?' Kate staring at Tia Dalma saw her nodding.

'Home' she repeated herself and Kate nodded in return.

'That you'll be soon, I promise' as Kate spoke Tia Dalma started grinning wide and taking Kate's hand with both of her hands she pressed a kiss on the back of it.

As Kate had promised her it was later that day, when they had passed the island that luckily was on the route, they arrived. Longboats where made ready.

'I will come with you' Cutler moved Kate's dark green cape down her shoulders. Kate turned around and shook her head.

'No Cutler it's alright, you have had a lot of work to catch up to here, you have been working for the last days and nights constantly. I don't want to bother you with me wanting to bring her back to her home. I can do this, trust me' Kate watched him loving. Cutler lowered his head, the shadow of his brown tricorn hat shadowing his eyes.

'Alright, but I will send a dozen of my men along' Cutler whispered. Kate saw him raise his eyes, they watched her in concern.

'She seems afraid of men, I think it might be better if only people she trusts will go. Jack promised me to go along, sharing the cage with both him and me she started to trust us. The men can wait on the beach, just in case' Kate whispered taking his hands.

'It's a small island, nothing will happen to me here and we will return as soon as we brought her home' Kate reassured him kissing the knuckles of his firm hands repeatedly with her pink lips. Cutler nodded softly.

'My men will be ready if something might happen' Cutler whispered moving Kate in his grip taking her waist with his right arm, his left arm raised and cupping her chin within his fingers he watched down on her shorter figure.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' Cutler was grinning.

'I won't burn down the island this time, I promise' Kate whispered, her innocent eyes staring into the blue eyes she had come to love so deeply. Cutler was amused and started grinning, quickly lowering his face his hat covered her staring eyes into the shadow and his lips touched hers firmly.

'Keep him tamed' Cutler turned his head down at Jack already in the longboats staring up at Cutler and Kate having a moment right above him along the side of the ship waving and shouting for Kate.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine Cutler. Jack is with me' Kate smiled at his concerned face. As Kate moved away from him Cutler followed her with his arms behind his back and spoke quickly underneath his breath.

'That is exactly my concern' Cutler whispered behind Kate now standing in front of the ladder before moving down to the longboats. Turning around she rested her finger on his stubbly chin.

'As I said.. we'll be fine' Kate winked, she saw jealousy in his eyes for just a slight moment. Helped by one of the sailors into the longboat Kate moved down next to Jack, Tia Dalma in front of them. Jack started rowing for the island. A boat filled with Company men followed behind them. Kate noticed Tia Dalma's concerned and fearful eyes staring at them.

'Don't worry, they are only here to secure us' Kate whispered moving her hand down hers. Tia Dalma nodded slowly.

Minutes passed. Kate head a slap next to her as Jack hit himself onto his own cheek.

'Those damn mosquitos' Jack mumbled underneath his breath. They had entered what seemed to be an enormous swamp. A deep river carried them to the back of the island. It was quiet, only the sound of the floating waters was heard that let them to what seemed to be a treehouse, hidden within the jungle, almost not noticeable. Kate watched the surroundings, it was a sad and lonely place. She wondered whether Tia Dalma was a lonely woman, her dark eyes settled upon Kate and showing her black rotting teeth she granted her a smile.

There was a loud pound, the longboat bumped against the small dock built of old rotting wood. A self-fabricated ladder welcomed them to move up. Jack raised his hand and Kate accepting it moved out of the longboat following Tia Dalma who quickly raised up the ladder. Jack shrugged his shoulders at Kate and pointing up he let her go first. The door was open, it almost looked like Tia Dalma had disappeared inside. As they arrived into a dusty smelling room there was a strange atmosphere. Both Jack and Kate's eyes went through the room, it was dark and stuffed with what seemed to be belongings of a variety of different people everywhere, like Tia Dalma collected everything people threw out into the ocean, it probably washed up ashore. Countless birdcages and bottles hanging from the ceiling. Jars full of stuff with unknown contents and creatures. Like Tia Dalma had been home for many hours the candles everywhere had been lit, which lighted up the dark room slightly. There was a sound from behind the dark ripped curtain separating the backroom from were Jack and Kate were standing. It sounded like she was browsing through her belongings. After a while Tia Dalma moved back from behind the curtain and holding something in the palm of her hand she signed them to come closer and take a seat. Jack was hesitating but Kate feeling the need to be polite sat down and pulled Jack along with her onto the small sofa, both sharing a place on the moldy and dusty wine red fabric. Tia Dalma moved down in the big armchair that too didn't seem to be quite new. Her hand moved up a large fang that looked like to be from a predator animal. To Jack and Kate's surprise, it seemed to break in two when Tia Dalma apply strength on the fang, but it did not break but opened as it seemed to contain something. Black smoke raised from inside and sniffing in the smoke Tia Dalma was releasing herself with a big sigh. Jack by now was staring into Tia Dalma's direction in disbelief, he moved up slowly, stiffened by the sight. But Kate pulled him back quickly, he slumped down onto the sofa again.

'Ah much better. Those damn cannibals cursed me with a no speaking spell. They know their voodoo just as good as I do' suddenly Tia Dalma started speaking English, her accent was thick but she spoke it well nonetheless.

'You speak.. how.. how' Jack repeated himself like he had gone insane and stared as if he just witnessed the world ending. Kate too frozen by the fact Tia Dalma spoke their language.

'You understood us all along?' Kate whispered and Tia Dalma started nodding.

'Yes, I just was unable to speak back' her Jamaican accent echoed across the room. Kate started smiling softly.

'I owe you my life, Katherina. You saved me twice and that I will never forget' Tia Dalma acted out as if she bowed and watched Kate. Her black teeth once again showing.

'It's alright, Jack helped me getting us safe' Kate spoke Dalma's hands shuffled what seemed to be tarot cards, Kate recognized them from a book she once read about fortune telling. Moving down one card on the broken wood of the table everyone's eyes stared at the drawing of a blonde haired angel who seemed to float upon a misty light.

'You are humble but underneath I see the heart of a lioness. Your soul is made of light and it will save you one day' Tia Dalma started talking what sounded like gibberish to them, moving her index finger down onto the first card she explained the drawing. It seemed like she was foreseeing Kate's future. Kate remembered fortune tellers back in London always practicing quacker, pretending to predict your future at the cost of a few coins. But Kate felt something different around Tia Dalma, she seemed to be knowing what she did.

'Take one' Tia Dalma now invited Kate to draw a card from the fan she created. With her hand moving up slowly she took one of the cards and moved it down the wood of the table. There was a heart pierced by an arrow, next to it a female and male covered by an angelic light. Tia Dalma seemed to be surprised.

'No one drew this card in a very long time..' she whispered moving her fingers along the drawing.

'At one point I wondered if it was even still there' she continued, the deck of cards almost seemed magical, like it made cards appear and disappear out of nowhere.

'What does it mean?' Jack seemed to be interested and stared at her.

'True love, in its purest form' Tia Dalma spoke clearly. Kate smiled softly and her eyes went to the drawing. Suddenly Tia Dalma shrieked softly as she drew the last card for Kate's foreseeing, moving it down with a loud pound on the table both Jack and Kate beheld the drawing on the card. It was dark, a slender figure covered by darkness was standing on what seemed to be a grave.

'The.. grim reaper' Jack whispered and moving his sight to Kate still staring at the drawing frozen he quickly took her hand underneath the table.

'What.. does this mean?' Kate raised her sight on Tia Dalma.

'I am so sorry my child, but this isn't the kind of card I expacted to appear. Reading you I keep being surprised' Tia Dalma whispered.

'Tia Dalma, what does this mean?!' Kate was surprised by Jack's strict voice as he repeated her, his eyes staring at her with both concern and annoyance.

'I cannot say.. but I will barter you something in return for saving me' Tia Dalma opened all of the drawers inside the table. After searching for quite a while through a pile of stuff suddenly her eyes rested upon something inside the drawer.

'As long as you follow this, you'll be safe' Tia Dalma whispered and moved down a small black box on the table. Moving it forward she opened the lid, quickly releasing her hands from it like she was afraid to touch it. It was a compass. The red arrow inside was resting on North, like a compass was supposed to. Tia Dalma kept on lowering her sight from Kate to the compass.

'Take it deary, it's yours' Tia Dalma whispered. Kate strengthened her back and moving up her hand she slowly moved the compass inside their grip. Suddenly the arrow started to spin, but not for long. It came to an abrupt halt and was pointing behind them, where they just entered the swamp it seemed to be pointing all the way back to the beach.

'A broken compass?' Jack noticed it didn't point North, he started laughing. Kate seemed frozen, she did not speak and watched the compass like she had never seen one before.

'What is wrong Kate?' Jack turned his head into her direction after having he moment of laughter.

'I.. have seen this compass before.. a spinning arrow' she whispered. Tia Dalma was nodding softly like she knew what Kate was speaking of. Jack was confused and turned his sight on Tia Dalma when she spoke.

'It's the arrow from your dreams' Tia Dalma whispered. It all got clear to Kate, she had dreamed about a certain compass over and over again, it had started showing in her dreams at the same time the nightmares had started. It was the red arrow that kept spinning and spinning, it always ended pointing into one single direction.

'You will be in danger but this will lead you to safety' Tia Dalma was mumbling again. Kate did not understand.

Suddenly there was a strike of thunder. Jack shouted almost falling from the sofa. Kate had moved back from the scare and Jack had taken her into an embrace. After recovering from the thunderstrike which must have hit one of the trees not far from the hut Jack moved up and watched outside.

'We need to return, quickly. There is a storm coming that will make the Endeavour drift away, we cannot risk not being able to board her again' Jack spoke still staring at the weather that seemed to have turned around completely. Kate knew Jack was concerned about his ship the Wicked Wench still being towed by the Endeavour. It would sink would it not be prepared in time and it defiantly wouldn't survive a heavy storm.

'Thank you so much for your time Tia Dalma. We are very grateful' Jack bowed down sarcastically and pulled Kate along to the front door. Kate noticed Jack didn't take anything this woman just told them seriously and moved down the compass she just received inside the pocket of her cape, after that following Jack outside.

'Thank you, my friends, once more for returning me home' Tia Dalma standing on the small dock watched them leave in the heavy rainfall.

'What do you think the last card was about?' Kate whispered, after a while on their way back, staring at the bottom of the blue longboat Jack was rowing in all haste from out of the swamp.

'Kate, it means nothing. She's just another woman who thinks she possesses a gift to fortune telling, I have come across many who think they could' Jack had moved up his head from rowing quickly to ensure Kate by looking in her eyes, as she nodded softly Jack kept on rowing. The sky was dark, rain was pouring down and the dark brown hat Jack was wearing was filled with the rain, moving it down he drained the water from the top. Kate embraced her torso with her arms underneath the cape, the hood covered her long red hair from getting soaked.

'You are finally back' Cutler spoke with a sigh of relief in his voice once Kate was helped up by Cutler after entering the Endeavour, moving a blanket around her to warm her up.

'We are just in time' Jack now too on deck moved his sight on the storm that was clearly visible, coming at them from a distance. The clouds were pitched black, the rain pouring down was almost flooding the deck. There were orders echoing across the deck as the sailors started to raise the sails so they'd leave with all haste.

It was midnight by now, the storm continued on. The Endeavour was rocked heavily by the rough waves that entered the decks with no mercy. Inside the bedchamber, Kate was laying on the large four-poster bed where she watched through the open door Cutler inside his office still working until the late hours. Reading a book by the candlelight next to her on the dresser her eyes kept on going toward her cape that was drying, hanging from a chair close to the fireplace. Kate loved to read as she did every night before sleeping, enjoying it while Cutler was working, waiting for him so they could sleep together. But this time she couldn't focus, she felt drawn to the compass still inside the pocket of her cape. Closing the book realizing it had no use as she wasn't paying attention she moved it down on the nightstand. For a moment she hesitated but bending forward her hand slowly moved to her cape, reaching into the deep pocket her fingers touched the compass inside. Taking it out she stared at the closed lid. Her thin fingers moved along the black color, outlined with golden lines. She felt a curiosity as to why Tia Dalma had offered her a broken compass, that curiosity moved her hands to open the lid carefully. Inside still the red arrow she recognized from those dreams. It had been a rare dream though, seeing the arrow. Just before the moment her nightmares ended she most of the time woke up screaming, but there had been only a few times she slept through the ending of her nightmare, it showed a large red graceful arrow, spinning on and on until it stopped, she always woke up after that and Kate suddenly remembered it had always been when she slept next to Cutler, opening her eyes from this dream it had always been Cutler she saw first after waking.

Kate watched the arrow now in real life inside the compass spin, as it did in her dreams. It had to be broken. But suddenly it came to a halt. It was pointing inside the office, which Kate was certain wasn't North. Sighing of disappointment Kate suddenly noticed the arrow moving, not spinning like it did before, but just slightly moving from side to side. Her questioning eyes stared at the arrow doing it for a few seconds. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Cutler walking up and down his office, his boots echoed upon the wood as he was carrying documents from his large desk to the bookshelf on the other side of the cabin. Suddenly Kate realized something, the red arrow was following his every move. Raising her free hand in front of her open mouth Kate moved her torso up, still holding the open compass right in front of her. Cutler paced back to his large desk and sat down, continuing scribbling down on a parchment. Kate gasped as she noticed the arrow pointing into his direction now kept completely still. It was following Cutler. Kate did not know why, but it was then she realized this wasn't just a normal compass.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The compass closed with a soft snap within Kate's fingers after staring at the red arrow for quite awhile. Her eyes rested upon the small flame on top of the dripping candle on the nightstand. She wondered what the compass was telling her. Suddenly Kate remembered her mother who had known a lot about all the legends of the seven seas. Some of the books she inherited were placed in the trunk with her belongings in the corner of the room. Lifting herself from the bed Kate opened the lid and started searching through her belongings. Finally finding the book she was looking for, she blew off the dust that covered the dark red cover of a small pocket-sized book. Moving down on the white sheets of the bed again her fingers moved the pages quickly, searching for one particular page. The corners of her mouth rose once she found it after quite a while, a page with a drawn picture of what looked like the exact same compass. The tip of her index finger moved along the top of the page with gold letters spelling out a title.

'The thing you want most..' Kate whispered to herself. Reading quickly it told her about a magical compass that guided you to the thing you desired most. It was unfindable and many sailors and treasure seekers had been searching for it over the course of decades. It seemed to be a powerful tool many men desired. After reading the full two pages she turned over the page that continued the information about this supernatural artifact. But quickly Kate learned there was a large part of the page missing. It seemed to be ripped out and it made it impossible to finish the information about the compass. Kate lowered her shoulders in disappointment. Her fingers moved over some of the ink lines that seemed to be written onto the page like some sort of notes. She recognized it to be her mother's handwriting as she had written down notes on a lot of the legend books Kate had received after she passed. For a moment a weak smile moved upon her face lid up by the candlelight. But soon her expression turned serious again once she read the few lines that were still there.

'Danger! Do not betray..' Kate mumbled the only four words still visible on the pages of the compass' information, the rest was ripped off along with the page. Kate was confused and wondered what her mother meant by that, but she couldn't figure it out without more information.

After a while closing the book Kate returned it to the trunk along with the other books. In her left hand still the compass in a tight grip. It seemed she had obtained an artifact her mother might have been searching for. It made her feel sorrow and happiness at the same time, to have something that her mother searched for and Kate secretly wondered if she would have been proud.

Suddenly the Endeavour tilted a little too much to the side and Kate heard Cutler cursing when his lantern moved down from his desk with a loud noise, shattering on the floor. Kate tripped and accidentally tossed the compass from her hand underneath the bed. Her eyes winded and quickly bending down she tried to reach for the compass in the darkness underneath the bed. It was out of her reach and still, on the floor, she noticed Cutler behind her.

'Are you alright my dear?' he spoke quickly and moved her up as he thought she had fallen out of the bed.

'Yes' Kate whispered her eyes moving from Cutler to the compass still underneath the bed a few times.

'What was that?' Kate saw Cutler moving toward the coat rack and quickly took his black cape to get upstairs. Cutler back in front of Kate kissed her forehead quickly and as their eyes met there was a sudden loud explosion. They both tripped and Cutler trying to catch Kate landed on top of her.

'We're being attacked?!' Kate whispered while she was helped up by Cutler again.

'Stay inside' he commanded her with begging eyes. Watching her for a moment he quickly moved to the door to leave for the deck.

Kate quickly moved down next to the bed again and reached for the compass. Finally, inside the palm of her hand, she moved it inside her pocket after dressing into a gown. After dressing she was pacing up and down the office. They were close to Port Nassau, this passage was a well-known route for Pirate ships. Her father, known as a famous pirate hunter, had long ago been the one to set Nassau free from pirates just before he had left with her to the Caribbean when she was younger. Lord Florence had given back the island to the British Crown and that had made him a big target for pirates. Even though it was swarmed with pirates just before the coast of Nassau, Kate did not expect them to attack a warship like the Endeavour.

Kate had enough of the waiting and she ran up the deck. Standing by the helm she saw Greitzer taking his binoculars standing next to Cutler. Kate arrived and she felt the piercing eyes of Cutler's worry. But he seemed to let her be.

There was a ship that had started to attack as it was just within reach of them.

'Colors?' Cutler asked rapidly.

'Pirates, Sir' Greitzer whispered. Cutler letting out a sigh cursed something unintelligible. Jack who had arrived as well now standing beside them at the other side of the helm watched Cutler, waiting for orders. Jack's eyes for a moment watched Kate in concern.

'Why are they attacking us?' Greitzer whispered confused as to why they would want to attack such a heavy warship.

'They're foolish bloody pirates. They don't think about the consequences of their actions' Cutler was hissing between his teeth, Kate recognized hate in his eyes.

'They have the wind in their favor. We can only fight or surrender' Jack spoke.

The Endeavour is a heavy warship, that together with the wind against them meant they stood no chance of outrunning them, so there was only battle as an option.

'I will not surrender you hear me?' Cutler spoke with a strict tone watching the men. Soon after that Cutler walked into Kate's direction, taking her aside for a moment.

'If it weren't for you I'd set in pursuit of an attack immediately. I will not endanger you' Cutler whispered, his strict eyes returned caring. Kate's sight turned to the ship in the far distance. She moved to the back rail of the ship and watched the pirate ship approaching.

'Cutler we have no choice. I did not plan to surrender to pirates anytime soon. Do what you must' Kate whispered in a serious tone, the strings of her loosened up-do moved alongside the wind. It wasn't the first time she sat through the dangers of a pirate attack and Cutler knew that. She noticed doubt in his eyes still, but there was no choice but to fight. Kate walked back to the men now all staring at her.

'They'll be onto us quickly. Make everything ready for an attack' Kate's voice hallowed across the deck, she decided to take the lead once Cutler let her.

'They are closing in on us, Sir' Mercer spoke joining them at the helm after a while. His dark eyes staring at Cutler asking for orders.

'Ready the guns' Cutler answered as his eyes slowly turned to Mercer. Jack taking command on lower deck moved alongside the canons making sure everyone was at their stations.

Kate moved to Greitzer holding Emma in his arms as she suddenly moved up on deck, it seemed like he had tried to keep her inside her cabin but failed to do so. Emma's face turned instantly white by the sight of the pirate ship in the distance.

'Is that what I think it is?!' Emma raised her voice. Greitzer was trying to calm her down. Kate arriving saw his attempt and knew it would not work. Emma knew very well what was awaiting them and Greitzer was not going to calm her down this way.

'Let me' Kate whispered taking Greitzer by his shoulder before she moved in front of them.

'I will take her inside' Kate took Emma by her arm and waist and moved her inside, Greitzer nodded at her thankfully and made way to thr deck.

Kate made sure they moved quickly through the halls of the upper deck, but Emma made it quite difficult, she was in shock. Kate had to calm her down before she'd hyperventilate. They arrived at Cutler's office, the safest place to be once the pirates would attack Kate figured. She moved her to Cutler's desk chair and lowered her carefully onto it. Crouching down Kate took Emma's hands and started to breathe along with her breathing, which was far too fast, recognizing her state of mind she herself had been in before.

'Listen to me. It will be alright. You will be safe here' Kate spoke calmly in between her breathing along with Emma.

'You hear me? You are safe here Emma' Kate repeated, taking her face between her hands to make her watch her in the eyes. Kate wanted to make sure she calmed down. Emma's sight turned onto Kate and she nodded slowly while her breathing started to calm down. Her hands wrapped around her pregnant belly.

'Kate?' she turned her head to the doorway once she saw Cutler entering his quarters. Kate lifted herself from her place on the ground and moved to him. Emma's sight rested on the floor.

'Is she alright?' Cutler noticed Emma's state of mind.

'She's in shock. But she will be alright. I want her guarded at all times' Kate spoke sticking her head out of the doorway into the hallway to see where the guards were.

'Will you not stay with her?' Cutler looked at her with concern once Kate ordered two guards at the end of the hallway to come this way.

'I don't want you out there. You can stay with Miss Thorne' Cutler whispered quickly once the guards made their way into their direction.

'Cutler please, I can be of assistance. I refuse to be a useless damsel in distress' Kate whispered shaking her head, hesitating for a moment, but her eyes made their statement. She noticed Cutler relieved himself of a sigh, lowering his eyes.

'Is that what I am to you?' Kate spoke up frowning, she didn't want to argue with him, she understood very well he'd want her safe, but she felt like she was needed.

'No, I know you are not, you are far from that. But that's exactly what bothers me at this moment' Cutler raised his sight back on her.

'I will stay close to the hospital ward, I promise. Every now and then I will make sure she's alright' Kate's eyes for a moment moved to Emma still bending forward in Cutler's chair.

'You stubborn woman' Cutler's concerned face was mixed with a grin and he pressed her body against his own. Kate noticed his strong cologne once her face was close to his, it always made her feel warm inside. Cutler pressed his lips to hers in the hurry they were in. He let go of her when they heard screaming from up deck, followed by an explosion. The ship rocked and Cutler made sure she was steady again by taking her waist for a moment as they almost fell. When the two of them and the guards recovered from the ships' movement Cutler took his sword from his belt, his eyes piercing Kate's for as long as possible he moved in a quick phase towards up deck.

Kate moved into the office again, happy to see Emma had a little more color on her face and seemed somewhat approachable.

'They need me upstairs Emma. You are safe here' Kate moved to the small tray and poured her a glass of water. Emma looked up when Kate handed her the glass.

'Can't I have some tea?' Emma's jokes always found the right moments and Kate chuckled softly, it was a sign she was feeling better.

'Drink. I am needed upstairs, I will check on you soon, rest for now' Kate spoke softly and risen from the ground again she lifted her dress to move as quickly as possible to outside.

As Kate moved up deck explosions were heard and she felt her body being pushed aside by the forces of the ship tilting. She felt her ears beep again from the explosions in the distance and was reminded of what it was like. They had been shot from behind as the ship now right behind them opened fire. Kate stumbled to the hospital ward and as she arrived wounded men got carried in already. A warm hand stopped her just as she finished putting on her white apron and washing her hands. It was Jack who had moved down the stairs quickly. For the first time, Kate noticed what looked like concern on his always grinning face. The permanent smirk had made place for a worried tense one.

'Kate, you are just in time..' Jack seemed to be stumbling over his words like he was hiding something. Kate's confused eyes moved through the room as Jack had taken her arm gently and moved her inside where the wounded men were placed on beds. Kate noticed the silence, the only sound came from the men begging for their mothers or even for death itself. The sight was horrifying and she noticed even Jack had to swallow. Kate was used to it by now and in her head she started to count the victims, categorizing them by the severity of their wounds. She moved through the room back and forth and her eyes moved to Jack who kept on pacing up and down nervously.

'Jack.. you are hiding something from me?' Kate whispered her eyes piercing his as she was collecting the medical tools on the large wooden table. When he finally found the courage to look her into the eyes he swallowed once again before he spoke.

'We lost the physician.. already' Jack spoke quickly almost

unintelligible.

'What?' Kate couldn't believe her ears. So no one was aiding these men and the numbers of wounded were rising with the minute.

'We can only count on you' Jack whispered and stared at the ground like a kid that got punished by his mother. Kate swallowed her eyes moving through the room again.

'Send in as much help as you can find me. Anyone with as much as little experience will do' Kate spoke and Jack nodded quickly after that moving up deck at a fast pace. Kate sighed and moved her hand to the pocket underneath her dress, she felt the compass inside as she had forgotten about it for just a moment.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The storm raged on, it was deep within the night by now. The only light coming from the many candles around and the thunderstrikes every now and then through the small windows of the hospital ward aboard the ship allowed Kate to see. The canon blows wear hearable and it seemed as if this enemy ship wasn't giving up on them anytime soon. The men were doing everything in their power to turn the ship so it was possible for them to attack, but the quickness of the lighter pirate ship was hard to beat.

It had been quite some time but to Kate, it only felt like mere minutes as she was rushing through below deck to make sure every injured man was being aided the best she could. Her small handkerchief was removing the sweat from her forehead. As she lowered her hand relieving herself of a sigh she had a moment to breath as most of the wounded men were cared for. Looking down at her white apron covered in blood she washed her hands quickly in one of the buckets in the corner. Suddenly her ears caught something that sounded like a command that made shivers run down her spine. It seemed like the enemy was trying to enter the Endeavour. Kate was astounded and wondered what made them do something so desperate, the Endeavour didn't carry anything highly valuable for the pirates to want. Did it?

The doors of the hospital ward flew open with a loud bang. Kate's sight quickly raised to the person inside the doorway. It was Jack covered in blood, his clothes were ripped. His sword dangling beside him he marched into Kate's direction, quickly taking her waist.

'Are you alright?' Kate watched Jack's cheek that was dripping blood. Quickly rising her handkerchief she started removing the blood from the deep cut wound on his cheek, the flesh seemed ripped by probably the pieces of wood flying by.

'I need to stitch that..' Kate tried to run toward her tools but Jack kept hold of her.

'They are entering the ship..' Jack tried to calm down his breathing, exhausted from the fighting back. So she had heard it correctly.

'Why would they?' Kate whispered watching Jack's concerned eyes.

'They are after something, until we figure out what it is they want.. you'll need to stay here' Jack spoke quickly. Kate had to blink and shook her head. Jack lowered his hand, within his grip she noticed a bundle of keys.

'You are going to lock me up?' Kate watched through the cabin.

'More men need aiding, you can't lock them out?!' Kate knew if she was kept inside it made it impossible for them to bring in the wounded men. It would cost them their lives.

'It's a risk we need to take' Jack spoke beneath his breath.

'Did Cutler order that?' Kate recognized Cutler's words coming from Jack's mouth and without telling her she saw the truth in his eyes.

'He ordered me to make sure you are safe. He doesn't want anything to happen to you..' Jack's dark brown eyes were staring at the ground.

'And so do I..' he continued speaking quickly like he regretted saying it he suddenly turned his back on her and started marching toward the door again.

'Jack, they need me! Or there will be lives lost. Besides, Emma needs me!' Kate shouted quickly raising the hem of her dress running behind him. Jack ignored her. Once in the doorway between the open doors, he turned his face toward her one last time, it was clear he was fighting going against the orders that were given to him.

'I am sorry love..' Jack removed his sight from her and quickly closed the doors. Kate banging on the doors watched the shadow of Jack's figure behind the small windows turning over the key and moving them into his pocket he marched away. Kate turned around and lowered her body against the doors to the ground, her dried up blood-stained hands were in front of her face. For a moment she felt the breath stuck in her lungs, trying to breathe slowly her mind went to Cutler, she was worried about his safety. Also, she promised Emma to see if she was alright, with pirates entering the ship her safety wasn't certain. Kate needed to escape.

Removing herself from the floor Kate ran to the table filled with the medical tools. Her sight rested on the tool with the sharpest point. Running back to the doors she moved the point of the tool inside the keyhole, trying to pick the lock.

'Damn..' Kate cursed softly as the tool was too wide to do the trick. Quickly running back to the table she started searching through the tools once more, in the rush she threw off everything that she couldn't use. She felt a panic enter her body, but she tried to keep herself calm. Raising her body from bending over the table she relieved herself of a loud sigh, not finding what she needed. Quickly she moved back to the doors while raising her hands to her hair, removing one of the small pins keeping her long hair up. The pin entered the keyhole and Kate tried turning it around. It took long, too long for her taste and she started doubting whether she was even capable of lockpicking. Lowering her shoulders and removing the pin from the keyhole Kate watched the small pin in her hand. It was useless. There was a loud explosion once more and the concern moved through her veins. It made her hands raise to the keyhole again, trying it once more. Kate shrieked softly once she heard a soft click, the left door opened. The door still ajar her eyes witnessed the pirates moving across the deck, engaged in swordfights with the company men. Kate's sight went to the corner of the room next to the doors and she saw a few swords hanging on the wall. Taking one of the swords quickly Kate moved herself around the corner of the doors now entering the deck. The sword in a tight grip she was moving quickly to the open deck. Her sight went by men everywhere engaged in swordfights. Kate swallowed when her eyes rested on a dead body she crossed. The concern still raged through her body and it made her move quicker. The deck was crowded, the darkness and the rain pouring down made it almost impossible to see. She caught herself searching for Cutler. Suddenly someone took her shoulders, a gasp moved from her lips and turning around she saw Mercer's face only a few inches away from hers.

'Milady, what are you doing here?!' Mercer shouted at the top of his lungs. Kate realized she was not going to find Cutler before she was going to be escorted inside once again. But suddenly Mercer raised his sword behind her and repelled the blow of one of the pirates' swords almost stabbing her. Defending her Mercer pulled her back and he, now engaged in a fight, was not paying attention to her being on deck any longer. Kate wanted to thank him but she needed to take this opportunity to get on and so she ran.

Dragging the heavy sword along she watched everything going on around her, it almost felt like everyone moved in slow motion. The rain pouring down had soaked her to the bone, but it was least of her worries.

'Common.. Cutler where are you?' she whispered and suddenly it came to her. Slowly but surely her hand moved into the pocket of her dress. Her one hand still holding the sword alongside her body the hand inside the pocket took out the compass. Slowly her hand raised in front of her face and lifting the lid of the compass with her fingers she watched the red arrow now covered by large drops of the heavy rainfall. It started to move, quickly. Without a doubt, the arrow came to an abrupt halt. Kate felt a relief as she realized Cutler must still be alive. If he wasn't the arrow must have kept on spinning, not being able to find him. She was starting to understand the ways of the compass.

The arrow made her move through the crowd. Following it for a few seconds Kate watched the arrow slightly move but guiding her in a single direction. Her sight moved to indeed Cutler at the very back of the Endeavour's deck fighting for his life. The compass still in front of her Kate raised the sword and made herself ready to fight alongside him. But suddenly her sight moved into the far distance, within the light of the lanterns hanging from the entrance of the hallway guiding to Cutler's office she saw a large man break through the locked doors.

'Emma..' Kate whispered, her sight moving from Cutler back to the doors she closed the compass quickly and moved it back into the pocket of her dress. Her now free hand moved up the blue fabric of her skirt she ran into the direction of the hallway. Just before Kate disappeared into the crowd of men she saw Cutler's sight moving on her.

Kate reached the hallway and a silence entered her now beeping ears. She could hear her heartbeat in her throat, making her way through the halls, the sword still dangling beside her slender body. The last few steps before reaching the doors of Cutler's office she made herself run. Her sight went by the two guards at the ground, her heart skipped a beat. The doors were closed, Kate moved up her shoulder, bashing herself inside. Her eyes moved quickly through the room and saw the large figure of a man bending down in the left corner of the office. Kate heard a scream coming from behind the pirate.

'Emma' Kate raised her voice and running into the pirate's direction she felt a force moving through her body, a strength that made her take the large shoulders of the tall and wide pirate and instantly the smell of strong alcohol entered her nostrils. It was proven he was drunk as it made Kate able to pull him back and he rolled down onto the ground on his back.

'Wait ye turn missy!' the pirate's rotten teeth were visible as he stared at her grinning from his place on the ground, he noticed she was a female so he didn't seem to feel in danger. Quickly he raised and his very tall body covered Kate's small figure within his shadow. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Emma hiding in the corner, crying out for help. Her teary eyes were staring at Kate with concern and fear.

'You won't lay another hand on her..' Kate whispered, not sure where the bravery of speaking came from. The man started to laugh and his boots covered in blood were stepping closer toward her. Kate swallowed and moved back slowly. She felt the edge of Cutler's desk in her back and it made it impossible to step back any further. The large pirate was bending over her figure.

'What is it you and your crew want?' Kate watched him in anger. The pirate started to grin once more.

'One of you has something we've been searching for..' the pirate whispered. His hand had raised to Kate's face where his dirty index finger was caressing her cheek.

'A compass..' he continued. Kate had to hold herself from a gasp, but her face betrayed her surprise.

'You know it..' the pirate spoke. Kate wondered how they had found it and how they even knew it was here. Like they had felt its presence. But she wasn't planning on giving it to them.

'Give us the compass missy' his voice started to rise.

'Never..' Kate whispered with courage in her voice. Suddenly she felt his hands wrap around her shoulders, her feet lifted off the ground and soon she was dangling above the floor within his strong hands.

'Kate!' she heard Emma scream, and then a piercing pain entered her body, she heard her bones crack as the pirate had thrown her slender body against the large table with the golden globe of the world in the middle of the office. The many tiny ship models had fallen over. Kate felt a cold dripping down the back of her head, a stream of blood moving down her neck. Her vision was blurry. Holding onto the table standing up, both hands around the edge of the table firmly. Her sight moved up on the pirate, her hating eyes piercing his.

'A.. you're a tough one' the pirate smiled and came closer. Kate raised quickly and moved to the sword on the floor. She threw her figure to the ground, and her hand reached for the sword's handle. The large feet of the pirate coming closer he moved one of them on top the blade of the sword. Kate was now struggling to get the sword from the ground and breathing heavily she let go and fell back sitting on the ground, now staring up at his very tall figure from the wooden floor. His dark face gazing at her lowered and she felt a cold hand move around her long neck. Gasping for air Kate threw her hands around his wrist, trying to set herself free. Kate felt his strong fingers slowly closing her throat. Just before she'd faint from the lack of oxygen, Kate felt another rush of pain, this time her back hit the floor first, her face nearly missed the edge of Cutler's desk. Moaning Kate moved up slowly, a stream of blood moved down her lips, she quickly wiped it away. She curled her fingers around the surface of the desk and moved her tingling body now up completely. Hanging onto the desk she turned around. Suddenly one of his pirate mates came running in. They started to discuss and Kate heard the word "compass" once again. Both her sight and hearing where almost gone. But as her eyes blinked a few times she saw them both staring at her, still desperately hanging onto the desk. She tripped as the pirate who just came in, now both toying with her, made her go down to the floor once again, her teeth clashed together. Now in front of the desk on the floor looking up Kate saw the pirate whom just arrived raise his gun to her head. Her chest was going up and down at a quick pace. Closing her eyes she felt the cold of the metal against her skin.

Kate dared to open her eyes and as soon as she did the doors of the office suddenly opened with a loud bang. It was Cutler running in followed by Jack. The slender pirate holding the gun to Kate's face was at full speed knocked to the ground by Cutler. Jack and the large pirate's sword clung together and they started to engage in a swordfight. Kate watched Cutler moving down next to her quickly.

'Kate are you alright?!' Cutler raised his calm voice watching Kate in desperate concern, breathing heavy, she could read worry and concern within his eyes. Kate nodded softly.

'God, what have they done to you..' Cutler spoke, there was an anger boiling inside him. His hand raised to her cheek he wiped away the string of blood dripping from her ripped lower lip.

'You're safe' Cutler whispered. He took her trembling hand with his free one, the other one keeping him up with his sword.

'Cutler watch out!' Kate screamed as he tried to pull her up again from the ground, the slender pirate behind Cutler took him by his collar and Cutler got smashed against the bookcase in the left corner of the room. Kate tried to stand, but the blurriness of her sight and her aching head made her trip, still holding onto the desk. She watched Jack still fighting the tall pirate and he managed to move him down to the ground. After that Jack ran toward Cutler, offering his hand and pulling him up quickly. Cutler nodded to Jack as a thank you, at the same time signing him, they both raised their swords. The two armed pirates stepped into their direction. Both Cutler and Jack handed out a blow at the same time, timing their attack, they engaged them in a swordfight. Kate saw the two men overruling the pirates, it was clear both Cutler and Jack had much better skills, the pirates were hopelessly trying to fight back. Kate now standing leaning against the desk was surprised by the in sync fighting of Cutler and Jack, she saw a similarity in their skills. Like they knew each other so well that their fighting adjusted to one another. Where Cutler was taking on one of the pirates, Jack defended him with his sword, and the other way around when Jack was planning an attack, Cutler anticipated to Jack's attack by defending him. Whatever the pirates tried, they kept overruling them. Kate felt a feeling of pride raging through her body, seeing the to men she both loved in each a different way fighting for her life..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was amazing to see these two skilled swordfighters for once fighting next to each other, instead of against one another. Kate watched the swordfight going on but as the dizziness had faded she quickly rose from her place on the ground, stumbling toward Emma still shaking in the corner of the office. Emma moved into her embrace and Kate lifted her from the ground carefully.

'Are you well?' Emma asked watching the blood drip from Kate's temple. Kate nodded slowly still staring at the men fighting against the pirates not paying attention to her own pains. Suddenly there was a yell of pain, Emma turning her sight to the men as well was screaming loud as one of the pirates fell down to the ground after Jack had impaled him with his sword. The large pirate still alive was watching in fear now having to face Cutler and Jack alone, he quickly took his pistol from his belt and as pirates never fought fairly he kept the two men in his shot.

'Kate, take yourselves to safety!' Jack spoke and saw Kate hesitating watching the pistol, but she nodded and started moving Emma from their place in the office. Kate noticed what Jack was doing, he was being held hostage and the only way out was to strike a deal with the pirate, but first, the men wanted Kate and Emma's safety. Cutler quickly moved his hand around Kate's wrist as both ladies just entered the corridor. Kate watched him in surprise as Cutler moved outside the room for just a moment keeping the door slightly open.

'Take these, the keys to the storage cabins, no one without them is able to enter. Stay there until we come for you' Cutler whispered gazing into her eyes, he had opened her hand moving the keys inside, after that moving his fingers around he kept holding it for a short while like he didn't want to let go of her. Kate nodded softly, not sure whether she was alright with leaving Cutler and Jack behind in danger.

'Please care for your own safety too, not just Miss Thorne's' Cutler watched her, for a moment striking a serious face, he knew her too well. Kate's eyes shifted to the ground.

'Kate, promise me' Cutler whispered so only the two of them could hear, softly raising her head into his hand so her eyes had nowhere to go but to his.

'Promise me you won't get harmed' Kate swallowed, Cutler quickly pressed his lips to Kate's before he left into his office shutting the door quickly.

Kate hastily moved Emma behind her further into the halls. After taking one of the stairs below, there were two large wooden doors on the ground that let to the storage below. Kate removed the chains, unlocking them with the keys and opened the heavy doors as quietly as possible. There was another short staircase that moved them down below. Shutting the doors Kate quickly relocked them.

It was taking very long. Kate had undone herself from the dirty apron still hanging from her body, now pacing up and down the storage cellar. Emma was watching her sitting onto some of the bags filled with spices.

'Kate calm yourself for a moment. There is nothing we can do' Emma whispered still shaking. Kate squeezed her fists, with her elbows standing against the wood of the ship's hull, resting her head on her arms.

'I can't sit around and do nothing Emma, everyone is in danger' Kate had raised her head and sight to her. Emma lowered her eyes to the ground. Suddenly there was a loud knock, both ladies watched each other in fear as Kate quietly moved in front of Emma, just in case someone uninvited was bashing in.

'Emma?' the voice of Greitzer whispered softly. Kate watched Emma's face lighting up and quickly she removed the locks. Greitzer opened the large wooden doors and helped both ladies out. Emma started sobbing uncontrollably inside Greitzer's arms and he watched Kate in surprise.

'I heard your voices searching the ship. Everything up deck is calm now as the fleet of Port Nassau has come for us' Greitzer spoke. It was her father's fleet that must have saved them and Kate felt glad, but she was concerned about Cutler and Jack's safety, if they had made it out of the office they would have come for them.

'Well, that's wonderful! Let's get up deck' Emma spoke a little too joyous.

'Have you heard any news of Lord Beckett and Captain Sparrow's safety?' Kate watched him back in concern. They heard footsteps from the back of the corridor. Suddenly both Jack and Cutler appeared from around the corner. Kate lifted her dress and quickly strolled into their direction, but she quickly came to a halt seeing the pirate from earlier still having the men as hostages. Kate wondered if they had struck a deal, but it didn't seem likely.

'Run Matthew. Get Emma to safety.. now' Kate hissed into Greitzer's direction staring at Emma in concern. He was hesitating for a moment but took Emma's hand and started running. The pirate keeping Cutler and Jack under his shot was confused and watched Greitzer and Emma pass quickly, there wasn't much he could do as he didn't want to lift his gun from the men.

'What is it you want?' Kate was standing in front of the men and watched the pirate. She saw Cutler's winded eyes watch her and Jack's were singing her to run as well in the amusing goofy way he always acted out anything.

'Ah, there we have Miss bravery herself again' the pirate was grinning widely, feeling all too powerful in this position.

'We were able to strike a deal, the only thing that's left is for me to escape' he hissed quickly.

'If you have what you so desire then leave..' Kate was confused as she still felt the weight of the compass inside her pocket. She knew it's what he wanted, he had told her.

'I know of the fleet that's waiting for me outside. Don't go all smart on me now missy' the pirate hissed between his rotten teeth.

'Well enlighten us with your plan' Cutler hissed back in a calm voice. Kate always admired Cutler for keeping a calmness about himself, even in the most fearful situations, he never panicked like some people would. It gave her hope and courage. She had seen it reflect on his men too once they needed a pep talk at the beginning of a fight, Cutler was a great leader and always knew how to encourage people. Kate raised her hand and shrieked a soft 'No' when she saw the pirate, still pointing the pistol at Cutler's temple, buried it deeper into his skin. Still, Cutler did not flinch.

'My crew made sure that this ship is filled with gunpowder. If anyone makes anything as much as a move we will all blow you to Davy Jones' locker. The fleet outside knows and will not act before we are able to escape' the pirate spoke. Kate saw Jack making a comical face of disgust as the pirate's breath was bothering him, squeezing his nostrils close Jack was with his other hand waving away the smell like he was holding a fan. She noticed Cutler's eye roll but soon Jack was pushed forward.

'Open the doors of the cellar.. now!' the pirate was moving Jack forward. Jack did as was told, Kate gave him a hand, helping to open the large wooden doors.

'Now hand me the keys' the pirate moved away from Cutler and suddenly embraced Kate from behind, forcing his arm around her throat. Kate did not see it coming and tripped into his holt. Cutler tried to move forward but backed up quickly as he saw the pistol on Kate's temple and the pirate waved the two men to step backward. Kate gave him the keys quickly and closed her eyes worryingly, not cause of the threat of the pistol, but she felt the compass inside her pocket press against his leg, afraid he might discover it inside.

'Get in!' the pirate yelled and commanded Cutler and Jack to move into the storage cellar Kate and Emma earlier had spent some time. Both men now at the end of the small stairs were both staring up at Kate in concern. For a moment Kate feared he might take her with them, an anxiety raged through her stomach, she did not want to be a hostile on a pirate ship again. Looking down at Cutler's eyes she knew he was thinking the same. But to her relief, the pirate kept pushing her forward. When the toes inside her heels were sticking out above the opening of the entrance, just before she wanted to move down to the first step, he pushed her roughly and Kate not being able to keep balance fell down with a gasp. Her eyes opened and she watched Cutler who caught her, saving her from the fall. For a moment they exchanged a loving glance. As Cutler moved her to her feet they watched the pirate still pointing his gun at them close the two doors.

'Enjoy' the pirate grinned just before his face disappeared behind the doors. As soon as the doors closed Jack climbed up and was trying to see if the pirate was dumb enough to have left them unlocked, but unfortunately, he didn't. Cutler holding Kate was watching her.

'I'm sure they will find us' Cutler ensured her. Kate nodded softly and moved down on the bag of spices Emma sat on earlier. Cupping her face in her hands she removed the air that she kept in her lungs as it all happened. Moving her sight up she smiled weakly at the two men, glad to see them save.

Minutes passed and Cutler too had moved down onto the bags next to Kate, waiting to be rescued.

'I'm so proud.. on the both of you' Kate smiled her eyes moving from Cutler to Jack and back again.

'But those bloody pirates escaped..' Cutler spoke angered and disappointed at the same time.

'Yes, but nonetheless you two make a great team' Kate whispered and took Cutler by his arm, she squeezed it loving. Cutler was grinning slightly, his expression told her it was probably a first and a last. Jack was smirking.

'I'm just a great leader' Jack spoke sarcastically.

'Oh please' Cutler spoke up. Kate started laughing lowering her head to Cutler's shoulder who quickly pressed a kiss onto her hairline.

After a while, Jack was pacing up and down nervously. Kate moved up and lowered her hand to Jack's shoulder.

'I'm sure my father took her to safety once they saved us' Kate was speaking of the Wicked Wench, she had sat through the whole attack still being towed behind the Endeavour.

'How can you be so sure?' Jack spoke as if his heart had been broken. Cutler had rolled his eyes, Jack noticed.

'What is your problem?' Jack moved into Cutler's direction, walking like he was ready for a fight. Cutler stood tall from the ground.

'She's just a ship Jack' Cutler tried to wound him with his words.

'Guys please..' Kate tried to prevent them from having another argument and she wondered it if had been really that rare, their fight alongside each other just some hours ago.

'She could have been killed.. ever thought of that?!' Cutler slightly moved his hand up, raising it at Kate. Jack's face now only inches away from Cutler's gazed at him.

'Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Kate' Jack spilled out, his face turned from anger to surprise like he didn't mean to say it out loud. On Cutler's face was an astonishing look, like Jack offended, confused and worried him all at the same time, he had no proper response. Jack turned his nervous face into a determined one.

'Uhm guys..' Kate not listening to the men fighting once again asked for their attention as she moved the tip of her heels into a small puddle that quickly got bigger as the water seemed to rise.

Both men moved into her direction and watched the corner of the room starting to fill with ocean water.

'It's the cannon blasts, it destroyed the hull down below. These

cabins will fill with water quickly' Cutler moved Kate away from the ice cold ocean water.

'You mean to say we're trapped?!' Kate watched up at Cutler embracing her sideways, all still staring at the rising water.

'We must do something. We need to open these doors' Jack raised his voice and started moving through the cellar. Moving away all the crates and baskets of food both Cutler and Jack started searching for something heavy to lift the doors with.

Kate cursed softly as she made way through the water that was now all the way to her hips. It was difficult walking as she kept trying to keep the fabric of her dress down beneath the surface of the water, it kept on bloating catching air underneath the skirt. She started opening her top silken dress, twisting the buttons quickly in her fingers. Once opened it revealed her corset and white underdress, lifting the blue fabric up she threw it to the side. Turning toward the men again she noticed them both staring. Jack's jaw was dropped and Cutler gazed into her direction.

'Carry on..' Jack spoke with his jaw still hanging loosely from his face. Kate rolled her eyes and moving between the men she too started looking for anything that could be helpful.

'That's all?' Jack lowered his shoulders, disappointed Kate did not remove any more clothing. He received a hard pound on his back.

'Keep your eyes to yourself Sparrow' Cutler hissed strictly, moving in front of Kate like he was able to protect her figure from Jack's stare. Jack shook his head coming back to earth.

'Why won't it open?!' Jack was screaming as he and Cutler were on the top of the stairs trying to open the door with a large beam. The thick wood didn't seem to move an inch. Kate was standing on the lowest step of the stairs and her eyes moved through the room one last time. Suddenly something caught her eye and she moved herself down into the cold seawater. It was deeper then she had anticipated as it now reached the stairs and it made her submerge underneath the water.

'Kate!' Cutler looking back noticed it and quickly he hopped into the water holding onto the ropes of the stairs to keep himself above the water level, able to keep his head up just bearly standing on his toes. A moan had slipped from his lips as the water was very cold. He dipped his head underneath the water and returned taking Kate along with him. She took a large breath once she was able.

'What was that about?' Kate watched Cutler whispering smiling nervously, probably glad he caught her. Kate did not speak and signed him she was alright. Swimming toward what she saw before submerging Kate moved all the way back to the large pile of stuff they tried to block the hole with where the water was coming from. Cutler turned to Jack continuing trying to open the doors as he saw Kate was alright.

'Would this help?' Kate had climbed up onto the stairs again and carrying something heavy she slammed it next to Jack's boots into the wood of the top steps. Both men turned around.

'Where did you find that? You're a genius' Jack spoke and his face lid up as he removed the axe only inches away from his right boot out of the wood. Jack started slamming into the doors without any warning, Cutler almost fell back but Kate tried to keep him on the top few steps as she was now sitting on the lowest one. She watched Jack slamming into the wood, there was little damage which proved that this was going to take a while.

'Jack.. the water is rising really fast' Kate spoke with worry in her voice. Cutler pulled Kate onto the top stairs, standing between the two men, holding her waist so she wouldn't fall.

'Let me' Cutler took over the axe from Jack's hands as he was out of breath. Jack took Kate by her waist to keep her up. For a moment she had noticed Cutler lower his eyes, but quickly he continued Jack's work, slamming the sharp iron of the axe into the thick wood.

'We're not going to be out in time.. we're not going to be out in time!' Jack was biting his fingernails repeating himself a few times, staring at the rising water. Kate watched him and tried to send him a sign he needed to calm down, but she would be lying to herself if she'd say she wasn't fearing for their lives.

Kate heard Cutler's moans, slamming the wood with all his might. He was going to have a severe back pain by tomorrow if they'd even live until then. But it was clear he was driven by adrenaline as he refused to give up on the stubborn wood.

'Hold me' Jack whispered close to Kate's ear as it was impossible to stand on the stairs any longer cause of the water reaching them now completely. Jack swam with Kate away from the wooden doors so that it was possible for Cutler to work some last force onto it. But it all seemed in vain. Before they knew it they were taking their last breath before the water reached the top. Kate opened her eyes under water and watched Cutler still slamming the doors, but now with his fists, out of despair. Jack was still holding Kate, he watched her in panic.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Kate and Jack watched Cutler being forced back by something that threw open the doors. The ocean water started streaming out of the filled cellar below. Kate took the largest breath she had even taken, her sight was vague and everything was surrounded by smoke caused by the explosion. She witnessed Jack moving up from the water inside the opening of the cellar doors, returning the air in his lungs as well.

'Where is Cutler?!' Kate started screaming for his name. Both she and Jack dove into the water again. As Kate opened her eyes under water she saw Jack swimming around Cutler's unconscious body. Moving up the water she helped Jack lift him up as soon as they returned to the surface. They moved him down onto the floor of the corridor. The smoke had cleared and Kate watched her father and some of his men move closer after they had blown up the cellar doors to set them free.

'Father?!' Kate was shaking, her trembling hands moved to Cutler's face where his eyes were closed. A fear ran through her body as she realized this didn't mean much good. Raising her sight on the men she watched her father ordering his men to take Cutler to the HMS Victoria as soon as possible. As his body lifted Kate stood there, trembling as her body was covered in goosebumps. There was a warmth that covered her slender shoulders, her father had moved his large dark brown coat over her small figure.

'His lordship was hit by the doors as soon as the explosion went off. Luckily he wasn't hit on the head. He will be alright, but he needs rest Milady' the physician onboard the Victoria had examed Cutler after some hours. Kate still wrapped in the far to big coat of Lord Florence was shaking, Jack next to her reached for her hand underneath the coat. She looked up at him.

'Let's get you warm' Jack whispered as the physician had bowed down in front of her and moved into the hospital ward again.

Jack took her inside the captain's quarters. The maid brought them spare clothing. Jack had taken one of the towels from the maid and ordered her to leave them. Kate watched Jack moving one of the towels around her shoulders, standing in front of her he looked down at her short figure, compared to him.

'He'll be alright, he's a tough one' Jack watched Kate. He rose the towel in his hands and tried to dry her cold body, rubbing her arms softly to get her warm. Kate smiled weakly the concern still written on her face.

'What did you give the pirate after closing a deal?' Kate asked still feeling the compass inside the pocket of her underdress. Slowly her hand moved inside it, she took out the compass lifting it within Jack's sight.

'This is what they wanted, was it not?' Kate asked carefully.

'A fake, one that looked like this' Jack answered, Kate watched him in surprise.

'He fell for it?' Kate raised the corners of her mouth while she tried to press the water from her long red locks.

'Yes he did' Jack whispered looking rather proudly, he moved back and watched her braiding her long wet hair at a quick pace, at the ends she tied a small dark blue ribbon.

After a little while, Kate was fully dressed, wearing a dark green gown she entered the dining room, she noticed her father sitting at the end of the long table. It was morning by now, Kate felt her eyelids to be heavy, but she couldn't rest as she had been waiting until she was allowed to see Cutler. She had decided to eat something as the physician had told her it might not be before the evening that she was allowed in. Kate had decided not to protest, she had been inside a hospital ward what felt like more than a thousand times. But this physician she hadn't met before, and some men where simply against women being around patients being treated.

'Ah, my dear. How are you feeling?' Lord Florence raised his wigged head from behind the newspaper.

'I'm quite alright father' Kate whispered. She noticed Jack eating at the other side of the table. His eyes had welcomed her in.

She decided to sit next to Jack, his surprised eyes raised to her.

'I reminded myself I have not informed you yet. But I have discovered what this compass does' Kate whispered her head close to Jack's. She had seen her father look up from the newspaper once again for a slight moment, surprised Kate was sitting next to Jack instead of next to him, as was expected of a lady. But to Kate's relief he seemed to ignore it, by now he must have been used to his daughter's stubborn will.

'You did?' Jack watched her, his eyes almost begging as he seemed curious.

'It points to what you want most' Kate continued, her body was bending over the table, leaning onto her elbows her eyes pierced Jack's, waiting for a response. Jack suddenly started laughing awfully loud, like he was making fun of her. Kate returned straight to her chair and looked at him offended. Lord Florence had lowered his newspaper and watched Jack in confusion.

'Your daughter is terribly funny, Sir' Jack spoke sarcastically, moving away a tear from the corner of his eye and was pointing to Kate. Lord Florence had rolled his eyes and returned to his reading after taking a sip of his tea. Kate had quickly moved her hand down onto Jack's arm.

'Are you crazy?! If he finds out he will destroy it, Jack. My father never liked my mother searching for supernatural artifacts as he was afraid for her safety, and so he won't like his daughter doing the same!' Kate whispered speaking rather quickly. Breathing in Kate moved back into her chair.

'Besides, I am speaking the truth. I will show you' Kate lifted from her place on the chair.

'Captain Sparrow is so kind as to escort me to the hospital ward, to see if we can visit Lord Beckett' Kate smiled softly at her father's confused eyes. He nodded softly before Kate forced Jack to take her arm, she was actually the one escorting him outside.

Kate lifted the lid and the red arrow inside started spinning, but as it had always done it immediately stopped. Pointing toward the closed doors of the hospital ward.

'See, it points to Cutler inside' Kate whispered staring at the compass with big eyes.

'What a shame.. I expected it to point to me' Jack spoke with a sarcastic tone teasing her and Kate quickly hit his arm.

'Be serious now Jack. You can see what it does right?' Kate started marching up and down the deck, it kept on spinning toward the doors.

'Let me try' Jack quickly took the compass from Kate's hands and stared at it. The arrow started spinning, looking for a new direction. But it kept on spinning long. Suddenly it did come to a halt and Jack raised his sight on Kate. She standing next to the opening of the galley as she had crossed the deck to show Jack it was pointing to Cutler when she was holding it. Jack swallowed and looked up at Kate, it was pointing in her direction. Kate standing in front of him not being able to see the inside of the compass watched Jack in expectation.

'Well?' Kate spoke up. Jack swallowed, he was not going to show her were it truly pointed to, even though he wasn't sure himself.

'Ah look' Jack stepped forward and quickly took one of the glass bottles behind her out of the pantry, in the meantime, he closed the compass with a loud snap and returned it into Kate's hands.

'You were telling the truth, this is all I desire' Jack started smirking and removing the cork from the top he started drinking the liquor inside the bottle. Kate rolled her eyes.

'Sure that can't be all you desire' Kate whispered.

'The simple things in life, love' Jack lifting the bottle offered Kate some as well. She shook her head and returned the compass in her pocket.

'Believe me now?' Kate asked and Jack nodded softly still grinning.

'I did from the very start. I have known the stories of this magical compass even before you were born. But I was curious what it was pointing to once you hold it' Jack's smirk watched her response. Kate's mouth was open and once again she slapped the side of his upper arm.

'You're despicable' Kate laughed softly. She strolled toward the rail of the ship and watched the orange sun hovering above the clear waters of the ocean. There was land in sight, Nassau. It wouldn't take long before they were finally home again. It made her feel warm inside seeing it from afar. Jack next to her raised his arm around her shoulder sideways, he too seemed happy to be back.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The familiar rushing sound of the palm trees was something Kate hadn't heard for quite a while, it made her feel home. The warmth of the Caribbean weather made her pearl white skin glow in the beams of sunlight shining from behind the pillars of the fort's corridors. The long teal colored fabric of her dress was flowing behind her fast pace, her heels echoing on the cobblestones. After they arrived just this morning in Port Nassau Kate had visited her father at the fort. While she was there she had been summoned to Cutler's chambers as the physician finally allowed her to visit him.

Once Kate arrived outside their bedchambers the physician curtseyed down in front of her.

'He is feeling much better Milady, I am sorry to have kept you waiting for so long but it was for his own rest' the physician kept on lowering his sight to the ground, Kate rested her hand onto the side of his shoulder to ensure him it was alright.

'I understand' Kate smiled politely and the physician bowed his head down once more, he seemed relieved as she heard a sigh move from his lips.

'Well let's not keep Lord Beckett waiting. He ordered me for more than a dozen times to bring him his fiance' the corner's of the physician's mouth started to rise, he stared down at Kate from over his half circled glasses that could fall from his nose any moment. Kate smiled softly and turned to face the doors, reaching for the door handle the physician whispered into her direction.

'It's clear that he is very fond of you Milady' Kate felt her face heat up once she stared at the physician from over her shoulder after he finished whispering. Kate bowed her head slightly and turned over the handle of the doors. Once her sight went through the room she noticed the warm breeze from the open windows welcoming her inside. Her heels clicking on the wood of the floor carried her into the direction of the bed that she hadn't slept in for months. It was Cutler underneath the sheets, already busy with some documents he probably took from his office once the physician had left. His sight rose quickly, it seemed like he expected the physician back again as his big eyes watched her in surprise, quickly a smile showed upon his strict face showing his teeth.

'My love' his voice had never sounded so cheerful. Kate felt a warmth that didn't come from the tropical climate of the island rush through her body. Her feet quickly carried her to Cutler once he moved down the documents and tried to remove himself from the bed.

'I am so sorry you couldn't visit me earlier. I was on the edge of firing this physician your father hired. He told me several times he was sure my fiance wouldn't be able to handle my battle wounds as he called it. Well, I made sure he knew that you are not a woman like most' Cutler spoke somewhat proudly while raging as he lifted himself from the bed, his long blouse covered his bare legs and showed his chest to which Kate moved her fingers, softly she caressed the hairs of his bare skin and pushed him back on the bed. It explained the sudden respect the physician seemed to have just before he allowed her inside.

'Hush, you shouldn't worry now, you need rest' Kate giggled softly as Cutler pulled her along onto the bed and took her in his embrace. He moved his bottom lip between his teeth like he always did when he watched her in passion.

'How are you feeling?' Kate moved her small fingers to his forehead, from the outside corner of his right eye all the way to his temple was a large bruise. The skin of her fingertip slowly moved from the bruise to his ash dark blonde wigless hair.

'Better now' Cutler whispered gazing at her while she moved her fingers through his hair.

'Did he give you anything for this?' Kate whispered, her sight moving from the bruise on his temple to the bruise on the right side of his chest.

'I've had better physicians' Cutler rolled his eyes to the air. Kate moved to one of her drawers inside their bedchambers. After a while, she returned with a little tin inside her hands.

'It called knitbone, it will help reduce the bruising' Kate moved the wax-like substance onto his bruised temple and chest, as her fingers kept on touching his chest she felt Cutler moving his warm hand around her wrist softly, his blue eyes stared into hers deeply.

'You are all the medicine I need' Cutler whispered, Kate started chuckling and lowering the tin down onto their nightstand she watched him raising his head from the pillows while still holding her wrist. He gently moved it down next to her onto the mattress of the bed so she had no choice but to lay down her head on the pillows. Right above her face, his sight did not leave her as he kept continuing coming closer. A loud moan escaped from his lips once they touched hers deeply, longing and loving.

Cutler moved his hand to her chest and he started unbuttoning her dress. Kate too couldn't hold back a moan once his lips reached her cheeks, neck and eventually her bosom.

They had spent a whole day together inside Cutler's office. He took many moments to both show and tell her how badly he had missed her for the two days he had been in bed. By the end of the day, Kate watched him rushing through his office and asked him to take it easy as once again Cutler couldn't let go of all the work that was still on his desk.

'I will ready myself' Kate whispered removing herself from his lap after he had persuaded her to make love to him once more as he had promised to take the night off after all the work he had done. Kate tried to calm her breathing as she closed her robe hiding her bare skin. Cutler staring up at her from his armchair was smiling as she had turned around and poured him a glass of brandy.

'It helps with the pain' Kate whispered watching down on him accepting the glass and throwing it back.

'I like this kind of treatment a lot more' Cutler moved his fingertip alongside her bare legs sticking out from her robe, moving down the glass onto his desk.

'Well, you will have to stick with the treatment of my ointments too. I want my fiance to be spotless on our marriage day' Kate teased him closing her robe, kissing his cheek and strolling into the direction of their chambers watching back at him from over her shoulder, his grin from ear to ear watched her disappear behind the doors.

That night Lord Florence had arranged a dinner at his mansion in honor of their safe return and to celebrate the marriage of Cutler and Kate that they planned within a few weeks. It was already busy and Kate talking to some of their guests moved the fabric of her gold gown over the wooden floor, excusing herself to see if Cutler had returned after he had escorted her inside from of the carriages. He had left to see if Jack had arrived, making sure he was there to watch Kate. She entered the large hallway and in the distance, she saw Jack with his shoulders lowered follow Cutler like a dog does its master. She felt a presence next to her and watched Mercer in surprise. He was dressed neatly and Kate could have sworn for once he combed his hair, back into the familiar ponytail.

'Good evening ma'am' Mercer winked at her smiling as his wrinkled mouth curled upward.

'Good evening, I am glad to see you Ian' Kate whispered talking his lower arm as he offered to guide her to Cutler.

'So I am to see you Milady' Mercer always kept his emotion to himself, but she could see he was too happy to be on land again with everyone safe. After arriving Kate saw Jack jump in front of Cutler, taking Kate's hand he bowed down dramatically and kissed her hand.

'Do you mind Sparrow?' Cutler hissed as Jack tried to take her arm as if he needed to hold her literally for the rest of the night while protecting her. Cutler noticed what he was doing and rolling his eyes he signed Mercer and Jack got pulled back by Mercer's rough grip on his shoulder.

'Give them some air and do your duty from a distance Sparrow' Mercer whispered as he dragged him along the hallway. Kate winked at Jack who was already in search for one of the butlers as soon as Mercer released him now both inside the ballroom.

After greeting her father and some other important people while being escorted by Cutler they both moved to the doors and Kate watched one of the servants bow down in front of them.

'Milord your special guest has arrived' the servants next to the doors bowed slightly. Cutler nodded and lowered his sight on Kate next to him.

'Forgive me, my love. I forgot to tell you we will have a particular guest tonight, your father invited him. It's one of my closest business alliances and has been my patron when I only started working for the Company. He has done a lot for me in the past' Cutler smiled at Kate who raised her sight on him smiling in return.

'Well, I'm interested to meet him' Kate spoke with her soft kind voice.

'He's the East India Trading Company's director of African affairs' Cutler was holding Kate's hand up, his head raised proudly just before this man would enter. Kate looking at the door shifted her head toward him hearing who Cutler was speaking of.

'Lord Reginald Penwallow?' Kate exclaimed softly while her teeth were biting her lower lip, a habit of hers when she got nervous, Cutler noticed it as he looked down at her, he nodded slightly surprised. Kate knew this man too well. It was a man her father had worked with in the past. He had visited their residence quite a lot and both Kate and her father had attended quite the numerous balls he held, they were always grand and most extravagant.

Kate watched the doors open. Some highly dressed people entered the room, a lot of them wearing over the top suits, wigs, and dresses. It seemed like Lord Penwallow had a high influence and it almost looked like he brought along his court like a King.

Kate remembered this man did everything in his power to have as much wealth anyone could possess and it was noticeable in his behavior. His character could be easily described as conceited, annoying, always full of himself. Lord Penwallow did not bear much respect for a lot of people, Kate's father was one of the few that he did respect. Lord Florence had done him a great favor once which he never forgot and at every meeting, Kate and her father attended Lord Penwallow always found a moment to rub it in other people's faces how good of a friend he was of her father's. Kate had to chuckle at the thought of her father's eye rolls when they heard Lord Penwallow's high voice speak one of his overdone speeches everytime they had dinner in his presence.

'You know him?' Cutler had quickly lowered his surprised eyes on Kate away from the doors, but once Lord Penwallow himself entered the room after all of his 'people' had entered Cutler raised up his head proudly again, still holding up Kate's hand.

'Ah Cutler, my dear friend' Lord Penwallow watched him in surprise nodding slightly.

'You look bloody awful' Lord Penwallow's snug voice continued watching the wound on Cutler's forehead almost in disgust. Soon he removed his eyes from him, almost like he felt too good to greet Cutler normally and didn't feel the need to ask what happened. Kate watched Cutler removing his sight from him, pouting his lips she recognized it to be out of annoyance. She remembered how Lord Penwallow always exaggerated when talking about his, as he called it "apprentices". He enjoyed having people which were lower than him in rank as his pupils and act as if he was their wise teacher. Back in the day, Kate had heard him talk for hours about how each of his students admired him so greatly. But she even knew back then that his money just bought him everything he desired, even respect. Kate at the time of course never knew that Cutler was one of those apprentices, sometimes the world seemed such a small place.

Lord Penwallow looked surprised when his eyes met Kate's. She had hoped he somehow would not recognize her, but that was impossible after all the times they met before.

'No.., This cannot be the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever beheld still to this day.. Katherina Florence' Lord Penwallow exaggerated, as he bowed down deeply he took Kate's hand and started kissing the back of it several times, quickly rising up to the lower part of her arm. Kate swallowed by the strange sight, she unnoticeably and carefully pulled back her hand. Once he let go of her Kate noticed Cutler's face had returned to the surprised and questioning look.

'Cutler, you told a lot about your fiance but you never told me Miss Florence is the one whom you are engaged too! So did Lord Florence who invited me not mention anything' Lord Penwallow somewhat roughly padded Cutler on his back, like he was a child. Kate saw the annoyance return in Cutler's eyes but he soon changed it to a polite smile.

'Yes I did not expect you to be acquainted with one another..' Cutler tried to speak but before he could finish Lord Penwallow came in between and took Kate's hand that was still raised into Cutler's hold. She noticed how rudely he behaved and it reminded her of long ago. It seemed like he treated Cutler with not much respect. Walking her to the middle of the ballroom where the lanterns lit up the darkness of the room Kate watched Cutler from over her shoulder, being his calm self he moved his arms behind his back and followed them quietly.

'I cannot see how you have managed to obtain such a rare diamond' Lord Penwallow was staring at Kate, his eyes moving up and down her figure while raising her hand, it made her uncomfortable and she decided not to keep her tongue.

'Well Lord Penwallow I must say I have been the lucky one in this engagement. Lord Beckett is a very intelligent man who has achieved a lot, but the thing that made me fall for him is that he always stays humble. Not in comparison to some men that will let their wealth and power get to their heads' Kate insulted him in a way he couldn't respond back to. Kate removed her sight from Lord Penwallow who seemed offended for a slight moment but quickly smiled and started padding her hand softly. Kate stared at Cutler, she noticed him holding back a grin as he lowered his head to the ground, his lower lip between his teeth and his arms still resting behind his back.

'Ah yes, just like your mother, always a very headstrong and determined woman. I remember now your fiery character. Different from all the obedient women who'll say yes to everything I say. One of the things that made me want you as my wife' Lord Penwallow spilled out and looked down on Kate who smiled uncomfortably, her cheeks had changed to a slight red color. Cutler moved his sight away from looking at his glass of brandy after some servants handed them some drinks.

'Your wife?' Cutler seemed stunned and Kate felt her body sink into the ground out of vicarious shame.

'Lord Penwallow was so kind as to offer me a proposal for marriage a long time ago' Kate swallowed barely able to move the words from her lips. Kate remembered it well. Years back Lord Penwallow had begged her father for her hand in marriage. Her father, of course, was not planning on giving away his young daughter to a man of his own age. Luckily Kate managed to escape his grasp when Lord Penwallow had decided to propose to her anyway without Lord Florence's permission at one of the biggest annual balls in Port Nassau. In front of every important person at the time. Lord Florence had been furious and almost ended his association with the man, but Kate managed to kindly refuse his offer and begged her father not to let this interfere with his business with Lord Penwallow. Kate did not want to be a burden. And so he forgave him, but there was always a protective atmosphere around her father when they met Lord Penwallow, he was rumored to an unpredictable man when it came to young women. Kate was surprised her father had invited him tonight, but suddenly she realized why. It would finish Lord Penwallow wanting her as his wife for good knowing she was going to marry Lord Beckett. Her father must have had this planned as he was sure Cutler would protect her from this monster.

'I see..' Cutler spoke underneath his breath, his face tried to keep the polite look but Kate recognized his eyes turning strict for a slight second.

'I'd still have you' Lord Penwallow was breathing heavy staring at Kate, it almost sounded like snorting, it must have had something to do with his much too overweight large body. The big curls of his white wig were hanging from his wide face, almost disappearing into the wig itself. They noticed a monotone chuckle coming from the corner of the room and she noticed Mercer guarding the room, leaning against the large golden telescope. She saw Mercer grinning in her direction through the crowd of guests as her eyes begged him to help her out of this situation. She noticed Lord Penwallow's eyes lowering to her bosom that was rising and falling from the nerves he gave her, she caught the corners of his mouth raising as he kept on staring and it almost looked like he moved closer.

'I believe dinner is served Milord' it was Mercer suddenly interfering after he unnoticeably moved through the crowd and he bowed down before Cutler. Before he turned around Kate noticed him winking at her. Moving her lips without speaking she thanked him. Kate turned around removing her hand from Lord Penwallow's grip and quickly she tucked her arm into Cutler's warm comfortable hold.

'Shall we have dinner gentlemen?' Kate smiled at Cutler as she purposely hugged his arm tightly, looking at him loving. Cutler lowered his sight and smiled at Kate back at his side.

Moments later Kate moved down as Cutler seated her, after that he sat down next to her. As every guest had moved down their seats it was Lord Florence who opened the night with a speech.

Kate sitting next to Cutler saw to her annoyance it was Lord Penwallow who had forced himself to sit next to her around the corner, sitting at the head of the table. But once Kate removed her eyes from his stare she noticed Jack had moved down across from her. Jack's eyes reassured her it would be alright as they had moved on Lord Penwallow for a slight second. A conversation about the business aspect of the night started as soon as the entree was served. As both Kate and her father had expected Lord Penwallow first spoke of how proud he was to be working with Lord Florence, but after that instead of bragging about his apprentices, he focused on Cutler.

'I just recently purchased a plantation on the island of New Avalon' Lord Penwallow's voice echoed across the room.

'There is a rising business that will move up the Company even more' Lord Penwallow continued. Cutler raised his sight on him.

'And that is Sir?' Cutler asked.

'Slavery' Lord Penwallow spoke quickly. Kate nipping her wine almost choked and coughed softly but managed to cover her surprise by moving up her napkin to her pink lips. Kate quickly watched all the way back to the other end of the table to see if her father heard, but he was busy speaking to some of the guests. Cutler had moved his eyes to its corners and watched Kate with concern while she stared back at him, her napkin in front of her lips. Returning her sight in front of her she saw Jack staring at both Cutler and herself, too in concern because of Lord Penwallow's subject.

'Are you alright my dear?' Lord Penwellow's snobby tone seemed to genuinely ask her. Kate started smiling weakly, nodding her head in a calm manner.

'Yes Milord, do excuse me, I am not feeling so well tonight' Kate lied and moved down her napkin.

'Oh, I remember my dear wife Caroline feeling like that years back, may her soul rest in peace. And your face tells me the same as hers did back then. You must be with child my dear Katherina. Explains the nausea' Lord Penwallow spoke boldly.

'Congratulations my dear friend, you did your job right!' Lord Penwallow's awful annoying voice spoke up and roughly padded Cutler on the back which almost made the soup on his spoon fly across the large table. Jack started laughing loud like a little kid while he raised his glass to the servant for another round. Lord Penwallow expected Kate's nausea coming from her being pregnant, she could not believe her ears and lowered her sight to her plate to hide her tense face. Oh, how she'd love to just walk away from him. It had been his constant behavior and temperament that made her feel sick. Kate knew she wasn't pregnant and as she heard Lord Penwallow compliment Cutler on his "achievement" Kate saw Cutler, after smiling weakly at him, staring at his plate for quite a while as Lord Penwallow was busy with filling his glass as one of the servants passed. Slowly she moved her hand below the table to his lap and turning his fingers gently she surrounded them with hers, softly squeezing them. Cutler's head moved up to her quickly and the corners of his mouth raised slowly.

'I am not with child Milord, but thank you for your concern' Kate wanted to ignore this man, but knowing how much he loved bragging and starting rumors across town she wanted to make sure he knew.

'Oh, I forgot that the two of you aren't married yet. That would be quite the scandal, would it not?' Kate rolled her eyes out of Lord Penwallow's sight while quickly taking a sip of her soup.

'Or are you not fit Cutler? I have an amazing doctor, you should see him one time, I will make the arrangements' it seemed Lord Penwallow wasn't done with the subject and Kate felt Cutler's body tense, her hand still in his. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Jack sitting up after slouching in his chair, his grin was big, this subject did seem to amuse him.

'Well, of course, I gave my wife three children so I never really needed it' Lord Penwallow roughly moved his empty glass up again as one of the servants passed. The old lady moved down her head quickly and as she took the jug of wine from the tray Lord Penwallow started shouting.

'Not the wine you fool! You have been serving me brandy all night remember?!' Lord Penwallow raised his hand and for a moment it seemed like he was going to hit the old woman as she backed up. Kate raised from her chair and it moved back with a loud noise. But Lord Penwallow moved down his hand still staring at the servant who quickly poured his glass with brandy. Kate hadn't been noticed by him and quickly moved down her seat as Cutler moved her down caringly, his eyes pierced hers for a slight second before Lord Penwallow returned his sight on Cutler.

'You know just as well as I do how gossip moves around quickly in the Caribbean. So as a great friend of yours Cutler I would always be delighted to help you if ever the failure of reproducing would trouble your marriage' Lord Penwallow smiled at Cutler as if he just made him the most generous offer, moving his sight on Kate he winked at her. Cutler just taking a sip from his soup started coughing, moving his sight on Kate like his eyes apologized to her for Lord Penwallow's words. Jack was laughing along with Lord Penwallow, Kate moved her feet up hitting his leg. Jack had earlier stared angrily at Lord Penwallow as he had spoken of slavery, and here he was laughing at Cutler along with him. Jack quickly moved up again, his face turning serious he watched Kate, his dark brown eyes apologizing.

'I think we can manage Reginald' were the only words coming from Cutler's mouth as he returned his sight to the Lord. They soon shifted to Jack, they showed annoyance and something that Kate recognized to be hate, it worried her but she tried to turn her thoughts to something positive. Just as she wanted to change to subject Lord Penwallow did it for her.

'But back to our previous subject. I need 100 slaves to be transported to New Avalon. I think this might be a perfect opportunity to finally get you into this lucrative business Cutler' Lord Penwallow spoke while Cutler moved up his head from his plate, it seemed like he did not see that coming. Kate too staring at Lord Penwallow saw Cutler moving his sight on Kate for a quick moment.

'My most urgent cause as you know is ridding the seas from piracy once and for all Milord. I'm afraid it already consumes all the Company army's time and men power' Cutler's voice was quieter than it normally was, almost like he was afraid to speak for what felt like the first time Kate had ever beheld. This man was having a control over him and she didn't like it.

'Besides we are very busy with the plans of our marriage' Kate took Cutler by his arm, the moment she spoke she felt like a foolish woman only thinking about marriage and not caring about anything other than her own happiness, but she needed a distraction. Kate wasn't what so ever supportive of slavery, as her father had thought her it was an unnecessary and ugly business.

'Well, it won't consume much of your time Cutler. I am sure your best Captain at the moment, Sparrow here, can manage the job quite well?' Lord Penwallow spoke between his chewing which was a disgusting sight. Jack wanted to smile proudly as he was called the Company's "best Captain", but soon his smile faded as he realized the subject.

'I heard the Wicked Wench is one of the few ships available at this moment as they fully repaired her only days ago' Lord Penwallow continued. Kate felt her guts turn inside. Jack was of course not going to agree with this plan, he was against everything of such a nature, just like she was. Kate knew Jack well enough. For a moment Kate watched Cutler, the feeling of nausea moved through her body as she realized she wasn't even sure if Cutler would accept such business.

'Sir you know my father Lord Florence well and as you know he managed to move his Company up without the need to engage in such business. There are plenty of people willing to work hard for a reasonable pay' Kate watched Lord Penwallow think and he started nodding with a smirk.

'Oh, this is why I love you, my dear Katherina. You have a nose for business. If only you were a man..' Lord Penwallow moved his index finger to Kate's noise and touched it quickly with a tapping movement like she was a little girl saying something clever. Kate closed her eyes sighing without him noticing and opened them quickly again.

'You are right my dear, but it is a very lucrative business. Besides, your father might be an amazing man to work for but he forgets the world is a hard place' Lord Penwallow continued.

'Like for example, he could have had such a grand dowry if he agreed to our marriage. But he lets his emotions run his life, with you and with his Company' Lord Penwallow managed to insult both Kate and her father at the same time, lowering her sight to her glass of wine, her fingers turned it nervously. She felt hopeless speaking to this man.

'You forget one important thing, Sir. Lord Florence's company is his possession and Katherina is not' Cutler suddenly spoke in his calm voice, empowering everything Kate just said. Her sight raised on him as Cutler had spoken while glancing her way, she thanked him with a smile.

'Of course, she isn't' Lord Penwellow whispered and seemed to be caught off guard for the first time in a while.

'I do need an answer my boy' Lord Penwallow had adjusted his large body into his chair that was cracking from the movement, he watched Cutler with big eyes.

'I will.. consider it Milord' Cutler mumbled and lowered his eyes away from Lord Penwallow to his plate. Kate's mouth was open by now, but she closed it quickly noticing Cutler was avoiding her surprised facial expression.

Lord Penwellow suddenly moved back and raised his hand to the maid taking away his plate of food. Instead of holding back Lord Penwellow now hit the woman right on her cheek with a loud smack. Kate gasped for air, the back of her hand in front of her lips, with her other hand she held her stomach within the tight corset as she was breathing heavy, overruled by the moment as she heard the woman moan in pain.

'I wasn't finished you fool!' Lord Penwallow screamed and nervously the maid moved back and took the glass of wine next to Kate from the table down by accident. It fell down to the wooden floor and the glass shattered to it in a hundred pieces.

'I am so sorry Milady!' the maid spoke genuinely into Kate's direction and moved down to the floor.

'Oh, I am so sorry Gertha.. let me help you' Kate spoke anxiously, in a way apologizing for Lord Penwallow's behavior. Still breathing heavy she quickly moved from her place and crouching down to the floor she started helping her collect the pieces of glass.

'Katherina, don't bother your pretty little hands' Lord Penwallow lowered his sight on Kate helping the servant.

'It's alright Miss' the maid watched Kate with thankful eyes as Kate had whispered a "sorry" several times more. The maid reassured her she could handle it staring at her gratefully. Cutler had moved up from his place as well and helped Kate standing straight again.

'Are you alright my love?' Cutler's gentle calm voice made her breathing slowly again and Kate nodded softly. His eyes spoke volumes and told her they needed to bear through this.

'This is what I mean. Those slaves would never behave like the paid servants do. They have no choice but to serve us well or else they know what their punishment will be' Lord Penwallow was laughing hard and acted out as if he was flogging one of his slaves. Kate stared at him in anger, she was done. As they were still standing next to their chairs, Kate felt her hand resting on Cutler's chest moving up and down quickly, it was his breathing now that quickened. Her sight lowered to his hands, hiding behind the tablecloth they moved into fists. She knew this was his weak spot. Kate tried to hold it in but as Lord Penwallow kept on acting out his punishments to his servants with the sound of whiplashes against skin coming from his teeth she couldn't handle it longer.

'Do excuse me, gentlemen. I suddenly feel horribly unwell' Kate whispered while her eyes moved from Lord Penwallow still enjoying his own jokes, to Cutler who watched her in concern and surprise. Kate curtseyed quickly, resting her right hand on the front of her corset she abruptly turned around leaving the dining room in a fast phase. The heels of her shoes clicking on the floor, the golden fabric of her dress floating behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

'I will consider it?!' Kate had to hold herself from almost crying out, but she kept her voice soft. The gold fabric of her dress fluttered across the wooden floor, making a sound everytime she turned around to pace in the opposite direction while pacing up and down the fireplace, it was obvious she was in distress.

Cutler watching her had rushed out of the dining room some minutes ago, following her to his office. He had excused himself to see if his fiance was alright. It was silent for quite a while, only the sound of her heels clicking in a quick rhythm took away the silence that filled the office. There was a soft breeze that came from the darkness outside the beach, the open doors of the balcony revealed an inviting view as the stars of the night were clearly visible in the sky.

'Cutler, you can't do this' Kate watched him not responding, he seemed uncertain of what to say. His face was hidden in the shadow as it was slightly tilted to the ground, as he raised it the bruise on his right side was visible in the light, still the blue of his eyes was dominant.

'Are you really considering this? Is this something you want?' Kate's voice was firm but gave away a feeling of despair.

'No, it's not' Cutler whispered in return with a slight hesitance in his voice, but it too showed care and it was clear he was in battle. His palms cupped her shoulders trying to show her he meant it by gently holding her while gazing into her eyes. Kate moved her hands to her long red hair that was in a beautiful updo, holding her face with her fingers for a moment she emptied her lungs with a loud sigh.

'Don't you remember how once we were slaves? How they almost worked you to death?' barely able to move the words from her lips Kate's eyes turned watery. But she hid it well by removing her sight from his, hugging her chest she turned it toward the flames of the fire. Her thoughts drifted to years back, when they themselves had been forced into a life of slavery by the pirates that held them in captivity.

It seemed to surprise Cutler when a small fragile tear moved down her perfect porcelain rosy cheeks. It made his stomach turn and it was only then he realized how much this meant to her. Kate's fingers were still buried in the silk of her sleeves hugging her chest. Waking up her head turned sideways as her teary eyes now watched Cutler standing beside her, he seemed numb.

'I do remember' Cutler's calm voice spoke almost unintelligible, his eyes slowly raised when she turned to a position so that she was standing before him again, looking up.

'But you don't understand' Cutler whispered once more, by his words Kate felt her hands tremble, again she turned away her body from his reach, and so his attempt of soothing her with his warm hands failed as her eyes lowered onto the crackling logs inside the fireplace. Now she strolled across the office where her eyes met the darkness outside.

'You have no idea what this man is capable of. He will take everything from me once I do not do as he wishes, believe me, Kate' Cutler stubbornly marched in front of her again, her eyes lit up by the light of the candles as their faces were only inches apart now, his arms beside his body.

'He can take from us whatever he wants.. I will not be a part of something so horrible!' Kate continued walking, now past him, reaching the rail of the balcony where her fingers met the cold wood.

'He will take everything from me' Cutler repeated watching his fiance from the doorway of the entrance to the outside.

'Including you..' Cutler whispered and Kate quickly raised her head from staring at the waves of the ocean in the distance. She immediately understood what he meant by that, she already had come to the conclusion that Lord Penwallow indeed was able to take everything from Cutler, his company, his status and wealth, but she never considered he was able to take her away from him. Cutler had accomplished a lot by his help, he had started out with nothing. Lord Penwallow had the power to move Cutler and his Company elsewhere, for instance, the other side of the world if he wished. She might be protected by her father, but Cutler was dependent on Lord Penwallow's will. It was the power he had over him she was so afraid of.

With that in mind, Kate turned around, her right hand still on the rail barely touching the wood her eyes bagged Cutler for a solution.

'We have no choice..' Kate whispered in despair, shaking her head in a calm manner. Cutler was right, as he was most of the time, he was always three steps ahead of everyone and had already considered every outcome. Cutler now fully entered the balcony, taking her in his embrace.

There was a knock on the door. Their eyes met, for a moment they both spoke concern. Cutler slowly released Kate's hand as he was holding it gently. Raising her hem her feet carried her to the door as well once Cutler reached it, curious to whom was interfering. The cracking of the door filled the office, inside the darkness Cutler recognized two dark brown eyes in the light of the torches in the corridor. Jack's face watched him in the same way it always did, far away from obedient and with a hint of slackness. But this time even Cutler recognized a glimpse of worry.

'What is it you want?' Cutler hissed as he was the last person he wanted to see right now.

'May I?' Jack whispered asking for permission to enter. Cutler watched him in annoyance and confusion. Kate right behind Cutler took his shoulder to let Jack enter.

'What is so urgent that you need to interrupt us, Sparrow?' Cutler watched Jack move to the large desk. Jack took a long time to reach the desk, it was clear he wanted to speak but it felt like he was postponing it in every way possible as his slightly covered in dirt fingers moved to one of the model ships on Cutler's desk.

'Are you really considering this, Sir?' Jack spoke boldly as he seemed to have found the courage to speak, but it felt like he did not care how Cutler would react anyway.

Kate swallowed when she moved herself down into one of the armchairs in front of the desk, the long gold silk fabric of her dress spread out while her fingers moved to her forehead. Her eyes watched both men, she was making herself ready for another argument.

'Well, I suppose that is none of your business' Cutler watched Jack back in silence. Lord Penwallow had asked Jack to deliver the cargo onboard the Wicked Wench, Cutler had no choice but to take the only ship available. In such a short amount of time, she was the only one capable of carrying the human cargo to New Avalon, they all knew that. Cutler knew Jack would refuse the task, just like Kate Jack would never accept such business. Cutler too felt it to be unnecessary, but he had no choice as it would cost him everything, he refused to endanger Kate and the chance of losing her again. But Cutler was certain he wasn't going to show Jack the situation that was troubling him so, he was too proud to tell Jack about the power Lord Penwallow had on him.

Kate decided to keep her tongue as she noticed Cutler's inner struggle, she knew him too well. Cutler had moved down onto the tall armchair behind his desk, it took a while before he spoke.

'You will do as I assign you, Sparrow. As a Captain of the Company, you have no choice but to follow my orders' Cutler's eyes were staring in the distance while he rubbed his index finger and thumb together nervously, but he managed to look calm and self-controlled. Jack seemed to be holding himself back as Cutler spoke his words. Slowly bending his tall body, leaning onto the wood of the desk, Jack's eyes pierced Cutler's.

'I will not be a part of this' Jack talked slowly, printing his words onto Cutler's mind to make sure he understood him well. Cutler for a slight moment twitched his left eye.

Kate moved up from her place on the chair, not being able to handle this any longer, raising her hem she strolled outside again. It felt like her corset had tightened itself as she felt the need for fresh air. Too she couldn't stop swallowing.

Once arrived outside her ears couldn't ban Cutler and Jack's voices continuing their discussion. It was horrible to see how both men she cared about so much were forced into this, nothing they could do, nothing she could do. It broke her heart as she realized Jack was under the impression that Cutler was the one ordering him to do this. But she too realized there was no other way. Jack could not know of Cutler's doubt, once the word would reach Lord Penwallow, he would destroy him. Emptying her lungs while outside on the balcony she watched the dark waves of the calm ocean.

'I will not use the Wench for such devilish practices' Jack spoke with his jaw closed while the words were pressed from his lips.

'As I said, you will follow my orders, or you will not be seeing the Wench ever again, do you hear me?' Cutler squeezing his fists moved one onto the surface of the desk where the model ships started to tumble.

'You can not force me' Jack reacting in a loud voice was on the brink of yelling. It was obvious Cutler was having a hard time controlling his temper too. He kept a calmness but his eyes raised quickly once Jack continued.

'Can't you see what it's doing to her?' Jack had lowered the volume of his voice so that only the two of them could hear, it suddenly carried emotion. His arm had raised into Kate's direction, his open hand pointing to her. Cutler moved up slightly and straightened his back, there was an emotion and doubt on his face that gave away what he was so afraid of. Jack had read it before Cutler returned it to the cold and strict emotionless glance as his blue eyes pierced his browns.

'Don't you dare speak as if you know her better than I do' Cutler hissed between his teeth as his body still on the armchair was leaning in his direction, there was a jealousy in his tone.

'You will lose her if you go on with this, just remind yourself of that' Jack now whispered, almost like he was hurt himself by the words he spoke. Cutler's face turned to concern for just a slight second, Jack hit him where it hurt the most.

'I know it's your biggest fear' Jack's soft voice pierced Cutler's ears. He felt his heart pounding as he knew very well he was right, but he was certainly not going to show this "know it all" he was.

'You know nothing of my fears or any of my concerns!' Cutler raised his voice, still calm but it lost a certain control.

'Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you will lose her for certain' Jack said it as if he spoke to a friend, as if he knew exactly what he was speaking of. Cutler felt numb and he realized it was the truth, Kate would never be able to forgive him if he went on with this. By that thought, Cutler felt his stomach turn, the palms of his hands were wet. He was certain he'd do anything to stop this, but Jack was not allowed to think he did it out of weakness.

Cutler for the first time realized what it was he felt toward Jack, rivalry. He had been so afraid to lose Kate again, and not only by death, but it was the fear of losing her heart to the man that kept on trying to surpass him over and over in everything. Jack had reminded him of one of his older brothers more than once. How he as a young boy had always felt the need to prove himself worthy to his father, in comparison to his to older brothers that always had his father's preference. But he knew Kate loved him, she had told him a hundred time over and she truly proved him many times. It was Jack that had tried to separate them from the very beginning, it was all his fault. And so Cutler took this as an opportunity to punish him for trying to take away Kate. He wouldn't let it come too far, but Jack may never know. He had planned it out already. Cutler would make sure Jack would know who was in charge, in business, but in his personal life too.

'I know you are doing this to punish me' like Jack had read his mind. Jack's face had turned dark, for a moment his voice gave away disappointment.

'It's nothing personal Jack, it's just good business' Cutler had removed the emotion from his face to prove to Jack he was really going to sent him away for the job he assigned him.

'Don't do this' Jack continued whispering, his voice almost cracked.

'You are dismissed, Captain' Cutler hissed between his teeth. Jack moved up his arms and with a loud bang his fists landed on the surface of the desk, his eyes contained nothing but pure anger and it hadn't been long before Jack would have crawled up on the desk to strangle him.

'Guards!' Cutler raised his voice and two guards moved into the office quickly.

'Remove this man' Cutler's cold voice moved through the room as the two redcoats bowed their heads accepting the order while moving up their muskets to march into Jack's direction. Jack struggled and tried to repel their hands reaching for his shoulders, but he had nowhere to go.

'You do not deserve her.. you hear me? You do not deserve her!' Jack started screaming and repeating himself as he refused to leave, but he was dragged outside by the two Company men.

Jack kept on repeating the words to wound Cutler who had raised quickly from his armchair. His sight had abandoned Jack's desperate struggle to see if Kate was alright. But his eyes met an empty balcony once his boots quickly carried him outside. Only the skirt of her dress dancing on the movement was the last he saw before she disappeared into the darkness, reaching the bottom of the stairs leading to the beach. Cutler tried to follow but a hand moved upon his shoulder. Looking up he saw the face of Mercer in the light of the lanterns outside.

'Just let her be for now' Mercer spoke as to a friend. It wasn't behavior Mercer ever showed toward Cutler, advising him on such an emotional subject. But Cutler knew the bond between Mercer and Kate. It had never been a surprise to him considering the warm person she was, it was easy for someone to grow toward her. It seemed like Mercer tried to protect her in a way like a father would to his daughter. And right this moment Cutler felt like it was indeed the best thing to do, to listen to him and let her be for a moment.

The dawn of the early morning covered her pale skin in the orange gleam of the first sunlight. Kate felt her long red locks moving in the wind, the beautiful updo from last night was far from what it was. The whole night she had spent on the beach, unable to sleep as the thoughts kept on flashing through her mind. The still cold sand, before it'll be heated by the Caribbean sun, was falling to the ground through the touch of her slender fingers.

Deciding to return many hours after the unrest from last night her hands carrying the fabric of her dress lowered it to the ground once she entered their large sleeping chambers. Her bare feet came to a halt as her eyes spotted Cutler in the very back of the room dressing as his wig was still placed upon the manican head in the corner of the dressing table. He hadn't noticed her yet as his back toward her inside the doorway showed him staring at her wedding dress that was in the corner of the room. The white pearl fabric was touched by the light that looked heavenly at this hour of the morning. It made her heart jump as she kept on observing him for quite a while, how he moved down onto the side of the bed after releasing a sigh, staring at the dress like he was trying to imagine her wearing it. With the risen corners of her lips, she separated them to speak in her soft voice not to scare him.

'I hope it's your taste' Kate whispered, failing in not trying to scare him as he quickly rose from the bed to see who interrupted. His surprised expression soon turned to a loving smile, it too contained relieve.

'You're back' he spoke underneath his breath, slowly moving closer reaching for her hands. It took a while for them to take hers, like he asked permission without speaking.

'You worried me' Cutler moved her into an embrace once she moved closer too.

'I needed some time to think' Kate whispered once their faces met again. Cutler slowly nodded and lowered his sight to the ground, but soon the blue of his eyes returned staring at her.

'I cannot do this, not in any way' Kate's soft voice sounded like breaking any moment. Cutler quickly started shaking his head.

'No, you don't need to do this, Kate. I would never ask that of you' Cutler spoke quickly squeezing her hands between his softly.

'I have done some thinking too, and..' Cutler signed Kate to quietly follow him into his office. It was still half dark as the dawn had only just set in the first rays of sunlight through the windows of his office. Cutler moved her to his desk, he stopped directly in front of her. It was clear he had spent awake all night, the short candles on his desk were all burned up, the glass jug that used to contain brandy was empty and the surface of the desk was barely visible by all the parchments spread around. He turned around one last time and locked the doors, returning quickly Kate watched him in surprise, he was up to something.

'I will soon set in the departure of the human cargo aboard the Wicked Wench. Lord Penwallow just only last night paid me a visit just after you left and ordered me to do so..' Cutler started speaking and Kate felt as if she could sink into the ground any moment, but before she spoke Cutler moved the tip of his index finger in front of her lips.

'But we will never deliver it' Cutler continued whispering to make sure no one could hear. Kate gasped softly as she did not expect such words coming from his lips.

'And what will we do once at sea?' Kate asked, not understanding, her raised eyebrows watched him in curiosity.

'We will set them free' Cutler spoke quickly as if he was afraid to speak the words, but he remained his calm self. Kate was surprised and stared at him in confusion.

'Cutler, if they find out..' Kate didn't know what to say and did not finish before Cutler spoke quickly.

'They will never find out my love' Cutler watched Kate in hope as his eyes were piercing hers, he held her softly by her arms.

'No one knows of this plan?' Kate was surprised as Cutler always had involved many of his advisors that worked for the Company with every plan he conceived. But it seemed like it was different, very different this time.

'No one knows and no one will ever know. Not even Jack' Cutler watched Kate.

'It is a secret we will need to carry with us to our grave' he continued, speaking carefully as he moved up her hand to his chest. He was only wearing his vest and blouse so her palm touched the bright blue fabric of his vest, his fingers around her wrist placing her hand down where his heart was beating. As if they were to be swearing an oath.

'Not even Jack?' Kate looked up at him uncertain.

'Not ever' Cutler repeated his words. It took her a while to process it all, everything he just told her.

'But he will blame you for everything, Cutler. I can't handle it if this will all break us apart, us and Jack..' Kate watched Cutler and removed herself from behind the desk. Strolling toward the window where she watched the sun reflect on the waves. Cutler followed her.

'I know, but this is the only way' he whispered and Kate who had lowered her sight to the ground nodded slowly before raised her eyes back to him.

'He will never forgive you' her voice broke as she spoke.

'So be it' Cutler spoke a little louder. He was willing to take all the blame, Kate felt almost guilty going through with this plan.

'As long as he knows you are innocent' Cutler continued which made it even harder for her to set this through. His fingers had lifted a small lock of her hair that he placed behind her ear gently.

'Jack won't be the only one blaming you. One of you will be arrested for commiting a crime against the Company!' Kate took the fabric of his sleeve between her fingers, her eyes still begging if there might be another way perhaps. Cutler rushed to his desk and his eyes asked her to follow him. His hand presented her a map, his finger moved over an area not far from Nassau.

'He will release the cargo somewhere here. I will have a few spies aboard the Wench that will make Jack act on truly releasing the cargo, convincing him he will be able to get away with it' Cutler tried to explain his plan. He had really sought this out.

'But what if they do punish Jack for this?' Kate looked up at him, away from the map, the concern was noticeable in her eyes.

'I will protect Jack at any cost. Explaining it was a mistake. We can only hope the insurance will cover the damage and pay back the money lost, but I will figure it out' Cutler continued searching through some documents.

'I know you can' Kate quickly added as she truly felt that way, taking his hand browsing through the documents, stopping it for a slight moment. He tilted his head to the side away from the parchments and watched Kate while genuinely smiling at her as she paid him this compliment.

After a while, Kate moved up her hem and followed Cutler to the fireplace he had ignited some minutes ago. Cutler had convinced her this would actually work, she knew he was a smart man and trusted him he would be able to work this out. The fire was rising and his hands moved the parchments with the plans he had written down last night into the fire, to destroy the evidence forever.

'This is so not you' Kate had to hold back a grin almost chuckling while watching him poke the logs of wood with the iron rod where the large 'P' at the end was gleaming from the heath. It almost felt like it was one of Jack's brave but very daring plans. Cutler moved his arms around her waist and watched her as if he was printing her image into his mind like it was the last time he was seeing her. His slight stubbly beard touched the skin of her chin as their lips met and changed into a passionate deep kiss.

Kate realized Cutler was risking it all for her, like he had before..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Days passed quickly, time went by fast because of everything that happened shortly after their return in Port Nassau. The town had a cheerful atmosphere for some days now as all of the town was decorated with white roses and all kinds of flowers. The streets were busy, the bakery at the end of the crowded main street smelled extra pleasant and alluring already this morning. All preparations for the grand wedding that was going to take place this very day. Citizens everywhere trying to be a piece of the action. The guests had started to arrive. The docks were crowded with the grandest and richest ships anyone could ever imagine. It was a hot day in mid-summer, not the most pleasant climate for a wedding but it was a wedding long overdue.

The light of the morning now touched the island of Nassau completely. Fort Augusta was being prepared for the excitement that would follow this afternoon. The Fort was surrounded by redcoats and marching footsteps hallowing across the brick walls mixed with the beating rhythm of the drums was heard.

Inside one of the large dressing rooms at the Beckett residence, a light green fan moving quickly offered a slightly soothing wind that even though it was still a warm wind was a pleasant feeling on her pale skin. Kate's rose-colored cheeks where hidden behind it while she felt the strings of the corset of her wedding dress tighten around her waist.

'It seems like his Lordship will not delay the wedding any longer, it's a daring season in the Caribbean to get married' the seamstress, after tightening the corset strings, carried her large body around quickly wiping away the sweat from her forehead and she took a much larger fan decorated with black dyed ostrich hair on the ends from the dresser, waving it quickly the drops of sweat moved down her high forehead, falling down into her large bosom. Kate smiled slightly, dreaming of what it would be like to be finally married. Like it wasn't already warm enough she felt a spark of warmth raging through her body. Remembering how Cutler did everything in his power to let them marry as quickly as possible. Lowering the fan Kate watched her reflection in the mirror. Cutler had already seen the dress, but she couldn't wait for him to see her in it. Suddenly the cracking of the wooden doors filled the room just after the seamstress had left her for a moment. Kate raised her sight on the figure quickly moving into the room as if it wasn't supposed to.

'Jack, what are you doing here? You cannot see me before the wedding!' Kate was surprised, she pulled the hem of the large skirt, turning her long train to face Jack entering the room. For a moment he stopped in front of her, gazing into her direction, beholding Kate in her wedding dress before he answered.

'Doesn't that only count for the groom?' Jack was grinning now, the familiar grin that always occupied his face. Kate started smiling.

'You look absolutely astonishing' Jack spoke more seriously now standing in front of her on the platform that made the train of her dress spread across the floor.

'Such complementary words coming from your lips Captain Sparrow' as Kate spoke a smirk appeared on his face.

'Sir, you have to leave!' the seamstress mumbling walked in, with her overdone large red wig wiggling with every step she took, also it almost touched the chandelier every time she walked underneath. Her white powered face watched Jack in slight anger. Jack raised his shoulders as some of the maids following the seamstress were giggling softly as it wasn't common for a man to enter the room at this very time.

'It's alright Madam Beauchamp, he's a friend' Kate whispered and the seamstress quickly bowed in front of her, her eyes staring at Jack rolled annoyed as he had winked into her direction, she returned to Kate and started pinning the veil into her hair.

'Are you sure about this?' Jack's sight quickly raising back to Kate, who for the first time in forever had to look down on him cause of standing on the platform watched him in confusion.

'Of what?' Kate was smiling weakly. Jack started grinning and lowered his face to the floor for a slight moment before his dark brown eyes met the green of hers again.

'You sure you want to marry him?' Jack spoke in his thick accent whispering as if he was telling her a secret. Kate watched Jack almost in shock.

'I'm teasing you' Jack spoke, his face betrayed him as it felt like he had meant it. He took her hands between his while he gazed at her as the seamstress was lifting the veil in front of her face to see if it was placed correctly. After a silence they watched the seamstress walk away toward her small table and Jack took the veil in between his fingers, he lifted it away from her face as if he practiced what Cutler was supposed to do later, Jack noticed her cheeks had adopted the color red slightly.

'He's a lucky man to have you' Jack spoke underneath his breath, almost pressing the words from his lips. Kate felt the corners of her mouth rise and opened it to respond.

'What are you doing?!' Madam Beauchamp had returned and was slapping Jack's hand away from the veil. Jack quickly lowered them but mid air she took his right hand and watched it in frustration.

'Look at your filthy hand's Captain!' Madam Beauchamp was almost screaming, her strong English accent, as she had come all the way from London for Kate's wedding dress, echoed across the room. Kate was biting her lower lip, trying not to burst out in laughter watching Jack, looking like a child who was corrected by his mother.

After a while, after Jack pacing up and down with his hands behind his back had opened his mouth to speak several times but kept on changing his mind, he finally dared to do so.

'Actually.. there's a reason I am here to see you' Jack's almost quiet voice was heard from his almost closed lips. Kate quickly lifted her eyes back from the seamstress. Her asking eyes in his direction wondering what it was that brought him here.

'Madam Beauchamp, could you leave us for just a moment?' Kate spoke politely as Jack had crooked his head into the seamstresses direction several times. The large dark red powered wig moved down as the woman lowered into a curtsey and she strolled out of the room, her high heels clicking on the floor loudly.

A silence entered the room, with only the sounds of outside and the fluttering noises of the beige curtains in the open windows, Jack spoke.

'I'm afraid my departure will be early this afternoon' Jack's voice was soft, like he tried to keep belong the soaring wind of the warm breeze entering the large room every now and then. Kate had to swallow and tried to hide her surprised expression, but she failed.

'So soon.. But you will miss the wedding?!' Kate stumbled upon her words and her eyes asked for an explanation.

'Orders..' Jack whispered, it was clear he wasn't going to tell her how he had tried everything in his power to be able to attend the wedding, she was sure he had at least tried. For a moment Kate felt worried, was Cutler doing this on purpose, letting Jack leave with the excuse of delivering this "cargo" on time. It felt like Cutler didn't want him at the wedding, but she couldn't figure out why.

Also there was this feeling, it was a mixture of worry, fear but also one of losing a friend. It seemed the plan of freeing the cargo was set in by Cutler already and preparations were secretly made, but Kate couldn't shake off the feeling that it will bring something bad, something really bad. It was obvious Jack tried not to speak much more about the subject, as he seemed to know how much it hurt her. But he of course never knew the truth, the real truth, and even though it was tearing her apart, it was better this way. Jack's behavior was very much different than earlier this week when he and Cutler had been in the heated discussion about "the job". He seemed comfortable now even though they both knew what was going to happen. It felt like Jack was so comfortable because he had already planned out the escape of the slaves. One of Cutler's spies must have had a chat with Jack already, convincing him to indeed set them free, that he'd be able to get away with it. So it might actually work. By that thought, Kate felt alright letting him leave.

'I am sorry love' Jack whispered moving the sole of his left boot across the wood of the floor, obviously avoiding any eye contact. Kate knew it didn't only mean he was not going to be at their wedding but also they were not going to see each other for quite some time.

'Jack, there is something I want to give you' Kate whispered after another long silence, both unsure of what to say. The beautiful pearl fabric of the dress was almost glowing in the sunlight as it met the rays from outside while she lowered from the platform, Jack turned his eyes as her shorter figure moved to one of the tables next to the window.

'Give me something? But you are the one getting married' Jack spoke smoothly, bending his tall body, leaning against one of the pillars of the room. Kate returned in front of him and lifted a small emerald colored bag inside her hands.

'You have been a great friend to us, Jack. I will never forget how much you did for me' Kate whispered moving her small hand inside the silk fabric. Once she pulled it out it took along the magical compass. Jack watched her in surprise and slight confusion as she held it in front of her.

'The compass.. but Tia Dalma gave it to you?' Jack whispered, his eyes had moved through the room making sure no one was inside.

'I know, but I have used it several times now. As you know it points to what you want most. I have everything my heart desires with Cutler by my side. I don't need it any longer' Kate whispered in return. Jack's winded pupils were focused on the compass inside the palm of her hand.

'Besides, I do not want it in my possession any longer. It was clear this is what made those pirates attack the Endeavour, they were so desperate to get it. And even though this compass might make your greatest dreams come true, it felt like it also carries a grand danger' Kate continued whispering while still holding the compass in front of her chest.

'You can do with it as you please. Sell it, I think it might be worth a fortune if you sell it to the right person' Kate continued.

'Or find what you secretly have been searching for all this time' Kate whispered almost unsure, careful with her words as Jack's surprised eyes demanded she continued speaking.

'And that is?' Jack's slick voice asked while still leaning against the pillar.

'Love.. Whether that will be the sea or someone you haven't met just yet' Kate's lips formed a smile.

Jack wanted to open his mouth and tell her she was wrong, that he wasn't searching for this silly and fragile thing called love and that he was doing great on his own. But somewhere she was right, Kate knew him well. It might just be the sea he loved the most, wanting to sail it for the rest of his life, but she had shown him something that might be worth all the searching, trouble and pain. In the end loving someone was growing on him and his curiosity had been ignited. Remembering it was the first thing Kate asked him as they met, whether he believed in love. He had been too stubborn and proud to even think about it, until she had shown him what it truly meant to love someone. He had been jealous at times, at Cutler who, even being the person he was, had found love. She was able to show him what it truly meant and Jack often wondered if there was someone for him out there who could do the same for him.

'Does Cutler know about the compass?' a sudden question rolled from Jack's lips. Kate seemed surprised and lowered her sight for just a moment. She hadn't told him yet, she didn't know why really, but she had wanted to give the compass to Jack from the very beginning.

'No he doesn't. I truly feel like you need it the most Jack' Kate smiled genuinely and so did Jack in return. She gave to him something that could change everything, he now had the power to seek for whatever he wanted. Kate showed him an act of true generosity as she did not have to give this to him at all. She could indeed have sold it for a lot of money or keep it for power. But Jack knew Kate would not use it for such things, she wasn't the kind of person to misuse the compass' power. It was at this moment Jack suddenly felt warm inside, that she had trusted him with this responsibility. A rare feeling he hadn't felt before, ever.

'I promise you I will use it wisely' Jack smiling softly raised his hand, for a moment holding her pink right cheek before he lowered his hand after twisting one of her almost golden locks gleaming in the sun shining through the windows around his index finger.

'You will one day find what you want most Jack.. I'm sure' Kate whispered as she slowly lifted the black wooden box with the golden lines out of her grip. The long string holding the compass making it easy to wear on the belt was dangling the compass just above Jack holding up his hands. Kate hesitated, like a voice inside her head told her not to, soft voices forcing her to keep it all to her self, but she forced her hands to move down the string and it landed on the skin of Jack's palms. As soon as it carefully landed inside his cupped hands there was a sound, a sound that entered the silent room. It felt like everyone inside the building had left, the seamstress and maids where nowhere to be seen and it felt like they were alone in the building. The wind outside touched their skins as it once more entered the room, making the curtains move. But this time it wasn't the warm Caribbean breeze they had felt continuously. The breeze turned Kate's pale skin into goosebumps and made her shiver. Jack looked at her questioning as he seemed to notice the same. Moving away from his place in front of her he stepped toward the windows, moving the curtains aside he watched view outside. Like the day had passed within seconds, as if it was night already the sky was filled with dark clouds, blocking the sun now completely. It started pouring down, proving to be cold drops as Jack moved his hand out the window. Without thinking, Jack moved the compass into his pocket and strolled back to Kate.

'Rain?' Kate whispered her concerned eyes watching the rain pouring down. In the far distance, the crowd inside the fort was visible, the guests everywhere trying to hide from the very sudden weather change.

'Impossible.. it's June' Jack whispered as they now next to each other both watched the thick drops coming down jumping up as it touched the cobbles.

It had been an hour. Kate was pacing up and down the room while she waited for Jack to return. He returned and entered the room quickly while he watched her in concern.

'We will wait until the rain stops' Jack whispered softly. Kate moved to one of the chairs and lowering herself and the large amount fabric of her wedding dress onto it, her hands raised to her face. Jack's eyes suddenly moved down and he noticed the tips of her fingers had turned almost purple.

'Are you cold?' Jack whispered as he took one of her hands, it felt like it could freeze any moment. Kate shrugged her shoulders confused but as she watched her fingers they indeed felt numb, the tips had turned purple and for a moment it felt like it kept on moving up her fingers, on both hands she noticed. Soft blue-purple veins were covering her hands.

'Jack, what is happening to me?' Kate had raised from her place on the chair, it was obvious this wasn't just from the strange, inexplicable and unexpected "mid-summer cold"..

* * *

AN: I hope you all still enjoy the story! Unfortunately, Kate's fate is unavoidable as we all know how it ends. Can you guess how it will end for Kate?

As always feel free to leave a review, I really appreciate those and love to hear your thoughts! :D


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The slight cold summer raindrops fell down the beige leather of the boots that were standing near the altar, one slightly lifted upon the cobblestones that weren't perfectly flat. The light colored fabric of the trousers above the boots were close to soaked right now and too was the vest and coat covering the trousers. The gold treading of the clothes gleamed within the few rays of sunlight that almost made the courtyard, decorated with white flowers and blossom everywhere, look magical like a holy light touched everything. Tables which were ready to be served food on later wore the soaked tablecloths, on top the porcelain china and glassware filled with rainwater instead of champagne. It was wet, empty and silent. Every guest that had arrived seemed to have vanished into thin air like they were never invited. The figure at the beginning of the aisle toward the altar was waiting, standing there for what felt like forever.

It was Cutler, who now moved down his brown tricorn hat which revealed his white wig, one of the few things on him still dry. Lowering the hat alongside his body, his shoulders slouching as his piercing blue eyes, reflecting the rain combined with the slight sunlight, kept on staring without looking back. He waited, more than necessary as the thing he waited for was not going to happen. He was waiting for something, or rather someone, that would never come, but not out of free will.

An hour earlier Jack rushed through the docks, in the distance he watched the Wicked Wench almost fully prepared for the trip. Everyone was onboard, even the "cargo" by now. It wouldn't take another hour before it would leave, exactly two o'clock in the afternoon. The same time the wedding was to start. But Jack carried a burden, a burden that made his heart quicken with each step he took. The fate of the bride was in his hands.

By the time he rushed back, away from the docks after being informed by some of his men, telling him the ship was ready to set sail, his heart seemed to be bursting from his chest. Especially as he met again with the frightened emerald eyes that contained less life in them with every minute that passed.

'Jack.. what are you doing?' Kate tried to press the words from her lips while she watched Jack, soaked by the heavy rainfall enter the room again. He had commanded no one to enter, so it was pleasant to hear him return as the fear kept on growing inside her with every second alone. Watching her hands Kate saw the tips of her fingers were covered in the purple veins that started to rise up to her arms. Her trembling hands were held still by Jack's warm fingers suddenly. He crouched down in front of her as she was sitting on a chair, the pearl white fabric of her train was spread across the wooden floor. His dark brown eyes pierced hers, they carried worry and great concern.

'We need help. I have seen the supernatural and this is a curse' Jack spoke as if he knew all about it. He offered her two long pearl white gloves he managed to find between the seamstress' stuff still spread across the room. They reached all the way past her elbows. Kate watched him in confusion but accepting the gloves she tried to keep her hands as still as possible to move them over her trembling icy fingers.

'And where are you suppose we can find help?' Kate spoke quick, very quick. As if she was afraid she would lose all of her breath as she spoke. Jack tried to pull her up from the chair after the gloves covered her almost purple hands. For a moment he had stared at the strange and worrying sight, but it was obvious he was forcing himself to hold his tongue and he too did not answer her question.

Outside the rain continued pouring down. Jack had taken his leather brown vest and threw it around Kate's far to small shoulders, she almost drowned inside the large jacket, but Jack's body heat that the fabric still contained was pleasant on her cold skin. The mud stuck on the lace hem of her white wedding dress made her stomach turn for a moment, but it was least of their worries now.

It took long, to long and her feet started to crumble away from underneath her, at least it felt that way. Jack's tall legs and quick pace were hard to keep up with. Every time Jack turned his head around to see if she was still alright, but it turned away just as quick as it was obvious he was making sure they weren't followed. Holding her hand tightly he almost dragged her along. It pinched, the hold he had on her fingers, she swore they felt like breaking cause of freezing cold. Moving them slightly she noticed Jack weakening his grip, but it too could have been because of the fact they arrived at their destination, still unknown until she raised her sight up high. It was the grand Wicked Wench that was ready to depart from the Nassau docks, as planned for Jack's voyage.

'Why did you bring me here?' Kate's soft uncertain voice almost squeaked as Jack suddenly turned around and took her in between his arms, his hands holding the upper part of her arms while staring into the green of her eyes that once again seemed more faded, the brightness had disappeared.

'We need someone who knows how to solve this, or even how this all started' Jack spoke quickly. It was obvious he tried to hide her from all the guards around. But he was lucky as there were hardly any people at the docks, because of the big wedding that was about to take place within a few minutes.

Her ears recognized the rushing round of sails. It was a familiar one mixed in with the waves stroking the side of the ship in between quay and the wooden hull of the Wench.

'I will not go with you, Jack. I will not leave Cutler behind, we are to be married.. finally' Kate whispered while she hugged her chest, it was obvious she was freezing, goosebumps spread across her pale mixed in with the purple skin. It wasn't really cold, even though the rain it was still midsummer in the Caribbean. But it showed there was something horribly wrong with her.

'Please Kate, you need help' Jack's begging eyes watched her. Kate started shaking her head sideways, there were tears, mixed in with the raindrops, visible upon her pale cheeks, the rosy color it always carried had vanished like snow before the sun.

'I can't' it was when Kate spoke those few words she started to struggle in between Jack's arms. She didn't mean to, but it was like she couldn't control her body, just as the trembling she had no control, like the anxiety, or curse if it was true what Jack said, took over. A cold feeling crossed her spine until she fell to her knees. Jack just in time caught her before her knees would hit the hard ground. He was holding her, slightly moving her toward the gangway of the ship. Kate kept on shaking her head from side to side. It was then Jack had to hold her from fainting, Kate whispered a last weak 'No' before all went black.

A strong salt smell entered her nostrils and was pricking her closed eyes. Kate awoke and slowly raising her torso she noticed herself to be inside a cabin, the captain's quarters aboard a ship. A breeze mixed in with rain-mist entered the cabin from the open window of the ship's stern and touched the side of her face. Before she could realize and before it all came back to her Kate removed the blanket from her while quickly throwing her legs out of the bed. Wrong decision, she fell to the ground and suddenly remembered that aching pain, a pain like something was entering her body in a slow and painful process. Lifting herself from the ground with the help of leaning onto the bed she strumbled outside to the deck. Kate gasped loudly as she saw the view of the open water. She was in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight. Holding onto the balustrade of the ship she kept repeating to herself.

'No.. no' Kate was leaning onto the side where her fingernails buried themselves into the wood of the rail, cause of the pain entering her body but too because her heart broke by the thought of Cutler waiting for her by the aisle, while she would never come. What would he think, what would he feel?

'Kate..' a soft voice asked for her. A voice she didn't need a face for to recognize. It was Jack who had noticed her being awake. She felt his warm hand reach for her shoulder. Kate abruptly turned around and struck away his hand angrily.

'How could you?!' Kate started raising her voice above the sound of the rain and waves and she took steps backward as Jack took steps toward, trying to calm her down.

'Take me back at once!' Kate started commanding in a loud voice while watching some of the East India Company men that had to be just as confused as Kate as they were all staring at her. It was clear Jack had hidden her from the crew before they left. And for a slight moment, in between her anger, Kate worried whether she should have shown up just like this, screaming, standing in the middle of the deck. But she was furious at Jack for taking her away from her wedding, just like that.

It took long before Jack was able to reason with Kate and ease her mind on his plan. They were sailing for Tia Dalma's island. It would be there they would release the slaves to be free. It gave them time and a cover-up to visit her and ask her for a cure.

'You saw him do what?!' Cutler almost shouted while the calm tone it usually carried had disappeared, there was fear, pain and concern read from his voice. His face was as dark as the night that was about to arrive. His fists slammed onto the wood of his desk, inside his office.

'I saw Captain Sparrow, Sir, forcing her to move aboard the Wicked Wench. He kidnapped her' the tall slender redcoat standing on the other side of Cutler's desk was fearing for his life, his trembling hands holding his musket close to his body. Cutler was on the brink of smashing the wood of the desk in half. But instead, he started marching up and down.

There was a small glimpse of relief. Cutler was now, after hours of interrogating his men present at the docks earlier this day, sure Kate hadn't left him for different reasons or out of free will. But the relief had soon been swept away as he felt the nerves run through his veins, the so familiar fear of losing her.

'We will set in a pursuit as quickly as the Endeavour is ready to leave port. Make sure she's ready to fire at any time' Cutler growled, hiding his shaking hands underneath the surface of the desk. The redcoat moved his head down quickly and soon left the room in a hurry to spread the commands given by the Company's director.

'Why would Sparrow act so foolish Milord?' Mr. Mercer spoke almost as angered but his voice managed to keep the emotionless tone it always carried. He was standing behind Cutler in the distance and watched him from the darkness of the room's corner. Cutler growled almost unintelligible while he stood frozen behind the desk. His strict eyes met Mercer's.

'Why do you think Mercer?! Because Jack wanted to stop this wedding from the very beginning. As revenge on me' Cutler hissed between his teeth. It was when Cutler waved Mercer bowed down and left the room. After commanding him to make sure the Endeavour was indeed made ready as quickly as possible Cutler threw himself down into his armchair, his hand reached for his forehead where he closed his eyes and relieved himself of a sigh. He had made sure the wedding was called off without any confusion or suspicion. This island was like a small village and rumors would soon spread. Cutler made sure Kate's reputation and his own weren't harmed. He hadn't informed Lord Florence about everything that happened and had commanded his men several times to assure him, as Lord Florence had insisted on being sent into Cutler's office, that Kate was alright. Cutler had felt like a fool and simply couldn't look into the eyes of the man he had promised to keep his daughter safe.

Cutler didn't know how to feel, one part of him knew Jack would never harm Kate, but another part inside told him if Jack really loved her like he feared, Jack would do anything to take them apart, he might even put her in danger. Cutler clenched his fists by the thought and he promised himself he'd make Jack pay once they would stand face to face again.

It didn't take long for the Wench to arrive at the mysterious island from which Jack remembered the coordinates. It was the island Tia Dalma lived. It was there the slaves would be set free. Even though Jack wanted to continue his mission of freeing them, there was something else that took his priority. He had arranged the escape of the slaves to be at the exact moment they would arrive. Jack was satisfied after a few hours as he had convinced quite a large group of men to help him with the escape. Among them, the spy Mr. O'Connor, hired by Cutler himself, would take the lead while Jack took this time to take Kate to Tia Dalma.

'Run!' Mr. O'Connor was shouting some hours later as they had arrived. And as soon as both Jack and Kate's feet touched land there was a fight going on between the group of men ready to release the cargo of slaves and the Company men that fought against Jack's plan. It all went according to plan and so Jack went on with it. He rushed Kate across the beach toward the edge of the jungle, in the rush he was in he had to carry her for a little while until they arrived at the large swamp river Jack recognized from last time. Kate was remembered of Jack's navigation skills that never let them down, he always found the way back on the most complicated and abandoned islands.

Jack released himself with a sigh of relief once he recognized the longboat they had returned with last time, it was still there, untouched. Now the next challenge was the way back to Tia Dalma's refuge.

Kate wanted to give up searching as she kept on whispering 'The cold..' it seemed to take a toll on her even to talk now. It had been half an hour now there were searching, slowly paddling across the swamp river that seemed endless. Jack lowered his sight next to him in the boat where he watched Kate underneath all the blankets he had searched for throughout the Wicked Wench just before they had left, to make sure she was warm as the cold rain continued touching their skins. Her always pale skin seemed paler, it had lost the healthy rosy undertone it always carried and watching her face it almost seemed grey. But the purple like veins worried him the most, it had to be a curse. It truly felt like something was taking away the life inside of her, as Jack had noticed before. He just couldn't put a finger on what might be the cause. But he knew it worried him even though he didn't show her he was concerned, it had eaten him from the inside out for the last couple of hours. If Jack had remembered correctly they had to arrive at an old house, just a little further into the swamp.

'Oi! there it is' Jack moved to the front of the vessel, making it rock slightly and he started to paddle even quicker. Kate managed to show a weak smile on her white lips as Jack glanced at her to reassure her.

'You found the way back' Kate's soft voice spelled out with her titled face looking up at Jack now standing with one leg on the side of the vessel.

'Did you ever doubt me, love?' Jack had winked at her before she rose her sight to their destination. They saw a glimpse of the old shack they recognized to be Tia Dalma's. As they remembered it felt like it could break apart and collapse any moment. The roof made of a mixture of bamboo and leaves was held up by the few small wooden pillars that seemed rotten, a miracle it still kept all the weight of the rain that seemed to have fallen down in the whole Caribbean, not just Nassau.

The fog surrounded the small shack which had made it hard for the two of them to exactly remember where it was inside the large jungle on the island. Once arriving at the little dock Jack started to tie the vessel quickly to make sure it wouldn't drift off. He stepped onto the platform and helped Kate to get out of the vessel by taking her into his arms. They moved up the little stairs that creaked underneath his feet, arriving at the wooden door Jack hesitated before knocking on it. Kate looked at him in question, her face encouraging him to knock. The door was already open and Jack pushed it open a little further stepping inside. Their eyes went through the room, it was dark and they remembered the smell of old and used items that were spread across the dusty room. The creaking of the old wooden floor continued on as they now fully entered the room, noticing the table where Tia Dalma had made Kate's prophecy before.

Suddenly there was a large pound and a door swung open. Inside the light of the few candles lit was the figure of a woman. It was Tia Dalma herself marching from the shadow in a quick phase. Jack noticed he felt somewhat relieved to see her, a feeling that surprised him.

'My friends, what brings you here?' her deep Jamaican accent echoed across the room with a surprised and confused tone to it. She didn't seem to need an answer as she swept herself forward after watching Kate now standing, supported by Jack. Her long dark fingers moved to her face, Kate expected to feel a cold, but her warm hands were pleasant on her icy cheek.

'What caused this?' Tia spoke quickly as she forced Jack to place Kate down onto one of the wooden armchairs. Dust flew around when she hit the bordeaux fabric of the armchair.

'Well, it's a long story' Jack decided to speak for Kate as he noticed how her breathing had quickened throughout their journey and all she did took much from her energy.

'What are you waiting for?' Tia almost sounded angry as she made a gesture to Jack raising her hands as if she was ready to strangle him if he didn't tell her what happened right this second.

'It's the day of her marriage. All was going according to plan but at one point when we were in the same room the weather changed, mid-summer in the Caribbean it started to rain like it was raining season..' Jack started the story but soon Tia raised her hand to silence him.

'I too have noticed the weather change so suddenly. It is the work of something supernatural' Tia whispered as she kept on

inspecting Kate.

It was when Tia Dalma touched Kate's hands as she removed the gloves and watched her skin that was still covered in the dark magic, she started whispering in a strange foreign language. Her dark eyes seemed even darker and it almost felt like they would disappear inside her skull. Jack was taking a few steps back as Tia Dalma kept on mumbling unknown words. There was a cold wind that seemed to sweep up from the ground, the curtains inside the shack started waving wildly and the front door kept on opening and closing by itself. Jack tried to hide behind the tall back of Kate's armchair when he beheld the supernatural stage Tia Dalma brought herself in. Her eyes were now completely black and Jack felt the ground underneath his feet tremble, he was afraid the shack that was built on wooden pillars would break off and make them fall down into the deep waters of the swamp. Jack felt his breathing quicken and had the urge to pull Kate away from her. His fingers moved around her wrist as the almost storm inside the room made it hard for him to move his arm up. It was when Jack pulled Kate away from Tia Dalma her sight focused on him, still in her trance she moved her dark pupilless eyes upon Jack and her voice seemed almost possessed as she spoke.

'She betrayed it didn't she?!' Tia Dalma hissed between her teeth, her eyes were huge by now staring at Jack as if she were to devour him any moment.

'Betray what?' Jack didn't understand and his eyes for a slight second moved to Kate whom's wrist he was still holding, she seemed just as confused.

'That!' Tia Dalma's demonic voice echoed through the room and her thin long index finger pointed to something inside Jack's pocket. Jack took out the compass he had received from Kate earlier this day. It seemed almost as if Tia Dalma was afraid of it when Jack took it out.

'Now your deepest fears will be released' Tia Dalma's raised voice spoke toward Kate that was in Jack's embrace by now, both watching her in great fear as the storm inside the room kept on raging. It was almost as if Tia Dalma had grown a few inches and she appeared to grow as her rage continued. Kate's long red hair was waving in front of her face, her eyes spoke fear and pain. Jack felt her body weaken inside his grip. He gasped for air once he noticed the veins of the dark curse had moved all over the top of where the gloves had been and had hidden it before, the dark purple lines now entered the part of her shoulder, slowly making way to her chest.

'As soon as this curse will reach her heart, it will be all over' Tia Dalma's voice echoed through the room, screaming through storm's rage, while her soulless eyes staring from above them didn't leave Jack and Kate in great fear holding onto each other.

'But how will we stop this curse?' Jack spoke bravely as he had to shout above the rage of nature, the storm that kept on moving through the shack that was tilting and cracking upon its pillars. Before Jack was able to receive an answer a loud explosion was heard, it sounded like cannon fire. Jack raised Kate higher up his arms. He noticed Tia Dalma looked up once they heard the explosion, she didn't seem pleased that her island was being attacked.

Jack had to think quickly. It was time for them to leave before she would unroll her rage upon everyone on this island. Without speaking Jack tried to move himself and Kate still in his arms through the wind and storm. As he reached the front of the door they saw nothing but dark smoke and fog inside Tia Dalma's shack. Jack didn't look back again once he moved down Kate's slender almost lifeless body into the longboat.

Once the oar touched the swamp's water Jack started to paddle toward the edge of the jungle as quick as he was able to. On their way back he was cursing softly at how this trip had been no use at all. He moved down his fingers inside his pocket to feel the compass. Tia Dalma spoke of how Kate had been cursed and that her biggest fear will be reality because of betraying the compass. Even though Jack yet had to learn how she'd betrayed it he knew what her punishment was. Kate's greatest fear was to be separated from Cutler, and this curse killing her made that possible.

He took the compass out and wanted to open the lid. Before he did he realized there was something stuck between the compass and its lid. It was a small card he recognized immediately. It was one of the tarot cards Tia Dalma had used for Kate's prophecy. Jack watched Kate for a moment as she was laying on the small bench inside the boat, on top of the blankets with Jack's large jacket covering her trembling body, her eyes were closed as she seemed to be concentrating on not losing consciousness from the pain. Jack felt a pain enter his stomach, he felt powerless but soon his eyes returned to the tarot card.

Holding up the card in front of him he watched the drawing he had seen before. It showed a woman and a man, deeply staring into each other's eyes, above them a heart pierced by a cupid's bow and arrow. It was the card of true love. It was then Jack realized Tia Dalma did give them a cure to the curse. He had read about love being a powerful bond, so powerful it could break almost any curse. Jack lowered the card in his hand and stared at Kate.

They needed Cutler, he was the key to lifting this curse. If this was going to save Kate, he was going to take this chance and face Cutler. But first, they needed to reach the beach and sail back to Nassau in time before the curse would reach Kate's heart.

It took a while for them to reach the shore of where the large river ended. Jack took Kate out of the longboat and tried to place her down on her feet for a moment to see where they needed to go. Her eyes showed fear, pain and they were begging for help. Jack felt his stomach turn once again seeing Kate like this.

Suddenly Kate felt an intolerable pain in her chest. It proved wouldn't take long before the curse would reach her heart and end it all.

'Kate, I figured it all out, it was the compass that awoke your biggest fear as Tia Dalma told us. Which is being separated from your true love. So all we need to do is bring that love back to you, in that way the curse might break' Jack held her shoulders between his firm grip, his dark brown eyes piercing hers. Kate's eyes winded she too had the same realization.

'We need Cutler' Kate whispered staring into Jack's eyes as he was nodding his head quickly. Jack lifted Kate inside his arms to keep moving through the jungle to the beach.

Standing at the edge of the jungle the Wicked Wench was in sight. The explosions they heard earlier had to come from to Wench, defending herself as the fight probably had continued on. But once their eyes moved to the far distance there was a silence on the beach. The fight had ended, it was clear the slaves had been set free but the outcome of the fight was a horrible sight to behold. It couldn't have been the Wench that had fired the cannon shot.

Suddenly something moved in the far distance, it looked like clouds dancing above the trees as Jack and Kate still between the large leaves of the jungle's edge watched from afar. But as Kate looked closer, pinching her eyes to see, she noticed it were white sails that were slowly moving it's way to the island.

'Jack, A ship' were the few words she could spill out. Jack's eyes winded and when moving closer, moving from behind the leaves they recognized the large ship. It was the HMS Endeavour. It must have been warning shots the Endeavour fired, a warning toward Jack.

Kate's heart made a jump when her sight beheld the yellow and blue hull drifting through the waves. It was Cutler, he had come for her.

Kate suddenly held onto Jack's arm, keeping herself up from falling down into the sand, after the jump her heart had made it soon replaced itself by pain, a deep one. Jack took her arms to keep her up, his eyes looked worried.

'Jack, bring me to Cutler.. now' Kate spoke with what felt like her last breath. Jack looked at her in worry but didn't hesitate, he took her hand and started to run into the direction of the ship. With all the strength left in Kate's body, she lifted her skirt and started to run for the beach. Jack was pulling her hand to keep her going, but it almost felt like her legs were giving up. The strength was leaving her muscles and her heart started pounding like it never did before. The sand underneath her feet was not helping either, it was hard to run at a fast phase with her feet diving away with every step. In the distance, after moving out of the jungle onto the beach, they saw the Endeavour just at the surf of the beach.

'Culter!' Kate tried to cry out, but it was all in vain, her voice was turning weaker and with every step, she felt like life was leaving her body. Jack continued her scream for help once he noticed her almost not being able to scream anymore, he shouted at the top of his lungs. They noticed the crew, which looked like small black dots from that far away, on the Endeavour had moved to this part of the ship looking at them running at full speed into their direction. It must have been a strange sight.

It was a long way till they would reach the beaches' surf but in the far distance, they saw the Endeavour was trying to reach land as longboats had moved its way into the water, probably noticing the emergency they were in. As it almost arrived on the beach a figure of what looked like a man jumped into the surf, then moving his way quickly to the beach battling the crashing waves. Jack noticed it was Cutler now on dry land as well, fighting against the sand to get to them as fast as possible.

When Jack's eyes moved down he saw Kate turned awfully pale, the purple dark lines of the curse were covering her chest and neck almost up to her face. He noticed he was almost dragging her through the sand now.

'Hold on love' Jack whispered when he saw her eyes close and open at a slower phase than he wanted it to go.

Kate moved her eyes onto the figure in the distance and rose herself higher into Jack's arms. On her feet again she felt an energy enter her body like she had never felt before. It took all of her last strength but she stood tall and straightened her body. Letting go of Jack's arms when her eyes moved upon the man now running at full speed towards them.

'Cutler..' her weak voice whispered one more time. It gave her all the strength she needed and leaving Jack behind she started running into Cutler's direction like she had never run before. The sand underneath her feet was dragging her down and she had to keep herself from falling. The damaged skirt of her wedding dress now tightly between her fingers and moved behind her in the wind. Cutler's face became clearer into the slight sunlight rays that peeked through the dark clouds, it spoke worry and fear at the same time. Her heart made one last jump when the blue eyes she had trusted from the very first time she met them became visible. But then it stopped, Kate's sight became black.

Her body fell to the ground. Like it all went by in slow motion Cutler finally reaching her moved his arms around her waist and legs to prevent her from hitting the ground. When her head moved down and her eyes closed he moved her body down onto the sand and partly onto his lap when his own body collapsed down to its knees. His hand stroked her face to remove the strings of red hair before her closed eyes. Jack who had been running behind Kate keeping up arrived breathing heavy. He fell down to his knees next to Cutler holding onto Kate's lifeless body. Jack noticed the dark lines that now ran all the way up to her neck and chest slowly started to withdraw.

'Kate.. Kate please' Cutler did not seem to notice Jack in his desperate attempts to wake Kate. But it was all in vain. She didn't move an inch. Jack slowly took her wrist and tried to see if her heart was still beating. His hand soon moved to her neck, he couldn't make out whether he felt a slow heart rate or not, he had felt something but Jack couldn't check again as Cutler moved her body into his close embrace. Jack moved down into the sand completely in utter disbelief. The curse should have been lifted, she should have been awoken now that Cutler was with her again, but it had not worked.

'Kate, my love, please answer me' Cutler's forehead was resting on hers, still holding her weak body tightly in his grip. Jack swore he saw tears run down his face and moved his hand down on his shoulder.

'I'm.. sorry Cutler' Jack whispered still in disbelieve. His voice spoke full of emotion as he lowered his arm away from Cutler's shoulder.

'No.. NO' Cutler now shouted his words across the silent beach, it was a scream that went through the bone. Then an utter silence was heard, the only sound came from the waves crashing on the beach just behind them. Cutler moved up from his place on the ground after a while and raised Kate's lifeless body into his arms. Her head resting on his chest he started walking in the direction of the Endeavour.

The scenery of the island's beach was horrifying. It was the aftermath of the battle which had been fought before. Both men made their way to the ship in silence while Jack tried to keep his watery eyes away from the many bodies spread across the beach. The sky was still dark and their faces got touched by drops of rain that never stopped. They arrived aboard the Endeavour. The piercing silence covered the deck as it now started pouring. Like the sky knew their loss and wept along with their pain. Some East India Company men had assembled some fabric placed on the ground to function as a bed for Kate's body to lay on. After that, the men watched them fully enter the deck, removing their hats out of respect, as they knew what was going on. Cutler was face down on his knees, bending his upper body over hers. Both still wearing their wedding attire that was soaked to the bone Cutler removed some of the red locks sticking to her pale cheeks, she looked like an angel in her white wedding gown. The rain hid his tears that made their way down his face.

A loud thunder strike hit the highest mast of the ship which made it rock back and forth slightly. As one of the Admirals asked them if it might be better to go inside another thunder struck throughout the deck and suddenly a large ship arose from the sea's deepest abyss. It was a ghostly ship that shouldn't be able to sail, but it was kept up what had to be something supernatural. Jack stood tall from his place on the ground and his eyes winded by the sight of the unfamiliar ship with no colors. He was sure it must have been a pirate ship, but there was no flag that proved that.

The Company men braced themselves for an attack on the unknown ship, but it was an unusual sight and Cutler was unable to give commands, so the silence on deck didn't depart.

The large ship now fully marched from the water and suddenly the crew turned around when they heard heavy footsteps entering the deck. Everyone's eyes beheld several men making their way to them, marching from the shadows. But they were no normal men, their faces and bodies were covered in what looked like barnacles, shells, and everything that came from the sea. Like they had been laying on the bottom of the ocean for decades. One of them standing in the middle of their crew was wearing a large hat, he had to be the Captain of the ship. His face was anything from normal, instead of a beard his face was covered in tentacles, his crab shaped hand raised as he walked forward.

'Now this we have not seen in a long time gentlemen' his voice wearing a Scottish like accent.

'A body shifting between the world of the living and that of the dead' the man suddenly stood beside Cutler still kneeled next to Kate. Jack was sure he could not have walked that distance in such a short time and it looked like he had teleported himself over there rather than he had walked, but that seemed impossible. His large and tall body bent over Kate's lifeless body. His hand that still had remained some of his human looks, besides one of his fingers looking like a tentacle, lowered to Kate's throat, like he was looking for a heartbeat. Cutler quickly raised from his place on the ground and removed his sword from its hull, pointing it to the unknown Captain.

'Stay away from her' Cutler had raised his voice almost piercing the large man with his sword. The man started to laugh and moved closer, the tip of the sword now entering his chest. The man did not flinch and Cutler was struck by the fact it did not kill him, as the sword now completely disappeared into his chest, at the place in where his heart must have been. Cutler removed his sword from his chest quickly, but it did not kill him. Like he felt no pain the man moved his hand away from Kate.

'Like I thought. This body needs to be taken to the Locker' the man spoke with his strong accent. Jack wasn't sure if he was talking to them or to his own crewmen.

'Who are you?!' Cutler had raised his sword to him again once the man had moved away from Kate. He started to laugh and his crew along with him.

'I am Davy Jones' he spoke and both Cutler and Jack couldn't believe their ears. It was Davy Jones, the man they all had heard so many stories about. So he wasn't just a legend.

'One step closer to her and I will kill you' Cutler spoke raising his sword to Davy Jones' face. He started to laugh at him again, this time alone. His crew had slowly moved around deck and all of Cutler's men were surrounded with knives to their throats. One of the admirals had taken his pistol and shot one of Davy Jones' crew member. The man with his face surrounded by a big shell moved slightly but did not die, the bullet had gone straight through him and had pierced into the wood of one of the masts behind him. They were immortal, and there was nothing they could do to defend themselves. Jack with a knife to his throat by one of the sea monsters tried to loosen the grip on him.

'What is it you want Davy Jones?' Jack moved forward with the knife now pointed to his back. He tried to understand why Davy Jones wanted Kate.

'It's mah duty to ferry those who died at sea and living dead to the other side. So I will take this lass, whether you like it or notah..' as Davy Jones spoke his lower lip made a 'plop' sound at the end of his sentence and he turned his back on Jack. When Jack spoke he turned his head immediately, his emotionless eyes stared at Jack in annoyance.

Jack tried to figure out what Jones meant. He was talking about the living dead. Jack suddenly recalled, there had been a slight moment, back on the beach when he was checking Kate's heart rate Jack swore he had felt a very soft almost unnoticeable heartbeat, so he wasn't sure if the curse had truly killed her or if she was still alive. Maybe he had imagined it, maybe he was just denying the fact Kate had died. Questions were raging through his mind. Cutler knew nothing about it all and thought she died there just a few moments earlier on the beach. Jack couldn't explain it to him, he felt a guilt and he told himself it was all his fault. The compass was still in his pocket, the guilt made it burn his skin when his hand reached for it. Meanwhile, Cutler was trying to defend Kate at all cost.

'She needs to be taken to the Locker, the undead living cannot be a part of this world!' Jones' mouth was spitting what looked like sea water when he spoke to Jack's face, his tentacles only inches apart from his own beard.

'What is this man talking about, Jack?' Cutler shouted through the sound of the pouring rain towards Jack and Jones still facing one another.

Jack's sight rested upon Kate's lifeless body. Cutler could not know, not ever know about what had happened. Jack couldn't bear to think this was all his fault. He swallowed and focused his eyes away from her and returned his sight to Cutler's desperate face, for the first time ever, Jack saw the man with the strong confidence, had fallen apart. Jack squeezed his eyes when the rain continued pouring down his face. He had tried to save her, he had a solution he was sure of it would have worked, but it did not. The guilt was too much. But there was something that didn't seem quite right, Jack couldn't put his finger on what it was.

'This has taken long enough. Hand over the less!' Davy Jones stepped forward and signed his crewmen to take action. Cutler removed his sword from his belt and pointed into Davy Jones' direction. They were surrounded. Jack tried to free himself from the tight grip one of the sea creatures had on him. He was sure Cutler would be killed right then and there as he was still aiming his sword at Jones. Suddenly they heard a loud bang as the sky lid up and it felt like a thunder strike had hit the deck as the ship rocked within the waters of the ocean. Cutler noticed Mercer getting pushed back by one of Jones' crewmen as it seemed he tried to reach into Kate's direction. As his sight returned from the grand flash Cutler noticed Kate had disappeared. In full panic, his eyes searched for her. Jack moved up from the thunder strike as well and turned around. Cuter's eyes winded as they witnessed Jones carrying Kate's lifeless body, making their way to the other ship. Cutler started to run in their direction. But it was too late, Jones had disappeared within the walls of the ship. Cutler ran to the side of his ship where he saw by the flash of another thunder strike the Flying Dutchman moving, the hull of the ship lowering into the water.

'No!' Cutler was now shouting and Mercer had to hold him from climbing over the rail of the ship.

It was an awful sight to behold how a man's life got ripped apart within mere minutes. Jack stood there in silence, as the light flashes up in the sky continued he was comprehending what he had done. Jack's hand still on the compass inside his pocket, his eyes moved to the Dutchman now fully submerging underneath the waves. He felt regret once he realized he hadn't been able to save Kate. Jack wondered if he had imagined it, the heartbeat he had felt. If the stories where true and Kate had died on the ship, on the sea, she was to be taken to the Locker. The myth had told them what happens to people dying on the ocean, Davy Jones' territory. That had to be the truth, had it not?

The rain still pouring down on deck, Jack's eyes went to Cutler who was bending over the rail of the ship, he witnessed a broken man. It looked like he was unable to speak or bring out any words, unable to make any command. After some minutes Cutler stood straight from his grip on the railing, he looked devastated. His head turned to Jack, his eyes speaking sorrow and hate at the same time, his face looked dark. He raised his arm slowly and pointed to Jack.

'Seize him' Cutler's cold voice whispered. Mercer moved in the direction of Jack along with some of the Company men. Jack felt three men taking him harshly into a tight grip, his hands were being shackled. Cutler had moved into Jack's direction.

'How could you?' for a moment Cutler's eyes spoke only sorrow again when looking Jack right into his eyes. Jack swallowed, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to explain everything, but couldn't bring out any words. Cutler didn't give him time to speak and soon Jack felt a punch in his guts. When Mercer stood straight from the blow he had given him his gloved hand moved his dagger to Jack's neck.

Cutler's sight rested upon Jack, it was silent for quite a while as his eyes pierced his. He had taken her from him, whether it was jealousy or something else, Cutler knew enough and would make sure Jack would pay for the rest of his life.

'Marks my words. I will do whatever is necessary to avenge her. Jack, you will tremble at my wrath. I will make it my life's mission to take away from you every single thing you hold dear' Cutler's words spoke utter pain and hatred.

'Beginning with the Wicked Wench' Cutler continued.

'No.. no you have to listen!' Jack started whispering but at the end of his sentence he shouted across the deck. He started to struggle within the grip of the men holding him. Jack's sight shifted from Cutler to the Wicked Wench titled to the side, still in the surf of the beach. But soon Jack was being carried away down below, to the brig of the Endeavour.

Cutler's cold eyes turned away from Jack fighting for his freedom. As Mercer and his men guided Jack to the brig, Cutler was left alone in the silence and moved to stand by the railing of his ship. Never would he let anyone cross him again without consequences. He will choose his own fate from now on. The walls that had crumbled down by the touch of Kate's love started to built around him again. Without her in this world, there was no chance of happiness, no freedom, only darkness. Cutler swore to himself he'd do anything to punish Jack, but Jones too as soon as he got the chance. He'd punish anyone in this world that had ever done something to her.

It had stopped raining and the sky had cleared up. The sun had appeared from behind the dark clouds, it was sunset. The sky had turned orange by the light it reflected onto the ocean. Cutler stared into the distance where the Flying Dutchman had moved its way down into the seas, disappearing beneath the waves, taking her with them. His hands moved to the railing of his ship as he felt a pain in his chest. His anger turned into grief as his cold eyes changed to sorrow and disbelief. He stared at the ocean that had calmed down. He did not know what had truly happened but the flame within him that had ignited so many years ago seemed not to have gone out just yet. Kate couldn't be gone. Even though his mind knew better his heart told him something else;

'I will find you.. I will always find you..'

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it took a while but of course I wanted it to be perfect. I truly hope so much you all liked it and please let me know what your thoughts are :D

As I did throughout the whole story I sometimes put in little things that tie in with the movies;

~ The people you see in Tia Dalma's swamp outside her shack (holding the candles just after Jack died) at the end of Dead Man's Chest could be the slaves Jack freed.  
~ At the beginning of this chapter Cutler is standing by the aisle in the rain waiting for Kate. At the beginning of Dead Man's Chest Cutler might have had to relive this memory as he is standing at the aisle of Will and Elizabeth's wedding.  
~ Why Cutler moved to Port Royal to arrest Will, Elizabeth, and Norrington you ask? Of course to go after Jack, but too because he finally had a chance of revenge on Governor Swann for kidnapping Kate. See what I did there? ;)

It saddens me this was the last chapter :( But the question still remains, did Kate truly die? Of course, we all know how the story continues; Jack gets branded a pirate, saves the Wicked Wench, through a deal with Davy Jones, from going down after Cutler burns it. Jack becomes a pirate and the rest is history. But I'm planning on continuing this story, of course, thirteen years later after Cotbp, Dmc, and Awe. Let me know what you think, I already have many ideas! ^^


End file.
